


La vengadora

by FatBottomedGirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 123,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatBottomedGirl/pseuds/FatBottomedGirl
Summary: La última reina suprema de los elfos, viuda de Gil- Galad y descendiente de Fëanor, tiene que redimir a su familia del mal que creó en la Tierra Media, y vengar la muerte de quienes ama. Pero el amor se enfrentará al deber. Gil-Galad x Legolas x Thranduil X OC.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel, Elladan (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Elrohir (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Ereinion Gil-galad/Other(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife





	1. Aiglos

Aiglos está en sus brazos. A lo lejos se ve ya lo que era Mithlund. Su reino. En el que reinó alguna vez. Se aleja de ella, de sus ojos como zafiros luminosos, de su corona de luz, de sus cabellos oscuros.. Ella es ahora la nueva reina y es la última vez que la verá para siempre. Ambas extienden sus manos. Madre e hija, hermana y hermana, doncella y señora, maestra y alumna, amiga y confidente.

-Te extrañaré, Arwen... -dice para sí misma

Hace solo unos minutos, la gloriosa lanza de Gil- Galad estaba por última vez en la Tierra Media. En los Puertos Grises reposaba sobre los brazos de aquella que la blandió en la Ciudad Blanca, como símbolo último de un dolor removido. De batallas, lágrimas innumerables, del fuego de sus antepasados que los consumió y bañó a su raza en sangre. Y a ella la llenó de dolor. Aiglos.

Aiglos. Con Aiglos lo vió partir por última vez. Con Aiglos lo recordó en Lindon, en sus breves años de gloria, junto a ella. Y Aiglos, solitaria, con la destrozada Narsil, recordándole la brevedad de un destino que ella hasta ahora podía entender.

-Ahora podrá retornar a Ereinion- le dijo Galadriel, casi más de un siglo atrás, mucho antes de ella partir para siempre y dividir sus caminos. Ella asintió, antes de ver su luz alejarse de ese mundo en el que ahora podía ver solo a la Estrella de la Tarde como una bruma. 

-Las huellas malditas de mi casa por fin han sido expiadas. – le respondió en aquella habitación resplandeciente de la Ciudad Blanca, viendo el verde donde antes hubo sangre, horror y aridez. 

-Cumpliste con lo que le dijiste. Eres digna.

Ella miró a Aiglos, cuya punta de mithril relumbraba en el sol del alba. La miró sin entenderle. La miró en su pensamiento, mientras un mechón rizado y cobrizo cubría su rostro. Ahora solo veía a la reina de los hombres, de la raza joven, siendo ya parte de la niebla. Aiglos en su pecho. 

"Más de tres milenios te separaron de Aiglos. Más de tres milenios nos separaron. Henos aquí ".

Cerró los ojos. Aiglos. Había hablado de Aiglos con la Dama Arwen en los años en los que no había esperanza.

Rivendel, años antes.

Aiglos, solitaria. Aiglos, la muestra del dolor más grande de Dagorlad, ahí expuesta, ante el fresco de Isildur contra Sauron. Aiglos, siendo contemplada de manera atónita, pero serena, por Arwen Tinuviel, la hija de Elrond, que apretó la mano de aquella mujer que había prometido servir los intereses de la casa de su padre porque así servía a un juramento hecho hacía siglos.

-Fineriel.

\- Pensé que descansabas- dijo la aludida, que seguía mirando la lanza como la había mirado desde aquel día. Con una trágica reverencia. Con el dolor sereno que embargaba a su raza desde que comenzó a menguar.

-Hoy es el día. Hoy. Otra vez- le dijo, con un leve rictus de dolor. Una leve ceniza que embarcaba su gran tragedia.

Ella la miró con sus ojos oscuros, y los dos haces de luz de la princesa élfica revelaron el mismo dolor y compasión al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar abrazarla. Ella le correspondió, y tomadas de la mano, se acercaron al lugar donde reposaba la legendaria lanza.

-No me atrevo a blandirla. No otra vez. Innumerables inviernos han pasado. El último que la tuvo en sus manos, partió por la misma causa. Aún está llena de el. Y Gil-Galad…

Arwen cerró los ojos. ¿Le esperaba el mismo destino al amar a Aragorn? Fineriel alguna vez fue reina de los Noldor. Un breve suspiro del tiempo le concedió estar al mando de todo su pueblo, al lado del Supremo Rey, Gil-Galad. El había partido por mano de Sauron hacia las estancias de Mandos, y ella había permanecido en la Tierra Media por un juramento que no había revelado a nadie más que a su padre. Serviría hasta el final.

-Puedes partir para verlos. Puedes partir con ellos. Puedes ir al Oeste. No debes quedarte aquí. Solo así reposará tu alma.- le rogó Arwen, pero ella bajó el rostro, y negó con la cabeza, también cerrando los ojos.

-No ahora. Ahora menos que nunca, y nunca menos que ahora. Es una promesa que no puedo dejar incumplida.- dijo con su grave voz, en un susurro.

-Has hecho de Aragorn y de su casa lo que se espera de él. Y has estado siempre para mí. Has terminado con tu labor. Te lo ruego, Fineriel- dijo tomando sus manos, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aragorn no es aún quien debe ser. Y tu me necesitarás. Vienen días aciagos. Días funestos. Más funestos que los que tu padre y yo pudimos sufrir.- vaticinó. Aún le quedaba ese don. Cuando ya no servía.

-¿Algún día me expresarás verdaderamente el motivo de tu juramento? ¿Me lo contarás todo como cuando Arien ilumina todos los rincones de lo que vemos hasta las sombras? – le expresó Arwen. Ella la abrazó, y se retiraron de la estancia. Caminaron hacia los jardines.

\- Ya que tanto ha pasado, y todo concluirá, no hay nada que temer ni nada que ocultar bajo la sombra de Manwë. Dime, señora, ¿qué ves?- dijo ella caminando con la princesa de gancho, y Arwen la miró pesarosa.

\- A la Reina Viuda de Gil-Galad. A la servidora de los Dunadain y de la casa de mi padre. A mi dama y mi confidente. A una persona valerosa y prudente.

-Y...

-A la descendiente de Fëanor. Nerdanel, Curufin, tu abuelo, tenían este cabello. Uno que dice, que demuestra traer desgracias sobre nuestro pueblo.

-¿Tu lo crees, de verdad? -le preguntó con suspicacia.

-La Casa de Fëanor pagó con su juramento. Su propia historia fue escrita.

La dama negó con la cabeza. Miró las hojas de los árboles caer, sus tonos dulces se confundían en el cálido atardecer. Tantos así habían pasado los miembros de su casa, pero jamás habían tenido la libertad de verlos con un corazón desposeído de ambición o sed de conocimiento. Y eso los había llevado a la ruina.

-¿Cuál fue el primer recuerdo que tuviste? - le preguntó al fin, sentándose a su lado, mientras se perdían ambas entre la danza de las hojas de otoño en el valle.

-"Eregion"

-Celebrimbor- respondió la Princesa, y tomó la mano de su dama de compañía, que le sonrió con tristeza. Una que como a todos los de su raza se les oía en la voz, en los cantos, en su majestuosa melancolía. Incluida la suya.

\- Pude verlo atravesado por la lanza de Sauron. Fue la última vez que lo ví. De un golpe vino la razón hacia mí, y se acabó mi infancia. Me habían enseñado a llamarlo majestad y nunca padre. Pero el siempre me insistió llamarlo de ese modo. Pero mis ojos solo pueden recordarlo como estandarte de esa repugnante criatura.

-Lo lamento.

-No- dijo ella apretando su mano.- Regresemos a tus aposentos.

Arwen no pudo evitar la tristeza eterna a los que las había sumido a Mandos, así como a todos los Noldor y Eldar. Las lágrimas que derramaban sobre los rostros y sobre su alma. Las que derramó y eguía derramando ante la partida de su madre, y solo sus brazos soportaban su cuerpo doblado en dos. Pero ella nunca había perdido a nadie así, otra vez. Tenía ese miedo latente en su corazón. Aragorn, que debía volver algún día de sus correrías, de estar en medio de los hombres, enanos y elfos, destruyendo en secreto las maquinaciones del enemigo. Si volvía. Aragorn, que podría morir. Elladan y Elrohir, que podrían morir. Su madre, que había regresado a Aman, tan víctima como Celebrimbor, tan víctima de toda la historia que aún a todos los supervivientes de los Primeros Nacidos les seguía pesando.

Así se preparó para la cena, y vio a Aiglos, de nuevo, al dirigirse al salón principal. Podía imaginar a Fineriel y su corona centelleante, despidiéndose de Gil-Galad. Aún vivía su hijo, que se fue con su armadura y máscara negra a aterrorizar a los orcos y Haradrim, que por venganza lo enviaron también a las estancias de Mandos. 

-Hoy honro a Gil-Galad, nuestro Antiguo Rey Supremo, quien cayó en Dagorlad al combatir contra la malignidad de Sauron. Honro su memoria y honro con esto a su Reina, y a mi pueblo- dijo Elrond levantando su copa de plata.

Todos los elfos levantaron su copa de plata, incluido Glorfindel, quien era el segundo al mando en la casa del Rey de Rivendel. Fineriel era la tercera. El la miraba pesaroso, pues también recordaba a Gil-Galad y a sus ancestros en aquellos días de esplendor de los elfos. Antiguos días que solo quizás Elrond y ella misma recordaban.

Fineriel se levantó, alzando la copa de vino, para luego dejarla en la mesa. Sabía que todos la miraban con respeto, deferencia, pero también con pesarosa compasión. Ella misma les recordaba ese pasado doloroso y la caída de su otrora poderoso Rey.

-Incontables palabras he dicho ya ante la dignidad que confirió mi Señor ante Elrond, y la dignidad que yo misma le otorgué aunque no fuera meritoria en lo más mínimo. Pero esta vez, ante todos ustedes, es el deseo de mi espíritu recordar que debemos honrar a nuestros seres amados con nuestras obras y nuestra voluntad.

Elrond sabía a lo que se refería. Se lo había dicho desde hacía siglos. Pero esta vez, el también podía notarlo. Días aciagos. Días sin esperanza. No era la extinción de la luz de los elfos. Era, simplemente, un nuevo camino que el no estaría seguro de tomar.

Y de hito en hito, miró a su hija, que tenía su corazón inquieto. Ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido, solo deseaba que la dama abriera su corazón tal y como ella lo había hecho con esta. Así se lo expresó, tarde en la noche estrellada, a la Reina Viuda, a quien había citado en sus aposentos. Ella ensombreció su rostro al ver a Aiglos en sus manos. El mismo la puso en medio de los dos.

-Arwen tiene razón. Nada debiera atarte a su destino, al mío y al de Aragorn.

\- Elrond, hemos hablado de esto. Te refieres a mi corazón como si se pudieran encerrar las olas del vasto mar en un cofre- suspiró, mirando el arma. – Ya nada puedo hacer por desvanecer el amor que tengo hacia su hija y hacia el Dúnedain que yo misma entrené.

-Muchos han pasado por tus brazos, de niños, y por tus enseñanzas. Con todos ellos tu fe permaneció, a pesar de sus defectos e increíble fragilidad. Acompañaste a algunos en su muerte y andantes pasos contra nuestros enemigos. Pero Aragorn no te necesitará.- replicó Elrond, deseando ser claro con ella, que negó con la cabeza.

-Ereinion Gil-Galad…- dijo ella para sí misma.

-Tu Rey. Tu Señor. Y el mío. ¿Lo haces para honrarlo aún?

-Ereinion. –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Crees que alguna vez no llegué a preguntarme, en todas estas centurias lo que tu acabas de expresarme aquí y ahora?

-Eso sería subestimarte.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo ella posando su mano sobre la suya. – Te debo toda mi gratitud ante ello y ante todo. Pero esa respuesta Galadriel la puso en mi hace años. Ni siquiera tuve que verla.

-La sabiduría de Galadriel puede determinar tu deber. ¿Tanto así tu corazón?

Ella asintió.

-Aragorn cumplirá con lo que le hiciste prometer. Y así mi labor estará concluida.

-¿Porqué el y no Arador, o Arathorn? ¿Tienes señales de lo que acabas de decirme ?

-Por el amor que tiene hacia tu hija, hacia su sangre y hacia esta Tierra que tu y yo nos negamos a abandonar, el lo hará. Estoy segura. Mi corazón me lo dice.- afirmó con determinación. Una que no había perdido en dos Edades.

-No puedes ayudarle.

-Incluso la más pequeña brizna ayuda a la más grande de las causas. Te lo he repetido, así nademos contra la corriente más peligrosa que ha existido en Arda. Por eso he permanecido todos estos inmensos años aquí. – dijo ella con convicción. El suspiró, y tomó a Aiglos, apesadumbrado.

-Ereinion Gil-Galad te escogió porque tenías su misma fe y fortaleza, a pesar de la maldición de tu casa. Juraste ante el proteger lo que amaba y continuar con su tarea hasta el fin, sin importar el costo, o los sacrificios. Por eso aceptaste servirme. Y por eso no te has ido. Pero bien tu bisabuelo demostró que un juramento trae los peores precios para aquel que lo pronuncia. ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. El posó sus manos sobre Aiglos, y ella apretó su cara, y la apretó contra su pecho. Tanto Elrond como ella sabían lo que estaban pensando el uno del otro. Gil-Galad, abrazado por Sauron. Gil-Galeth, con su pecho atravesado por una flecha orca. Finarwen partiendo hacia Valinor. El dolor de la pérdida. Celebrian. Gil -Galad. Elros. Ya en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pensaba en esos momentos? ¿Acaso tuvo tiempo para hacerlo? No, no lo creo. Aiglos es el único objeto de la Tierra Media capaz de quebrantarme. – dijo con voz temblorosa, pero profunda y grave.

-El murió con ese honor que enseñó a ti y a tus hijos. Y a mí. Sé muy bien porqué dijiste eso. Ya no bastarán nuestros lamentos. Ni siquiera los míos.

-Galadriel y tu deberán permanecer- dijo ella, refiriéndose a la Dama Blanca, su maestra, la única luz de claridad en esos tres milenios. – Yo también. No volveré a Aman siendo indigna de él.

-Te costará mucho más de lo que te ha costado- le advirtió Elrond.

-Ya no.- dijo ella, que se retiró, mirando a Aiglos refulgir. En medio de los pasadizos, se topó con Glorfindel, quien le hizo una reverencia. Ella tomó su rostro, haciendo también otra, pero el le impidió hacerlo. El miró a Aiglos, sin poder evitarlo, y ella se sintió otra vez empequeñecida, y abrumada.

"No" dijo ella embargada por la vergüenza.

"Si" insistió el, y la miró a los ojos. Ella se recostó en su hombro, sin poder evitar ser embargada de nuevo por la tristeza.

-Es como si me lo hubieran dicho ayer. Aún. El tiempo no borra esas huellas.

-Lo sé.

-Debes perdonarme- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Porqué? Has demostrado que sigues siendo una Reina. Que eres mi ayuda idónea en los asuntos de esta Casa.- replicó el rubio elfo.

-Porque cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar… ni cuestionar a los Valar. Ellos te hicieron volver. Y me pregunto si Gil-Galad ha sido indigno de su piedad y su Gracia para concederme ese deseo inútil a mí también. Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho.- dijo, apretando a Aiglos contra sí. El negó con la cabeza, y besó su mano.

-Yo también perdí a mis seres amados en los devaneos caprichosos del Tiempo, Fineriel. Pero ni yo mismo sé las razones de Mandos y Eru Iluvatar. Solo te deseo que no te dejes extraviar en estos pensamientos funestos. Ya muchos de los que tu criaste se perdieron en ellos. Muchos otros que has visto lo hicieron. Tu no lo mereces.

Ella le entregó a Aiglos, asintiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo suplico. Ponla en su lugar. No sé que hacer con ella, mas que alimentar mis recuerdos.

El se acercó, y tomó su cabello. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Si sabrás. – vaticinó. Tomó la lanza, y la puso al lado de Narsil. Ella se lo agradeció. Llegó otra pequeña dama elfa, Laerwel, que se inclinó ante ella.

-La Dama Arwen le necesita.

-Enseguida- dijo, y la encontró con otras dos damas, desenredando su cabello. Esta les sonrió amablemente.

-Pueden ir a descansar. La señora Fineriel y yo lo haremos.

Ellas se retiraron, y ella misma, como cuando Arwen era niña, comenzó a desenredar su cabello, y a trenzarlo.

-Desearía que abrieras tu corazón para mí, aunque tu memoria te lastime. Otra vez.- le expresó la Estrella de la Tarde, sin mirarla. – No desearía otra cosa en estos momentos.

-Oh, querida. No desearía llenar tu alma de cóngoja. Suficiente con la mía.- dijo ella, que trenzaba pacientemente su cabello. Pero Arwen se volteó, y la miró determinada.

-Te lo pido.- insistió.

-Cuando Ella vuelva a asomar, y solo porque tu me lo pides.

-Está bien.

Al día siguiente, las dos estaban paradas frente a Aiglos. Fineriel, Reina Viuda y Antigua Señora de Lindon, suspiró. Arwen apretó su mano.

-Deseo tu fuerza. Solo en tu historia puedo tener la mía. Y eso me basta.

Fineriel asintió, y solo miraba a Aiglos. Y luego de todas las batallas, lágrimas innumerables y sacrificios, con Aiglos en su pecho, en los Puertos Grises, solo pudo recordar cuando dejó el silencio ante la que era la Reina de Gondor en ese nuevo presente. A la que había dejado en los Puertos.


	2. La caída de Celebrimbor

Fineriel. La bruja de los cabellos de fuego. El hada para los hombres, la hechicera para los otros. La que miraba en el horizonte, mientras tenía la mano de Arwen, la estrella de la tarde, entre las suyas. Los recuerdos eran muchos. Pero ella vivía con ellos, como casi todos los que habían sobrevivido a las guerras fratricidas entre los elfos, y también a las guerras que habían provocado Melkor y Sauron durante milenios. Ella era uno de los últimos vestigios de aquellas turbulentas épocas. Y oh, Eregion. Tan esplendorosa como los antiguos dominios elfos. Solo recordaba las grandes paredes brillantes, tan ricamente empedradas.

Y todas las servidoras que alababan su cabello. Y su madre, su esplendorosa madre, rubia, y melancólica, que la veía con preocupación. Era por su cabello, ahora lo entendía. Era por sus ojos, oscuros. Porque tenía los rasgos de los hijos de Fëanor. Y ese era su motivo de maldición.

-Luego, las mujeres que huyeron conmigo me contaron que mi madre siempre estuvo asustada. Ella llegó a poblar Eregion con algunos sobrevivientes de los reinos de Thingol y Turgon. Se sabía noble, su padre murió en la toma de Gondolin, al lado de Turgon, a quien siempre fue leal. Fue dama de compañía de Idril y su padre siempre desconfió de Maeglin, pero este era más influyente que él. En fin, quedó sola. Tuvo mi mismo destino, en algunas cosas. Llegó a Eregion sin nada, como una exiliada, pero a ella le reconocieron su rango. Y Celebrimbor la quiso hacer suya apenas la vio. Él tenía esa misma obsesión con la forja de las joyas y su poder, la misma que tenía Fëanor. Y la otra era mi madre. Recuerdo haber visto en su cuello joyas increíblemente hermosas. No las usaba mucho, se sentía culpable por ello.

-¿Por qué? Celebrimbor la amaba. ¿Así le mostraba su amor?- preguntó Arwen, con curiosidad.

Fineriel sonrió amargamente. Celebrimbor nunca había tomado a su madre como una esposa. No era por ninguna indelicadeza hacia ella. Fue por temor. Si se sabía de su relación, por lo menos de manera oficial, ella sería un blanco perfecto. Él solo acudía a ella cuando estaba cansado de crear. Pero siempre la apartó de ello. Es como si hubiese algo maligno en todo eso. Ella y él lo presentían. Sobre todo ella, que a pesar de que admirase a Celebrimbor por su corazón leal, y por su falta de prejuicios (trataba con los enanos y aprendía de ellos), no podía usar sus creaciones. Eso fue lo que los separó. Pero él la necesitaba, y no la dejaba irse a otras tierras. No la dejaba huir. Y discutían, mucho. Ella le rogaba que no hiciera nada, que todo lo que hiciera para Sauron tendría un final nefasto.

-Pero él no escuchó. Y eso los alejó aún mucho más. Hasta que se vio encinta, y comprendió que terminaría sus días allí. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Pero mi padre, Celebrimbor, parecía encantado, y esperanzado. Habría otro. El linaje continuaría. Cuando yo nací, mi madre se llenó de temor, ya que mis cabellos rojos fueron lo primero que se notó. La única así de todo Eregion. Inevitablemente, sería un blanco. Por eso no me mostraron mucho. La idea de mi padre era que se me mostraría al mundo hasta que fuera mayor, ya preparada en las artes de herrería como él, y también en el arte de la guerra. Sería la reina de Eregion, y sería su estandarte. Por eso, cuando no estaba con mi madre, mi padre me llevaba a ver cómo creaba sus cosas. Me decía que nuestro talento, esa sería nuestra mayor virtud. Que a través de nuestras manos todo vivía. Me quería. Yo era una de sus mejores creaciones, me decía.

-Recuerdas todo- observó Arwen.-Es increíble.

-Oh, algunas cosas me las contaron las mujeres que me sacaron de Eregion. Otras sí las recuerdo perfectamente. Puedo decir que fui una niña muy feliz. Aunque mi madre siempre tenía miedo. Me acuerdo de susurros, y de todas sus damas hablando a su alrededor. Y entonces, la oscuridad se cernió sobre nosotros. Sobre ella, otra vez. Llegaron a nuestras habitaciones, los orcos. Oíamos los gritos, sentíamos la devastación sobre nosotros. Mi madre me tomó con sus manos, y aunque era demasiado pequeña, nunca olvidaré sus palabras. Me dijo : "Sabes que siempre te amaré. Recuerda de quién eres hija. No olvides nuestra historia." Terminó diciéndome que me amaba, y luego dos de sus leales damas me tomaron en brazos, mientras yo gritaba. Había un pasadizo. Huímos a caballo, muy, muy lejos, mientras escapábamos entre los orcos. Nos quedamos una noche entre los árboles. Ellas cantaron lamentos. Lamentos que aún no desligo de la mirada triste de mi madre.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Annaïe. No era un nombre muy común. Pero ese fue el primero que oí, luego de que viéramos el humo y los gritos. Ellas trataron de taparme los ojos, pero no pude. Yo lloraba por mamá, y por papá, y fue peor cuando uno de los jóvenes soldados de Eregion, malherido, vino llorando. Venían otras tres damas del séquito, él traía a una de ellas ya moribunda. Todas bajamos. La dama tenía uno de los collares de mi madre. Apenas el soldado, Laefod, la bajó, ella me entregó el collar. Lloraba. Dijo que Sauron tomó el cuerpo de mi padre como estandarte, y ví lo que ella vió. Grité , y cuando terminé de gritar, ella había muerto. Había dejado en mis manos a Älwe, el diamante que di a Gil-Galad antes de verlo por última vez.

Arwen apretó su mano, estremecida.

-Lo siento.

Fineriel suspiró, asintiendo. A sus 5 años tuvo que ver a su padre atravesado por Sauron como estandarte. Y él vio a su madre. Tenía los ojos llorosos. La rodearon los orcos y fue eterno el segundo en que ella sacó una daga y se atravesó el vientre. La dama estaba escondida en uno de los montones de mesas y muebles destruidos. Solo pudo ahogar su grito. Siguió llorando, y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que los demás orcos hicieron con su cuerpo. Ella se fue por el pasadizo, encontró a Laefod, y fue herida por una flecha orca. Envenenada. El fin.

-Laefod no nos dio tiempo de lamentarnos. Caminamos errabundos, abandonados, sin ninguna esperanza. Nuestro destino era Lindon. Allí me dejarían, y crecería bajo el tutelaje de Gil-Galad. Pero nunca llegamos ahí. Los orcos nos perseguían. Los animales también. Era difícil para Laefod cuidarnos. Las menos fuertes también cayeron bajo flechas orcas. Una fue mordida por un lobo. Otras cuatro murieron peleando para protegernos. Y él murió también. Por orcos. Y estos fueron muertos por una pandilla de hombres que no eran numenoréanos. Habían varios, de cabello oscuro, no sé si de linaje menor. Y otros muy morenos. Y ahí quedé yo, escondida detrás de un tronco de árbol.

-Vaya- dijeron. – Esta pequeña criatura no es como todos los elfos. Tiene los cabellos rojos. Muy rojos.

-Será de linaje de hechiceros. No vale la pena, es una niña que solo sabe llorar. Deberíamos matarla, los sujetos de cabellos rojos traen mala suerte.

-No, puede servirnos como esclava. O como moneda de cambio.- dijeron. Yo no entendía lo que decían. Era un lenguaje incomprensible para mí.

Entonces, oí un rasgueo. Golpes. Un idioma incomprensible. Una mujer, de cabello largo y negrísimo. Morena. Amenazó a todos con una espada, mientras se apartaban.

-Orleth- decían todos. Así entendí que se llamaba la mujer. Ella me puso detrás suyo.

-Es mía. Yo me la quedaré. Es mía y solo mía.

Dos hombres barbudos y morenos, que parecían ser sus hijos, protestaron, pero ella defendió su postura. Gritó, y amenazó, y me miró detenidamente . Miró mis cabellos y mis orejas, y me dio su mano.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó en mi idioma. Yo tenía miedo. Había llorado por Laefod. Pero esos hombres, y ella, mataron a los orcos que habían asesinado a Laefod. Ella lo vio ahí, tirado en el suelo, y tomó sus pertenencias. Besó su frente, y ordenó enterrarlo con los demás. Ahí comprendí que ella mandaba. Luego nos apartamos de Lindon, y nos adentramos mucho más al oriente. No podíamos ir a los reinos élficos, allí ellos eran proscritos. Pero lo que fue Arnor, era tierra de nadie.

Ella me llevó a su propio lugar, cuando nos fuimos a dormir. Ahí vio mi collar, el que me dio mi madre. Y vi cómo brillaron sus ojos. Pero no era codicia, no. No era la misma mirada de aquellos hombres. Era como… si recordara. Me examinó de nuevo, de arriba abajo. Me sentó.

-Por favor… -me rogó en élfico. En el dialecto de Eregion. – Dime cómo te llamas.

-Fineriel.

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

-Celebrimbor era mi padre. Annaïe era mi madre- dije inconscientemente, y a punto de llorar. Ella hizo un gesto de tristeza, y miró mis manos, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento descorazonador.

-Te refieres… al señor de Eregion.

-El hacía joyas. Me hizo un collar y una espada de juguete. Hacía cosas bonitas, y me tenía en su taller.

Ella volvía a mirar mi cabello, desesperada. Se tapó su boca.

-No puede ser.

Yo me eché a llorar, y ella me abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarme. Me dio de su propia bebida y me acunó en sus brazos.

-Quiero a mi papá y mi mamá- decía. Y ella me pedía que no llorara más.

Pronto me acostumbré a ella, y su grupo a mí. Me pedían hacer cosas simples, y se guiaban por mi visión. A veces cometía errores, y recibí algunos golpes, pero ella los amenazaba con el atizador. Dos de ellos eran sus hijos, tenían su familia en Umbar. Todos ellos eran de ahí. Habían otros, proscritos, cazados por los dúnedain. También tenían sus mujeres, y sus hijos, iguales a Orleth, que comenzó a enseñarme el idioma. No me golpeaba, pero era exigente. Me solía decir que los gondorianos y los numénoreanos los habían proscrito cuando ellos solo habían querido libertad.

-Nos desprecian a todos. A ti te odiarán por tu cabello rojo. Tu cabello rojo es sinónimo de maldición. Tal y como nuestra piel oscura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres especial. Eres la última descendiente de Fëanor. Pero eso solo puede quedar entre nosotras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Conozco demasiado bien a tu pueblo- me dijo con amargo rictus en su rostro. Y no supe nada más en aquel momento. Solo aprendí su lengua, y sus costumbres. Aún sus hijos y los demás me miraban con desprecio, pero si Orleth decía que yo tenía valor, lo veían. Ella veía en algunos codicia, así que siempre estaba conmigo y con ellos. Maté mi primer orco a los dos años, al clavarle una flecha a la distancia. Maté el segundo poco después, y me fui entrenando con ellos en eso de esconderme y oír los susurros. También a cazar conejos. Lloraba porque tenía que matar animales, pero eso teníamos que hacer para vivir. Me era extraño también ver que Orleth ensuciaba mi pelo y lo llenaba de barro, para que no fuera tan notorio el hecho de que era una niña elfa pelirroja. Como sabes, jamás he perdido esa bella, aunque asquerosa costumbre.

Pasaron 5 largos inviernos. Era mucho más diestra en las armas, y sobre todo, en el idioma de los Haradrim. También en la lengua común. Orleth me enseñó a escribir en los tres idiomas, y la ayudaba prácticamente en todo. Sabes que nosotros crecemos mucho más rápido que otras razas, y por lo tanto, comprendía mi posición en el grupo. Comprendía lo que decían ellos de los numénoreanos y de los elfos, y que mi raza había sido la causante de la mayoría de males de todos los pueblos de la Tierra Media. Yo era hija de ese linaje maldito, el de Fëanor. Por culpa suya, hubo guerras entre elfos y hombres. Y ellos habían sido proscritos. Cuando solo querían su libertad.

-Deberíamos un día venderte a Sauron. Sabría qué hacer contigo. O deberíamos ir a Lindon, y dejarte con los tuyos. No sé de qué nos sirve a nosotros tenerte.

-Oh, sí. Mira ese cabello. Aunque ya estás sucia como un cerdo. Ni siquiera podrías llamarte elfa.

Y era verdad. Porque me abalanzaba sobre esos hijos de Orleth, sobre todos ellos, y a pesar de que eran mucho más grandes, y luchaba con puños y dientes. Y me golpeaban, me hacían sangrar, hasta que llegaba ella, y también los golpeaba, y a mí por escucharlos.

-Solo debes creer en lo que tú sientas. Siempre. No escuches lo que pueda perturbarte, o como muchas de tu raza, te consumirás. Ahora ayúdame con la leña.

Le pedí a Orleth que me dijera por qué conocía mi raza tan bien. Ella no quiso hablarme aquella vez, pero yo era más y más insistente. Pasaron otros 5 años, y al verme ya tan alta y grácil, y en mí todo lo que me había enseñado (sobre todo, a la hora de ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitase, sin importar su origen), decidió que no me llevaría a Umbar. Era hora de volver a Lindon. Pospusimos muchas veces esta idea hasta que uno de sus nietos enfermó. Yo debía llevarlo conmigo. Era uno de sus nietos más queridos, Akhili. Ella había visto en sus visiones que él sería el mejor guerrero de su linaje, pero temía que esto no se cumpliera. Pero antes que eso, le exigí decirme por qué conocía tan bien a mi pueblo. Sí, yo era bastante impulsiva. Esto me había metido en más de un problema, y no temía decir las cosas tal cual eran. Orleth agradecía a sus dioses que ninguno de sus hijos supiese nunca la verdadera razón por la que me tenía con ella. Porque mi valor era más del que ellos se imaginaban.

-Porque los elfos nos expulsaron de nuestro pueblo-dijo con enojo. – No nos dejaron vivir ahí. Fue tu familia, fue hace muchos años. Fueron Celegorm y Curufin. Luego de ellos, nos expulsaron hacia el sur. Pero bueno, eso no es nada. Círdan, Círdan el constructor de barcos. Algún día te hablaré de él.

-Dime quién es mi familia.- le pedí. Ella suspiró, pero yo insistí.

-Y dime cómo supiste quién era yo.

-Eres única entre los elfos por tus cabellos. Tienes los cabellos de la esposa y los hijos de Fëanor. Eres su descendiente. Lo supe por tus ojos, y por tu collar. Venías de Eregion. Se ve la determinación en tus ojos, a veces ni yo misma puedo controlarte, niña. No hay otro elfo que tenga tu pelo, tan rojo y encendido. Lo tienes como el de Maedhros, y Amras. Hijos de Fëanor. Cuando te hallé, tu ropaje era real. Eres hija del señor de Eregion.

-¿Quién es toda esa gente?- dije.

Ella me explicó toda la historia. Me explicó que la sabía por su madre, y por sus antepasados, era una leyenda, pero hasta que me vio, comprendió que era cierta. Yo le pregunté, entonces, por qué no me mató, sabiendo que mi pueblo había causado tantas desgracias.

-Porque prefiero educarte para que seas la primera entre tu raza que tenga cierta compasión por todos nosotros. Y que todo ese fuego de tus antepasados lo uses para cuando recuperes tu lugar. Por eso no te matamos. Porque quiero que seas diferente- me dijo, clavándome sus ojos negrísimos.

Todavía no era diferente. Pude comprobarlo cuando una bandada de orcos nos atacó, y los maté con gran sevicia. Akhili estaba horrorizado, y lo primero que hizo Orleth fue golpearme.

-A eso me refiero. Es innato en ti. La venganza, el fuego que te consume. Debes superarlo.- me dijo, y me golpeó otra vez. Suspiró, y se sentó resignada.

-Fineriel. Por su impulsividad, todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu familia cayeron. Todos. Se consumieron y consumieron a los que estaban alrededor. Debes controlarte. No puedes volver a hacer eso.

Yo, avergonzada, no dije nada, pero no pude ver al pobre traumatizado niño a la cara. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba de mí y yo lo oía. Él no sabía que nosotros dormimos con los ojos abiertos. Desperté apenas tocó mi cabello.

-A pesar de que los hubieses matado, pienso que eres hermosa- me dijo, y yo le sonreí, y solamente pensé en mi madre y mi padre, como estandarte en Eregion.

Gil- Galad sabía exactamente quién era yo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. No era común que una muy jovencita elfa entrara con una mujer y un niño haradrim a las fronteras de Lindon, pero apenas vieron mi cabello y mi collar (por consejo de Orleth), no dudaron en llevarme con él. 

Yo estaba asustada. Nunca había visto a otros como yo, no por lo menos que estuviesen vivos. Y creo que ellos estaban asustados de mí, al ver mis rizos sobre la espalda, y hablando en esa "lengua sucia". Por supuesto, ellos no creían que yo viniera de Eregion (ya que todos habían muerto), y que fuera la hija de Celebrimbor, si es que él tenía una hija. Yo podía haber robado el collar, pero el cabello era la prueba más contundente. Yo tenía miedo, y no entendía nada. No quería irme del lado de Orleth, no quería estar con los míos, a quienes ya no conocía en lo absoluto. Carecía de todo refinamiento, pero andaba con cimitarras. Eso los pudo enloquecer de vergüenza, pero no había otro como yo en todo Lindon. Cuando llegamos al primer anillo de seguridad, nos vendaron los ojos a los tres. Yo no entendía por qué y protesté pero Orleth me calmó.

-No eres aún una de los suyos- me dijo en élfico.

-No lo soy ni lo seré nunca- dije furiosa.  
En eso sí que tuve razón.

Pasamos varias semanas allí hasta que llegamos al castillo. Los aposentos eran , solo diré, majestuosos, magnánimos, indescriptibles. Argod, el comandante de la frontera suroriental, solo me miraba en silencio, como todos los demás. Era alto, muy alto, la persona más alta que había visto en mi vida. De cabellos oscuros y largos, mirada grave y sabia, ojos azules. De ancha espalda y grandes hombros. Ya pesaban sobre él las edades y las luchas. Pero para él... ¿era demasiado extraña? Sí. Sobre todo porque andaba con una mujer y un niño oriental.

Argod me miraba de un lado a otro, y yo fruncía el ceño. Yo estaba nerviosa y furiosa, pero disimulé eso a favor de Orleth y su nieto.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir nada para mí. Pero pido compasión por el niño. Él debe reposar.

El dio algunas órdenes, y de inmediato todos corrieron con el pequeño niño. Orleth miró sospechosamente al guardia, pero no dijo nada. Sobre todo, porque él ordenó dejarnos a solas.

-No verás al Rey antes de pasar por mí. Tienes mucho que explicarnos. De Eregion, sobre todo.

-Está bien- dije turbada.

-Dices que tu padre es Celebrimbor y tienes solo tu pelo y tu collar para comprobarlo. Podrías ser cualquier elfa Silvana, que se perdió…

Lo interrumpí, contándole todo lo que sabía y recordaba. Todos los detalles de la masacre, todo lo que había vivido. Toda mi vida antes de Orleth. Él no parecía impresionado.

-Entiendo.

-No, creo que no. ¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias conmigo? Seguramente me creen, ¿ o no?

-Sí, tal vez. Lo que nos parece increíble. Creo que el Rey ya sabía de ti.

-¿Cómo podría saber de mí? Nunca nos acercamos a Lindon.

-Se cuentan historias de ti. Siempre acompañas a una bandada de salvajes y a una mujer oriental y a un niño. Son ellos.

-Son mi familia.

-No, tu familia ha muerto. Y eso te hace interesante para el Rey. Si eres la última descendiente de Fëanor, le interesará conservarte.- observó, sin cambiar el gesto.

-¿Para qué?

-Quién sabe. Para servir en sus huestes o en su castillo. Él es magnánimo, generoso y bondadoso. Pero también sospecha de ti. Él cree que tú estás de parte de los Haradrim.

-No he ido a Umbar en mi vida. Nunca me llevaron allí porque comenzarán los rumores.

Argod suspiró. Me perdía en su imponencia. Había algo en él que me hizo sospechar, sobre todo recordando la mirada de Orleth. Su nariz, aguileña, y luego, una joya que él sacó. Me pidió describirla, y lo hice.

-¿Y eso lo sabes porque?

-Mi padre me enseñó algo. Creo que no hay nada más fino en este lugar que mi alhaja y la suya. Podría asegurar que mi padre lo hizo.

-Entiendo- dijo sin mirarme, para luego tocar mi cabello, y mirarme de un lado a otro. Apenas tomó mi mano, yo se la arrebaté.

-Quédate aquí-me dijo, y así me encerró por cinco días. Yo maldije bastante. Cuando salí, Orleth estaba sobre el caballo, con Akhili montado. Había una escolta.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté a Argod.

-Irás al norte.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Orleth. – Es una de los suyos. Debe quedarse aquí.

-Ella es su familia ahora- repitió serio, mis palabras. Yo no me alteré. No quería estar en Lindon. Así que volví con Orleth, aliviada.

-Irás al norte. Es todo.

Miré a todos, y nadie quería decirme nada, ni siquiera Orleth, que miró hacia el piso. Tenía bolsas, y estábamos, extrañamente, escoltadas.

-¿Y los demás? No podemos dejarlos.

-Ellos estarán bien. Ya mandé un ave. – dijo Orleth, enigmática.

-Dime qué está pasando- le dije en lenguaje oriental, desconcertada y furiosa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta que llegues.

-No entiendo. Dímelo- le dije, pero ella volteó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Entonces, no hablaremos más- le dije orgullosa. Eso me costó más de lo que imaginé. Solo hablaba con Akhili, para cuando llegamos muy al norte, unos tres meses después. Puertos grises. Un castillo, todo abandonado, o casi. Habían pocos de nosotros. Yo todavía no entendía nada. Entonces, vino un hombre. Barbudo, pero joven. Orleth besó su mano, y él la abrazó. Yo estaba estupefacta y furiosa. Y luego, la misma mirada.

-Agáchate. Él es Círdan, el hacedor de barcos. Y con él te quedarás- me dijo Orleth.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eso fue lo que mandó el Rey. A mí me ha recompensado por tenerte todos estos años. Es hora de que vuelva con mi gente.

Yo miré a Círdan, que simplemente nos invitó a entrar. Yo lo hice, colérica, e impactada. Por las maravillas que había en casa de Círdan, y por no entender qué era lo que había hecho Orleth conmigo.

-¿Por qué vas a dejarme? ¿Quién eres?

-Ya no puedo explicártelo. Él te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber. Recuerda… que te quiero.

-¡No me toques! – le grité, y ella se apartó.

-Te prometo que volveré. Que nos volveremos a ver. Cuídate mucho- me dijo en haradrim, y yo me puse a llorar, y me arrodillé en el piso, deshecha por las lágrimas, mientras veía a Akhili también llorar por mí. No sería la última vez que tuviera que llorar por Orleth.


	3. Orleth

Arwen se sentó al frente de su dama de compañía y de quien la había acompañado, a ella y a sus hermanos, desde siempre. Desenredaba suavemente su cabello. La miró suspicaz, con una sonrisa casi burlona.

-¿Era Gil-Galad el mismo Argod, el comandante de la frontera oriental?- preguntó levantando sus cejas. Fineriel asintió con la cabeza, y una sonrisa nostálgica. Las dos sonrieron.

-Tuvo que soportar todos mis desplantes y arrebatos cuando me devolvió a las fronteras de Lindon. Yo no lo sabía, pero él vio el arte de Celebrimbor en su anillo, y en la joya que él mismo le había hecho a mi madre. Y sobre todo, luego de que sus guardias le dijeran que habían visto a una de los suyos al lado de un grupo de orientales, combatir contra los orcos durante mucho tiempo. Mi cabello se alcanzaba a notar, creo.

Descubrió lo que tenía en sus manos, y agradeció a Orleth por haberme salvado durante tantos años. La recompensó, sobre todo porque siempre prestó gran ayuda a los elfos, salvaguardándolos donde su poder no tenía jurisdicción. Por eso le dio grandes riquezas. Y como última misión, le pidió que me llevase a donde Círdan. Él me diría todo lo que tendría que saber, y me entrenaría.

Luego, ya tendría otros planes para mí. No sé por qué soportó tantas niñerías mías cuando se hizo pasar por ese comandante. Imagina: puse un insecto que se comió nuestras lembas. Me obligó a ir a cazar, como castigo. 

Se lo pregunté mucho después, y me dijo que era por la sencilla razón de que yo era aún una niña. Solo esperaría a que creciera y entendiera mejor mi lugar en el mundo, y ahí ya podríamos hablar. Y tendría a un buen maestro, Círdan. Siempre hizo gala de su sentido común, y sobre todo, de su cautela. Él tenía en su mano a Narya, el anillo del fuego. El que daba poder para preservar a Lindon, y que dio al hacedor de barcos. Vilya, el anillo del aire, se conservó en su poder. Eso, mas el Anillo Único, fue todo lo que se conservó del legado de Fëanor. Y yo.

Eso fue lo primero que me hizo saber Círdan, cuando dejé de lamentarme por aquella mujer que me salvó. Pero apenas tenía más respuestas, solían salir más preguntas.

-Siendo yo la única descendiente de Fëanor, es comprensible que tuviesen compasión de mí. ¿Pero qué represento? Eregion está destruido, y todo nuestro legado está en ruinas. ¿Quizás mas gloria para su casa?

Círdan era paciente. Nunca cedía a una provocación. Y su ánimo no se alteró cuando vio que tenía que convivir con una niñita impulsiva, suspicaz, y bastante temperamental.

-Te refieres a matrimonio.

-¿A qué otra cosa? – dije sentándome. –No veo de qué otra manera pueda serle útil. No tengo el talento de mis ancestros- le dije en suave quenya. – No puedo crear nada. Solo puedo matar. Y matar.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. Ahora bien, te has entrenado perfectamente en el arte de matar, ya que la oscuridad te ha rodeado. Pero estoy aquí para enseñarte muchas cosas sobre nosotros. Y sobre todo, de mi tarea. Tú me ayudarás, en el breve tiempo, quizás, que estemos juntos.

Apenas vi uno de los barcos de Círdan, no pude contener las lágrimas. Curvas perfectamente entrelazadas, talladas, navíos que parecían marfil. Serpentinamente, se cruzaban en los mástiles de manera elegante y perfecta. Tan duros como el acero, tan ligeros como el viento. Tenía miles en su taller. Yo, que estaba espantada por su barba, ahora estaba sobrecogida por toda la belleza, a medio construir en algunos casos, de sus navíos. ¿Y si no era digna de él? ¿Y si...?

Él no dijo nada, pero sabía que yo jamás le desobedecería. Lo respetaba bastante, lo admiraba bastante, y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy. Ha sido el padre que no tuve lo suficiente conmigo.

Era silenciosa, con él, y hacía todas las duras tareas que me pedía. Había otros, claro. Muchos ayudantes, sus súbditos y aprendices. Yo les servía las copas, limpiaba los pisos, y las repisas. Me cansaba, me sentía ocupada y solo pensaba en Orleth y en mis padres. Todos eran gentiles conmigo, pero sentía que no podría hacer ningún amigo. Sentía que me miraban como a una criatura extraña. Sobre todo porque yo a veces comía con Círdan, a solas. Muchas veces. Creía que me odiaban por ser la favorita, o algo.

Cenando con él, no me atreví a hablar, pero eso fue inevitable en mí.

-Es mi pelo, ¿verdad? Ya deben saber que soy quien soy.

-Tal vez se extrañan de eso.

-Soy una de sus sirvientes. ¿Come conmigo por ser quien soy o porque sabe lo que puedo hacer?

-Las dos cosas. Ya han pasado dos meses. Es hora de que te entrenes en otras cosas. Vas a ayudarme a hacer barcos. Y vas a perfeccionar tu arte para combatir, mas no para matar. Orleth me dijo que eras letal, pero no puedes actuar con sevicia. No como tu abuelo, o tus tíos abuelos.

-Es una pregunta estúpida si le pregunto cómo eran. Qué eran.

-Hicieron un juramento. Junto con tu bisabuelo. Eso nos destruyó a todos. Crearon unas piedras llamadas los Silmarils…

Me relató la historia, con más detalles que Orleth. Pero como siempre, salían a la luz más preguntas.

-Pero mi padre no vio siquiera por un momento que…¿Annatar era Sauron? ¿Que podría destruirlo?

\- No, nunca. Y esa fue su perdición- dijo Círdan con amargura. –Creía que con su poder para crear y con las cosas que creaba así daba orden, al igual que tu bisabuelo. Pero nunca lo supo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y eso tu madre también se lo advirtió.

Yo caminaba sola, al lado del mar, pensativa. Pensando en que quizás Orleth se había salvado de morir horriblemente al ya no estar a mi lado. Tener la sangre de Fëanor quizás si era una pesada carga. Me alegré por ella. Ahora que sabía toda la historia, no dejaba de horrorizarme por mi padre, por mi abuelo y sus hermanos. Solo habían traído muerte a ellos mismos, caos, destrucción. Estaba en ellos. ¿Estaría en mí también?

Me desnudé, y me eché al mar. Luego de bañarme al reflejo de la luna, repasaba todo una y otra vez. Ese tal rey de Lindon, Gil- Galad. ¿Quién se creía él para decidir sobre mi destino? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué no ayudó a mi padre? Quizás no estaría muerto. Ni mi madre tampoco. Y hubiera crecido feliz, como la princesa de Eregion, y habría sido más fácil su camino para desposarme, si eso era lo que tenía en mente. Jamás. Jamás lo haría, juré. Lo odiaría por haber dejado a mi padre a su suerte. Lo odiaría por haber permitido esto. No volvería a Lindon. Nunca. No sería su trofeo.

Obviamente, camino a mis aposentos, algo me asustó. Era uno de los súbditos y aprendices de Círdan. Parecía enojado y preocupado, pero más lo segundo que lo primero. Tenía nariz y rasgos angulosos.

-Niña. Ahí estás.- dijo, y tomó mi mano. Yo la quité, pero luego le hice una reverencia, sin decir nada. Él sonrió.

-Galdor.- dijo presentándose, suavemente.

-Galdor.

-Mi amo Círdan te invita a su banquete. Debes ir a tus aposentos, a arreglarte.

-¿Banquete?- pregunté como tonta. Él, sencillamente, suspiró y me llevó a mis aposentos, donde me esperaban tres mujeres, que tampoco me hablaron. Simplemente me tironearon mi difícil cabello, y lo trenzaron (todo en medio de quejas mías), y me pusieron un vestido. Mi primer vestido. Me sentía totalmente estúpida. Prefería llenarme de suciedad haciendo esos maravillosos barcos (y definitivamente, no tengo el talento de Fëanor o mi padre. Como se dio cuenta Círdan más tarde, yo era más del tipo de Curufin o Caranthir: Invencible peleando), que verme en algo así.

Apenas llegué, fue breve, pero muy incómodo el momento en que todo el mundo volteó a verme. Pero luego, prosiguieron. Galdor me hizo sentir cómoda. Él era el jefe de maestros de Círdan, es decir, su mejor discípulo. Yo me sentía torpe, pero él me explicaba quién era cada quién. Su talento era infinito, o al menos así me parecía a mí. Él había diseñado la gran sala de banquetes, y los cubiertos y los tapices. Tenía un equipo de aprendices que habían durado siglos en aprender. Sobre todo, ellos destacaban por hacer los navíos en que los elfos se devolvían a Eldamar. Los elfos se iban. No tantos como en la Tercera Edad, pero se devolvían.

El pasado y el tiempo hacían estragos. Claro, yo no lo entendía, pero ellos sí. Se veía en su aire, en su alma y en sus ojos, que estaban cansados, y que el peso de los días los agobiaba. Yo solo había vivido una pequeña parte de lo que ellos tuvieron que sufrir en la matanza entre los hermanos. Muchos hijos, esposas, amadas, padres habían muerto en esas tontas guerras, de las que mi familia, en gran parte, había sido la causante. Me sentí pequeña, y culpable, pero una sonrisa de Galdor me quitó mucho de mi ahogo.

-No te preocupes. Nadie te juzgará aquí.

-¿Estás seguro? Mi sangre es motivo de indignidad, y de motivos suficientes para inculparme. Además, no tengo su talento. Eso es bien sabido.

-Puede que no lo tengas, pero tienes más cualidades. Eres buena blandiendo la espada.

Yo sonreí.

-Eso no es una cualidad. Apenas Fëanor inventó las armas, vinieron los problemas. No me siento orgullosa de eso.- dije.

-Bueno, eso lo sabes. Y esa conciencia es difícil de adquirir. No te trates así. Ven, disfruta la fiesta. A Círdan le gustará verte.

Yo tenía que reverenciar, y Círdan me sentó a su lado. Luego del brindis y el banquete, le pregunté por Orleth. Le pregunté quién era en realidad.

-Ella amó a uno de mis mejores aprendices. Guildur. Ella lo salvó de un ataque de orcos y huargos. Fue uno de esos amores épicos que el tiempo borró. La trajo aquí, vivieron juntos. Ella fue expulsada de Umbar (su padre era uno de los peores corsarios vistos), por amarlo. Pero él sabía que no podía compartir su destino mortal. La devolvió y la casó con quien su padre quería. Eso le partió el corazón. Pero bueno, mi aprendiz sufrió peor. Se arrepintió tanto, que murió de dolor. Y cuando ella fue a buscarlo, aquí, tuve que informarle. Me apiadé de ella y le enseñé todo sobre nosotros. Siempre mostró amor hacia nuestra raza, y por eso vivirá con longevidad. Y siempre será bienvenida en los reinos de los elfos, así ella tenga dolor en su corazón.

-¿Entonces por eso me salvó?

-Fue por pura compasión. Porque sabía que podrías morir.

Ante más respuestas, yo solo podía desconcertarme. Porque ahora comprendía el dolor de Orleth, que cada vez que me miraba tenía una mueca de profundo dolor que lograba casi disimular. Ahora entendía por qué nunca quiso hablarme de nada. Y a mí me dolía no hablarle más. Me dolía no verla, ya que con ella aprendí todo lo que sabía.

-No te desanimes- me dijo Círdan. –Poco a poco, tendrás más respuestas.

Yo sonreí, levemente. Pero me preguntaba como estaba. Pensaba en sus historias de elfos que me contaba por las noches. En los Ainur, en Ilúvatar, nuestro gran creador. En los Árboles envenenados, y en la maldad, en la maldad sin esperanza. En el otoño de los elfos y el por qué yo, por qué yo vivía. Silenciosa, solamente me dedicaba a aprender los oficios de mi pueblo. Nunca dejé de pensar en lo que había vivido y en las viejas historias. A pesar de lo que Círdan me decía. Si hubiera sabido que el pasado me perseguiría para el resto de mi vida, quizás en ese momento le habría hecho caso con los ojos cerrados.

Y entonces, algo cambió mi rutina. Solía salir con la guardia a entrenar, y Galdor me enseñaba las demás artes (tenía mucha paciencia conmigo, pero a mi favor siempre pude decir que no era nada remolona). Y vino una mujer, joven también, de piel oscura, que los elfos de Círdan atraparon. Solo pidió que quería verme, y me dijo que Orleth se moría.

-Tráela. Por favor- le rogué a mi maestro. Galdor miró a Círdan, que suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-No será posible darle más vida. No se puede retrasar lo inevitable por una vez más. Ese es el destino de los hombres.

-Tengo que verla, entonces- dije angustiada. – Tengo que partir.

-Será en vano, solo la verás morir. Recuérdala como era. Por favor. Ese es nuestro destino- me rogó Galdor, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Es hora de irme.- decidí, y adelanté dos pasos hacia Círdan. Me arrodillé.

-No voy a poder compensarte, por ahora, todo lo que hiciste por mí. No soy quien. Pero esto debo hacerlo, o mi corazón no descansará nunca.

El asintió, y los dos miramos el mar. El infinito mar, al que me había metido y había explorado tantas veces. En el que había navegado. El cielo se comenzaba a hacer oscuro, y solo podía ver la infinidad que algún día, tal vez, cruzaría. O no. El me miró suave y pacientemente.

Yo me abalancé a abrazarlo, y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. A mí me escoltaron hasta la entrada de Eriador, a las grandes llanuras. Me despedí de todos afectuosamente, y cabalgué con la mujer, llamada Haletha, por todo el Arthedain, con cuidado (habían bandadas de orcos por aquí y por allá). Hasta que llegué, luego de extenuantes días de viaje al galope, a donde me acordaba que vivían. Ahí estaban. Desenfundaron sus espadas, y apenas me reconocieron, me abrazaron. Vi a otros hombres, parecidos a los que conocí antes, pero distintos. Y los viejos, los viejos eran sus padres. Tanto tiempo había pasado. Unos cuarenta años.

-Eres tú. Creímos que no volverías. Que estabas en Lindon- me dijo uno de los hijos de Orleth, que abrazó a la jovencita que fue por mí. Era su hija.

-He vuelto.

-No está bien- dijo otro de sus hijos, que era el mayor. Detrás de él estaba alguien igual a él, que también era su hijo. – Los numénoreanos. Ella luchó. No se lo pudimos impedir.

Yo entré, y la ví ya con su cabello blanco. Su estómago estaba vendado. Me miró y sonrió.

-Niña. Fineriel. Volviste.

-Dime quién , porqué- protesté implorosa.

-Es porque somos orientales… de raza menor. Siempre nos han creído aliados de Melkor y Sauron, a todos. Sin razón.

-¿Y Lindon?

-Oh, no. Apenas te fuiste… partimos nuestros caminos. El rey Gil - Galad tenía mejores cosas de las qué preocuparse.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Apenas me fui, ya los elfos de Lindon no veían valor en aquel reducto de orientales, solamente porque yo ya no estaba.

-Iremos a Lindon. Y nos aceptarán de nuevo. Y tú estarás bien.

-No, no… ya soy muy vieja. No resistiré, mi querida Fineriel. Esto es lo que debes aprender… que tendrás que ver a los mortales que tú ames a morir...ahora quiero dormir.

Yo empecé a llorar en silencio, y besé su cabeza. Salí de la tienda y limpié mis lágrimas.

-Déjenme ir a Lindon. Debo encontrar una cura. Allá estará bien. Tal y como hicimos contigo, Akhili- le dije al hombre de nariz aguileña, que asintió pesaroso.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Fineriel. Somos proscritos. Un gondoriano raptó a una de mis primas, y lo matamos. Ahora nos buscan. Los elfos, desde que te fuiste, ya no se acuerdan de nosotros. Por eso volveremos a casa.

Lindon estaba lejos. Bastante lejos. Apreté los puños, y no pude evitar llorar. Ellos se sorprendieron, estaban acostumbrados a ver la majestad y la inexpresividad de esa raza que ahora odiaban, y por la que había sufrido su matriarca en vano.

Yo trataba de aliviar su dolor, pero me era imposible ver cómo iba muriendo su cuerpo. Era su propia mortalidad. Incluso cuando la herida estuvo curada, y ya podía caminar, no sin cojear, me partía el corazón verla así. Iba hacia el sur, a la ciudad que luego sería Umbar. Allí estaban todos los de su raza. Sus casuchas, sus pequeños fuertes. Sus miradas desconfiadas. Yo dudaba, dudaba de sus hijos y de sus nietos, a pesar de que eran amables conmigo. Pero ya era una extraña, la misma extraña que solo Orleth protegía. Llegamos a una aldea, la mayor de Umbar en aquel entonces. Ardaost. Llegamos a donde los parientes, que fueron alguna vez hermanos de ella. Los hombres no vivían ya, sus hijos sí, y se saludaron con ellos. Y estaba yo. A quien miraron con desprecio y furia, y sacaron sus espadas. Pero Akhili y sus hermanos me protegieron.

-¡Una cuadriga de ellos mató a 500 nuestros hace un siglo!- protestó el jefe. – Fuimos a explorar, y nos creyeron aliados de Melkor. Esa puta elfa pelirroja, ¿para qué la trajeron?

-Ella es protegida de Orleth y nos protegió a nosotros. Los elfos de Lindon fueron amables con nosotros- dijo el padre de Akhili.

-Solo traerá mala suerte. Eran ciertas las historias, la puta que sobrevivió a Eregion. Hay que sacarla de aquí.

-Me iré si Orleth me lo pide- dije en el mismo idioma. – He venido a acompañarla en sus últimos días. Luego me iré.

-No estorbes. Te vigilaremos, elfo- me dijo. Orleth negó con la cabeza, y se acostó. Ya no podía protestar. Yo comía afuera, aparte. Me quedaba sobre los techos, pero sobre todo, atendía a Orleth, que no quería ver a nadie más.

-He visto el futuro, mi querida…

-¿ Y cuál es ese futuro?- le dije yo en quenya, sonriente.

-Te espera mucho dolor…

-Todos sufrimos, Orleth. Cuando te vayas, mi corazón estará destrozado- le dije, colocando athelas en su bebida, que traía conmigo. Pero ella las rechazó. Era la primera vez que rechazaba algo.

-No.

-Debes beberlas- le dije en su lengua. – Te harán bien.

-Sabes que siempre te quise como a una hija, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- le dije, pero leí sus pensamientos turbios. –Lo sé.

-Lo que pase, como todo lo que he hecho por ti, será por tu bien. No sufrirás. No sufrirás nunca.- dijo mirando la luz de las velas. Veía en sus arrugados ojos, lágrimas. Yo alcancé a comprender.

-¿A qué te ref..?

No pude decir nada más. Una sombra vino y golpeó mi cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento.


	4. Lindon

-¿Pero qué te hizo?- preguntó Arwen Undomiel, escandalizada. Ella, aún con miles de inviernos encima, nunca dejaba de amedrentarse ante el mal ajeno. Nunca dejaba de horrorizarse, de llorar por los muertos. Y eso Fineriel lo admiraba, ya que siempre tendría la capacidad de sorprenderse. Sonrió levemente.

-Cuando desperté, creí que iba a venderme a Angmar, y que seguramente me odiaba, y que todo era mentira. Pero había ruinas. Quizás algún castillo, en el que reconocí la construcción élfica de inmediato. Tapices rasgados, dibujos rasgados. Una mesa fría. Y yo, yo estaba amarrada. Comencé a gritar, furiosa.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Déjenme ir!

Así pasé tres días. No me cansaba.

Entonces, vino Akhili, y puso encima de mí una sustancia hecha con una planta adormecedora. Cuando desperté, me vi acostada, otra vez. Estaba rodeada por él, por una mujer con un punto de oro en la nariz, y los ojos negrísimos, delineados. Otras tres, iguales. Y Orleth, mirándome con tristeza.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué ganarás haciéndome esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- le grité, y me puse a llorar, de furia. Tantos años juntas. Tantos años salvándome. Para esto.

-Este es el castillo de quien fuera tu tío abuelo. Curufin.

-Y eso qué. ¿Aquí van a matarme, sacrificarme, hacer algo conmigo para darle a Sauron, quien mató a mis padres?- grité.

-Basta- dijo Orleth, acercándose, pero yo volteé la cara. No sabía si odiarla o amarla. Pero no me quedaría callada. La heriría, tanto como ella a mí. Sí, yo era descendiente de Fëanor. Y así eramos en su familia.

-Es por Guildur, ¿verdad? Es por él…- dije, y recibí un bofetón. Yo la escupí, y recibí otro. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por él, pero mejor que él eres tú. No quiero despedirte así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunté, sudorosa y nerviosa.

-Que te sacamos a tiempo de nuestro hogar, Fineriel- dijo Akhili, triste. – Para nuestra familia ya estás muerta.

Yo miré desconcertada a Orleth, que puso su mano sobre la mía, amarrada. Yo la miraba con odio, y con furia.

-Apenas te fuiste, vinieron visiones a mí. Visiones sobre todo y todos. Nosotros no sobreviviremos, pronto nuestra familia y la tuya serán enemigas. Pero sobre todo, mi niña, veo el tuyo. Y luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí (devolviste mi vida), y todo lo que Círdan hizo, no puedo hacer más que esto.

-Orleth…- le dije asustada. - ¿Qué…?

-Dormirás para siempre. No morirás, pero dormirás- me dijo la otra mujer. Orleth dará su vida para que lo hagas.

-¡No! – grité. -¡No!

-Así lo quiero. No llorarás, te evitaré edades de lágrimas. Serás feliz, así…- dijo, y vi cómo las mujeres comenzaron a recitar, junto a Akhili, unas letanías. A mí me parecía ridículo, y me retorcía. Y Orleth tomó mi rostro, y besó mi frente.

-Buena suerte, hija de Celebrimbor, señor de Eregion- me dijo, y se clavó el cuchillo en el vientre, tal como mi madre. Yo grité, de dolor, de horror, de impotencia, al ver a esa mujer que tanto me amó, sobre mi cuerpo . Ella quedó sobre mí, y de repente, no recordé nada más.

Gil- Galad me dijo que pasaron por lo menos mil quinientos años.

Según lo que se contaba en Mithlond, donde viví con Círdan muy felizmente antes de volver por Orleth, los orientales me habían matado. Pero en los años siguientes, los descendientes de Orleth comparecieron ante el mismo Gil- Galad y explicaron toda la verdad del asunto. Sí, su pueblo hacía magia oscura. Sí, Orleth, al cometer un acto en pro de otro, contradecía las reglas. Por eso tuvo que dar su vida. Y no, no se acordaban dónde me habían enterrado. Ya habían pasado dos siglos desde el incidente, no sabían el lugar exacto donde la matriarca había hecho semejante locura.

-Por respeto a aquella mujer, que cuidó a la única descendiente de Celebrimbor, es que no comparecerán ante mi justicia. Pero deben irse. No son gratos en mi reino, no más. Nunca más- dijo el Rey, asqueado, horrorizado y entristecido.

Trató de buscarme, todo en vano. Hasta que perdió las esperanzas y quedé como una de las otras tantas tristes historias de los elfos de antaño. La elfa de cabellos rojos que durmió para siempre y se perdió entre las ruinas.

Pero un grito estremeció todo Arnor. Era yo. Yo, que recuerdo de repente, respirar otra vez, y volver al punto exacto al ver la sangre sobre mí. Yo, que ya no estaba amarrada. Mis ropas estaban hechas jirones. Y estaba encerrada. Grité, pero ya no vi a Orleth sobre mí. Mi cabello, todo lleno de polvo. No pude siquiera moverme. Lloré de impotencia, pero comencé con mis pequeñas articulaciones. No sabía si tenía la fuerza para mover esa pesada loza, que igual ya estaba agrietada, y hecha picadillo. No había durado mucho. Luego de que pude alzar torpe, muy torpemente mis brazos, luego de mucho tiempo (nunca supe en realidad cuánto fue), pude quitar las piedras, y con los brazos levantarme.

Caí pesadamente sobre el piso, y me arrastré, quitando toda alimaña que se había incrustado en mi cuerpo. Todo estaba solo, y en ruinas. Y yo me sentía totalmente inútil, desconcertada, asustada. Lo primero que pensé sería que si algún trasgo llegaba a encontrarme, sería mi fin. Y seguí arrastrándome, trastabillando, golpeada, llorando por lo que había pasado. Había unas escaleras, y no me sentí capaz de subirlas. Despertar, para morir. El maldito hechizo no había funcionado. Me quedé llorando, desconcertada, pensando en que todos los que conocía morirían horriblemente. Entonces, cayó una piedra. Yo me quejé.

-¿Qué es eso, Fanborn?

-Algo se movió. Seguramente, un animal.

Otra piedra.

-No es un animal, apuesto las barbas de mi padre a que no es un animal.

-Que es un animal porque te lo digo yo.

-A que sí.

-A que no.

-A que sí.

-¡No soy un animal!- grité. Estaba embotada y desconcertada, pero pude recordar rápidamente lo que Círdan alguna vez me enseñó del idioma de los enanos. - ¡No soy un animal!- volví a gritar, y me lamenté. Ellos bajaron de inmediato, blandiendo ballesta y hacha en mano. Y me vieron tratando de levantarme, pero luego trastabillé.

-¡Horror, una criatura maligna! ¡Qué cosa más horrenda! ¡Apártate!

-¿Cómo podría?- respondí, llorando, y desconcertada. - ¡Ni siquiera puedo moverme! ¡He estado dormida mucho tiempo!

-Nadie puede dormir todo ese tiempo. Es imposible.

-Yo si lo creo posible- dijo el enano de cabellos oscuros. Tomó mi rostro, y echó un poco de agua en mi muy sucio cabello. Rojo. Luego tomó mi rostro otra vez (el otro enano y yo estábamos desconcertados), y lo lavó.

-¡Pero si es una elfa! Y sabe nuestro idioma. Pe… pe…¿qué te pasó, niña?

-He dormido. Por años. No sé por qué. Quiero moverme. Quiero salir de este lugar. ¿Tienen algo?

Los dos enanos me pasaron una gran salchicha, y yo no pude tomarla. Ellos me ayudaron, también a salir, y se lamentaron de no tener algo con qué cubrirme. Me dieron una manta. Estaban aterrados por mi historia, sobre todo cuando comencé a llorar por Orleth. Solo pedí que me llevaran a Lindon. Entonces, mostré el collar, y los dos palidecieron en el acto. Los miré asustada.

-¿Qué?

-Tu… tu… eres…

-La … la la la la la….

-Tú eres la de las leyendas. La que estuvo dormida…

-Gil- Galad nos dará una magnífica recompensa- dijo el otro enano, con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero claro que te llevaremos a Lindon- dijeron al tiempo, y entonces sentí como casi una flecha mata a uno. Orcos. Ellos sacaron sus espadas.

-Quédate aquí- me dijeron. Eran veinte. Estaban rodeados.

-Entréguenme a la asquerosa alimaña que tomaron del suelo.

-¡Es nuestra!- gritó el de nariz chata, y se enfrascaron en batalla. Los otros orcos venían por mí, pero los enanos me cubrían. Entonces, ví que al más gordo se le fue la espada, y se le cayó el arco. Lo ví tan desesperado al dejar a su compañero solo, que me arrastré, y yo misma le puse las manos en el arco, y disparé.

-¡Así se usa el arco! ¡Vamos!- le grité, antes de desplomarme otra vez, cubriéndome con la manta. Al final, los derrotaron a todos, y entre los dos procedieron a arrastrarme. Luego, ya podía caminar, aunque fuese temblando, y descalza.

-Eras buena peleando.

-La mejor. Me enseñaron en Hithlum y en Falas. Ahora me siento como un venado recién nacido.

Los dos se rieron.

-No habíamos conocido a alguien como tú.

-No hay elfos que entierren vivos todos los días por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Fanborn- me dijo el más gordo. –Mi hermano se llama Fonbarn.

Sonreí por la curiosa disposición de los nombres. Yo también me presenté.

-Debemos conseguirte algo de ropa. Ya casi llegamos a Lindon, y…

Arcos y flechas. Eran élficas. Apenas ellos alzaron las manos, yo me desplomé. Todavía estaba muy débil.

-¿A quién traen ahí, enanos?- dijeron. Los dos hermanos mostraron mi collar, y de repente, hubo revuelo entre los guardias. El comandante vio mi rostro con sus ojos brillantes, y ocultó una exhalación de asombro.

-Iremos hasta Mithlund. Supongo que usted lo conoció.

Yo asentí, asustada. Todo había cambiado. Los árboles, el aire, el agua. Todo parecía morir, vivir, las hojas no eran las mismas. Todo era nuevo, de repente, para mí. Dos mujeres de la guardia me lavaron, y me vistieron. Ya no podía hablar con los dos hermanos. Me sentía desconcertada, y tenía miedo. No sabía que aún no podía superar lo de Orleth, como si hubiese pasado una semana desde entonces.

A pesar de que me preguntaban algo, no quería hablar, y estaba muy enojada conmigo misma por mi cuerpo ser tan torpe, tan inútil. Llegamos a Mithlond, y vi la ciudad en silencio. Cantos melancólicos de alegría. Era yo. Definitivamente había vuelto. Yo no quería ver a nadie y menos a Círdan, que me lo advirtió. Pero no lo vi, ni a Galdor tampoco. Apenas entré al gran palacio que reconocí (era lo único que pude ver como mío), lleno de elfos que me seguían mirando anonadados, vi a Argod, pero estaba en el centro.

-Majestad- dijo el comandante, llamado Areth. Hizo una reverencia. – Hemos traído a la hija de Celebrimbor. Estos dos enanos la traían a la frontera.

Los dos enanos se miraron, pero ante Gil -Galad hicieron una reverencia. Yo ya había entendido que aquel comandante que me interrogó hacía años era el mismo rey de los Altos Elfos, Ereinion Gil- Galad. Pero no tenía fuerzas para replicar. Para pensar en eso. Apenas tocó mi cara, y mi labio, muy altivo, sentí dolor. Comprendí que estaba herida. Lo mismo en mi pómulo. Lo miré a los ojos, y él a mí. No pude sostener la mirada.

-A ella llévenla a sus aposentos. A ellos, les daremos su debida recompensa.

Yo miré a los enanos, y tomé sus manos, impulsivamente.

-Gracias- les dije, y ellos asintieron, mientras dos damas de compañía me arropaban, y me llevaban en brazos. Apenas me llevaron a la habitación, yo me arrinconé. Recordaba todo. Las dos se miraron, y me susurraron dos palabras. Volví a dormir. Cuando desperté, tenía mi cabello sobre mis hombros, y veía al Rey mirándome fijamente.

-Qué hechizo más poderoso. A Círdan y a mí nos costó mucho quitártelo. Cuando una mujer humana da su vida por algo así, es porque realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-No sé por qué lo hizo.

-Quería protegerte. No era la mejor forma, pero ella vio algo. –afirmó grave.

-Y tiene sentido. Todos mueren apenas me conocen. Y ella… sobre mí…

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos. El Rey se levantó, mirándome grave.

-Fue una gran suerte haberte encontrado. Perdí las esperanzas. Creí que la misma tierra te había tragado. Que habías muerto y habías quedado hecha polvo. Qué tonto. No se nos ocurrió buscar debajo de Arnor, al sur. Y lo hicimos, muchas veces, pero creo que se nos olvidó buscarte en ese lugar. Pero me rendí. Lo lamento por eso.

-No eres responsable de mi suerte, señor. Es suficiente ya con haber sido hospitalario conmigo.

-Sí, si lo soy. – replicó, imponentemente. -Eres la hija de Celebrimbor, la última descendiente de Fëanor. Te envié con mi maestro, Círdan, para que aprendieses su sabiduría. Me alegró que quedases viva luego de lo que pasó con tu padre.- dijo bajando la vista, invadido de repente por la tristeza . Así fue siempre desde que lo conocí. Llegaba como una gran ola que en algún momento se quebraba, para desvanecerse en la arena, sobre todo conmigo. Yo lo miré desconcertada.

-No, no lo eres. Lo que soy no significa nada.- le respondí, sosteniendo su mirada.

-Eso tú no lo sabes.- dijo él levantándose, y por primera vez me impresionó ver lo alto que era. Juraba que lo había conocido de menos estatura, pero quizás era su majestad. –Nuestros hados llegan a perseguirnos. En mi caso, llevo el peso de mi padre, Fingon, de mi pueblo, y de nuestra historia. En tu caso, llevas el de toda tu familia.

-Quiero que sea diferente- sostuve. –Quiero que sea diferente.- le dije.

-Lo sé. En mi caso, sucede exactamente lo mismo- dijo, sentándose. – Descansa.

-No quiero descansar. Descansé por …

-Mil quinientos años.

-Por eso- respondí aterrada, y traté de levantarme, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que pude. Él se aprestó a ayudarme, pero yo lo rechacé. Ahora que lo pienso, fue muy penoso. Porque caí de inmediato al suelo. Traté de levantarme, pero no podía. Él, simplemente me dio la mano, y me levantó de un tirón. Yo trataba de ocultar mi rabia y mi vergüenza. Me dejó de nuevo en la cama.

-No estarás así para siempre, te lo prometo. Pero debes aceptar alguna vez que necesitas ayuda.- dijo retirándose. Yo no lo miré. Solo pensé en Orleth, y en lo que había visto, y me estremecí.

Pronto me encontré con Galdor y conocí a Glorfindel, que me recibió con bondad. Galdor, así como antes me ayudaba a pintar, a armar (y a arreglar muchas de mis torpezas), ahora me ayudaba a caminar. No pude ir a ningún banquete o lo que fuera por mucho tiempo, porque tiraba la comida. Mis manos temblaban. Entonces, entró una dama de cabellos rubios y rizados y hoyuelos. De labios gruesos. Se sentó a mirarme. Yo también la miré extrañada.

-No quiero comer- le dije mirándola sospechosa.

-Bueno, como el rey me envió a hacer este trabajo, esperaré todo el día aquí hasta que lo hagas.- me dijo, alzando los hombros. La miré desconcertada, y vino otra, de pómulos hermosos, cabello liso y casi platinado...

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Arwen entusiasmada e intrigada. - ¿Ahí la conociste?

Fineriel asintió, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Y la otra dama era Neldaniel, esposa de Thranduil Oropherion y la madre de Legolas.

-Sí, así es. Celebrían, tu madre, como el agua, poco a poco invadiendo todo espacio, fluyendo, serena, solo se sentó a bordar. Neldaniel, como yo, como el fuego y la madera, crepitando. Siempre fue más impulsiva, mucho más arrojada que yo, en todo. Eso le costó la vida- afirmó Fineriel con tristeza. - Pero también fue una de sus grandes cualidades y lo usó para todo en la vida. Solo iba y volvía por el plato cuando se enfriaba.

-Está bien- le dije, molesta. -¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Ambas?

-Soy Celebrían, de Lothlorien- dijo tu madre, suave y dulcemente.

-Y yo Neldaniel, del gran Bosque Verde de Oriente. Mi padre es consejero del rey, Arphiniel. ¿Bocado?- me insistió. Yo le sonreí. Por fin había comido.

-Ay, qué bueno. Yo que pensaba en la noche peinarte con ese plato- dijo, fastidiada. Ahí Celebrían y yo compartimos nuestra primera risa.

-No te diré que Neldaniel es así. Es peor- observó Celebrían riéndose tímidamente. Yo sonreí, mientras la aludida volvía a insistirme.

-Otra- dijo con desparpajo. Yo la acepté.

-¿Por qué no las conocí antes? - pregunté, ya comiendo por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, yo andaba en el Bosque Verde y Celebrían con su madre, la todopoderosa dama Galadriel. Ahora nos tienen refugiadas en Lindon, el reducto más seguro de nuestro pueblo. Haciendo algo útil, para variar. Ser tus niñeras y acompañantes, de ahora en adelante.

-No necesito eso. Necesito compañía. Me siento enormemente abrumada. - confesé. -Conocí a uno de los soldados más valerosos del rey. Glorfindel. Es guapo- observé, sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, todo Lindon, mas Lothlorien, mas el Bosque Verde y quizás los renuentes y en Aman suspira por él- observó Celebrían con sarcasmo. - Pero si Neldaniel no lo conmueve, nadie lo hará.

-No tengo culpa de su mal gusto y bueno, de que no haya superado ser el único que Mandos ha devuelto de sus estancias. Creo que eso lo traumó un poco- observó ella, ahora comiéndose mis gachas. - Uy perdón. Están increíbles.

Yo volví a reírme. Ella era la Nissi más atípica que había conocido en mi vida.

-Sí, me dicen lo mismo siempre. Dicen que la rama de los silvanos es así - dijo, ya paseando conmigo por Mithlund, la ciudad más bella que había visto. Ellas se habían vuelto mi más constante compañía y me llevaban a menudo a la ciudad. La recordaba más lúgubre, pero ahora parecía repleta e iluminada. Fue la primera vez que la vi así y ya menguando cuando la vi por última vez como reina de los Noldor. Las almenas, sobre el cielo rosa y el mar de diamante. Las múltiples luces. Todos me miraban por mi cabello. Susurraban y cantaban. Hasta que un niño me dio una flor.

-Por Fineriel, cabellos de fuego- dijo, con una reverencia. Yo no supe qué hacer y Celebrían me la puso en la cabeza.

-Se te ve bien- me dijo, para recibir otra. Neldaniel celebró la suya. Básicamente, entendía que ellas eran princesas élficas que ahora servían a Gil-Galad para no ser solo sus huéspedes. Así mantenían las alianzas con sus padres y las protegían en caso de que existiesen terribles ataques contra sus reinos. Algo que mi padre no alcanzó a pensar para mí, por ejemplo.

-¿Y por qué el rey no tiene esposa? - les pregunté, ya caminando en la playa. Oh, Arwen. Cómo la amaba. Sobre todo con sus aguas templadas y sus olores dulces. Y nunca volvió a estar así luego de que Gil-Galad murió. Las tres nos sentamos al frente del mar.

-Él tuvo a varias mujeres antes que tu, ¿sabes? - dijo Neldaniel, con tristeza. -Pero todas murieron a manos del enemigo.

-La última fue la peor. Estaba embarazada. Ariel- complementó Celebrían con pesar. - Fue la que más amó. Ya cuatrocientos años han pasado de aquello.

Las tres nos quedamos silenciosas y tristes. Hasta que se me ocurrió algo, mirándonos a las tres.

-¿Y si las han enviado sus padres para casarlas?

Celebrían se echó a reír. Neldaniel solo analizaba, desconcertada.

-Es decir que insinúas que nuestros padres también nos enviaron, como carrera de conejos, a... ¡no!- gritó ofendida. - ¿Nos imaginas juntos, hija de Celebrimbor? -dijo, para empujarme, mientras yo me seguía riendo junto a Celebrían, que se rió más fuerte. Quién diría que seríamos tres reinas élficas con destinos tan distintos y tan trágicos, ahí, como tres jovencitas tontas, hablando de matrimonio de manera tan ligera.

-Te lanza al mar- se burló Celebrían, para Neldaniel empujarla al agua y empaparla toda.

-¡Oye!- le dijo, para jalarla en respuesta, pero Neldaniel me usó como escudo y yo la arrastré. Terminamos lanzándonos agua y luchando entre las tres, hasta que vimos un heraldo. Las estrellas. Paramos, desconcertadas. Un elfo de cabello oscuro, que reconocí al instante, tu padre, nos miró desconcertado.

-Fineriel. El rey pide verte.

Yo asentí, jadeando, mientras nos volvíamos a reír. Celebrían se seguía riendo, en silencio y miró a tu padre a los ojos. Este a ella y se aprestó a levantarla.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Lord Elrond - dijo haciendo una reverencia. - Le juro que...

-No hay problema. Están con ella para familiarizarla aquí- respondió, para cubrirla. Yo hacía lo mismo con Neldaniel, que miró ese gesto con suspicacia. Elrond miraba detalladamente a tu madre. Creo que ahí, ya sabes, se enamoró. Y como las chicas en teoría trabajaban de damas, pero necesitaban damas, tuve que usar a otras damas para star presentable. Rechacé todo peinado, aunque mi pelo lo hizo por mí. Solo usaba un vestido verde agua. Yo miré prevenida al Rey. Entró con una túnica del mismo color. Sonrió, por la coincidencia. Pero él se quitó algo. Era un anillo. Lo puso al frente mío.

-Ada…- dije, reconociendo la obra de mi padre. Era Vilya. Un zafiro amarillo, poderoso. Puro. Sentí su poder de inmediato. Miré mi collar, y el anillo. Mi padre había puesto bastante de su conocimiento, poder y magia en ellos. Lo devolví. Me sobrepasaba.

-Hizo bien en entregártelo-dije. Él asintió.

-Círdan tiene el otro, y la Dama Galadriel, señora de Lothlórien, tiene a Nenya. Los anillos nos protegen de la influencia de Sauron. Resguardan nuestros últimos reductos. En eso hizo bien tu padre. En cuanto al otro anillo, el Único, ese está en manos de Sauron. Le da todo el poder que tiene. Puede corromper todo. Incluso la voluntad. Digamos que eso fue lo que acabó con tu padre, y con Eregion. Nosotros nunca nos dejamos seducir por ese horripilante ser.

-No lo recuerdo horripilante- dije, viendo un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos. Azules. Era una imagen que mi madre me había pasado.

Gil- Galad me contó toda la historia de los Anillos de poder, y luego de cómo lo derrotaron en sus fuerzas y los hombres de Númenor en el Sur. Me contó también que era un señor poderoso, bastante, y que tenía influencia sobre los hombres de Númenor, un pueblo ya corrompido por las artes oscuras. Orleth y su pueblo también adoraron a Sauron, pero Orleth rompió todas las reglas. Por eso fue una paria entre ellos.

-Me horroriza pensar que todo lo causó mi familia.

-No te culpes. Nuestro pueblo se dividió, tomamos malas decisiones. Lo tuvimos todo, pero al final solo luchamos por sobrevivir. Una a una, nuestras ciudades fueron tomadas, fuese por traición o corrupción. Beleriand se hundió. Los Valar ya no intervienen en nuestra propia voluntad. Nos acompañan, pero ya no están con nosotros como antes. Los hemos ofendido, aunque los seguimos venerando. Nos tienen piedad. En fin.- dijo él, y yo puse mi collar encima de la mesa.

-Y ahora…¿qué pasará?

-Eso ni yo mismo lo sé. No tengo ese poder, aunque quisiera. Tengo que proteger a mi pueblo. Y derrotar, tal vez, a Sauron. Pero aún no es el tiempo.

-No.

"Te refieres a ti", me dijo sin hablar. Yo asentí.

-Lo lamento- me excusé.

-Está bien. Puedes sernos de ayuda en nuestras campañas. Círdan me dijo que eras mejor combatiendo que creando. – me dijo.

Círdan, a quien volví a abrazar entusiasta, me contó otra porción de la historia del rey. Exiliado, también, como todos los reyes Noldor. Él tuvo que llevarlo a lo que en ese momento era el reino. Su padre fue asesinado y la corona pasó a su tío Turgon, señor de Gondolin, destruida por la traición de Maeglin. Él quedó como Supremo Rey. Era muy joven. Y con ayuda de Círdan, tuvo que gobernar y hacer frente a Sauron.

-Él también tuvo que ver cómo todos a su alrededor morían. Pero es el Rey. Y él tiene que proteger lo que queda de nosotros. Su carga es muy pesada, y estará condenado a la soledad. No puede ser de otra manera. Los que ha amado, han muerto- afirmó, confirmando la historia de Neldaniel.

Esta solo me veía con desconcierto ,con mi uniforme de la guardia. Era lo que yo había elegido. Me iba junto a Glorfindel. Necesitaba reencontrarme, peleando, necesitaba ser todo lo que fui antes de quedarme dormida por tantos años.

-Y yo que comenzaba a disfrutar de tu compañía- dijo Neldaniel, desconcertada, para suspirar.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Será por poco tiempo! ¡Ya lo verás!- dije, tomando su mano.

-Luces guapo en uniforme- se burló de mí. Yo me reí. Celebrían se sentó a mi lado contrario.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, nos encantará tener a alguien que apreciamos en la guardia. Que apreciamos mucho- dijo, mirándome y tocando mis rizos.

-Ambas son muy amables. Gracias por aceptarme acá. La vida habría sido más difícil sin ambas- dije, tomando sus manos. Ambas me abrazaron al tiempo.

-Basta, sabes que fue un trabajo, pero ahora nos encanta. A pesar de lo que digan de tí, de tu pelo, porque eres distinta... me agradas- dijo Neldaniel con sinceridad.

-Ahora, tienes una ventaja. Podrás hablar con Glorfindel todo lo que quieras. Y quizás te haga caso- dijo Celebrían, levantando las cejas. Neldaniel gritó emocionada. Yo bufé, negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos. ¡No es esa mi intención! !Ya basta!- dije, mientras ellas hacían más ruido a propósito, para molestarme. Nos reímos otra vez. Ay, mis dos hermosas amigas. A las dos tuve que verlas partir. Ese será siempre un dolor que quedará en mi alma.

-Las extrañaré- les dije, ya partiendo hacia Fortlindon y apertrechando mi caballo. Neldaniel solo me hizo un gesto de escepticismo.

-Claro que no- respondió, mientras Celebrían volvía a reírse. Les mandé un beso, que ambas recibieron y pusieron en su pecho. Y de nuevo, fui una más, o casi, porque no dejaban de comentar y susurrar sobre mi pelo, sobre quién era, a pesar de que solo quería trabajar como todos los demás. Glorfindel era un instructor severo, pero un capitán justo y un líder insuperable. Un guerrero al que ni yo misma he podido alcanzar. Por eso es uno de mis maestros. Siempre me apaleaba con la espada, pero sonreía por mi tenacidad. Volvía a estar sola, ya que, a excepción de las huéspedes del rey, de Círdan y Galdor, no tenía amigos. Ahí me encontró, y se sentó conmigo, compasivamente.

-Parece que tuviera la señal de Morgoth tatuada en la frente- le dije, comiendo mis lembas sola.

Glorfindel me dijo que a él le pasaba lo mismo, ya que los Valar le habían concedido el don de volver de las estancias de Mandos.

-Entonces, es posible.- le dije, tomando una pequeña espadita que había encontrado en mi cama. No sé quién la había puesto. Seguro había sido él, en gesto amistoso. Pelé una manzana y la compartimos. Comenzamos a comerla, lado a lado.

-Soy el único caso en toda nuestra historia. Por eso, te entiendo. Ya poco queda de nuestro esplendor. Creo que Círdan, Galadriel y yo podemos atestiguarlo. Y…

Vi a un elfo de cabello oscuro hacerme una reverencia, y miré desconcertada a Glorfindel, que sonrió, y se abrazó con él. Era tu padre.

-Elrond, canciller del Rey, su segundo al mando. Hijo de Eärendil hijo de Tuor.- me dijo ya más solemnemente que en la playa.

Yo fui la que hice la reverencia, pero él me lo impidió.

-No. Me alegra ver que el legado de Celebrimbor está en ti.

-Espero corresponder a sus expectativas- le dije, abrumada y avergonzada por cómo nos había encontrado a mis amigas y a mí en la playa.

-Todos lo hacemos, con lo que tenemos. Oh, por cierto. Debes ir a conocer NorthLindon, si algún día tienes tiempo.- dijo, sin mencionar el asunto, lo que me hacía desmayarme, para mis adentros, de felicidad.

-Lo haré, espero.

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, ya?

-Seis meses en la guardia. -respondió Glorfindel.- No lo hizo mal en su primera exploración. Dio con un reducto grande de orcos. No dejó uno vivo. Pero, le falta entrenarse.

-Ah, Glorfindel. Según tú, a todos. Bueno, me voy. Me alegra verlos.- dijo amablemente. Apenas Elrond se retiró, miré suspicaz a Glorfindel. Yo tomé la espada de palo, y lo hice caer, pero este, con una patada, me derribó. Varios componentes de la guardia nos miraron aterrados. No se le hacía eso a su mejor guerrero, pero yo también era tan audaz como Neldaniel. Lo miré con temor, pero él sonrió, dándome desde ahí su confianza.

-Te lo dije.- afirmó, y apenas se levantaba, yo lo hice caer otra vez.

-Eso es trampa.

Yo alcé los hombros, y salí corriendo hacia nuestro destacamento, mientras él me perseguía. Yo miraba hacia atrás, y no me fijé, pero choqué contra una inmensa mole a la que varios elfos se aprestaron en socorrer. Era el Rey. Glorfindel se apresuró a ayudarme a mí.

-Lo siento…- dije, pero él se limpió, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Vaya. Aprovechas bien tu tiempo- me dijo, y se retiró. Yo estaba tan furiosa y avergonzada, que no volví a palacio en meses, a pesar de las cartas de Neldaniel y Celebrían, que si bien me decían que eso había sido motivo de burla y escándalo y se sabía en todo Lindon, al rey no le había parecido tan grave y que no fuera "una tonta". Celebrían me dijo algo similar en términos más suaves, claro. Pero me podía más la vergüenza, así que pedí la guardia nocturna y preferir que me tragaran los bosques por mi gesto de insolencia. Glorfindel también lo había minimizado, pero no entendía por qué me sentía así. Hasta que sentí pasos.

-Glorfindel. ¿Eres tú?

Oí un gesto que me hizo entender que así era.

-No creo que el rey no siga enojado conmigo. Además, ¿para qué volvería? Aquí estoy bien. Me crie como una oriental. No podría ir y vivir así, en palacio, solo porque soy hija de Celebrimbor. Eso me parece repugnante. Mi lugar está aquí. Y no creo siquiera, que así sea. Sé que me iré. Tengo que ver qué hay más allá. Aún no, pero es seguro.

Hubo otro ruido que creí de asentimiento.

¿Crees que algún día dejaré de ser la simple 'hija de', y ganarme el respeto de todos?

-No entiendo para qué querrías tal cosa- me dijo la imponente voz, y yo bajé la cabeza. Era él. El rey.

-No debería molestarse en venir.

-Parte de mi trabajo consiste ver en cómo está todo.- respondió, y se sentó a mi lado, descolgando sus pies. Y hoy me tocó la guardia del sur.

-Está bien- dije, sin mirarlo.

-Lo que me intriga- dijo, sacando unas lembas y dándomelas en mis manos – Es que niegues con vehemencia quién eres.

-Usted no puede hacerlo. Yo sí, todo lo que representamos fue destrucción. Y ha muerto.

-No es cierto- dijo comiendo. – Tú estás aquí.

-Pero eso no significa nada. Hay que ganarse las cosas- dije, recibiéndole una lemba.

-Dímelo a mí-suspiró, y yo lo miré, comprendiendo. Toqué un mechón de mi cabello, y él lo tomó.

-Hace años no vi uno así. Es único entre nosotros.

-Entonces quiero cortarlo.- dije, ruborizándome.

-¿Para qué harías semejante estupidez?- respondió él, con sincera brutalidad.

-Porque no quiero que se me distinga. Toda mi vida ha sido así, y solo ha traído problemas. Por eso me encerraron mil años.

-No tendrás problemas aquí. A menos, claro, de que me hagas rodar por accidente por un peñasco, con lo que sí habría muchos problemas- bromeó, refiriéndose a lo que había pasado. Yo sonreí, y me eché a reír, en silencio. Con eso había zanjado el asunto.

\- Cuando llegué aquí le tenía miedo.- le confesé.

\- No debiste. Hace mil años tuve que soportarte de regreso al sur, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo, y yo asentí, recordando todos mis caprichos y mis artimañas.

\- Dígame una cosa, ¿esto es porque soy hija de quien soy hija?- le pregunté suspicazmente.

-Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo- dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Para mí eso no tiene valor. – le respondí, apoyando mi codo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Y creo, que en este preciso instante, para mí, tampoco.- me dijo, y vi el reflejo de sus ojos brillantes. Vi sufrimiento pero una fuerza extraordinaria en sus ojos.

Esperó mi turno, y le dio el relevo a Meldir, uno de mis compañeros. Los dos paseamos por los arroyos, y los bosques. Me decía los nombres de los árboles y las hojas. Todo me lo enseñaba. Luego, volvió a dejarme en mi destacamento.

-Volveré.

-No lo creo. Debe ir ahora al norte.- le dije, y él negó con la cabeza.

-No. Enviaré por ti a Mithlund.

-Espero que no sea pronto.

Pasaron otros seis meses, donde pude por fin probar mi valía, o eso creía yo, y mi utilidad. Por las cartas de mis amigas entendí que el asunto había sido olvidado. Derrotamos cincuenta destacamentos de orcos, alrededor del reino, una gran suma si consideramos que no se nos acercaron en mucho tiempo. Glorfindel seguía haciéndome morder el polvo, y seguía entrenándome como cosa suya . Me había dicho que le había gustado mi audacia y eso lo esperaba de sus mejores guerreros. Yo pasaba mi tiempo con él, hasta que trajo una carta. Iríamos a Mithlund, sin chistar. Y yo, que esperaba algún día irme, ahora veía que no se podía contrariar al Rey, que igual era dueño de mi vida. Igual, vería a mis amigas de nuevo.

Llegué a Mithlund, donde los cantos de mi pueblo me sobrecogieron. Eran cantos de gozo y de nostalgia, como siempre. Los niños (aún había niños), corrieron a nuestro alrededor, y las niñas me tocaron el cabello. Apenas entré a los aposentos e iba a abrazar a mis amigas, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlas, las dos me miraron horrorizadas.

-¿Qué?- les pregunté desconcertada. - ¿No se alegran de verme?

-Claro que sí- dijo Celebrían, preocupada. - ¿Pero vas a ir así a la gran cena que el Rey dará esta noche?

-Nno sé...

-Pero claro que no- dijo Neldaniel, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome a sus aposentos. Celebrían tomaba la otra. Caminábamos muy rápidamente.

-Oigan. Oigan. ¡Oigan!- gritaba yo, asustada. ¿Pero qué...?

Neldaniel llamaba a más damas, que venían al instante. Celebrían llamaba a las suyas, como si ellas mismas estuvieran salvando a todo Lindon. Y sí, podría decirse que lo hicieron. Lo primero que hicieron fue quitarme la ropa. Yo me moría de frío, porque comenzaba primavera.

-¿En serio?

-Silencio- me ordenó Neldaniel, severa, mientras ella y Celebrían veían hermosos vestidos que yo no recordaba haberme puesto en más de un milenio. De todos los colores. Rojos, violetas, de oro, de plata. Lo discutían viéndome, mientras una dama comenzaba a peinar mi salvaje cabello. Rompió el peine y me miró desconcertada. Neldaniel suspiró.

-Ese- le dijo a Celebrían, que daba otras indicaciones. Entre cuatro, incluida Neldaniel, me peinaron el cabello y me llevaron a una tina aromatizada. Salí emparamada. Tirones, perfumes, brazaletes. Yo solo me quejaba. Hasta que mis amigas me vieron, orgullosas.

-Bueno, el rey nos tendrá que dar nuestro propio reino por esto- dijo Celebrían satisfecha.

-Somos las mejores- dijo Neldaniel. Yo no entendía por qué, todavía.

-Hola. ¿Me encanta verlas de vuelta?- dije, desconcertada, mientras ellas me miraban arrobadas. Así salimos las tres de gancho y llegamos al Gran Salón. Hacía bastante tiempo no veía al Rey, que seguía igual, con su túnica azul celeste y su escudo. Pero varios exclamaron cuando me vieron, yo no entendía por qué. No entendía las sutilezas, ni la belleza, ni nada de lo que se manejaba en la corte, hasta ahora, con ese rudo despertar que me habían dado mis amigas. Y ellas se manejaban en un nivel moderado, en una corte de por sí austera, sin ningún tipo de extravagancia. A Gil- Galad no le gustaban esas cosas. Era claro en sus designios. Pero al verme, simplemente se levantó, y abrazó a Glorfindel, lo mismo que a Neldaniel y a Celebrían, que seguían mirando orgullosas a todos. Yo solo oía los comentarios. Eran elogios. No entendía por qué. Elrond se acercó a Celebrían.

-¿Podría hablar con usted esta noche, dama Celebrían? - le dijo. Ella sonrió y Neldaniel me apartó convenientemente. Oíamos más comentarios. Las más bellas de la sala. Pero qué espectáculo.

-¿Me veo rara? -le pregunté a Neldaniel, que solo me sonrió.

-Eres mi mejor obra hasta ahora. Relájate, es tu primera cena.

Galdor le informó a Neldaniel, en el oído, que el rey quería verla. Ella me sonrió y se acercó a su trono, sin reverencia alguna. Galdor se quedó mirándome.

-¿Tengo algo raro?

-No, creo que... oh, bueno. Círdan quiere verte. Ha hecho un campo para tí.- afirmó, con una actitud que jamás le había visto. Saludé afectuosamente a mi maestro, que me dio una mirada de orgullo.

-Me dijeron que encontraste tu lugar en el sur. Eso está bien- me dijo Círdan. Yo sonreí, y le conté de cómo tenía que construir los telains, y también cómo teníamos que cazar. Los trabajos más duros eran para mí, y eso me agradaba. No quería otra cosa, no esperaba otra cosa del silencio de todos los otros. Tener de compañero a Glorfindel aliviaba de cierto modo mi soledad eterna en la guardia, y me ayudaba a entender un mundo que aún no sentía como mío.

Hablábamos de eso, junto a Glorfindel, cuando el Rey me dijo que quería hablar a solas conmigo. Celebrían y Neldaniel susurraban y me animaron. Yo las miraba aún desconcertada. Glorfindel me miró confundido, y yo igual. Sentía a las mujeres murmurando. Los aposentos privados del Rey eran imponentes, como él, y lo más bello que vi en mi vida. Altos, llenos de arcos, de seda y de mármol. Yo me sobrecogí, y él me invitó al balcón, que daba al mar.

-Me alegra volver a verte- me dijo, observando detalladamente cada gesto, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, de mi cabello, pero como una estatua afable y silenciosa. Yo sonreí, levemente, y me vi en el único espejo de la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de mi propia belleza. Celebrían y Neldaniel habían recogido el cabello a media coleta, y mis brazos se veían a través del vestido de seda verde. Había una cadena de oro en mi cintura.

-Y a mí. No volvió, se lo dije- insistí. Él suspiró.

-Tenías razón. Por eso decidí enviar por ti.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, viendo el mar.

-Dicen que algún día, todos regresamos allá. Que nada se puede comparar a lo que hay aquí. Aman, nuestra tierra. En donde podremos vivir en paz, ya nunca más exiliados. Pero, la verdad, he aprendido a amar esta tierra como mía. No conozco otra. Y me alegra.

Me sirvió aguamiel, y yo tomé. Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué envió por mí?

-Porque te quiero en mi séquito personal.- respondió secamente.

-No he hecho méritos para eso- repliqué de inmediato, y él bufó.

-No seas modesta. Sé de todo lo que has hecho, ¿crees que no tengo informantes?

-Está bien. Pero dígame algo…

Él me miró, esperando mi reacción y yo me ruboricé. Mi propia y horrenda vanidad. Él, como siempre, lo comprendía en el acto.

-Voy a reservarme esa respuesta- dijo levantando la copa. Yo levanté la mía, aliviada. Pero de ahí en adelante, me intrigó. Yo levanté una ceja.

-Quiero saberla.

-No- dijo él, que me arropó en el acto, ante la brisa.

Apenas salí, fui jalada otra vez por mis amigas. Estábamos en la habitación de Celebrían.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-¿Qué pasó?

Apenas les conté a ambas, se quedaron en un extraño silencio.

-Bueno, quizás te prepara para ser su heredera en conjunto con Elrond, es lo más sabio. - dijo Celebrían, pero Neldaniel se echó a reír, aplaudiendo, mirándome como si me acabara de descubrir.

-Le gustas.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos ambas.

-¡No hay que negarlo!- insistió ella. - Tu, le gustas. Bueno, es que mírate.- dijo, tomando mi mano y dándome una vuelta. - Eras la más bella de la fiesta. Nos llamó para felicitarnos por nuestro trabajo y por ser una gran compañía para tí. Le gustas - insistió.

-¡Neldaniel!- dijo Celebrían, ruborizada, analizando. - Aunque bueno...

-Le gustas. Tendremos reina.

-Vamos, ya basta- dije pensando en nuestra conversación. - Solo fue una charla.

-Vamos a tener reina, óyeme bien. Yo jamás me equivoco con esas cosas. Le gustas.- dijo convencida. Y de esa idea no se salió hasta que me vio con la corona en la cabeza. Porque era terca, pero sobre todo bastante intuitiva. Más que intuitiva, casi que vidente, aunque su don aún no lo había desarrollado muy bien.

-Oigan...creo que mejor madrugo. Comienzo con él mañana- dije. Las dos me abrazaron y oí el reproche de Celebrían hacia Neldaniel. Miré hacia atrás, ella solo levantaba los hombros. Acto seguido Celebrían me envió un beso para negar con la cabeza, mientras Neldaniel hacía lo mismo, con una sonrisa.

Lo primero que hice fue cargar documentos de acá para allá. Pesados libros, mientras lo seguía a él y los iba acumulando gracias a Elrond. Estaba bien. Me incomodaba mucho, muchísimo, que solamente se me notara uno, por mi origen, dos, porque le gustaba al Rey. En verdad quería hacerle ver que era algo más que mi belleza o mi origen, porque me ofendía profundamente que me destacara por cosas que no eran mías. Luego, tuve que leérselo uno a uno, mientras los clasificaba. No le decía nada. Solo me fijaba en lo ocupado y enérgico que era. Yo recibía los informes de mis compañeros de la guardia, incluido Glorfindel, que fue a verme parada, afuera, mientras el Rey hablaba con Elrond y Círdan, puertas para adentro.

-Van a durar horas. Lo sabes.

-Ajá- dije imberbe. -Al menos Neldaniel me trajo algo de comer.

-Me contaste de esa idea totalmente ridícula de los motivos del Rey para tenerte sirviendo. De ella, claro- dijo, levantando las cejas.

-Sí. Quiero arrancarme los pies y tirarlos lejos.- le confesé, con una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno, me agrada que si bien desconocemos los motivos de Gil-Galad, aunque creo que es más por lo que Celebrían dice, tu busques hacer tu trabajo sin quejarte. Ayer te ofreciste para arreglar poco a poco sus documentos. Son miles de años. Eso va a estar terrible.- dijo, suspirando.

-Sí, pero si tengo un trabajo, debe hacerse valer.- respondí. -Además, debo estar todo el día con él. Es un buen Rey- le dije, sonriendo levemente. - Creo que es ecuánime, y muy sabio. Aunque claro, bastante autoritario. ¿Cómo no habría de serlo? Construyó Lindon él solo. -observé, al verlo infatigable leyendo, o haciendo guardias, a mi lado, como su guardaespaldas. Ahí solía contarme historias. Sobre todo. Me enseñaba cosas de las fortificaciones, las armas. Yo le leía cartas. Pero no quería, de ninguna manera, ser especial. Quería solo mostrarle mi trabajo.

-Él es muy generoso, un gran amigo y un magnífico líder. Eso lo verás. Y ve luego con Neldaniel. Es la mejor curando pies cansados. Te lo digo yo- dijo, para palmotear mi hombro.

En eso, salieron todos los reunidos. Elrond me hizo el saludo élfico, lo mismo que a Glorfindel. Cirdan me abrazó y dio una palmada en el hombro a Glorfindel, para irse también. Y de último, Gil-Galad, que miró a Glorfindel y a su lanza.

-Mañana, temprano, antes de cualquier cosa, quiero que entrenen. Ambos.

-Sí, señor- le respondí.

-Porque- dijo, para arrebatarle la lanza y hacerme caer en un dos por tres- Te necesito fuerte. Ve con tus amigas. Necesitas descansar- dijo, para levantarme. Y luego, atacó a Glorfindel a traición, haciéndole lo mismo.

-Hey- protestó.

-No es personal. Pero necesito a mi séquito en óptimas condiciones.- me dijo, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Glorfindel, que lo miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

Ya luego de ser curada por Neldaniel, que insistía en la misma idea a pesar de todo lo que yo tenía que pasar, fui a caminar por la playa. Veía el mar y no me cansaba de su aire. Practicaba con la lanza. Luego la dejé a un lado, pensando. Quería ser la mejor en lo que hacía. Quería solo encontrar mi lugar en el mundo. Y si el Rey me tenía para esa posición, pues sea, porque no me veía en ninguna otra.

-Sí, este también es mi lugar favorito en Mithlund, no la ciudad, irónicamente- me dijo, viendo todo con inmensa paz y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Majestad- dije, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Espero tus pies estén bien- dijo, genuinamente preocupado. Yo asentí tímidamente.

-¿Podría pedir algo más a tus tareas?

-Claro, majestad. No tiene ni qué preguntarlo- le dije, mientras quitaba mis cabellos rojizos de mi cara, por el viento.

-Quiero que me enseñes lengua oriental. A esta hora. Puede ser aquí. Me gustaría saber todo de su mundo. Sé que los juzgué... duramente, por lo que tu cuidadora te hizo. Pero estás aquí y me han dicho, o me decían que cuando peleabas en la guardia usabas sus métodos. Es más, hasta deberías enseñarme a usar sus armas. Es imposible que reinando tanto tiempo aquí, no sepa nada más de los pueblos circundantes.

-De acuerdo- le dije, bajando la cabeza.

-Te voy a dejar hablar, perdón- se excusó, para yo sonreír. -No debería hacerlo tanto. Siempre hablo más que todos en este reino. Soy el Rey, pero... mírame, otra vez- dijo, con autorreproche. Yo sonreí otra vez. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Pero me gusta que hable, majestad. Yo no sé nada. Solo quiero encontrar un lugar aquí. Quiero servirle bien- le dije, ya más prudente que la primera vez.

-No digas eso. Cualquier criatura, venga de donde venga, tiene algo que enseñarnos. Incluso independientemente de su edad - dijo, caminando conmigo, mientras volvía a arroparme, ya que comenzaba a hacer frío. Yo recibí apocadamente su capa. - No importan las razas, sino los seres- me dijo y fue la primera vez que se lo escuché. Jamás se me ha olvidado esa gran lección.

-Voy a ser una maestra terrible- bromeé.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En que soy muy demandante enseñando. Al estilo de Glorfindel. Creo que me ha heredado el mismo estilo. Círdan es más paciente, infinitamente paciente, yo no. Eso lo reconozco.

-Está bien, porque es lo que me gusta. Que se me exija- dijo, ya sintiendo el frío. Yo me apresté a devolverle la capa, pero él me detuvo, con un gesto de la mano. Y solo quitó uno de los mechones de mi rostro.

-No- me dijo, levantando las cejas.

-Tengo una idea mejor para que ninguno de los dos suframos frío, si me lo permite- le dije, mirándolo fijamente.

Luego de unas horas, él y yo chocábamos espadas. Yo no solía contenerme e iba con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte y me tiró contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Yo no le respondí ni siquiera, porque me abalancé contra él, que luchaba por repelirme. Hasta que rasgó mi vestido y lo rompió por el lado de la pierna.

-Lo sient...- me dijo, para yo atacarlo otra vez y rasgar su manga. Él la miró con una sonrisa retadora. Me llamó con una mano y yo gruñí, para atacarlo indiscriminadamente, hasta que rasgué su brazo.

-¡Ay, perdón, majestad, lo siento!- dije, aterrada, pero él aprovechó para tirar mi espada, enredarme y dejarme en el piso. Apuntó la suya contra mí.

-Ibas bien.- me dijo. - No lo pierdas.

Me ayudó a levantarme y yo revisé su herida. Era leve.

-Yo...¿por qué siempre que estoy en contacto con usted, de alguna manera termina golpeado, herido, en el suelo?- le pregunté apenada. Él se echó a reír.

-No siempre. Esto me gustó. Puedo enseñarte cosas, luego de que tu me destroces con la lengua de Umbar. ¿Mañana, a esta hora?- me preguntó, ofreciéndome su mano.

-Sí. Mañana, a esta hora.

-Y quiero que seas como hoy. Eres interesante, cuando te enojas.

-Perdón.

-De eso, nada.

Fuera de todo el trabajo que nos llevaba todas las horas, él me exigía llevarlo al límite con las lecciones de lengua oriental, cosa que yo disfrutaba. Y él lo sabía. Pero él era brutal en los entrenamientos. No se guardaba nada. Eso sí, cuidaba de no apalearme mucho, porque me necesitaba perfecta todos los días para poder seguir su ritmo, en todos los aspectos. Me llevaba al límite, en todo aspecto. Todos, todos los detalles, como si viera ese mundo a través de mis ojos y él tuviera el deber de mostrarme el suyo, eran fascinantes para él. Siempre fue autoritario, pero sabio, y a su vez, comprensivo. Convivir directamente con él era otra cosa. Exigía lo mejor de todos nosotros, siempre. Parecía ser dos en uno. Ante los demás pueblos y el suyo mismo, era el rey. El Supremo Rey. Grave, justo, sin ningún distingo. Estricto. Oh, sí. Me hacía pararme tras él en todas las runiones, como una estatua. Y eran horas, horas y horas de imperturbabilidad, cosa que yo odiaba, porque sabes que odio la quietud y el silencio. Y luego, él mismo iba a donde Glorfindel, le quitaba la lanza, y me hacía tropezar, y me hacía picadillo.

Eso sí que me molestaba, y siempre trataba de desquitarme con él en pelea. Sentía que me hacía perder el tiempo, pero aprendía mucho estando parada, casi todo un día. Una vez lo tuve que acompañar a una expedición en Fortlindon, y era infatigable. Yo sentía que iba más allá de mi deber seguirlo: era mi misión en la vida. Y él, al contrario, nos exigía moral y fortaleza. Yo sentía que me trataba peor que a todos los demás, ya que siempre era duro conmigo. Me ponía a hacer los trabajos más pesados, para variar, pero yo comencé a pedírselos. Ya en el entrenamiento, yo lo atacaba con mucha más inteligencia. Se dio cuenta de eso, cuando lo cerqué con mi espada.

-Jah- respondió, para hacerla pedazos. Yo me enfurecí, pero simplemente me desplomé.

Cuando desperté, estaba a mi lado, otra vez.

-Soy un fraude- le dije, molesta. - Perdón.

-No- me dijo preocupado. - Perdóname tu a mí. Sé que no todos tienen mi misma energía, te exigí demasiado. Y por favor, deja de maltratarte. Eres una gran servidora.

-Pero no soy la mejor. Debería ser la mejor- dije, cansada. -Quiero ser la mejor- dije, levantándome, pero sin poder hacerlo. Él me detuvo otra vez.

-Para.-me ordenó. -Para con todo. Para con menospreciar tu valor. Ordenaste todos mis documentos, junto con tus amigas, las damas Celebrían y Neldaniel. Cuidas de cada uno de los detalles de mi día. Estás siempre, un paso adelante, así yo te exija más y más. Pero a veces el cuerpo no aguanta.

-No quiero- dije interrumpiéndolo- Que se me trate con deferencia.

-El problema es que así no me sirves de nada- replicó.

-Sí, el reino puede seguir sin mí, Elrond puede ayudarlo-dije molesta. - No por un día...

-Te dije que pararas- me dijo, sentado al lado de mi lecho.

-Está bien. Hable- dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él miró a los míos.

-Yo no puedo seguir sin tí. Me niego. O te recuperas, o paramos.- me respondió, determinante.

-Majestad - le dije desconcertada. - ¡Vamos! ¡Usted que es tan infatigable, que se exige tanto para mantener su legado sobre sus espaldas! ¡Usted puede con esto! ¡Puede con todo! Nadie es tan fuerte...

-Es horrible que te digan eso- me replicó, a modo de confesión.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en esa posición estás solo. Y esas cosas, al fin y al cabo, pesan como un hado. Y marcan tu destino-profetizó. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No lo pienso así. Aquí he aprendido a construir el mío. Habría podido dormir mucho tiempo, pero acá estoy.

-¿Y si jamás despertabas?

-Entonces hice lo posible, todo lo que estuvo en mi corazón, en las fuerzas de mi alma, para cambiarlo. Hasta el final- objeté. -Siempre será así.

-Eres tan joven. Y tan obstinada. Aunque no te juzgo. Yo también soy obstinado. Usaría toda esta noche para rebatirte, con todos los ejemplos del mundo- argumentó, suspicazmente.

-Y yo le diría que ninguno de ellos sirve para nuestras propias vidas, porque son nuestras- objeté. Él suspiró, asintiendo.

-Aún no han menguado tus fuerzas. Aún peleas, cuando tu cuerpo está cansado. Si yo recurriera a mi premisa, diría que es el fuego de Fëanor, de su espíritu, en tí. Pero si hiciera caso a tu razonamento, diría que tienes el tuyo. Y creo que va más por ahí.- me dijo, para servirme miruvor. Me lo dio al instante y yo le sonreí. Él se sirvió otra copa. Nos miramos de nuevo. Y sí, Arwen, ahí mi corazón ya sabía que lo amaba. Que lo deseaba. Que quería en ese momento tocar su rostro, por la forma en cómo me miraba. Cuando sientes amor, deseo y perderte para siempre en el otro. Me perdí en sus ojos, en su nariz, en sus labios delgados, en sus cejas profundas. Solo entreabrí la boca, para luego sonreírle.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-me dijo, sonriéndome, suavemente, hasta que golpearon. Y toda esa magia se desvaneció de pronto, porque él se levantó como un rayo.

-Recupérate. Nos vemos en dos días- me dijo, para irse, intempestivamente. Yo me desplomé sobre la almohada. ¿En verdad me estaba enamorando de él? ¿En verdad me gustaba por él o porque era el Rey, o por la admiración que sentía hacia él?

En Fortlindon tuve que aclarar mi cabeza. No me atrevía a decirles nada a mis amigas por carta, aunque Celebrían y Neldaniel me hubieran dicho lo mismo: no tengas dudas. Pero las tenía. Volvimos a Mithlund. Quizás era amable, tan amable con todos, como podía serlo y estaba preocupado por mí, su heredera, su mascota, su miembro más joven de su séquito. Curiosamente, antes de la gran cena de su cumpleaños, me encontraba hablando con Neldaniel y Celebrían de lo que me había pasado. Nos cruzamos con él e hicimos una reverencia.

-Permítanmela un minuto- dijo, para entrar conmigo a su gran habitación, donde tenía sus documentos. Había un atado envuelto en una tela preciosa.

-Ábrelo- me ordenó.

Lo hice. Era un hermoso vestido, que refulgía de todos los colores. Yo lo miré sorprendida, porque jamás había tenido algo así. Él solo lo tomó, delicadamente. Me lo puso encima, y sonrió, para luego volver a su seria expresión.

-Úsalo esta noche.

-Está bien- le dije. Definitivamente, Gil -Galad era bastante… bastante suyo.

Neldaniel, claro, se regodeó en su victoria.

-Lo dije- afirmó, mientras se ocupaba de arreglarme, con Celebrían. Habían despachado a las damas oficiales de palacio para poder, sencillamente, chismear conmigo.

-Bueno, todo apunta a que ella no se equivoca. Ya sabes que hasta que no lo veo, no lo creo- afirmó Celebrían. - Y a ti, ¿te gusta?

-Yo...-les dije, delatándome. Ellas adivinaron al instante. Celebrían me sonrió.

-Va a ser complicado- observó. - En teoría, aún eres su servidora.

-Y yo digo que solo hay que empujarlos a ambos- insistió Neldaniel. - Será maravilloso que por fin haya una reina en Mithlund.

-¿No crees que nos estamos apresurando? Quizás no le gusto de esa manera y yo soy solo una niña tonta enamorándome sola- afirmé. Celebrían suspiró.

-Dímelo a mí, pienso eso de Elrond todo el tiempo.

Yo me senté, intrigada.

-¿En serio, todo el tiempo que han estado juntos en Mithlund y no ha hecho avances?

-Bueno, sí... paseamos juntos, cenamos juntos, me regala cosas, pero...

-No puedo creerlo. Quién no querría casarse contigo- observé molesta, para Neldaniel hacer una mueca de aprobación.

Las tres volvimos a deslumbrar, resplandecientes. Gil-Galad me miró orgulloso, pero también sorprendido. En el baile, porque los había, solo bailó conmigo, para que todo el mundo comenzara a murmurar. Elrond hizo lo propio con Celebrían y Neldaniel tuvo de pareja a Glorfindel, que solo se reía por sus ocurrencias. Yo solo trataba de no pisar al Rey.

-¿Ya puedo añadir a mi prontuario de golpes esto, por favor? No soy buena. Podría tomar a otra...- le dije, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo escribiré mañana con gusto. Pero te quedas conmigo.- me ordenó, para darme una vuelta. Yo me reí, sorprendida. No sabía que se podía hacer eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dije, mientras veía su mano asida a la mía. Él hizo lo mismo, para luego tomar mi cintura y alzarme al son del arpa.

-Gracias.- dijo, para de inmediato disimular el dolor de otro pisotón. Pero ante mi cara de tragedia, volvió a reírse.

-No, en verdad no...- le dije aterrada, pero él me asió con más fuerza.

-Ah ah. Adelante. Písame otra vez.

Eso me hizo reír.

-Qué desastre- dije, viéndome torpemente bailar.

-Sí, nos ocuparemos de eso. Pero es uno muy hermoso- observó. Lo volví a pisar.

-De veras...-dije, avergonzada de mí misma.

-Ya va a terminar- me dijo.

-No me gustaría que terminara- pensé en voz alta. Él me miró significativamente.

-Ni a mí.

Le hice una reverencia. Luego no hubo más bailes en toda la noche y ya cuando era reina, me enteré que Galdor no quería ver a su rey sufrir por más pisotones, y como él no quería bailar con nadie más que conmigo, prefirió ahorrarle el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, en ese momento, para mi joven corazón, fue una noche bella. Mis amigas se fueron tan felices y cansadas, que yo tuve que desarreglarme con las damas que sí estaban ahí para ello.

-Usted le gusta. Tiene suerte.

-No- dije, negando lo evidente. - No- insistí. -¿Ven lo que me mandó a hacer el otro día? Cargar troncos de árbol solamente porque insistí en que ya estaba asegurada la parte sur del puerto. Y como le llegaron informes cruzados y yo le insistí, me envió a hacer otra cosa. Me trata duramente- me quejé, pensando en sus órdenes y en que no admitía réplica. Y cuando lo hacía, quería todas las razones y pruebas del mundo para ello. Y aún no era buena en reunírselas.

-Igual, usted le gusta. Ay, señora, espero, esperamos, por el bien de él y todo el reino, que no le pase lo de Ariel- se quejó.

Yo volteé desconcertada.

-Oí esa historia. Pero ¿qué fue lo que le pasó realmente?

Ariel. Un nombre bello y poderoso. Tenía los cabellos oscuros, ojos luminosos. Hija de uno de los capitanes que también murió allí. Se enamoró de ella cuando era joven. Se volvió loco por ella, por su candor y amor. La iba a hacer su reina, la boda sería en tres semanas. Un día antes, la mataron. La secuestraron y la mataron. El padre murió tratando de rescatarla, y él nunca se lo perdonó.

-Estaba embarazada, o eso dicen- confirmó la otra, mostrándome que lo que me contaron mis amigas era cierto. Yo quedé envuelta por la tristeza, por él, por su vida, por su corazón. Gil-Galad seguramente había enfocado en su reino y en nuestra raza los últimos esfuerzos que le quedaban. Quizás me veía solo como una heredera y tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo. Por eso hacía, con cada gesto, con cada orden ,un muro para apartarme. Aunque sus defensas sucumbían sin remedio. Seguía pensando en eso, mientras estaba en la noche, tres meses después, en Fortlindon, a su lado. Le pasé los informes.

-Ya revisamos todo el perímetro. No hay nada. Creo que solo lobos, y estamos pendientes. – le dije, y él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sabía – respondió sin mirarme. Su corona era impresionante, sobre su cabello oscuro. Yo seguí parada. Él me invitó a sentarme.

-¿Seguro?

Él asintió, y comenzó a escribir. Yo no sabía qué hacía ahí, hasta que él me mostró.

-Para Galadriel. Movimiento, en Dol Gudur. No hay buenas noticias de Númenor. Parece que Tar -Palantir morirá. No le quedarán más días. El reino de los hombres está corrupto. Léeme esta- me ordenó, y yo la tomé, suavemente. El puso su mano encima de la mía. – Por favor.

Era de los Fieles, y él se sorprendió alegremente.

-¿Puedes creerlo? La enviaron de más allá del mar del Oeste. Espero que sean buenas noticias. Léela, por favor.

Lo hice, recorriendo el pasillo. No eran tan buenas noticias, como él creía, pero no eran tan malas. Pasó a otro tema, y me explicó la situación de Númenor, y su rey Tar Palantir. No creía que viviese mucho tiempo. Él era de los Fieles, los hombres que trataban con nosotros y adoraban a los Valar.

Él me explicaba todo y cada cosa, en cuanto a su trabajo. Pronto le di mi opinión, titubeante, sobre lo que oía en sus consejos, y él estaba de acuerdo. En mi propia insignificancia, había resultado ser buena para esas componendas.  
-¿Sabes el idioma de Mordor? - me preguntó, luego de que entrenamos fieramente.

-Lo escuché alguna vez, sí. Lo hablaban algunos parientes de Orleth, pero fue muy poco. Antes de que me golpearan la cabeza y me enviaran a dormir. Pero si algún día llega a tratar con los orientales…

-No. Los expulsé por lo que te hicieron.-dijo, tomando una flor, y colocándola en mi cabello.

-Oh, vamos. Aprendió su lenguaje. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces?  
-Tienes razón, pero no puedo olvidar lo que hizo tu cuidadora. Orleth y su progenie me decepcionaron, Fineriel. Su deber era traerte conmigo. Su deber era cuidarte.

-Lo hicieron, aunque de manera muy extraña.

-Debiste quedarte aquí.- respondió, molesto. Yo volteé, y negué con la cabeza.

-Orleth me inculcó algo muy valioso. Se llama libertad. Libertad de ir, venir, conocer…

-Entonces lo que haces no tiene sentido. Sabes cómo está todo, lo has leído en mis cartas.- replicó, duramente.

Yo asentí.

-Lo sé. Pero… a menos de que haya una razón por la cual mi corazón pueda establecer algún lazo duradero, lo haré.

-Entiendo- dijo él mirando hacia otro lado. Me entregó otra carta, y yo suspiré. Pero él cerró su mano sobre la mía.

-Es privada.

-¿A quién debo enviarla?- pregunté, tontamente.

-Es tuya- me dijo. La leí en mi habitación. Era sencilla. Decía "Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido. Te pido que me dejes solo esta noche. Tengo que ir al bosque por mi cuenta. Te lo contaré algún día."

Pasaron tres semanas en que hacía lo mismo, hasta que oí murmullos. Lo veía salir siempre, solo. Esta vez decidí seguirlo. Estaba arrodillado sobre un montículo. Comprendí la historia de las damas y mis amigas. Ariel. Ariel estaba ahí, y Gil- Galad solo sintió mis pasos.

-Te pedí que no hicieras esto- dijo sin mirarme.

-Lo sé, pero…- dije, y me abalancé sobre él. Dos flechas, que rasgaron mi manga. Él sacó su espada, y nos tuvimos que esconder detrás del montículo. Yo comencé a lanzar flechas, y silbé a todos los demás. Salimos los dos, y comenzamos a pelear indiscriminadamente, espalda contra espalda. Era fiero, feroz a la hora de pelear. Acuchilló a un orco que iba sobre un huargo, montándosele encima, y luego al huargo. Yo, con los dos puñales, destrocé las patas de los huargos e hice caer a los orcos. Tiré uno, tiré el otro, y saqué la espada, que le dí a él. Llegaron los otros, ya cuando casi habíamos acabado con todos los demás, y ví al Rey caer de rodillas, a mi lado. Yo me apresté a socorrerlo. Una flecha envenenada.

-¡Majestad!- le grité, y se la quité. Yo misma me apresté a succionar el veneno, y lo escupí. Hasta que grité, y se lo llevaron. Pudieron curarlo. Estuve a su lado alrededor de un mes. Casi se enloquecen en Mithlund y Elrond tomó sus funciones. Mis amigas eran las que me atendían, porque yo no quería despegarme de su alfeizar ni un día y simplemente, todos, asumiendo ya lo que tenía con Gil-Galad, me dejaron hacer.

Cuando despertó, me vio dormida en una silla, y me acostó en su propia cama. Al despertar, lo vi a mi lado, sentado pacientemente. Sonreía.

-Tiene vida propia.

Yo lo miré embotada. Me dolía la cabeza, y me recosté, pesadamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas- lo tuteé por fin, y él me pasó un espejo. Mis rizos, desperdigados por toda mi cabeza. Yo comencé a reírme, y él hizo lo mismo. Me levanté, y me pasó un peine. Los rizos eran indomables. Le dí el peine.

-Lo siento. No funcionará.

-Se nota- me dijo. Me levanté, y él se paró, a mi lado. Tomó mis dos manos.

-Gracias.- me dijo gravemente.

-Era mi deber.- le dije y me paré. Pero él tomó mi mano. Yo lo miré a los ojos y sin soltarme, tomé la otra.

-Siento lo que pasó con ella. Lo siento de verdad. Yo... ahora entiendo a lo que se refería- le dije, asintiendo.

-Sabes que igual no soy quien para contenerte, ¿verdad?

-Es mi Rey.

-No, sabes que ya no es así. No solo así.- dijo, para yo crisparme.

-¿A qué...?

Se levantó, con esfuerzo. Tomó mi rostro y yo me sentía fuera de mí. Comenzó a darme una suave caricia, mientras yo temblaba y solo puse mi mano encima de la suya. Instintivamente, puse mi mano en el suyo y me acerqué, mirándolo a los ojos, como él a mí. Se acercó más. Y más. Hasta que Glorfindel entró y nos separamos.

-Ve con Glorfindel- me ordenó, como siempre. Este comprendió todo, pero no dijo nada. Yo salí, aterrada, pero él tuvo la enorme delicadeza de no referirse al tema. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. Solo tomé mis armas y me fui, seria, sin hablar con nadie. Ya en mi habitación, estaba confundida. No podía dormir. No entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Él era el rey, yo no era nadie, yo era su guardaespaldas. Pero me agradaba estar con él. Pelear con él. Valoraba su compañía. Tanto, que me gustaba leerle, y ayudarle. No. Yo no. No, no yo. No puedo. No podría. Yo…

Luego de que había pasado ese incidente, por el que todo Lindon casi pierde la cordura y se desplegó en plegarias, seguía a su lado, leyéndole como siempre, o siendo su objeto de experimento y juegos cuando se entrenaba. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Ahora me sentía protegida por él. Yo parecía casi su mascota, pero en realidad cuidaba cada aspecto de su día, y él procuraba enseñármelo absolutamente todo. Incluida la magia.

Le seguía enseñando el idioma de los orientales, a pesar de su renuencia a tratarlos. Era muy buen estudiante, y así me lo decía Círdan. Yo le preguntaba a Círdan su opinión, pero él no decía nada. Ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera Glorfindel. Celebrían y Neldaniel callaron, de repente, porque Gil- Galad, desde lo que pasó en su habitación, no volvió a darme señales de favoritismo. De hecho, se volvió a portar como siempre y a marcar las distancias conmigo, como su Rey. Esto me destrozó, pero no dije nada y les dije a mis amigas que no se refirieran al tema. Neldaniel insistió, pero Celebrían supo llamarla a la prudencia. Yo solo sé que estaba más desconcertada, más triste, porque sí, había sido una tonta que se enamoró sola. Pero no me quería doblegar a mi orgullo de olvidar lo que había pasado. Odiaba pensar tanto. Sentir tanto. Así que me enfoqué en responderle al rey. Al que veía todos los días, al que me daba órdenes clara, bondadosamente, pero con distancia. Y su humor empeoraba. No sabía en ese momento que era por su estúpida decisión, según él, de alejarme. Pero un día, todo explotó.

-Majestad- le dije un día, que llegó a su habitación, molesto. Él, silencioso, se dejó quitar la capa por mí, y le serví de inmediato aguamiel. Gil- Galad retiró la copa, y me vio inmóvil.

-Puedes irte.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí. Vete. Por favor- me dijo, pero yo no obedecí.

-Es en serio – me dijo. Su frialdad y su furia eran tan sobrecogedoras, que yo misma me espanté de haber pensado eso de él alguna vez.

-Yo… yo no lo entiendo. – protesté (y en el peor momento). – Algunas veces es tan bueno conmigo, y otras veces, es tan… duro. - ¿Cómo puedo dirigirme hacia usted?

-Como debe de ser.

-¿Cómo debe de ser?- repliqué, desconcertada.

-No entiendo tu tono. Realmente no…

-A veces podría amarlo- le confesé al fin. Pero otras veces solo podría odiarlo. Y eso me vuelve loca- dije, apretando los labios, y retirándome. No sé por qué había dicho eso. Estaba loca. Ahora no podría volver a ser, definitivamente, igual. Pero ¿quién era yo? Aparte de mi sangre, y todas mis tonterías. Solo ayudaba al Rey. Golpeé mi mano con mi otro puño, y comencé a llorar, para retirarme a mis aposentos. Pero qué idiota.

-¡Qué torpe!- grité, y me di cuenta de que me había traicionado. Por fin. Pero habían sido muchas, muchísimas veces. Al mirarlo, al obedecerlo, al sonreírle. Galopé, a toda velocidad, hacia el bosque. Luego salí a caminar por los claros que había, (igual estaban protegidos). Y sentí algo. Apunté. Era él, que también apuntaba con su arco. Seguía con su rostro de irritación.

-Te busqué por cinco horas. No hagas esto.

Yo bajé mi flecha. La tiré.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-Como todos. Pero déjame explicarte primero por qué estaba tan molesto.

Yo crucé los brazos, y asentí.

-Eres tú.- confesó. Yo me desconcerté.

Se acercó más, y yo a él. Y vino a mí, ya sin dilación, y me dio un largo beso. Yo le correspondí, al abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Nos separamos, y tomé su rostro. Volvimos a besarnos, y vimos una cascada. Él soltó su cabello, y comenzó a quitarme la armadura. Yo procedí a quitarle sus ropas, bastante majestuosas y pesadas. Era realmente…era espectacular. Me cargó, y fuimos al agua. No paramos de besarnos, hasta que me entregué completamente a él, que solo besó mi rostro al ver mi último silencioso gemido. Luego yo le puse mis ropas, y él me ayudó con las mías. Tomó mis manos, mientras estábamos recostados, al lado de nuestros caballos.

-Tenías algo que explicarme- le dije, en sus brazos, acurrucada.

-He reinado mucho tiempo en Lindon- dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Y estoy enamorado de ti. No tengo descendencia. No todavía. Y luego de lo que sucedió… tengo miedo. Temo por ti, temo por todo esto- me confesó con naturalidad. Yo puse mi mano sobre su rostro.

-Me lo has enseñado todo. Pero…yo nunca temí, Gil- Galad. Yo soy fuerte.- le dije, y él asintió.

-Soy mucho mayor que tú. Y es probable que algunas veces, me veas como me viste en Fortlindon. Quizás llegue a morir. Tal vez, sufras más por mi culpa y yo…

Lo silencié.

-No más. Volvamos a casa. – le dije, y así lo hicimos, pero esta vez monté adelante suyo. Sus brazos estaban puestos en mi cintura, y créeme, por un momento sentí que la felicidad era completa.


	5. La favorita

Desperté luego de esa noche en el bosque, creyendo que lo que había pasado había sido un sueño. Pero estaba cansada. Y mi cuerpo me dolía. Amanecí a su lado. En su lecho. Él aún dormía. Yo tenía las mismas ropas de la cabalgata. Me las quité frente a su espejo, una a una, pensando en lo que habíamos hecho. Vi que mi rostro había cambiado. Había perdido de repente ese toque de infantil ingenuidad. Me quedé sin nada y solo sentí que besó mi cuello. Yo solo volteé, en silencio, lentamente, para acostarme en su lecho. Él volvió a besarme y yo le respondí queriendo todo de él, que solo me miró tiernamente.

-Te amo- me dijo, ya sin miedo. 

-Y yo a ti- le dije. Cómo iba a saber, en esos momentos, que con esas dos oraciones comenzaría y terminaría todo lo que tuvimos. Él solo me respondió con otro beso para tomarme de nuevo, suavemente, besando mis mejillas ruborizadas, besando mis exhalaciones y entregándose a mi intensidad. Y yo, perdiéndome en su fuerza, en sus brazos, pero también en su delicadeza para conmigo, mientras ambos cuerpos solo se necesitaban, con todas sus partes, y se rozaban y se unían hasta llevarnos a una tormenta o a una playa llena de tranquilidad.

Fue mi época de felicidad más grandiosa, destacada por breve y porque sí, pude decir que fui feliz amando. Y porque luego de eso, no quedó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en los cantos. La razón del porque no aparezco en el canto 'La Caída de Gil- Galad', fue porque tu padre ordenó que no se me incluyera ahí, al ver mi estado de dolor y angustia. Fue una manera de honrarme, y eso no se lo dejaré de agradecer nunca. Hasta que claro, fue cambiada, luego de tantos años, luchas y penurias, aunque se sigue cantando de la forma más triste para recordar su caída y no todo lo que arrastró detrás.

Pero en ese entonces no sabía nada y nada me importaba. Seguro habrás oído y leído la misma historia una y otra vez. El rey conoce a una mujer a la que hace su favorita y la colma de regalos. Y luego se exhiben por ahí, para despecho de la reina, y la favorita tiene todo lo que quiere… era igual, pero menos grotesco. Ahora yo era la favorita. Y también tenía la misma sensación de que eso me sobrepasaba, pero Gil- Galad me hacía sentir tranquila. De hecho, lo hizo apenas terminamos de unirnos de nuevo, en su habitación, en Fortlindon. Yo me paré, de inmediato, para su sorpresa y comencé a vestirme.

-¿A dónde vas?- me dijo, extrañado.

-Debo ir a ver cómo están las fortificaciones, luego organizar tu expedición hacia el bosque. Tienes que ir luego con Glorfindel a media mañana...

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo, incorporándose, desconcertado.

-¿Qué?- le dije sorprendida. -¿Pasa algo? 

-Pasa todo.- dijo, invitándome a sentarse.

-Sí...

-Cancélalo. Todo. Enviaré a Glorfindel. Te quiero aquí. 

Yo suspiré. No quería que algo así llegara a pasar. Me sentía a gusto con mis tareas.

-Gil-Galad... esto es muy importante para mí. Yo...

-Lo sé- adivinó, para ordenar mi pelo y darme un beso. -Ya lo había pensado. Lo pensé muchas veces, de hecho.

-¿En qué? ¿En esto?- le pregunté agudamente. 

Él me miró de forma pícara.

-¿Tu sí? 

-Oye...- le dije fingiendo indignación. - Sí -le confesé. -Soñé una vez que me besabas, pero lo reprimí. Me daba vergüenza- le dije, para él reírse.

-Bueno, yo soñé con esto. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Y salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo, para besarme otra vez y yo a él. Volvimos al lecho.

-Vuelve al tema. No porque haya cambiado esto entre nosotros, quiere decir que ahora seré una pequeña joya o escultura. Sabes que lo detesto- le dije, ya con propiedad.

-Sí, por eso no bordas, no cantas, no horneas... eso me da igual. Lo sé- respondió, acariciando mi rostro. Yo estaba con mis brazos a su alrededor. - Pero, no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida y temo que eso no te gustará. No vas a ir a comandar fuertes, no vas a inspeccionar nada. Te ocuparás del trabajo que puedas hacer, a mi lado, en mis estancias.

Yo lo miré con decepción, suspirando. Porque no había ni hay otra cosa que me guste más que pelear. 

-Y sé lo que piensas ahora. Seguirás entrenando con Glorfindel y conmigo. Pero no vas a combatir. 

-Yo...

-Hablo en serio- dijo, levantándose y tomando la parte exterior de su pesada túnica. Abrió la puerta y dio órdenes a un soldado. Hablaba de Glorfindel. Lo miré desconcertada.

-¿Ahora solo tendré que aprender todas esas cosas tan poco interesantes?- cuestioné. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor: lo que has venido aprendiendo hace algunos meses y años. Nuestra historia. Cómo funciona esto. Necesito que lo hagas.- dijo con su imponencia, para luego suavizarse y abrazarme.

-Debes hacerlo. Sé que jamás te has visto como una nissi, como alguien a quien podrían deslumbrarle las bellezas de nuestro pueblo y está bien. Eso me gusta. Y sé cuánto amas combatir. Pero ahora eres importante para mí. Y como sé también que odias estar encerrada, enajulada, enclaustrada... -te conozco bien, recuerda que te fuiste de mi reino hace más de mil años-, te doy la opción de que lo hagas. Conmigo. Claro que podrás cabalgar sola, explorar, como te gusta. Pero en nuestros límites. Y escoltada, así sea de lejos. Son las nuevas reglas- estableció. Yo suspiré. 

-Al menos, mañana... le dije, abrumada, por el cambio que había sucedido de repente. ¿Puedo inspeccionar? ¿Puedo estar pendiente?

-Conmigo. Y por última vez-me dijo. - Sé que lo odias, pero...

Yo le dí un beso y lo abracé otra vez.

-Pero te amo a tí.- le dije. Él sonrió, para responderme con otro beso. Claro que ambos teníamos dudas. Él seguía teniendo ese temor atroz de que me pasara lo de Ariel y yo, bueno, el perder de nuevo lo que era. En nuestros primeros años el sentimiento de estar sobrepasada nunca se fue, aunque se atenuaba al estar juntos. Ese día, lo recuerdo bien, no salimos de su habitación. Hablamos de todo, de nuestros temores, de mis tareas, de lo que me abrumaba. Y nos amamos y nos perdimos una vez más. Cuando regresamos a Mithlund, mis amigas me vieron rara. Y vinieron a confirmarlo todo al ver el collar de rubí que tenía sobre la cama.

Neldaniel solo exclamó, alegremente sorprendida. Celebrían entendió todo. 

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras Neldaniel me abrazaba, emocionada.

-Desde hace dos meses.

Las dos me abrazaron.

-Por favor, no me dejen sola. Sé que comenzarán a sospechar y dirán que soy su prostituta, su...

-Favorita. Sí. - dijo Celebrían. - ¿Y qué? Él merece ser feliz. Han pasado cuatrocientos años. 

-Y te defenderemos con uñas y dientes de cualquier idiota que te diga que no eres digna. Ya me conoces enojada- dijo Neldaniel. Yo asentí, sonriendo.

-Lo que odio es que... ya no me permitirá combatir, ni inspeccionar, ni...

-A nosotras también nos daba un poco de miedo. Pero es porque te ama y te cuida. Agradécelo- me dijo Celebrían.

Les conté de sus nuevas reglas.

-Deberías estar agradecida. Vas a seguir entrenando y combatiendo. Ya basta- objetó Neldaniel. -¿No podrías simplemente, disfrutarlo? 

-No lo sé. Estoy tan abrumada, que...

-Él se encargará de todo. Tranquila. Y nos tienes a nosotras y a Glorfindel. Simplemente, deja que todo suceda- me dijo Celebrían, dándome confianza otra vez. Lo vi en sus estancias, con mi uniforme.

-¿No te pesa? - me observó, curioso. - Bueno, es una pregunta tonta. Claro que sí. 

-Es que no tengo otra cosa que... lucir. Solo tengo dos vestidos, uno que me regalaste y el otro, también para una fiesta- le confesé. Él sonrió. Adoraba eso, en el fondo, verme tan inocente en tantas cosas todavía. Que no tuviera tantas otras.

-Debemos arreglar eso. 

-Quería agradecerte por el collar- dije, descubriéndome el cuello. Es muy bonito. 

Él se levantó y me besó. Yo le respondí. Leímos sus cartas y adelanté su trabajo, ya sin la pesada armadura, sin nada encima, a su lado, en su lecho. Y cinco días después, Neldaniel y Celebrían me miraban ocultando algo.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Me entraron a mi antigua y sencilla habitación. La mesa estaba llena de joyas, de todo tipo. También de varios vestidos, para estar en palacio, como los que tenían ellas (Celebrían siempre fue más de colores pálidos y sencillos, mientras Neldaniel usaba colores más oscuros y brillantes). Yo miraba todo sorprendida. No había visto tantas cosas en mi vida. 

-¿Todo esto para mí?

Ellas asintieron, orgullosas. Ay, ingenua de mí. Si supiera que durarían tan poco conmigo y se irían a Eldamar, en baúles. Pero en ese momento no sabía qué decir. Miraba todo alegremente sorprendida, perdiéndome en sus formas, en sus bellas texturas, en sus colores.

-Me da mucha vergüenza- dije, para ellas reírse.

-Nos hizo ese encargo y estamos muy orgullosas de ayudarlo.- dijo Neldaniel.

-Otra cosa que no sabes: él escogió todo. - afirmó Celebrían. - En serio.

-Es demasiado, ¿no creen? 

-Es tu nueva vida y no mereces algo menor- insistió Neldaniel.

-Pero no soy la reina, soy la favorita. No...

Neldaniel solo me calló al ponerme encima un pequeño adorno para el cabello y Celebrían hizo lo mismo con un vestido azul real, que se convertiría en mi tono favorito.

-¿Les pidió también enseñarme a bordar? -les pregunté, con un gesto extraño.

-No, sabe que no podrá llegar tan lejos y dijo que lo ahorcarías antes de hacerlo- afirmó Celebrían, mirando sonriente a Neldaniel.

-De verdad te quiere- insistió mi amiga. -Mucho. Ahora ponte esto y quítate esa armadura apestosa a caballo- me dijo, palmoteando mi nalga. 

-¡Oye!

-Ups- dijo levantando las manos, mientras Celebrían se echaba a reír.

-Me siento como una idiota- le dije a Gil-Galad, ya en su aposento principal, pero él me miró arrobado. Yo lo miraba extrañada. Él solo me cambió el broche de mi cabello, hacia más arriba. Me besó y me dio una vuelta.

-Te acostumbrarás- me respondió burlón. -Ahora- dijo, poniéndome varios documentos encima. - A trabajar.

-¿Tu podrás acostumbrarte? - le pregunté, comenzando a abrir sus cartas. Él asintió, con un gesto de suficiencia. 

-Anda- dijo, para yo comenzar a leer su primer documento. 

Solía exigirme mucho en las horas de trabajo, pero por una tierna y estúpida razón: íbamos luego a sus aposentos y comenzaba a probarme brazaletes, collares y todas las tonterías que veía para adornarme el pelo. Disfrutaba tanto el desvestirme como el vestirme, claro está. Y en ambas tenía talento. Yo me burlaba mucho de él, y le decía que yo era la tardía muñeca de un niño al que nunca le dieron una, y era verdad. Él lo admitía descaradamente. Eso sí, informada por Celebrían y Neldaniel, más hábiles en chismes e intrigas palaciegas, sabía que la gente comenzaba a saber de nuestra relación. Pero mis amigas me flanqueaban, altivas, como las princesas que eran y no dejaban que nadie me hiciera un mal comentario. Ellas siempre lucharon por mí. Supe que Celebrían habló de ello con Elrond, que no se atrevió a decirme nada, solamente a dejarlo pasar. Tampoco le dijo nada al Rey. Neldaniel hacía otro tanto con Glorfindel, pero fue en vano. Apenas me vio, luego de inspeccionar todo el reino, pidió hablar a solas conmigo, para irritación de ella.

-Te lo advierto- le dijo. Este volteó los ojos.

-Es como una furiosa hermana mayor - se quejó. Yo asentí levantando las cejas. Lo confronté.

-Sé de qué vienes a hablarme.

-Sí. Y sabes bien que los comentarios no será lo único que tienes que sortear.

Yo miré hacia otro lado. Sabía por dónde iba. 

-Eres hija de Celebrimbor. -insistió él. -Piénsalo. El rey es el último de los grandes señores Noldor. Y es obvio…- concluyó. Hablaba de nuestro enlace. Sugería que por eso me amaba. Ya en la recámara, a su lado, se lo comenté. Él se acomodó, y me dio un beso.

-No, no es por eso. Es la razón que menos se me ocurre para eso. Te amo por más cosas que tu linaje. Están locos si lo piensan- bufó.

-Ya nada podrá ser como antes, ¿verdad?-le pregunté, recostada a su lado.

Él negó con la cabeza, y se desperezó. Yo me abracé a él, como un gato, y comencé a besarle el cuello. Se recostó de nuevo, riéndose, mientras yo lo besaba por todos lados. Entonces, él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, para luego calmarnos.

-Poco de eso me importa- afirmó, ya, sobre mí. En estos pocos momentos, puedo decir que soy feliz. Muy feliz. Otra vez- me dijo, y besó mi frente, y luego mi boca. Tomó mi cabello, y lo besó. Caminando, los dos, por la playa, noté que él miró hacia lo lejos. Yo entendí su silencio.

-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?. A pesar de todo- le dije, y él asintió, apretando mi mano. La besó, y luego me abrazó.

-A veces… comprendo a Orleth. No quisiera que nada te lastimara. Nada.- me dijo con sinceridad y con su grave franqueza.

Yo le sonreí, y lo besé.

-Nada lo hará.

Pero muy a mi pesar, muy a mi pesar de todo lo que vivía, el no volver a la guardia comenzó a resentirme. Luego de que llegó casi herido de un combate temible en el sur, le sugerí acompañarlo.

-¡Podría cubrirte la espalda, por favor! ¿Cómo me desperdicias a tu mejor guerrera, como lo dices, así?

Él me miró indignado.

-¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación? Creí que lo había dejado claro. - dijo, sirviéndose Miruvor. 

-Gil-Galad, ¡no es por capricho!

-Es un capricho- insistió.

-¡Escúchame!- le insistí. Ah, eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Poco a poco aprendí que a mi marido se le vencía con la inteligencia, no enfrentándolo cara a cara. Porque eso también encendía su propio fuego.

-¡Te escucho! Y tus argumentos son tontos. Suicidas. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Volver a arriesgar tu vida? ¿A morir tontamente? 

-Yo...

-Entonces vuelve. Adelante. Hazlo- me dijo, para irse a otra habitación contigua y darme un portazo. Yo, furiosa, me quité el lindo vestido y lo tiré por la ventana. Me puse la armadura, pero los soldados no me dejaron salir.

-Ábranme el paso. 

-Lo siento, Fineriel- me digo Argir, mi antiguo compañero. - Tenemos órdenes.

-Muy bien -dije sacando la espada. - Yo me iré y...

Ellos me miraron con condescendencia, cosa que odiaba. Y atrás ví al resto de mis compañeros. Era enfrentarme a todos y que probablemente los siete círculos de defensa se enfrentaran conmigo también. Tiré la espada y me fui a mi habitación, para tirar todas las joyas, llena de rabia. Neldaniel entró hecha una furia a mi habitación.

-Déjame sola. 

-Fineriel. Mírame. Ahora- me dijo, sin intimidarse por mí. Lo hice. 

-Neldaniel...- dijo Celebrían, suave y temerosamente, acomodándose a mi lado.

-Lo hago.

-¡En serio!- me gritó.

-!Lo hago!- respondió ella igual. 

-Basta, las dos- dijo Celebrían, desplegando su poder. Ambas nos calmamos.

-Fineriel, vas a ir a pedirle disculpas al Rey. Ahora.

-No lo entienden. No entienden que...

-Que te ama y no te arriesgará. Sabes su historia. Sabes lo que le pasó a Ariel. 

-¿Por qué no estás de mi lado? - le pregunté a Neldaniel. 

-Por estar de tu lado vengo acá, como una idiota y te lo digo: le pedirás disculpas porque blandir una maldita espada no es todo lo que existe en el mundo. Entiéndelo de una vez.- dijo, para retirarse, airada. Yo volteé los ojos.

-Hazlo cuando se te pase la furia. - dijo Celebrían, para abrazarme. - Todo estará bien. Oh, Elrond- dijo, amablemente sorprendida. 

-Vengo a tomar tu consejo y creo que es el momento- le dijo a ella, sonriéndole. Ella hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero él tomó su mano.

-No, por favor. Quédate.

Ella miró su mano, sonriendo. Él suspiró y me miró con bondad.

-Fineriel, él piensa hacerte su reina. 

-Lo miré desconcertada.

-No. No puedo hacerlo. No soy digna. No estoy hecha para...

-Escúchame. Lo ha hablado conmigo. Soy su mejor amigo. Y no dejaré que una desavenencia estúpida dañe esto. No lo hará, pero quería hablar hace mucho tiempo de tu papel. Y Gil-Galad, como en todo, sobre todo en esto, va en serio. - afirmó, levantando sus cejas. 

-Yo... yo no...

-Sabemos que estás abrumada. Sobrepasada. Desde que llegaste acá, y sobre todo desde que lo amas. Pero amarlo, implica no solamente estar con él. Implica lo que conlleva. Y para eso te prepara. Te ha preparado. 

-No sé si pueda hacerlo- confesé, con miedo. -No sé si...- dije, echándome a llorar. Por fin podía expresar todo lo que me abrumaba, como si el mar me ahogara. Celebrían se quedó a mi lado, abrazándome. 

-Sí puedes. Acá estamos. No creas que no estamos ajenos a lo que dicen de tí, de ustedes. Lo cuidamos y te cuidamos. Y te apoyamos- insistió Elrond, para que Celebrían lo mirara con agradecimiento. -Te lo has ganado, con trabajo, y sin vanidad. 

Ambos, bondadosamente, me llevaron a las estancias del Rey. 

-Yo no quiero...

Ambos lo habíamos dicho. Y se perdieron nuestras últimas palabras. Él tomó mi mano.

-Sé cuán aterrada estás. Pero yo también lo estoy. Si supieras cuán importante eres para mí, si tan solo lo supieras de verdad. Si tan solo...

Yo asentí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él me abrazó y tomó mi nuca ahí mismo, para besarme y yo lo abracé fuertemente otra vez. Lo miré, ya llorando.

-Tengo mucho miedo...- le confesé. Él suspiró, para abrazarme. 

-Te preparé para que fueras mi heredera. Como un padre a una hija. Enamorarme de ti no estaba en los planes. Pero te amo. Y no puedo evitarlo y yo también temo. Pero qué nos queda.

-Solo nosotros- dije. Esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro, extensa y extenuadamente. No, no creo que exista completa felicidad, pero algo era indudable, yo lo amaba. Y él me amaba a mí, a pesar de sí mismo.

Y cuando me cantaba hermosas canciones de Alqualönde, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, o cuando me veía con otro de los vestidos que había elegido para mí, o cuando se volvía loco porque yo me vengaba de él siendo una maestra peor en enseñarle el lenguaje oriental. Sí, solo nosotros. Porque no importaban los otros, ni importaba nada. Éramos los dos. Los dos, simplemente los dos, navegando, o nadando, o juntos, en la noche, y yo apartaba sus oscuros y largos mechones de su rostro, en nuestro lecho, para él besarme y no quererse separar de mí jamás. 

Por supuesto, tuve que disculparme con Neldaniel, que solo me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, ya no eres una idiota. Podemos hablar- me dijo.

-Oye-se quejó Glorfindel, sentado en una de las ricas sillas de su estancia. -Vamos. Deja de ser tan gruñona.

-¿Quieres morir? ¿De nuevo? - le preguntó Neldaniel, para ambas reírnos. Él también lo hizo.

-No. Solo te digo que debes tratarla con más respeto. Ya sabes- dijo, aludiendo a mi nuevo papel. 

-Yo solo quiero que ustedes, ambas... me preparen, si así se requiere. - les dije intimidada. - Sobre todo tu. Te necesito en mi vida- le dije a mi contraparte rubia, más gazmoña de lo que yo era, que solo hizo una mueca y me abrazó.

-Claro que sí, tontita. Primera lección: no te intimides. Serás la Reina. Segunda lección: si te intimidas, yo los golpeo.

-Neldaniel, cómo eres- se rió Celebrían, junto a Glorfindel. 

-Es capaz- dijo él, para recibir un sopapo de ella.

-¿Ves? 

Nos reímos otra vez. Él se la devolvió y así lo hicieron sucesivamente. Ellos tres, más Elrond, me aliviaban la carga que asumía. Ya me sentía más tranquila, porque a diferencia de otras reinas y princesas, tenía bastante apoyo para prepararme para el futuro. Visité a Círdan, en sus aposentos. Me vio menos apocada y sobrepasada.

-Nunca se le irá el miedo- dijo, sirviéndome él mismo los alimentos que preparó. Vegetales. - Jamás.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunté, ayudándolo a sentarse. Comimos lado a lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Porque aún así si fueras su Reina y tuvieran herederos...

-Él me dijo que ya no podría tenerlos- objeté. - Que llegamos a cierta edad, que...

-Una cosa es lo que se dice y otra lo que pasa- afirmó, con suficiencia. - Pueden tenerlos. Y él no te quiere dejar sola, con un niño pequeño. Él tampoco quiere morir... luego de que te ha conocido. - dijo, tomando mi mano paternalmente. - Eso pasa con el amor. Te hace vulnerable. Y desde que llegaste, lo hiciste vulnerable. 

No supe qué responder. 

-Pero también muy feliz. Lo sacaste de un invierno que vi eterno luego de Ariel. Canta otra vez. Bromea otra vez. Le has dado esa luz que perdió, un pedazo de su alma, que creí que no volveríamos a ver. Ahora solo tienes un trabajo: él. 

Asentí con mi cabeza. En realidad, ese ahora era mi lugar en su mundo, en el mundo al que había llegado como un accidente en casi todo. Por fin lo comprendía. Y claro, como me amaba tanto, sabía que yo necesitaba no quedarme encerrada en un palacio como uno de sus tesoros. Por eso accedió conmigo a pasear, muchas veces. Solos o acompañados. Ya conocía todo Lindon gracias a él. Y luego de un año, fuimos, fuertemente armados con escoltas, a un lugar sorpresa. Éramos ciento cincuenta. Reconocí Eriador. Los caminos que recorrí con Orleth. Estábamos en las ruinas de lo que fue mi reino. Yo lo miré estremecida. Él me miró con deferencia, para quitarme mi collar y ponerlo sobre un montículo. Miré a Galdor y a Glorfindel, que ya sabían de lo que se trataba: era la pedida oficial de mi mano. Era el homenaje a mi familia. 

-Celebrimbor, he cuidado de tu hija. Es todo lo que hubieras querido ver. Sé que me hubieras dado su mano, así como ella me dio su corazón- dijo en síndarin. –Vengo a pedirte su mano, así sea de manera simbólica, como se debió hacer hecho, si Sauron no hubiera acabado contigo y tu obra.

Entendí, mientras besaba la tierra, que de todos modos, sí pensaba casarse conmigo, a pesar de nuestros accidentados encuentros. Tomó mi mano y me puso el collar, así como un anillo de rubí que simbolizaba nuestro compromiso. Glorfindel y Galdor fueron los primeros en aplaudir. Yo me tragué mis lágrimas. Me estremecí, pensando en lo que había pasado tanto tiempo antes. Recordé yéndome de ahí con mis damas. Todas muertas, llorando por mi madre.

Entonces, una flecha hirió a uno de los nuestros. Los oímos. Los sentimos. Orcos. Nos quisieron emboscar de sorpresa. 

-¡Llévensela!- gritó Gil- Galad a la guardia, refiriéndose a mí, pero ya era tarde. Todos tuvimos que luchar. Y lo que era en principio un acto de compromiso, fue la batalla oficial para limpiar Eriador. Glorfindel, Galdor y yo luchamos por espacio de tres horas, pero yo no dejaba de ver a Gil- Galad, y la poderosa Aiglos. La gran lanza que ahora veo y arrullo. Pero en ese entonces, era poderosa, y atravesaba cinco, seis, veinte orcos a la vez. Era increíble, majestuosa.

Y me distraje, y él alcanzó a notarlo. Le grité sobre uno que iba detrás, que parecía ser el jefe.

Lo remató por detrás, y alcanzó a jalarme, cuando recibí la primera herida grave de mi vida. Una flecha envenenada. Al ver los gritos de Glorfindel y Galdor, él comprendió, y me quitó el casco. Apretó los labios, furioso e impotente, y tiró a Aiglos, para cargarme. Elrond se dio cuenta, y mandó una escolta hacia nuestro lado. Solo sentía cómo él me quitaba todo, rudamente, hasta examinar la herida.

-Se nos acabaron los antiveneno, señor- le dijo uno de los elfos, y él dio un puñetazo. Me miró furioso, y tragaba su furia y su angustia.

-Está pasando de nuevo. No, Eru. No de nuevo- me dijo, mientras cargaba conmigo, pero fui lo suficientemente lúcida para decirle que recordaba bien dónde estaba.

-Atrás del gran árbol está el palacio. En el palacio hay un hueco. En el hueco está la antecámara…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Eregion, Gil -Galad. De Eregion…- dije, ya delirando.

Corrió, conmigo, y efectivamente, encontró un montículo. Quitó, desesperadamente, los montones de pasto, y ahí estaba la puerta. Habló en un idioma que se me hacía familiar. Pudimos entrar. Estaba húmedo, y oscuro, pero no sé cómo diablos hizo para guiarse. La antecámara.

-La antecámara- dijo, prendiendo una antorcha. Ruinas, cuerpos. Joyas, todo destrozado. Había encontrado el refugio de Celebrimbor. Lo miró todo arrobado, pero luego me cargó, y me llevó a la habitación contigua. Lo que había sido la habitación de mi madre. Indiqué dónde estaban los frascos, que seguramente debían estar secos. Pero estaban intactos. Y entonces, mientras el buscaba, y probaba, pude ver a mi madre, arrullándome, y a mi padre, alzándome. Unas manos negras trataban de llevárselos, pero yo alcé la mía.

-Estarás bien con él. Él te guiará- me dijo mi padre.

-Es tu destino- dijo mi madre. Y un gran dolor en mi hombro me despertó, y grité, muy duro. Era la medicina antiveneno. Hecha de athelas. Él también tenía unas hojas, pero no se acordaba. Yo desperté, respirando fuertemente, y llorando. Él me abrazó.

-No pasará. No esta vez. No- me dijo, y yo lo abracé, y nos besamos. Yo estaba llorando.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dije acariciando su rostro, y el negó con la cabeza, ya llorando también.

-Tendremos un hijo.- me dijo tomando mi rostro contra el suyo. Círdan me lo dijo hace un tiempo. Eres mi vida, Fineriel. Alegraste mi existencia. Viví en un completo invierno, sin mis pasos seguros. Pero te tengo a ti.

Yo lo abracé, y seguía llorando. Lo besé, en todos lados.

-Y yo te tengo a ti. No querría verte morir. Quiero estar contigo, siempre.- le dije. Él asintió, y nos quedamos abrazados.

Oímos unos ruidos. Eran los demás. Gritamos, y entraron.

Rescataron todo lo que se podía rescatar de Eregion, luego de dos mil años de ruina. Y era bastante. Así lo celebramos, en un banquete, donde habló de Celebrimbor y el afortunado hecho de que estuviera viva.

-Sobre todo, por una sencilla razón. Ella será su Reina.- anunció oficialmente. Y así se acabaron de tajo las habladurías.

Todos murmuraron, y se sorprendieron. Celebrían y Neldaniel erna las únicas con las copas arriba. Entonces, tomó mi mano, y la alzó.

-Los Noldor vivirán mucho tiempo más en esta tierra. En la Tierra Media. Nuestros días de ocaso no han llegado aún –dijo, mirándome esperanzado, y yo sonreí, también, muy asustada, o ya no tanto, pero como siempre, él me dio confianza. Y ya no temí. 

Ahora, cuando se habla de bodas hay mitos y leyendas. Algunas leyendas, como sabes y has leído, la gran tiara que mandó a construirme. Eso fue cierto. Yo pensaba que eso era muy pesado. Mi anillo era de plata, y tenía un pequeño rubí. Era el fuego de mi casa, unido con la suya. Fëanor volvía a su casa y los Noldor volvían a estar unidos. Otra leyenda que fue cierta: la locura que invadió a tu madre y a Neldaniel organizando todo, pues Gil-Galad les encomendó esa tarea. Apenas me probaron mi vestido blanco, ya con un embarazo notorio en puertas, las dos hicieron un gesto de desaprobación.

-Lo odio.

-Lo odio. 

Las costureras me miraron a mí, que solo estaba mareada. 

-¿Te gusta? 

-¿Te gusta? 

-Yo no quiero ahogarme en él- dije bondadosamente a las costureras.

-Lo odia- dijeron ambas concluyentemente. Todo lo pasaban por mi aprobación. Yo me reía, porque no sabía que ser una nissi implicaba preocuparse por tantas pequeñeces, pero pronto lo sabría. Ellas habrían podido construir siete reinos élficos y defenderlos con uñas y dientes y de cierta manera, al lado de sus esposos, lo hicieron. Neldaniel era imperativa, siempre enérgica, comandaba, se aseguraba de que las cosas se hicieran. Celebrían, como sabemos ambas, tenía un extraordinario sentido de la organización y una memoria prodigiosa. Ella era más metódica y paciente. Entre las dos eran invencibles y mi roca cuando ya fui una reina por tantos años. Y ese día, Arwen, yo era un manojo de nervios. Estaba fuera de mí, mientras ambas revoloteaban con todo. Ellas ayudaron a peinar mi enorme pelo y a ponerme la tiara, así como a arreglarme. Ya el embarazo se notaba. Iba por el cuarto mes. Iba a ser un niño y yo me sentía pesada, casi que consumida, pero todavía no al punto de los meses más críticos. Ellas, ya presentes, vestidas también de blanco, me miraban arrobadas. Círdan fue el que me entregó al Rey, que estaba de blanco y plata, viéndome orgulloso. Se veía tan apuesto.

Tuve que aprenderme votos, tuve que... todo eso se me olvidó. Al final, cuando correspondió mi turno, para sorpresa de Círdan y de todos, solo dije esto: ""Eres la luz de mis días, mis noches y mi existencia, como lo soy de la tuya. Esa luz jamás se extinguirá, porque mi alma te pertenece, enteramente, para siempre".

Y así hasta el sol de hoy. 

Yo solo lo vi complacido, por otro de mis arranques de espontaneidad, que era lo que más adoraba de mí. Me puso un hermoso collar con el símbolo de una estrella, que es el que ves colgado en mi cuello y que a pesar de todo lo que he vivido, jamás se ha ido de mí. 

Tuvimos hermosas y grandes fiestas. Me dieron montones de regalos. Pero yo solo pensaba que ahora tendría que gobernar tal y como él esperaba de mí, con tantos años de lectura y entrenamiento. Tendría que ayudarle con la carga, y hacerlo feliz, sobre todo. Ser la reina. Eso era en lo que pensaba, y él lo sabía. Pero tomaba mi mano, orgulloso de mí. Y solo se reía, luego de toda la celebración, cuando él no podía quitarme la tiara que ni Neldaniel, ni Celebrían ni cinco damás más pudieron quitarme del cabello. 

-¡Es tu invento!- me quejé yo, mientras me reía otra vez. Él también lo hizo, impotente. 

-Espera, espera, lo tengo- dijo, intentando otro truco. 

Lo logró. Los dos celebramos tontamente y él me alzó y me besó. Besó mi vientre. Fuimos a la playa, nuestro lugar favorito. Veíamos el mar, tomados de la mano. 

-Gil- Galeth. Así se llamará el Príncipe- me dijo. –Y tendrá el poder de tu familia y la sabiduría de la mía.

Yo le sonreí, y lo abracé.

-Deja de hacer planes. Solo quiero mirar el mar contigo. ¿Puedo?

-Sí, pero me preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con el nombre.

-Por supuesto- le dije, sonriendo.

Oh, Arwen. Todo fue un suspiro. Mi felicidad, mis hijos, mi corona, solo fueron una pequeña brizna de piedad que me dio el tiempo.


	6. La reina

Es difícil ser reina, digan lo que te digan. Es algo que requiere de mucha responsabilidad, nunca eres un objeto decorativo. Yo ni siquiera había llegado a los cien años cuando me casé con Gil-Galad. Eso en nuestros rangos de tiempo me hacía una niña todavía: él me llevaba milenios. Sí, había dormido mil quinientos años, pero para mí solo había pasado una noche desde lo que me hizo Orleth. Y Gil-Galad me preparó desde los trabajos más duros, hasta asistirlo y ayudarlo. Claro, jamás pude ser como Elrond, que era su más fiel alumno, amigo y consejero. Ni como Glorfindel, su principal guerrero. Yo lo asistía personalmente y parte del trabajo incluía que él me fuera formando en sus asuntos más graves.

Me quería con opiniones, amaba que las tuviera. Siempre fui su igual, a pesar de ser él la cabeza del reino. Él planeó ser mi padre y resultó siendo mi esposo. Pero aún era mi maestro y yo, yo estaba impresionada con su vasta experiencia y con su ánimo de protegerme y enseñarme mi nuevo papel, con el que no me sentía muy cómoda. Eso sí, muy abrumada: tres años antes estaba en los bosques construyendo telains y blandiendo la espada. Ahora la tenía en mis manos. Practicaba, embarazada.

-Hola- me dijo él, sonriéndome, desde atrás. Yo volteé y paré.

-Nadie me ha dicho que no debería hacerlo- le dije, mirando mi vientre. Ya casi comenzaba a notarse.

-No te lo prohibiría. Lo sabes- dijo, tomando a Aiglos. -No al menos en unos meses, pero no creo que quieras.

-Quizás luego de que haga todas mis tareas, lo considere para relajarme y en la noche dé a luz. Las tareas como reina darán más dolor- bromeé. Él se rió.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero el bebé pesará más que tus tareas, así que es hora de que aprovechemos el tiempo-me dijo, para atacarme. Yo me defendí, pero él seguía impasible. Yo me lancé, fieramente, sin resollar, pero él era bastante ágil, hasta que me sentí mareada. También un punzón. Él tiró a Aiglos y fue a socorrerme.

-Mi amor- me dijo, preocupado. Yo le sonreí, suspirando.

-Me pateó. Toca- le dije y él lo sintió. Me sonrió. Tomó mis rizos y besó mi mano.

-Creo que debes parar, por ahora.- me aconsejó. Yo suspiré, resignada. Se iba mi única diversión.

-¡Pero debo moverme!- protesté. - Sabes que odio bordar.

Él se rió, levantando las cejas.

-Eres bastante mala en todas las artes femeninas, sé que lo odias. Pero, ¿también es a propósito?

-No, en verdad soy mala.

-Solo lo intentaste… bueno, cinco veces, pero ¿qué tal que a la sexta encuentres pericia? Ven, vamos a probarlo- dijo, tomando mi mano. Yo miré mi espada con tristeza.

-Pero…

-Está bien, pero lento. No como ahora- me dijo, besando mi cabeza. Ya los dos, en mi habitación, junto con mis damas, Neldaniel y Celebrían y todas las demás, lo mirábamos hacer una puntada perfecta. Ellas aplaudieron.

-Ahora inténtalo tu- me dijo Gil-Galad. Yo miré a Neldaniel y Celebrían, que me asentían con la cabeza, casi que me rogaban. Mis otras damas de compañía se miraban, dudosas, pero las dos les lanzaron miradas duras, que las hicieron suspirar y disimular aún más. Yo hice un cómico gesto de desazón. Gil- Galad se echó a reír.

-Vamos.

Le sonreí, con un fingido gesto de resignación y tomé la aguja y él me daba las indicaciones. Yo las seguía suavemente, mientras oía las risas y cuchicheos y vi otra vez a Neldaniel y Celebrían lanzar sus terribles miradas. Me eché a reír.

-No te distraigas.- me indicó Gil-Galad.

-Está bien- le dije con otra fingida cara de horror, para pasar la aguja por donde me indicó.

-Lo lograste. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. ¡Lo lograste!- me dijo, como si hubiera decapitado al peor líder de los orcos. Él y Neldaniel y Celebrían me abrazaron, mientras yo me reía.

-Ahora sola.

-Vamos, tienes mucho que hacer como para…

-Es tiempo con mi esposa. Además, nos reuniremos todos en dos horas. Hay tiempo- me ordenó, como siempre. - Vamos…- dijo, tocando mi mano. Tu puedes.

Suspiré, levantando las cejas. Hice otra vez la puntada.

-Otra- me dijo. Yo la hice.

-Otra- me rogó, mirando a Neldaniel y Celebrían.

-Otra- me insistió. Cuando completé diez, suspiré y lo miré irritada. Él se echó a reír.

-Sí, definitivamente lo odias. Gracias a todas. A ambas- dijo a Celebrían y Neldaniel, que me abrazaron.

-Mejor lo haremos nosotras- me dijo Celebrían.

-Y de paso puedes vernos, quizás no lo odies tanto- insistió Neldaniel. Yo las abracé de vuelta.

-Majestad, tenemos que prepararla para...- dijo Celebrían, que además, junto con Neldaniel, usaba ese espacio para algo que amábamos hacer: hablar. Chismear.

-No, de eso me encargo yo hoy. Les agradezco a ambas- dijo, amable e imperativo. Ambas hicieron una reverencia y yo las despedí con la mano, con una sonrisa.

-No me pondrás a cantar tampoco, o a tocar algún instrumento. No me criaron como una nissa, Gil-Galad. Nunca le hallé sentido.- le expliqué, levantando mis hombros. Él se sentó detrás de mí y me besó.

-No es necesario, igual, para que seas una reina. Pero lo hice porque hay cosas que debemos hacer para probar si somos afines a ellas, o no. Y para retarnos. Sé que eres una con la espada, pero algo en apariencia tan simple, te cuesta. Y está bien, no todos somos buenos para todo. Pero era necesario que lo comprobaras.

-Tu sí…- le dije, abrazándolo. Él me sonrió, para besarme y llevarme al lecho. Su corona se enredó con mi pelo. Me quejé, riéndome, mientras lo quitaba.

-Otra vez- me dijo él, quitándolo también. Se quitó su corona y siguió besándome. Yo lo abracé, para luego sentir su mano sobre mis piernas y mis caderas, bajo mi vestido. Dejó su mano ahí, abajo, para hacerme gemir. Me susurró.

-No deberíamos…

Yo lo abracé, para él mirarme lleno de deseo y yo a él. Le quité la cadena y luego su primera túnica, salvajemente. Él me miró complacido y se quitó el resto, rápidamente, mientras yo me deslizaba con mi vestido. Me quedé atorada.

-No…- protesté. - No…

Él se rió, para simplemente romperlo.

-Era hermoso… -le dije, protestando, pero él volvió a besarme y yo lo atraje rápidamente hacia mí, para sentirlo una vez más. Lo quería conmigo, con toda su fuerza.

-Sigue- le rogué. Él solo me respondió besándome Sentí una lágrima y mi propio grito, mientras él se quedaba sobre mí, gimiendo también. Me abrazó mientras temblaba.

-En esto sí tienes mucho talento . Mucho- me dijo enfático, para yo reírme. -Te amo- me dijo, respirando fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti.

Me abrazó otra vez. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Sentir su piel, su cabello mojado. Su cuello, sus hombros, sus grandes brazos. Me dio un beso corto y yo le respondí con otro. Sentí otra vez los pellizcos. Una patada.

-Ay- le dije. - Nos recuerda que sigue aquí. Él sonrió y me besó, para tocarlo otra vez.

-El problema es que te veo- le dije con deseo. - Y no puedo evitarlo. Él me miró complacido, para recostarse a mi lado. Puso su mano en mi cadera. Yo lo bordeé con una pierna.

-A veces me gustaría estar así para siempre - me dijo, besándome. -Hacerte mía, todo el tiempo. Estar dentro de ti, sentirte… apreciarte- dijo para besar mi cintura. -Amarte- me dijo, mirándome con esa intensidad que me envolvía. Yo lo besé. Acaricié su pelo.

-Lo estaremos siempre. Y creo que al ritmo que vamos, tendremos al menos los mismos hijos que Fëanor- le dije. Él me sonrió y acarició mi cabeza.

-¿Lo crees? Invertimos mucha energía en crear criaturas. Es más, muchas nacen en la edad que tienes. Yo mismo me sorprendí de poder concebir a una. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creí que eso sería imposible- me confesó. Yo lo miré a los ojos, entendiendo.

-¿Ariel estaba embarazada cuando murió?- le pregunté. Él suspiró, con tristeza. Asintió.

-Por eso...no puedo creer mi suerte. No todavía- me dijo, levantando sus cejas. -Ahora seré padre. Padre. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Estoy… asustado- me confesó. Yo le sonreí, para besar su mano y recostarme sobre él.

-Será nuestro bebé- le dije suavemente, para tranquilizarlo, tomando su mano y posándola sobre mi vientre. Tenía a Vilya en su dedo corazón. - Y estaremos bien. Él besó mi cabeza, para sonreírme. Él mismo me bañó y yo a él. Miramos mis vestidos. Le señalé el azul oscuro. Él mismo me lo puso, como siempre. Disfrutaba enormemente el vestirme, siempre. Tomó mi pelo y comenzó a ordenarlo, suavemente, mientras yo le sonreía, pues sentía su enorme amor al hacerlo. Eligió entre varias de mis tiaras. Vimos la de mi boda.

-No- le rogué. Él se echó a reír.

-Debes volver a usarla algún día. En ocasiones importantes, al menos.

-¿Es necesario? - le pregunté, para él asentir. Yo también lo vestí a él, paso a paso, con su ayuda. Puse su corona en su lugar. Entonces, me tomó de sorpresa y me besó, para luego hacerlo en todos lados, mientras yo me reía otra vez.

-Entonces, crees que deberíamos integrar otra vez a los orientales. Pero mi amor, no hemos estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Y desde que Orleth te hizo eso, no puedo mirarlos de otra manera. No he podido hacerlo.

-Pero yo vengo de ahí también. Ellos me criaron. No resulté tan mal, ¿no es así? Sé que también son leales entre ellos, que aman como nadie. Que son distintos. ¿No te has preguntado nunca, jamás, qué hay al Este, más allá del Bosque Verde de Oropher?

-Sí, pero solo ha sido una pregunta. Sabes que debo proteger esto. Pero claro que me lo he preguntado, mi amor. Cualquiera. Qué más podría existir.

-¿No crees que podría pasar lo mismo con su gente, alguna vez? No con sus dirigentes, no con todos los grupos.

Él me miró, analizando.

-Va a ser muy difícil. Son años de heridas infligidas. Fueron mil quinientos años en que creí que te perdí. Ellos lo hicieron- me advirtió.

-Sé que no puedo salir, ni quisiera. Tu tranquilidad me importa más que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera pensar.

-A mí me importa lo que piensas- me respondió, rápidamente.

-Pues… no lo sé. Confiemos en los hombres del sur, sí, pero alguna vez, si algún oriental demuestra buena fe o ellos a nosotros… suena como un sueño, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, con resignación. Tomó mi mano.

-Quizás no es tiempo, todavía.

-Te he oído decir tanto eso…- le respondí, tomando mi vientre.

-Bueno, es verdad. Eres joven aún. A mi lado lo verás.

-No deberías dejar de considerarlo- le dije. Él me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Yo andaba con Nerdanel y Celebrían por las calles de Mithlund, sin nada de pompa. Sin tiaras, sin nada. No me gustaba, en realidad.. Las galerías, las escaleras, las estancias, Arwen. Me sentía muy afortunada de vivir allí. Todos me saludaban y yo hacía lo mismo. Me hacían reverencias y yo sonreía.

-Lo que más les gusta- dijo Neldaniel, sonriendo, tomando mi mano y acomodando sus rizos rubios - Es precisamente esa timidez.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- le expliqué, ruborizándome, para sonreír, efusivamente.

-Además, que no tienes reparos en acercarte. Que eres casi una niña - observó Celebrían, agudamente.

-Bueno, para nuestros estándares lo soy, pero no creo ser una niña- dije, levantando las cejas. -¡Ay mira, es muy hermosa!- dije mirando a una niña elfa. Sus padres se acercaron, con reverencias, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡No, por favor!- les dije, halagada. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Podría alzarla? ¡Hola, pequeña!- dije, para ella tocar mis rizos y tironearlos. - ¡Hola! ¡Hola!- le dije, con voz amistosa. Neldaniel me miraba arrobada y la llamé. Ella también la cargó, junto con Celebrian. Las tres paséabamos y hablábamos. Ellas me contaban de sus vidas. Los padres de ambas estaban vivos. En el caso de Celebrían, su madre era la poderosa dama Galadriel, que le enseñó toda su sabiduría. Neldaniel era hija de Arphiniel, consejero de Oropher y enviado por él a Lindon, para mantenerlo informado de todo y mantener la relación con mi marido. Un elemento diplomático en nuestra corte, que siempre me trató con cortesía y amabilidad.  
Un niño me dio una manzana.

-¡Gracias!- le dije. Saqué una navaja y las dos me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes vivir un minuto sin armas? - se burló Celebrían.

-¿Nos conocemos? - le pregunté. Neldaniel se echó a reír.

-Cuando la reina cumpla años, es decir tu, le regalaré una espada en vez de tejer ropa para su futuro hijo. Aunque no puedo evitarlo, me muero de la ternura- dijo, para yo abrazarla. Tomé la manzana y la dividí entre las tres. El mismo niño, rubio, me persiguió, con ojos anhelantes. Ellas dos se miraron y le dieron sus partes de la manzana. Yo le dí la mía.

-¿Está bien así?

-Solo le iba a decir que usted es muy linda, majestad. Y sus amigas también. Es un regalo, tengan - nos dijo, devolviéndonos la manzana. Las tres reímos. Yo no podía decir no a nada de lo que me ofrecían, aunque me daba mucha vergüenza y lo agradecía enormemente. Una joven corriendo se tropezó, y la ayudé a levantarse.

-Majestad- me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella me hizo reverencia.

-No, por favor- les dije, sobrepasada.

-¿Qué se siente...tener padres? -les pregunté a las dos, mirando el mar, infinito. -Nunca los tuve. Ahora seré madre y no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Quizás tampoco como reina.

-No ha existido una reina en miles de años en Mithlund. Nadie sabe, Fineriel- me dijo Neldaniel. - Si soy reina algún día, y creo que no...sería exactamente como tu. Me gustan las reverencias y todo eso, pero tu lo haces con naturalidad. Eso me gusta a mí también. Me gusta que salgamos, así conocemos a la gente.

-Además que nadie es perfecto- me dijo Celebrían. -Tener padres. Te sientes protegido, amado. También con presión, aunque mi madre me ama infinitamente, también mi padre. No lo sé, supongo que es distinto para cada una.

-Fuimos criadas como Nissas, pero eso no implica que no nos hayan criado para luchar. Sabes que nuestros reinos siempre pueden caer. No ha pasado en mucho tiempo, pero lo que vivieron nuestros padres…- dijo Neldaniel con un dejo de tristeza. -Los tuyos, para comenzar. Cuando se supo tu historia, fuimos más…

-Infinitamente sobreprotegidas, pero es necesario- complementó Celebrían. Sentimos a varios soldados. Era Elrond. Miró a Celebrían con un dejo de arrobo.

-Majestad…

-Elrond, no me llames así, por favor- le rogué. Él seguía mirando a Celebrían y esta miró hacia otro lado, para volver a mirarlo. Neldaniel se dio cuenta. Yo también. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarían de tontear?

-Fineriel, el rey te espera para cenar con Círdan.

-Oh, está bien- dije, para entrar junto a mis damas.

-Supongo que deberán arreglarla para la cena, así que…

-No es necesario- le dije, tomando a Neldaniel de gancho, que adivinó todo. -Oye, si quieres ve a cenar o a relajarte.

-Leeré un buen libro. ¿Dónde dejo tus regalos?

-Esto es muy vergonzoso. Se los mostraré al rey- dije, apenada. -Iré directo- dije, para dejarlos solos. Celebrían sonrió, mientras Neldaniel y yo nos íbamos de gancho, riéndonos.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡No se da cuenta! - se burló ella. - ¡Celebrían lo mira arrobada, podría presentarse desnuda y él no diría nada!

Yo me reí.

-¿Crees que querría decirle algo, así?

-No, sería mucho más divertid…

Nos tropezamos. Una figura alta. Rubia. Un traje gris. Varios soldados, que se aprestaron a recogerme y a él también . Vi que a Neldaniel este la tomó de la mano. Ojos azules. Me hizo una enorme reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho, majestad- me dijo, arrodillándose.

-No, no, está bien. Estoy bien - dije a los demás soldados, sacudiéndome. - Vamos, levántate. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Thranduil, hijo del rey Oropher, del bosque Verde. Traemos noticias del Este y mi padre me ha enviado, como prueba de buena voluntad…- me dijo, francamente, e impresionado. Y lamento…- dijo, mirándola a ella. Yo lo supe, él lo supo y ella lo supo, pero no nos dijimos nada.

-Está bien.- dijo. - No, no hay problema- dijo, para sonreírle. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Se me olvida lo que debo hacer- le dije, suspirando. - Neldaniel, ¿podrías encargarte de guiarlo, de recibirlo? Ahora temo que sí debo arreglarme.

-Yo debería ayudarte con eso- me dijo, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, guíalo- le dije, sonriendo. - Ya llamaré a las otras damas para que me ayuden. Oh, bueno. Gracias por acompañarme, chicos- les dije a los soldados.

Era una ciudad, feliz, un palacio feliz, lleno de amor. Suena cursi, pero así era. Me sentía feliz al observarlo. Mis damas me hicieron un peinado sencillo, solo agarraron mi pelo y le pusieron algunas estrellas en el cabello. Me senté, ante Gil-Galad y Cirdan, que me miró sonriente. Lo abracé.

-Toca- le dije. - Él lo hizo.

-Se siente fuerte. Muy fuerte. Debe ser por tí. Debes cuidarte mucho. Reposar.

-Es inútil, con ella. - dijo Gil-Galad, resignado, mientras le servían vino. A mí me sirvieron Miruvor. - Pero están contentos con ella. Le regalan muchas cosas, para el niño.

-Eso me da mucha vergüenza- les confesé a los dos. - No deberían hacerlo. Yo simplemente…

-Eres la reina. Y debes saber que siempre te darán cosas. Acéptalas, distribúyelas, si eso te hace más feliz. Pero deja de pensar en que solo eres una simple servidora de este lugar porque ya no lo eres. No es que ahora te digo que te adornes como una lámpara. Pero deja de pensar en tí así.- me aconsejó Cirdan. Gil-Galad tomó mi mano.

-Yo me siento sobrepasada...todos ustedes han vivido tanto, todos… son tan buenos aquí, pero siento que no es suficiente lo que hago, que no lo merezco. - confesé, porque era verdad, en ese momento.

-Cómo que no es suficiente. Amarme, para comenzar- bromeó Gil-Galad. - Ayudarme, aquí. Trabajamos en la misma mesa, ambos.

-Quizás quiera tener sus propios proyectos. ¿Tienes alguno ahora?

-No, es muy complicado- le dije a Cirdan, pensando en mi conversación con Gil-Galad.

-Mi amor, podemos enviar, si quieres, un comunicado a quienes quieran entablar una buena relación con nosotros. Pero es más complicado, lo sabes.- dijo él, acariciando mi rostro. Pero ahora todos los reinos saben que tu volviste, que eres la reina. Quizás te gustaría embellecer nuestro reino, hablar más con nuestro pueblo, como lo has venido haciendo. Y por qué no, expresarme todo lo que ellos no pueden. Sé que ha sido abrupto para tí, ya no ser mi guardaespaldas, ni ser mi asistente, no tienes tantas tareas como antes y lo resientes. Pero yo te ayudaré a hallar tu lugar. Me encantará que lo descubras.- me dijo. Yo le sonreí, aliviada. Por eso lo amaba. Porque conmigo era dulce, aunque fuera el rey. Muy dulce, a pesar de ser tan inmenso, en todo. Yo era su refugio. Y él era el mío. Había dejado de ser duro, cuando era solo mi Rey, para cuidarme en extremo.

-Sé que se te hace muy difícil ya no poder combatir. Pero recuerda que estar en un trono es otro tipo de guerra- me recordó Cirdan.

-Me lo dijiste- le dije, pensando en mi nuevo papel. -Siento que no domino esto nada bien.

-Para esto estoy aquí. Estamos aquí- insistió él y Círdan me miró amable.

-¿Eso implica estar así todo el tiempo? Es muy incómodo- observé, mirando mi vestido. Ambos se rieron.

-No, si no quieres. Pero a mi lado, habrás de hacerlo, al menos cuando nos presentemos al público. Además, por como va a crecer, no vas a tener que usarlos en mucho tiempo- dijo, acariciando mi vientre.

-Me siento...inmensa- dije, mareada, otra vez. - No entiendo por qué pesa tanto.

-Es por su energía. Por eso, te aconsejo no excederte. Elrond y yo, Galdor, Glorfindel, te cuidaremos. También tus damas.- insistió Cirdan.

Me desperté en la mañana, embotada. Él miraba al mar.

-Entienden que estás embarazada y que estés cansada. Cenamos anoche. Thranduil, es obstinado, pero más inteligente que su padre.- dijo mi esposo, refiriéndose a Oropher, rey del Bosque Verde Oriental, tan renuente a reconocer la autoridad de mi marido. De hecho, haberse acercado solo lo logró Thranduil luego de años de insistencia. -Pero qué hago hablándote de política. Cómo estás- me dijo, molestándose consigo mismo. Yo le sonreí.

-Es tu manera de integrarme a tu trabajo, como antes y no creo que haya gesto de más afecto para mí- le dije. Él me sonrió, y me besó.

-Bueno, eso. ¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que Thranduil es más manejable y por como vi… puede que lo tengamos a nuestro favor e incluso a Oropher.

-¿Y qué viste? - me preguntó él, mirándome sospechoso.

-Que él está enamorado de Neldaniel. Vi esa mirada. Tu mirada, esa mirada que conozco muy bien, apenas la vio.

-Congeniaron en la cena- dijo él, divertido con mis deducciones. - Continúa.

-Espero que se lleven bien. Thranduil nunca la había visto, a pesar de ser del mismo reino, por lo que aquí ella llegó tan joven. Creo que…- dije, como conclusión obvia. Gil- Galad sonrió, suspicaz.

-Elrond también está igual. Le he dicho que no pierda el tiempo, pero niega que sienta algo por Celebrían. Eso sí, no los ví en toda la cena más que hablando entre ellos. Siento que hice mi parte. Ahí podrías entrar tu, ¿no crees?

-Puedo, aunque eso sería una parte más de mis tareas. Voy a seguir leyendo las cartas, ayudándote y asistiéndote. No como antes, pero es lo que hacemos. Y sí, me interesa mucho salir más a Mithlund. Aunque no sé qué hacer con los regalos- dije, intimidada.

-Recibirlos, mi amor. - dijo él, suavemente. -Te quieren. Te lo ganaste, por fin, luego de mucho tiempo. No ha sido fácil. Hazlo, por favor- me dijo.

-Es que… no quiero abusar. El punto es que… no quiero convertirme en otra persona, lejana y por encima de todas las demás, solo por ser tu esposa. Siento que me pierdo en atenciones, eso no me gusta. Me siento… rara. - le dije al fin.

-Mi amor- dijo, sentándome, sobre nuestro lecho. - Durante muchos, muchos años, no tuviste nada. Perdiste a tus padres, perdiste tu reino, perdiste tu casa y en muchas ocasiones, casi perdiste la vida. Viviste sin nada. Trabajaste duro, para mí, para ganarte tu lugar, por diez años. Lo hiciste con tu espada, pero no quiero que sientas que no mereces esto. Nuestro trabajo es más duro, porque de nosotros dependen muchas criaturas. Lo mereces. Todo. Pero… también te amo por ser así. Justo así. Pero no sientas que no te lo mereces-me explicó. Yo lo besé y abracé por lo que me dijo. Me alegraba mucho que fuera el padre de mi hijo, que fuera mi esposo, mi compañero. Mi guía. Inmensamente.

-Nunca has querido nada para tí, pero esta vez, tómalo. Sin embargo… amo precisamente esto, que seas tan…

Yo lo tumbé, para él reírse y me recosté sobre él, para besarlo. Eso le gustaba mucho. Acarició mi cabello.

-Ven acá- me dijo, para besarme suavemente. Me llevó directo a mi almohada.

-Te quiero conmigo- dije, tomando su rostro, para él sonreír y quitarse su ligera túnica. Yo me quité la mía.

-Lo que me da miedo- me dijo ya, cuando ambos nos bañábamos juntos. - Es que sea muy poderoso- me dijo, tratando de sentir mi vientre. Acercó su rostro. Oía solo un pulso. -¿Te has sentido cansada, más cansada que de costumbre? Porque puede ser lo que produce el embarazo en ustedes. No lo sé, jamás me había pasado esto. Temo por lo que dice Círdan.

-Aún no- le dije, pensando. - Solo un poco mareada, más de lo normal. Cálmate, no pasará nada. No creo que sea nada, no tengo tanto poder- le dije, levantando las manos. Él levantó sus cejas.

-No creas. Y si no fuera así, me preocupa enormemente el mío. Sé que te fastidio todo el tiempo, pero…

-Estás más nervioso tu que yo por todo esto. Eres adorable- le dije, retirando su largo mechón oscuro de su cara.

-Hablo en serio- dijo él, quitando los míos, para peinar mi cabello y besarme.

-Lo sé, pero por ahora… no ha pasado nada. Ahora, ¿voy a acompañarte con Thranduil? - dije, para tranquilizarlo. Él asintió. Yo tenía un vestido azul, con la insignia de su casa y mi cabello hábilmente peinado formando una trenza. Me gustó como me ví.

-Tu lo escogiste- dijo mi marido, tomándome de gancho.

-Sí. Todo está bien, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, muy seria. Él se rió.

-Es perfecto.

Yo sonreía, tímidamente y me daban flores. Me puse unas en mi pelo, mientras Neldaniel y Celebrían me escoltaban ,junto a Elrond y Galdor. Glorfindel se encontró conmigo y me hizo reverencia, pero yo me incomodé. Volví a sonreír. Llegamos a la sala del trono, imponente, como él mismo, que me ayudó a sentarme, mientras se sentaba y Neldaniel acomodaba mi vestido, junto a Celebrían.

-Mi padre le recuerda, tal y como hablamos con Araphil- dijo, señalando al elfo rubio y majestuoso, padre de Neldaniel - Que ambos somos sus aliados en el este. Eso no ha cambiado. Sin embargo, hemos fallado en unir a Amdír, el rey de bosque de Lóthlorien, a nuestra causa. Dice que ya no es tan duro con los orientales como debería y que eso no lo ve digno de respeto. No lo digo yo, dándole mis excusas.- aclaró. - Lo dijo él, a mi padre. Hubo una terrible discusión.

-Siento eso. Pero, ¿por qué cree que nos hemos emblandecido? Simplemente atiendo la razón de mi reina, aquí presente - dijo, tomando mi mano. - Y creo que tiene razón. No solo los hombres habrán de ser nuestros aliados, sino todos los que correspondan a su raza. También hemos invitado a los enanos y a su rey a limar asperezas con nosotros. Ella escribió la carta.

Thranduil me miró, impresionado, pero sin dejarlo ver en su rostro. Miró a Neldaniel otra vez y este a ella, que lo tranquilizó, con sus ojos verdes tan relucientes.

-Bueno… particularmente mi padre y yo no estamos de acuerdo con lo de los enanos, pero entiendo que es estratégico y usted tiene un punto, que le haré ver a mi padre. Desconfiamos mucho de esto, pero confiamos en su juicio. Pero Amdír es terco, majestad. No creo que se pliegue tampoco a su dominio y pues esto ha pasado. Lo lamento, realmente.

-Tengo conocimiento de lo que sucedió con Doriath. Pero habremos de tener aliados para nuestra causa y acercarnos en un futuro contra Sauron, que sé que se hará más fuerte- dijo él. -Mi esposa ha hablado mucho de esto, lo sé. Pero al ella misma ser salvada por enanos y criarse con orientales, me ha hecho entender, poco a poco, que podemos unirnos todos y quizás, algún día, perdonar lo que nos hemos hecho. No será fácil, veo en tus ojos que aún recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Thingol aquel día.- adivinó mi esposo en el pensamiento de Thranduil, que volvió a mirar a Neldaniel. - Pero te aseguro que algún día será para bien. No con esto olvido lo sucedido.

-¿Habremos de decirle esto a Amdír?

-Por favor. Y tranquiliza a tu padre. Araphil lo hará, también- dijo, mirando al embajador, que asintió con la cabeza. En Lindon manejaremos esto cautelosamente.

Yo tomé la mano de Gil-Galad. Este me miró.

-Invítalo a quedarse más.- le susurré.

-Dile tu. - me respondió, tomando mi mano. - Por favor.

-Príncipe Thranduil Oropherion…- dije, mirándolo fijamente. Este me miró imponente. Yo le sonreí.- Lo invito, de mi parte y claro está, de la de mi señor a quedarse un poco más en Mithlund, para conocer a nuestras gentes. Quizás esto también hable bien de nosotros ante su padre. Por favor- le dije, sin mirar, esta vez a Gil- Galad. Este tomó mi mano, orgulloso de mí.

Él miró a Neldaniel, con sus ojos brillantes, con disimulada alegría. Yo la miré a ella, que bajó la cabeza, para sonreírse. Solo me dio un "gracias" inaudible.

-Cla… claro… digo… mi muy jovencísima y bienamada reina. Tiene la bondad y majestad de su marido. Acepto gustoso esta invitación.

-Y si le escribe su padre, hábleme de eso, por favor. Respóndale que él también es bienvenido- le dije. Él levantó las cejas, porque Oropher era tan complicado como lo sería él. Yo le sonreí otra vez y me paré del trono. Él se arrodilló y besó mi mano.

-Espero sea provechosa su estancia- le dije. Él me sonrió y miró a Neldaniel, que lo miraba igual. Ya en el pasillo, ella me tomó de gancho.

-Ahora sí sabes para qué sirve ser reina. Thranduil habría querido quedarse, lo reclamaba su padre, más cuando se supo que ustedes recibirían a los enanos. No sabes cuánto te agradezco- me dijo, besando mis manos. Yo sonreí. Celebrían se nos unió.

-Tendrás que inventar un sistema de turnos, porque si ella va a estar con Thranduil, yo también quiero…

-Ya sé, liberar un poco a Elrond de sus tareas para que puedas hablarle, ¿no es así?- adiviné. Ella suspiró y Neldaniel se echó a reír.

-Gil-Galad te ha enseñado una o dos cosas- observó ella, con mirada pícara.

-En ese aspecto es tan torpe como Elrond- le dije yo. - Ya saben cómo me tuvo a mí. Mandándome- advertí y las dos se rieron.- Pero claro que lo haré. Además, debo aprender todo lo que implica ser una reina yo sola- dije, molesta. - ¿Por qué siendo mujeres debemos hacer estas cosas?

-No te molestes, te encanta. Últimamente lo haces tu sola- me replicó Neldaniel. - Y vaya, tienes talento.

-Gil-Galad me ha enseñado una o dos cosas- observé, levantando las cejas. Celebrían se rió, junto a ella.

-Pronto no nos necesitarás y solamente volveremos a ser huéspedes, aunque con este cabello, lo dudo- dijo, tocándolo. Yo suspiré, resignada.

-No sé que haría sin ustedes o sin él en ese aspecto. Si Gil-Galad no fuera rey, sería dama de compañía. Es el mejor de todos- me burlé. Ellas volvieron a reírse.

-Pero, queridas amigas, mis más grandes amigas- dije, tomando las manos de las dos. - Son libres. Usen bien su tiempo. Y espero resultados- dije, levantando las manos. Ambas se miraron.

-Sí, mi reina- se burló Celebrían.

-Pero también necesitaremos ayuda ahí, ¿no crees tu?

-¿De verdad crees que necesitas ayuda con Thranduil? Él se muere por besarte.

-De hecho ya…

Las tres gritamos, como niñas. Me metí rápidamente a mi habitación. Las demás damas me saludaron, mientras yo las saludaba a ellas. Neldaniel cerró la puerta.

-En la cena… no pude evitarlo. Nos acercamos, me habló de su madre, de cómo la perdió en Doriath - dijo triste. - Es tan melancólico, pero tan gentil, como hielo suave que te acaricia, una brisa fría. Por eso me encanta. Yo era una niña apenas vine aquí, por eso coincidimos. Y bueno, yo le hablé de mis padres y pues simplemente me observó y no pude…

Yo quedé arrobada, con mi mano en el corazón. Neldaniel asentía, feliz, por lo que había pasado. Y ella, impulsiva, como yo misma, había tomado la iniciativa.

-Genial. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso con Elrond?- se quejó Celebrían. - Te envidio.

-Porque son distintos, Thranduil no se pone con renuencias. Y veo que ya te ha dado regalos- dije, mirando el collar que ella llevaría hasta su muerte. Sonrió. - Estoy muy feliz por tí. Y en tu caso, bien, pensaré qué hacer.

-No hay nada que hacer, sé incluso que tu esposo le habló, pero es tan tonto… ¿a qué le tiene miedo?

-A tu madre- apuntó Neldaniel. Yo bufé por su insolencia, pero por eso la adoraba. Eran muy parecidas, solo que esta tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas y era más atrevida y arriesgada. Celebrían tenía los pómulos más marcados y el pelo liso y rubio. Y era totalmente seria y reservada.

-¡Oye! ¡No creo que inspire tanto terror por su poder! Jamás se enoja- dijo ella suspirando. -Bueno, la vi luchando contra Sauron, sí es terrible, pero…¿hay algo de malo en mí? - preguntó, con tristeza. Yo tomé su mano.

-¿Te has visto?

-Todos los días.

-¿Quién no te querría?

-Elrond- dijo, descorazonada.

Oímos a una de las damas. Entró.

-Majestad, el señor Glorfindel le necesita.

-¡Genial! ¡Hazlo pasar!- le dije, sonriendo.

-Hola- dije, abrazándolo. -Sé que andas ocupado al sur, mi marido te encomendó mi sueño imposible. Dime que no es imposible.

-No lo es, pero son pocos los orientales dispuestos a verte con buenos ojos. Los enanos son más abiertos. Me recibieron bien. Tomé mucha cerveza. - se burló. - ¿Puedo? - dijo, para tocar mi vientre. Yo asentí. Suspiró, contrariado.

-¿Qué? ¿Llevo otro Fëanor?

-Parece.

-Glorfindel, ¡pero qué oportuno!- lo reprendió Celebrían, mientras Neldaniel lo miraba con reproche. Este se golpeó la frente.

-Pero tu esposo, Círdan y Elrond están aquí. Celebrían, yo. Nada te pasará.

-Tonto- le dije, abrazándolo. Glorfindel miró a Celebrían.

-Y por cierto, quién no te querría- le dijo. - Ya sabes cómo es Elrond, encerrado en sí mismo, en el trabajo. Ha sufrido. Teme… bueno, lo mismo que teme nuestro rey contigo- me dijo, mirándome a mí.

-Pero al menos Gil-Galad no es tan tonto como para no permitirse ser feliz- respondió Celebrían, amarga.

-Ya-dijo este, tomando su mano. - Hablaré con él.

-¿Más? Ni el Rey pudo hacerlo. Y eso que es su maestro y mentor. Voy a casarme con otro. Contigo, puede ser.- observó, burlona. Yo bufé y Neldaniel también.

-No, ya amas a Elrond- dijo Glorfindel, burlón. - Sabes cómo funciona para nosotros.

-Solo admite que no quieres una esposa ni la necesitas- dijo Neldaniel, quitándome la tiara, mientras Celebrían tomaba un vestido más ligero para mí.

-No quiero una esposa ni la necesito. - dijo este, levantando las manos. - Oye, no quería asustarte.- me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No le digas eso a Gil-Galad o me quedaré a vivir acá por un año. - le dije, para pararme con esfuerzo.

-Rayos. Ni siquiera voy en seis meses. Ya parezco de un año. Quizás tengas razón…- le dije, preocupada. Él suspiró. Se levantó y solo dijo una letanía, que me quitó el cansancio. Me puso en mi cama.

-Miruvor, libros, pluma, pergamino. Luz- dije, mirando la de mi estancia con el Rey. - Ahora largo- les dije a ambas, que se miraron burlonas y sorprendidas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- dije, mientras sentía otra patada. - Vayan y sean felices. Glorfindel se quedará conmigo.

-Voy a perder el tiempo- le dijo Celebrían a Neldaniel.

-Hagamos cena de cuatro. -ideó ella, mientras la otra negaba con la cabeza.

-Y creíste que no tendrías amigos. Mira- dijo, tomando mi mano.

-En verdad estoy preocupada. Jamás se lo diría a Gil-Galad. Está más intranquilo que yo.

Él me acarició el pelo.

-Él ya lo sabe, ¿no crees?

-Tengo miedo- le dije, al fin. -Yo…

-Tu bebé estará bien. Y tu. Calma.

-Pero si ¿él sale como Fëanor? ¿Y si…?- le pregunté, porque él mismo había mandado a su madre a Mandos al nacer. Y ella no quiso volver. Y eso, lo sabes, nos trajo montones de problemas a todos.

-No pasará nada de eso. ¿Crees que Gil-Galad lo permitiría? - me preguntó, práctico. Yo me reí.

-No. Sé cómo es. Es inmenso, pero me temo que llegue un día que choque con mi hijo.

-Pero lo contendrá. No te preocupes. Y me iré a solucionar el lío que ha causado Elrond. Me gusta ocupar mi tiempo libre en algo productivo.- bromeó. - Descansa- dijo ,besando mi frente.

-Si me oyes- le dije, hablándole a mi vientre. - Quiero que sepas que te amo. Pero te ruego que no tomes todo lo que hay de mí. Por favor- dije, sintiéndolo, con mis dos manos, para caer dormida.

Al despertar, era la tarde. El brazo de Gil-Galad. Pensé en Orleth. “Sufrirás”, me decía, pero yo me acomodé a él. Claro que no sería así, también lucharía si tuviera que hacerlo. Sentí que sudaba, pero no dije nada. Él abrió los ojos. Me sonrió.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Días. Estaba muy preocupado.-me dijo.

-No puede ser- dije, molesta. - Lo siento…- dije, frustrada. - No quería eso.

No es tu culpa. Lo hicimos ambos. Todos los días, Elrond y Cirdan estarán contigo. Y muy a tu pesar, necesitarás que tus amigas te ayuden. Y me preguntaba si…- dijo, dándome una carta de respuesta. Tenía un sello rúnico. La leí de inmediato.

-Dijeron que sí. Al menos ellos sí- le dije entusiasmada. -Durin IV vendrá, con sus enanos. Dijeron que por mí y por mi padre. Debo verlos- le dije. Él me dio un beso.

-Por ahora… pienso que las caminatas a Mithlund deben terminar. Sé que escuchas a la gente y hablas con ella y enseñas a sus niños. Y repartes más regalos nuestros, a ellos, que a nosotros. Pero mientras nace, debes suspenderlo.

-No creo que…

-¿Qué? Mi madre murió dándome a luz, Fineriel, así como pasó con Fëanor- me respondió, y era la primera vez que me lo contaba. - ¿Qué crees que haría yo sin ti? Nuestros hijos no son como los hijos de los hombres. Son poderosos. Y así tu creas que no tienes poder, lo tienes.

-Quiero hacer esto. Fue mi idea. Mi proyecto. Por favor- le rogué. - Te aseguro que todos estarán ahí para asistirme. -Por favor. Vienen por mí- le insistí.

-Está bien- dijo, abrazándome, preocupado.

-Ahora… no me habías hablado durante mucho tiempo de Sauron. Sé de las cartas que te han llegado, las leemos juntos. Pero, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-No, eso sería estresarte mucho más. No quiero hacerlo- dijo, abrazándome.

-Por favor- le insistí, sin ceder. Él suspiró.

-Ellos…

-Sé que no me lo cuentas todo y no tendrías por qué, pero…

-Lo hago para que no te preocupes.

-Mi amor, ser reina no implica solamente sonreír, ponerme coronas y lucir los hermosos vestidos que eliges para mí. Me preparaste para esto- le dije decidida. - Dímelo.

-Es que...por eso Elrond también está tan preocupado. Al fin y al cabo ,se trata del linaje de su hermano.

Comprendí que hablaba de los Dúnedain. Asentí, interesada.

-Te conté que… alguna vez, Tar Minastir nos ayudó a sacar a Sauron luego de lo que pasó con tu padre. Tu dormías por entonces.

-Ajá- le dije, recostada.- Fuiste muy amigo de los hombres de Númenor. De sus reyes. Aldarion y Tar Meneldur. Se ayudaron por muchos años. Y aún son muy queridos aquí. O lo eran. Dicen que nos envidian y … ahora nos odian por no poder ser inmortales. Y somos sus enemigos.

-Y sabes que aún existen los Fieles. A nosotros y a los Valar.. Les enviamos mensajes con nuestras aves. Y… bueno, han comenzado a matarlos.

-¿Qué? Amor, hay que rescatarlos, hay que…

-Eso no es lo peor- me dijo él. -Creo que...Sauron volvió con ellos. No sé, lo siento. Nunca derrotaremos a ese maldito- dijo, frustrado. -Ya estamos armando un plan con Glorfindel. Él irá por ellos. Su flota irá tras la nuestra. Si ellos llegan aquí… nos tocará defendernos. Me preguntarás por qué arriesgar tanto por ellos. Bueno, fuimos amigos en el pasado. Y creo que habré de enviarte lejos.

-No me vas a enviar a ningún lado- dije, saltando. - Me quedo aquí.

-Solo es una suposición. Pero debes hacerlo. Debes irte, proteger a nuestro heredero y reinar si yo llego a morir. Es el trato- me ordenó, serio.

-Si caes, caes conmigo- le respondí. - No te voy a abandonar. Y eso no va a pasar. No son tan listos y Vilya nos protege. No son tan listos porque Glorfindel sabrá cómo escabullirse, es muy listo, al igual que tu. ¿Entiendes? También los Valar nos protegen.- le dije, temblando. - No te voy a abandonar. Jamás- le respondí, para respirar fuertemente.

-Por eso no quería decirte nada- dijo él, molesto, sosteniéndome. - Porque de no haber estado embarazada estarías en ese barco, al lado de Glorfindel, te conozco. Ahora estás mal- me dijo, con reproche.

-No, estaría contigo. Eso es lo que hacemos las reinas.

-Las reinas cuidan de su descendencia. Protegen el legado- me explicó él, cerrando los ojos, para tranquilizarme. Lo logró. Nuestro hijo dejó de patear.

-Abandonar cuando te lo pido, hace parte del trabajo- me dijo, enfático. - A nadie más pasaría la corona. Cirdan y Elrond cuidarán de él, si mueren, Galadriel y Celeborn, de ambos.

-¿Cuántas veces deberé mostrarte que soy fuerte?

-Ese no es el hecho, Fineriel-me dijo él, cortante. - No me sirve que seas fuerte si estás muerta. Casi te mueres en Eregion. ¿No aprendiste nada de eso?

-Sigues pensando que soy joven y estúpida.- concluí, espantada.

-Tu lo dijiste, no yo- dijo, levantándose, furioso.

-Una niña con corona.- le dije, sin guardarme nada.

-Suficiente- dijo él, para irse.

-No me dejes así- le dije furiosa, para pararme con esfuerzo e ir detrás de él. - ¿De verdad crees todo eso? ¿De verdad?

-En estos momentos, ¿qué quieres que piense? - dijo volteándose, igual de enojado. -¡No me sirve de nada, enseñarte nada cuando tomas mis consejos por tan poco! - me gritó.

-¡No me grites! - le respondí, gritando. -Solo me subestimas, ¡siempre lo haces! ¡Ya no soy tu mascota, soy tu reina y si crees que estoy acá para huir como una cobarde, te equivocas!

-Niña tonta- me dijo, para tirar todo lo de la mesa.

Yo miré mi anillo de casamiento, para dormirme molesta. No pude, de hecho, hacer nada, pensando en nuestra pelea, en cómo me seguía subestimando, porque no entendía, yo, cuánto me quería proteger. Y luego, náuseas y náuseas. No vino a verme en una semana. No quiso siquiera hablarme, no quiso toparse conmigo. Yo seguía molesta y rabiosa, ignorando los consejos de mis amigas, que me decían que eso le haría daño al bebé. Pero pronto todo el día se me iba en vomitar. Mis náuseas empeoraron, hasta que comencé a vomitar sangre. Llamé a Celebrían, que le avisó a Neldaniel, que corrió a donde dormía Gil-Galad (en la otra ala del palacio). Celebrían se quedó conmigo toda la noche, hasta que me dormí. Cuando desperté, estaba él, tomando mi mano.

-Me siento tan inútil- le dije, llorando. - Siento que soy una carga para ti, que no soy útil ahora mismo. Nunca pensé en ser la reina y no doy el ancho. No lo doy- le dije, para él abrazarme.

-Perdóname- me dijo, besando mi pelo, y a mí mientras yo seguía llorando.

-No quiero entristecerte otra vez, no quisiera preocuparte así, no quisiera…

-Nada de eso- me dijo, para besarme y limpiarme las lágrimas. No deseo que te pares. Más. No quiero que nada te preocupe. Más. Al menos hasta que nazca. Hazme ese favor- me dijo. Galdor está aquí para cuidarte y yo también. Elrond está aquí.

-No soy una buena reina…- le dije, negando con la cabeza. - No sirvo para esto.

-Eres la mejor de todas, porque precisamente nunca has querido serlo- me respondió. - Por favor… deja de llorar. En verdad, lo siento - me dijo, para abrazarme. Él solo me besó y nos quedamos así, un largo rato, en silencio.

-Tienes que ir a Fortlindon…- le dije, preocupada.

-No. Me quedo contigo hasta que nazca. Todos lo han entendido. - me respondió, imponente. - Entienden que no hay nadie más feliz que yo… y más asustado por lo que está pasando.

-¿Entiendes por qué no quiero abandonarte? - le pregunté, con aún lágrimas en la cara. Él me sonrió.

-Se me olvida muchas veces que hablo con mi esposa que está embarazada y no con mi mejor servidora. No hallo diferencia. Pero… debes hacerlo. Lindon debe pervivir aunque muera.

-No quiero hablar de eso- refunfuñé. Él asintió, suspirando.

-Lo que desees. Para eso existo- me dijo, mientras Celebrían y Neldaniel, también agotadas, volvían.

-Gracias a ambas- les dijo, mientras ellas nos miraban preocupadas.

-Yo cuidaré de ella.

Dejé de vomitar esa noche en la que estuve con él. Sudé un poco más y me volvía más lenta, igual cuando caminaba por la playa. Él pasó todo el trabajo a nuestras estancias privadas. Escribía y me leía, aún a mi lado. Yo leía las cartas. Creo que yo presentía desde entonces que nuestro hijo rechazaba enormemente a su padre cuando peleaba conmigo, porque apenas terminó mi molestia con él, no me enfermó tan gravemente.

-Hola- me dijo Elrond, viéndome precavido. Me miró y examinó. Gil-Galad me miraba siempre atento. Él mismo era el que me daba de comer, absolutamente todo. Cuando yo ya despertaba, lo hallaba despierto.

-Estarás bien - me dijo, para tocar mi frente. Me dormí otra vez. Me sentía algo mejor cuando desperté, tres días después. Gil-Galad notó que me levanté y dejó la pluma.

-Por favor, sal de aquí. Estaré bien- le dije. Él me dio agua y no me respondió. Acarició mi rostro y mi pelo y solo me besó. No había dormido. Se le notaba.

-Eres tan lindo. Hiciste esto solo por mí- le dije con mi hilo de voz. Él besó mis manos.

-¿Cuántos días has estado aquí?

-Tres semanas- me dijo. Estaba realmente cansado. Yo lo acaricié.

-Descansa. Ve solo a nuestra estancia de al lado. Por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco? - me quejé.

-¿A quién me parezco? - me respondió, rápidamente. Yo me reí, suavemente.

-Ve- le rogué. Él se recostó, a mi lado.

-Buenas noches- me dijo. Yo lo besé, mientras él sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Yo pasé a la otra estancia, donde estaban Neldaniel, Celebrían, Elrond y Thranduil hablando.

-Ay, ya estás mejor. Elrond, eres un genio- le dijo Celebrían. - Gracias- le dijo, para abrazarlo. Este se quedó de piedra.Thranduil y Neldaniel se miraban, burlones, pero no decían nada. Este le respondió, igual. Celebrían me sonrió, haciéndome entender que tenía noticias. Yo abracé a Neldaniel y Thranduil.

-Él colaboró mucho también. Nos ayudó en la segunda semana. Es muy bueno en curaciones, mejor que yo. Dile- insistió ella. Este negó con la cabeza.

-Majestad, Neldaniel me tiene en gran consideración. Solo quería ayudar.- dijo Thranduil tímidamente.

-¿Y cómo has estado aquí? - le pregunté amistosamente.

-Bueno, sé lo de los numénoreanos. Debo volver con mi padre, a no ser por eso y porque tengo inmensas razones para quedarme aquí, no sé qué haría.

-Ya le escribió. Que debe devolverse. No le gustó nada la respuesta del Rey- dijo Neldaniel, triste.- No sé por qué tiene tanta animadversión.

-Y le escribieron de vuelta, en mi nombre.- adiviné.

-Él no dio una buena respuesta- afirmó Elrond.

-Básicamente dice que por qué le haría caso a una niña con corona que podría morir en cualquier momento. Lo siento, Thranduil, pero ella merece saberlo- afirmó ella, mientras Celebrían y Elrond se miraban.

-Espero no lo tomes personal- dijo Elrond. - Porque el Rey está furioso por ello. No te quiso contar.

-No, no es personal- dije, contrariada, sentándome. -Es porque vendrán los enanos, ¿verdad? Y porque vendrán los pueblos del sur, también.

-Majestad, espero que no tome venganza por las palabras de mi padre…- dijo Thranduil, asustado. -Yo…

-No, no haré eso en tí. Eres decente. Además, Neldaniel te estima. - le dije, para ambos mirarse. Ella me sonrió, agradecida.

-Vamos a demostrar que esta niña con corona hace oídos sordos y así esté consumiéndose, no dejará de cumplir con su deber.

-El rey dijo que no fueras a Mithlund- advirtió Elrond. - No te atreverás a desobedecerlo.

-Nadie dijo eso. Que Mithlund venga a mí. Y organicen para que nadie moleste a Gil- Galad. No ha dormido en tres semanas. Y necesito, arreglarme. Me veo espantosa- dije, mirando mi bata. Celebrían y Neldaniel me rodearon.

-Dígame para qué soy bueno, majestad- me dijo Thranduil. - Lo que usted ha hecho por mí…

-No te ahorres nada, no conmigo- le dije. Y sí que nunca lo hizo. Él besó mi mano.

-No hagas una locura- me dijo Elrond. - Círdan y yo le informaremos al rey.

-No habrá locura. Quiero ordenar una estancia y pásame todas las cartas y documentos. Una en la que pueda recibir a la gente. No me voy a parar. Solo usaré las manos.- dije, mostrándoselas.

-Es la falta más grande y anormal al protocolo que he visto. Claro que adecuaré todo para ti, en el salón del trono. - bufó Elrond, desconcertado y divertido.

-Estaré escoltada, asistida, rodeada. Pero dejen a mi marido descansar.- ordené.

-Debes hacerlo tu también. Esto no le gustaría a Gil-Galad.- afirmó Elrond, ya resignado.

-No trabajaré tanto como crees. Además ya he estado recluida cuatro meses. ¿Cómo vamos con lo de Númenor?

-Los rescató. - me dijo. Yo me alegré. - Los persiguieron, pero nuestros barcos son más rápidos. Glorfindel sabe navegar. En cuanto a Oropher… sé que quisieras que su hijo se quede acá y se comprometa con Neldaniel. Eso causaría un problema.

-Elrond, tu tampoco has tenido ningún prejuicio con los enanos. Creen que desde lo de Doriath son todos iguales. No lo son. Hay muchos muy leales. Y buenos. Testarudos. Pero mírame a mí y al Rey.- argumenté.

-Creo que sería sabio que Neldaniel entonces se devolviera al Bosque Verde. Allá podría comprometerse libremente, pero… no sé qué piensa Araphil al respecto.

-¿Podría hablar mañana con él? Me parece que algo está pasando para que nos tengan tanta animadversión. Al menos de su rey.

-Claro. ¿Podría estar presente en la reunión?

-Seguro- le dije, mirando los documentos. Los informes de Norlindon y Fortlindon.

Thranduil y Neldaniel tenían lista mi estancia en dos días. Sonreí, agradecida con ambos y con Celebrían. Ella me comentaba todo mientras yo trabajaba. Yo usaba el sello de mi marido.

-Y bien- le dije, burlona. Ella sonrió, tristemente.

-Voy a irme a Lothlórien, de vuelta.

-Qué dices. Por qué.- le dije desconcertada. -No quería perder a una de mis más grandes amigas.

-Porque no soporto que me rompan el corazón, por eso. Buscaré otro nuevo amor entre mi gente. Mi madre tenía razón, pero la desobedecí, no es el momento. Fui inconsciente y no la escuché. Él está demasiado asustado, al ver en el Rey y en ti un espejo que se pueda romper. Dice que tiene miedo de lastimarme, pero quizás jamás le interesé de esa manera. No intentes hablar con él- me advirtió. - Ya todos lo han hecho, incluso el rey. Esto es muy vergonzoso. Me iré apenas nazca tu bebé. Al menos Neldaniel fue exitosa en sus propósitos. Por favor, perdóname- me dijo, tomando mi mano. Yo la abracé.

-Cómo crees que te juzgaría. Elrond. Tan listo, pero tan tonto- me dije, irritada. - En verdad lo siento- le dije, apretando los labios, con tristeza. Ella negó con la cabeza, triste.

Uno de mis soldados, me avisó que ya abrirían las puertas para la gente.

-No te preocupes, será como una audiencia- le dije, para sentarme en mi lugar. A mi lado, el gran trono estaba vacío. Tuve una sensación funesta, al ver esa imagen, pero la saqué de mi mente. La gente venía a decirme lo preocupada que estaba por mi bebé, el suyo o que estaban preocupados por los soldados que fueron a Númenor. En la noche, seguía leyendo. Entré a ver a Gil-Galad. Dormía. Donde lo dejé.

Araphil entró a la reunión conmigo y con Elrond. Antes de verlo, lo miré con reproche.

-Sé que tu mirada me lo dice todo.

-Y el rey es uno de tus espejos. Temes estar así, absorbido por su compañera o que no haya futuro y ella quede a la deriva, ¿verdad?

-Quizás. Pero creo que ya dejé ir una oportunidad muy valiosa para mí. Yo la amo tanto que no quiero que sufra por mi causa- me confesó, triste. Yo lo miré con lástima. Celebrían sí era correspondida.

-Todavía no se ha ido. Puedes arreglarlo todo aún. Además, ella es fuerte, Elrond. Todas lo somos. Sé que nos aman demasiado, pero… estamos hechas para sobrevivirlo todo.

-No creo que sus padres me acepten, aún más con lo que ha pasado.- me respondió, pensando en la dama Galadriel y en el sabio Celeborn.

-Son excusas- le dije francamente. -Sí, sé que soy una niña aún, no hay día en que yo no me lo repita o me lo repitan. Pero sé qué es el amor. Sé que daría la vida por Gil-Galad si fuese el caso- dije, tomando mi vientre. - Creo que ante eso… jamás he tenido miedo.- le dije, pensando en que le había dado todo de mí a mi esposo desde nuestro primer beso.

-Es el miedo lo que me ha alejado. El miedo a verme con miedo eterno de perderla.

-Pero ya la estás perdiendo- le dije.

Él miró al piso, cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón.

Araphil entró. Nos miró con arrogancia. A Elrond con un poco de respeto, pero a mí, como si fuera exactamente una niña con corona.

-Antes de que me digas algo, señora, sé cuáles son las intenciones de Thranduil con mi hija. No consentiré tal cosa.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunté, sin alterarme.

-Porque su rey me ha ofendido. Nos iremos a Valinor y se acabó.

-¿En cómo te ha ofendido?- preguntó Elrond, haciéndome una seña de contención.

-Él afirma que solo he sido un cortesano lamezuelas con el Rey Supremo y que he traicionado a mi gente y que mi hija no le llega a su hijo ni a la punta del zapato. No puedo aceptar eso.

-Pero, usted sí estaba de acuerdo con nuestra política, para comenzar- le pregunté, yendo al punto.

-Pues tampoco he estado de acuerdo en que traigan enanos, que tanto daño nos han hecho, pero allá ustedes y sus ánimos de ser magnánimos. Lo considero una buena estrategia, pero Oropher no atiende razones y me ha ofendido. Amdír y él consideran que su estrategia no vale nada y yo he sido el único afectado en el proceso.

-No es necesario que se vaya, puede quedarse aquí. Además, debe pensar en Neldaniel. Ella ama a Thranduil y este a ella. No creo que ella esté dispuesta a irse.

-Se irá. Y ustedes no pueden pasar por encima de la ley. Su rey lo sabe. Debió prepararla para esas cosas.- me recriminó.

-Me preparó para esas cosas. Pero también para ver que cada individuo tiene una voluntad y determinación propias. Eso es lo que más respeta y también, lo que más ama de mí. Es todo- le dije, dando por terminada nuestra reunión. Él se retiró. Elrond suspiró.

-Espero esto no termine mal. Investigaré sus movimientos.- me dijo, tomando mi mano.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dije, mirando mi vientre.

-No digas eso. Vendrá el parto y ahí será más difícil. Y en cuanto a Celebrían…

-No tardes- le dije.

Seguí leyendo cartas y mirándolas con Galdor y Erestor. Una de mis damas me abanicaba. Sentí revuelo afuera del palacio.

-¿Pasa algo?

Entraron todos los demás, al palacio. Mostraban una respetuosa distancia. Gil-Galad estaba de primero en la fila.

-¡Cariño!- le dije, sobresaltada, levantándome. Todos se arrodillaron, pero él me hizo una señal de distancia, viendo todo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por tu gran trabajo...te doy lo más valioso que quieras. Como regalo por el nacimiento de nuestro hijo-me dijo.

Yo le susurré a Galdor.

-¿Segura?

-Ajá- dije, de brazos cruzados. Él me miró dudoso, pero yo insistí. Él llamó al soldado que nos custodiaba.

-Mindor.- le dijo, para decirle lo mismo que yo expresé. Me miró aterrado.

-Ahora.

Gil-Galad estaba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón, majestad- dijo Galdor, ruborizado, para alzarlo. Gil-Galad también se vió cargado por el otro soldado, todos murmuraban, hasta que lo cargaron entre los dos para acercarlo a mí. Él comenzó a reírse francamente, mientras todos hacían lo mismo, entendiendo y hablando. Yo lo miré disimulando mi risa.

-Gracias a ambos.- les dije, mientras Galdor se miraba con el soldado, muy apenados.

-Lo sentimos, majestad, ella…

-Querido Galdor, Mindor, no ha pasado nada- les dijo. - Vayan a descansar.

No se fueron. Él me abrazó.

-Puedes cambiar de opinión.

-Nah- le dije, muy segura. Él volvió a reírse, para besarme. Sentimos aplausos. Y entre los dos nos repartimos el trabajo, como siempre, trabajando en equipo.

Ya en nuestra habitación, solo sentía mi vientre.

-Parezco un palillo atravesado por un guisante- bromeé.

-Pero uno muy bonito- me respondió, levantando sus cejas, para darme un beso en el vientre.

-Ya los enanos y Durin han cruzado nuestras fronteras. Les fascinaron las piedras preciosas que les diste para comenzar. Gran trabajo, niña -me dijo, para darme un beso.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Araphil.

-Lo sé. Decirte “niña”. Yo también lo he hecho. Lo siento por eso. Siempre me has demostrado que no lo eres- me dijo, mientras yo me recostaba sobre su torso. Yo sonreí. Me levanté.

-Gracias.

-Es que eres tan joven…-dijo, observándome. - Pero tan inteligente. Me habrías cargado tu misma- bromeó - De verdad, mis opciones están abiertas. Todavía.- dijo, refiriéndose a su regalo. -Y sé que las joyas, a excepción de las de nuestro enlace, no te importan nada. Pensaré en algo que te sorprenda.

Yo subí los hombros. Me conocía bien. Él suspiró, levantando las cejas, en señal de “sí que te conozco”. Recibimos a Durin IV y a su comitiva. Yo estaba con un vestido verde tierra, oscuro y una pequeña tiara.

-La hija de Celebrimbor. Por fin la conozco- dijo, besando mi mano. Yo hice una reverencia.

-Oh, no se moleste, más y como está- dijo, haciéndome levantar. -Tengo en mi poder uno de los anillos hechos por su padre-me mostró. Yo le sonreí, otra vez. - Lo conocí. Gran artesano. -Majestad- dijo, dándole la mano a Gil-Galad. -Gracias por recibirnos. Apreciamos este enorme gesto.

Miró a los demás elfos que estaban en la gran estancia. Thranduil los miró con reparo, al lado de Neldaniel, que estaba sonriente. Elrond y Círdan los miraban sin molestia. Otros los miraban con gran aprensión.

-La idea fue de la reina- explicó, gratamente complacido, mirándome. -Ella arregló todo.

-Qué bueno tener una esposa laboriosa y con ideas propias. Y siendo tan jovencita. ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! Traje a unos buenos amigos suyos. No querían dejar de verla.

Ví a Fanborn y Fonbarn. Grité “¡no puede ser!” en lengua enana.

-¿Habla lengua enana? - preguntó una de las mujeres de la corte a otra, que asintió, sorprendida.

Los abracé a los dos. Más murmuraciones.

-¡Cómo están! ¡Jamás terminaré de agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí!- dije. Ellos dos se ruborizaron.

-Ay, señora… mírese, ya toda una reina.

-No fue nada…

-Gracias, gracias- dije, besando sus manos. -Gracias. En verdad…- dije muy emocionada. -¡Me alegra tanto verlos!- dije, para abrazarlos. Gil-Galad se acercó, con Durin.

-Les debo a ambos mi felicidad.- dijo, mostrándome, también en lengua enana. -Siempre serán bienvenidos en Lindon.

-Habla muy decente usted nuestra lengua- observó Durin.

-Ella me enseñó- dijo Gil-Galad una vez más, orgulloso. - Dice saber muy poco y pensé que podrían ayudarnos con eso- afirmó, viéndome sonriente. - Vengan con nosotros, tenemos una gran cena para ustedes.

Yo me senté al lado de Fanborn y Fonbarn, mientras mi marido hablaba con Durin. Me hacían reír, narrándome sus torpes vidas de maridos.

-Pero ya sabemos cómo apuntar un arco- se burló. - Pensamos en usted…

-Cubierta de tierra e insectos y polvo viejo. ¿No es una gran imagen?

-Nos alegra verla tan bien, ahora mismo. Supimos que se convirtió en reina. Nos alegró mucho.

-Bueno, eso solo es parte de lo que soy, solo quiero que él sea feliz- dije, apenada, mirando a Gil-Galad.

-Se le ve, lo hace bien. ¿Querría ver mañana cómo manejamos el arco?

-Y las hachas- dijo Fonbarn.

-Bueno, por qué no.- dije, sonriente. - ¡A la salud de los enanos!- grité. Gil-Galad me secundó. - ¡A su salud!

Muchos levantaron sus copas, otros no. La fiesta avanzó y comenzaron a cantar y a bailar encima de la mesa, mientras Durin me daba unos pendientes valiosísimos, que lucí en el acto. Los demás elfos estaban aterrados, todos, Elrond, Neldaniel, por sus modales. Esta última se retiró junto a Thranduil y vi a Araphil mirarlos sombríamente. Yo me dí cuenta, pero me dieron otra corona improvisada con nuestros arreglos, que me puse, para aplaudir y comenzar a cantar con ellos, ante el horror de todos los demás. Pero a Gil-Galad eso no le importó, también se reía, detrás de mí, que era quien debía juzgar la mejor canción. Ya avanzada la noche, Gil-Galad se puso a cantar las mismas canciones, sobre la mesa de nuestra estancia, para mi horror y burla, pero no pudo terminar su espectáculo, porque era tan alto, que se golpeó contra el techo. Al amanecer, yo con una compresa sobre su frente, solo oía las respuestas de los enanos, mientras ambos nos reíamos. Lo dejé durmiendo y salí al balcón. Vi a Thranduil con Neldaniel. Ella había estado en sus estancias. Se besaban. Ella solo tenía su enorme capa puesta.

-Entra. Conmigo. De nuevo- le rogó. Ella solo fue cargada por él. Suspiré. Si los descubrían, habrían enormes problemas. Llamé a una de mis damas, Erien.

-Avísame de cualquier movimiento en las estancias de Thranduil o de alguien que se acerque, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió, asustada.

-Es por una buena causa. - le insistí.

Acordamos en que si venía alguien como Araphil, me darían dos golpes en la habitación. Así fue. Salí directo al balcón. Los veía otra vez.

-¡Oigan!- les dije. Ellos me miraron, apenados.

-¡Viene Araphil!

Ambos se miraron. Neldaniel salió por el pasillo hacia mi propia estancia, ya vestida apropiadamente.

-Gracias- me dijo, despeinada y aterrada. Me abrazó.

-Sé que nos viste en un momento muy comprometedor, que yo no debería hacer esto…

-Si lo amas, lo amas- le dije yo, levantando las cejas. - Además soy la menos indicada para juzgarte- dije, peinándola y arreglándola. Ella se echó a llorar.

-Nos quieren separar. No me iré a Valinor. Por favor, haz lo que puedas para impedirlo. - me rogó. Adiviné en sus ojos que estaban ya dispuestos a fugarse. Así se amaban. La abracé.

-Se casarán aquí. Te doy mi palabra.

Me abrazó otra vez. Era tan arriesgada, tan impulsiva. Ella era la vida. En eso éramos inmensamente parecidas. Amábamos sin reparo, sin pensar en el mañana.

-Es que él parece tan contenido, casi como hielo. Pero… está lleno de fuego en su interior. Como yo- me dijo, mientras yo seguía peinándola. - Yo fui quien lo seduje, por cierto. Yo sabía lo que quería y que lo quería para mí. Ha sufrido mucho. Estuvo en Doriath, ahí murió su madre. Y en la Matanza de los Hermanos. Dice que no quiere ser un rey amargado y lleno de oscuridad como su padre…

Eso jamás se cumplió, por cierto.

-Y es tan gentil conmigo. Tan inteligente. Tiene grandes planes para su reino, pero eso no me importa. Es bueno, es franco, es honorable. Lo amo- me dijo determinada. Yo me conmoví. Tal era su fuerza y su pasión. Tomé su mano.

-Te ayudaré. De qué me serviría ser reina si ni siquiera puedo ayudar a quienes amo.

Me abrazó otra vez. Miramos el sol alzarse sobre el mar. Vimos a Celebrían, también desaparecida desde que los enanos comenzaron a cantar. También despeinada. Subió a mi balcón.

-¿El rey?

-Duerme al fin. Se pegó contra el techo.- expliqué.

-Despertó a todo Mithlund- observó, pero antes de que yo respondiera, Neldaniel la examinó extrañamente. Yo también.

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Neldaniel levantando una ceja.

-Haciendo lo mismo que tu- le respondió. Las dos nos miramos sorprendidas y la sentamos. Yo ahora la arreglaba a ella.

-Dijo que… no lo soportaba más y solo me besó. Una cosa llevó a la otra, pero luego me pidió perdón. Dijo que me había “deshonrado”- dijo, burlona. - Que fue un error. No pude escucharlo más. Me fui.

La abrazamos. Sí, tu madre tuvo comienzos muy difíciles con tu padre. Él tenía mucho miedo, para ser honesta y el tiempo le dio la razón, aunque siempre se lamentó no haber aprovechado más el tiempo con ella. Siempre se lo ha reprochado.

Gil-Galad y los enanos, junto con los otros grandes señores elfos de su reino, se fueron a recorrer Mithlund y los bosques circundantes. Llamaron a mi puerta. Yo leía el informe de Glorfindel. Ya habían llegado a Lindon, con algunos refugiados Fieles de Númenor. Le respondí de vuelta, mandándole un mensajero. Entonces, golpearon. Las tres hablábamos de nuestro futuro.

-No espero a nadie- dije. Celebrían entró y vimos a otra de mis damas, llorando. La recibí de inmediato.

-Niarwen ¿pero qué te pasó?

-Señora- dijo, entregándome varias cartas. - No me desproteja. Araphil es quien ha estado provocando desencuentros entre el rey y Oropher. Yo era su…

Entendimos. Neldaniel corrió, para ver sus golpes. Varias bofetadas, un ojo morado. Fue de inmediato a curarla. Celebrían veía todas las cartas. Me las mostró, aterrada.

-Oropher cree que el Rey lo toma por menos, porque eso es lo que le ha transmitido. Quiere que el reino del Bosque Verde sea independiente, junto con Lórien y Amdír.- me dijo, para dármela. Lo leí con mis propios ojos. - Además, dice que no debe a los Noldor ningún respeto y que solo le ha transmitido todo lo que hace el rey para…

Luego de que yo recorriera Mithlund con Fanborn y Fonbarn y Durin se fuera encantado con nosotros, pues pasé todos nuestros eventos junto a él, le mostré muy seria las cartas a Gil-Galad.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Protegida por tus soldados en un lugar que he preparado en Mithlund. Vive escondida.- afirmé. Preparé todo con cautela y Neldaniel y Celebrían vencieron a los informantes de Araphil .

-Tráela- me ordenó. Ella tembló y se puso a llorar otra vez ante Gil-Galad y ante mí.

-Desde que vino usted… siempre la despreció, porque decía que Fëanor y Celebrimbor causaron todos los males de los Noldor y la Tierra Media. La detestaba, señora- dijo, sollozando. -Deseó enormemente que muriera en Eregion y desea enormemente que muera, porque cree que desde que usted está aquí al Rey lo domina la locura y la pasión. Díganme que no me van a desterrar, por favor- rogó. - Mis padres murieron, estoy sola…

-Qué más- dijo Gil-Galad sin atender a sus ruegos.

-Él quiere por eso que los Sindar dejen de rendirle pleitecía. Que se desliguen de ustedes, a quienes consideran pretenciosos y tontos. Por eso inventó todas esas ofensas suyas, majestad y tuvo su opinión por tan poco. Dice que en el fondo, ustedes desprecian a los silvanos y a los Sindar. Y que su corona solamente es una farsa.

-¿Sabes de sus motivaciones para decir tales cosas? - preguntó Gil-Galad, viendo las cartas.

-No, majestad. Yo solo compartía el lecho con él. Me encantó, me cubrió de joyas, de regalos… dijo que jamás volvería a ser una simple dama de compañía sino su señora, cuando volviéramos al Bosque Verde. Pero apenas puse reparo en defender a su hija, la joven Neldaniel…- dijo, señalando los golpes.

-Debiste venir con nosotros a la primera señal de traición. Sabías con quién te metías- dijo Gil-Galad, duramente.

-Yo…

-Si sabes que albergaba eso en su corazón, no debiste esperar nada mejor en cuanto a sus intenciones para tí- dijo, sin dejarla hablar, con su imponente voz. -Mil años en paz- se mofó - Para que conspiren a mis espaldas.

-Quizás… ella también tenga motivos, majestad- le dije yo. Él no me respondió.

-Solo quería sentirme amada. Tanto como usted con el Rey, señora. Él me dio un poco de atención, porque yo estaba sola. No era determinada, ni querida, solamente una huérfana más, como usted, que pasó desapercibida, porque a diferencia suya no tenía un linaje real para destacar ser salvado. Trabajé desde lo que pude, pero me negaba a tener una existencia anodina, hasta que algún elfo se fijara en mí y solamente fuéramos esto.

-Servir al Rey, ¿una existencia anodina? -la interrumpió Gil-Galad. -Pero qué…

Yo tomé su mano. Él estaba furioso. Lo miré, insistente, acariciando su rostro. Ahí se tranquilizó.

-Nadie me amaba- dijo ella, llorando.- Yo quería amar y ser amada como usted. Por eso lo aguanté todo…

-Volverás a Eldamar- determinó Gil- Galad. - No te quiero cerca de la Reina, nunca más. Partirás esta noche.

-Por favor, no…- rogó. Yo bajé la cabeza, porque estuvo cerca de mí tanto tiempo, trabajamos juntas, nunca me habló. Nunca se acercó a mí y siempre quiso todo lo que yo tenía en esos momentos. Pero antes de irse, le envié una carta, con una de mis joyas, por advertirnos. La liberaba de toda culpa para que no fuera proscrita entre nosotros. Gil-Galad nunca lo supo.

-Suficiente. Llévensela- ordenó mi marido, impasible.

Tomó mi mano, sin mirarme, todavía fuera de sí.

-Una buena reina siempre protege al rey, así ya no sea con la espada, como lo hacías antes. Siempre desconfiaste de él. Nunca te hice caso. He tomado tus opiniones por poco.

-No es cierto…

-En esto sí- dijo él, respirando fuertemente. - Lo siento- me dijo, molesto. - Acompáñame. Esto se termina ahora- dijo, para tomarme de la mano y caminar conmigo rápidamente, rodeados por nuestros soldados. Y lo que vimos fue a Elrond y a Galdor intervenir, junto con sus soldados y los de Thranduil, en lo que era una pelea. Neldaniel estaba golpeada. También Thranduil, en el suelo. La protegía.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca lo dejaré! ¡Puedes irte si quieres pero moriré antes de irme contigo!- le gritó ella, furiosa, abrazando a su amado, que se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-¡Entonces te maldigo con la peor de las muertes! ¡Que Mandos te separe de él ! -le gritó este.

Las maldiciones eran cosa seria. Neldaniel solo volvió a llorar, pero Thranduil se interpuso, con una mirada terrible.

-¡No pasará tal cosa! ¡Jamás!- gritó Thranduil, ensangrentado.

-Araphil, ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Elrond, serio. - Debes ir ante el Rey.

-El rey está aquí- dijo Gil-Galad. Todos se callaron. Yo corrí a donde Neldaniel y Thranduil. Esta solo me abrazó, llorando, mientras yo y otro soldado lo levantábamos.

-¡Tu esposa, ese demonio de pelo rojo, portadora del hado de Fëanor y su sangre podrida, auspició la deshonra a mi hija! !Encubrió sus amores clandestinos!

-Yo misma me entregué a él, padre, nadie me obligó y lo amo. Yo misma lo busqué, yo misma lo hice todo. No culpes a la reina. Ella solo me ayudó, porque es mi hermana y mi amiga. Y así la quiero- me dijo, interponiéndose delante de mí.

-Hablemos de traición- dijo Gil-Galad. -De esto- dijo, mostrándole las cartas. -Durante años- se las tiró. -Quiero una razón. Ahora.

-¡Ahora! - le gritó. Su voz nos tumbó. Así era su poder. Jamás lo había visto así de furioso, desde que lo conocí. Thranduil estaba asustado, Neldaniel también, abrazada a él. Yo sostuve a Elrond y él a mí .  
Araphil estaba pálido y aterrorizado ante mi marido, pero logró componerse como pudo.

-No hay razón. Nos insultó desde que olvidó nuestro pasado y cómo debíamos protegernos. Jamás perdonamos lo que ha hecho al unirse a los hombres, vanos, y a los enanos. Olvidó nuestras penurias, olvidó todos los crímenes. Jamás podría respetarlo por eso- dijo, escupiendo al suelo. - Y dio cobijo a quien nos hizo tanto daño en la Tierra Media, a su sangre- dijo, mirándome con desprecio. - No puede haber perdón.

Gil-Galad se crispó, mirándolo con furia otra vez. Yo me acerqué y tomé su mano, suavemente.

-Que ella decida tu destino- dijo, impasible.

-Todo volverá a su lugar. Irás con Oropher y no volverás aquí. Hoy. Y ellos se quedan con nosotros- dije, señalando a Thranduil y Neldaniel.

-¡Oropher vendrá por su hijo, con miles de nosotros para pelear! ¡No olvidará esta afrenta!- insistió.

-Dile que si hace algo así, algo mínimo que pueda llegar a lastimar a Neldaniel, tendrá que matarme- afirmó Thranduil.

-No he terminado- insistí, sin alterarme. - No te llevarás nada. Todo se queda aquí. Todo- insistí, mirando a Neldaniel, que solo miraba con tristeza y rabia a su padre.

-Tu y tu linaje podrido no me dirán lo que he de hacer. Solo arruinarás este reino. Te doy mi palabra.

Un golpe. Gil- Galad, que seguía inmensamente furioso. Lo dejó en el suelo, sangrando.

-Sea todo cumplido como ordena la reina. - dijo, impasible. -Llévenselo- afirmó, para suspirar. Se fue con Thranduil.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo, examinándolo. Este asintió, silencioso.

-Yo me encargaré de él, majestad- dijo Neldaniel. Él asintió. Tomó su mano.

-Lo siento.

-Yo lo siento más, no quería causar todo esto- afirmó, para abrazarme.

-Yo me encargaré de todo- le dijo Elrond, palmoteando su espalda.

-Gil-Galad… -le dije, para doblarme sobre una columna. Tumbé una planta. Un dolor inmenso se apoderó de mí.

-Faltaba un mes.- dijo, aterrado. - ¡Guardia! ¡A la reina!- gritó él alzándome, mientras yo solo me desvanecía por el dolor. Yo solo sudaba, mientras a mi lado estaba Neldaniel y Celebrían al otro. Elrond tomó mi mano, mientras yo solo lloraba y pujaba. Él y la partera solo repetían las mismas cosas y él solo me dio un bebedizo, que supo horrible.

-No..- dije, mientras sentía a mi hijo drenarme, como si me quitara toda fuerza para vivir, mi espíritu, pero Elrond seguía impasible. - No…

-Vamos. Hazlo- dijo Neldaniel, aterrada, aún con los golpes de su padre y su capa. Celebrían limpiaba mi sudor. Yo solo lloraba.

-Una más. Vamos.

Un parto es todo lo doloroso que puedas imaginarte. Pujar durante horas (duré una noche entera) para atravesar una manzana en una aguja. Yo sentía que me partía toda. Ahora piensa en lo poderoso que era mi hijo. En cómo Elrond luchaba contra ese poder, para que no me pasara lo de Miriel y Fëanor. Solo insistía e insistía con su magia, mientras Celebrían cerraba los ojos, dándome fuerza. Yo también gritaba para que no me llevara con él. Fue una larga lucha, que terminó con un enorme grito por parte mía. Y un berrido. Era él. Gil- Galeth. EL príncipe que por cuatro siglos sería el terror de los orcos y los Haradrim, vestido de armadura y máscara negra.

-¡Lo lograste!- dijo Neldaniel, llorando de felicidad, dándome un beso. -¡Lo lograste!

Celebrían lo cargó, llorando. Me lo mostró. Tenía mis ojos y el cabello de su padre. Y él me miró y yo a él. Tomó mi mano con su dedito, para dejar de llorar. Se quedó mirándome, como si supiera que él y yo tendríamos un vínculo más allá de la muerte. Yo miré a Gil- Galad, que entró intempestivamente, para abrazar a Elrond.

-Gracias. Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí- le dijo.

-Somos amigos y eres mi Rey. Es lo que haría- le respondió, para mirarme sonriente. Miró a Celebrían y salieron para hablar.

-Es… tu y yo- dijo, mirándolo. No lloraba. Me besó, abrazándome fuertemente. Estaba muy emocionado. Se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Perdón- dijo, para yo besarlo otra vez, igual. - Hace milenios esperé esto. Es nuevo para mí…

-Es tu bebé- le respondí. El niño lloró otra vez y se pegó a mi pecho.

-Vaya día- dijo Gil-Galad. Yo me reí otra vez.

Lo presentó ante Mithlund. Hubo cantos y celebraciones. Yo… solo estuve muy cansada los seis primeros meses, porque Gil-Galeth era imparable. Tenía que comer mucho, aunque no me gustara, porque realmente me drenaba. Y aunque mis damas me ayudaban, él y su padre lo atendíamos por las noches. Lo primero que dijo fue “mamá”, pues nosotros crecemos muy rápido. Gil-Galad estaba encantado y jugaba con él, pero siempre le decía que sería un príncipe y que si él se cansaba, tendría que sucederlo.

-Es un bebé- le dije, cargándolo, para dormirlo, junto con la nana, que comenzó a cantarle una canción. Yo miraba el móvil que le había construido su padre.

-Créeme que entiende- insistió Gil-Galad. - Siempre entendemos- dijo, para acariciar su cabecita.

-Ya tiene casi un año. Es muy listo- dije, acariciándolo también. - Siempre quiere ganarte en los juegos.

-En todo- se burló Gil-Galad. -Tiene tu fuego. Es mucho. Es abrasador. En dos años más, ya montará caballo.

-Crecemos muy rápido. Y ya luego tendrá que ir contigo a los consejos. Y conmigo. Bueno, conmigo juega a las florecitas. Le gustan. También los pájaros. - dije, observándolo dormir. Lo arropé.

Él se rió, levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué?

Tomó mi mano y dejó a la niñera, también la partera, muy amable y que hacía parte de mi séquito principal de damas (ya que Celebrían partió, como prometió), Aülimë, a cargo. Ella alzó los hombros, feliz. Tomamos las espadas, otra vez. Comenzó a atacarme, rápidamente. Yo me defendí, igual, para luego ser empujada por él, pero yo lo pateé. Él me sonrió, para abalanzarse. Yo hice lo mismo. Luchábamos más rápido y más rápido, para chocar y separarnos. Yo me abalancé, pero él me besó y yo a él. Le apunté.

-No te confíes.

Él quitó la espada de mi mano y la tiró. Me cercó contra la pared y solo sentí sus besos en mi cuello y sus brazos. Lo besé, casi como para devorarlo, porque lo extrañaba. Me tomó ahí mismo. Luego de mucho tiempo.

-Solo fueron meses…- le dije, suavemente.

-Una eternidad- me respondió, exhalando, aún abrazado a mí.

-Porque ahora somos tres. Pero seguimos siendo dos…- le dije, para besarlo otra vez.

-Vamos, ahora… a nuestras estancias- me rogó.

Volvimos a ser como antes. Nunca nos cansábamos. Éramos los dos, solo los dos, otra vez. Se suele decir de nuestra raza que alguna vez dejamos esa pasión interior para volcarnos en otras cosas, eso jamás pasó con nosotros. De ser mortales yo habría podido tener veinte hijos, pero no era tan fácil. Cada nacimiento nuestro es un milagro, de verdad. Por eso no nos preocupábamos tanto. En ese mismo año Neldaniel se comprometió con Thranduil. Tuve que consolarla mucho por lo que había hecho su padre. Y Oropher simplemente se olvidó de él, como “castigo” por comprometerse y quedarse. Sin embargo, mi marido siempre lo trató con todos los honores que se merecía. Thranduil decidió escribirle a su padre, para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas. La respuesta fue lapidaria: o vuelves solo o no vuelvas. Thranduil decidió no volver y quiso servir a mi marido. Este lo aceptó y se fue con Glorfindel, exitoso en su rescate de los numénoreanos, para ponerse a sus órdenes.

Con Neldaniel y su boda reviví la mía. Thranduil lo había dado todo por amor, siempre lo ha dado todo. Y más por ella. Yo le ayudé con su vestido, con todo, aunque claro, no a su particular manera. Había cumplido mi palabra. Gil- Galeth aún estaba en mis brazos cuando celebramos el enlace, Cirdan los casó, como antes a mí y a Gil-Galad, que le dijo a Thranduil que estaba honrado de tenerlo como uno de sus servidores. Yo le di a Neldaniel un zafiro azul de regalo. Uno muy valioso.

-Que seas feliz y tu vida sea provechosa. - le dije, para abrazarla. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí. - me dijo, para darme un beso en la mejilla y otro a Gil- Galeth.

Pasaron los años. Gil-Galeth se volvió un niño voluntarioso. Yo era muy amorosa también, pero dura. Eso sí, sus travesuras eran comidilla de todo el reino. Un dolor de cabeza para su padre y para mí, pero algunas eran muy divertidas. No quiso bañarse una vez y corrió desnudo por todo el palacio, mientras yo lo perseguía, hasta que su padre lo atrapó en plena audiencia, para entregármelo. Quienes estaban con él, se quedaron de piedra, para sonreírse.

-Así es todos los días- dijo Gil-Galad, excusándose, mientras este pataleaba diciendo “No quiero, no quiero” y yo me lo llevaba, saludando. Hubo varias risas.

Otro día su padre lo perseguía, pues estaba feliz persiguiendo a los caballos y temía que lo pisotearan. Este tropezó, junto con el niño, sobre boñiga. Los dos terminaron apestando. Yo me reí de ambos por meses. Robaba las golosinas y era muy bueno metiéndose a la alacena o a lugares prohibidos, para ser, de nuevo, castigado por su padre, haciendo trabajos duros. Oía embobado las historias de Thranduil, Cirdan, Elrond y Glorfindel. Hacía varios dibujos de su padre y yo y yo era quien posaba para sus “obras de arte”. No se quedaba quieto en los actos conmemorativos, Neldaniel era ahora su nodriza principal, ya que la anterior se había devuelto a Valinor y ella era la que lo perseguía hasta que una mirada de su padre lo dejaba helado. Ella era la que lidiaba con él cuando yo tenía que trabajar y entre las dos le contábamos historias. Nos regalaba flores a ambas y todo lo que encontraba. A Neldaniel le puso una vez un sapo en el regazo y le dio a Elrond una serpiente de regalo. Thranduil se divertía mucho con él, era el que más le permitía cosas, aunque Neldaniel los veía con tristeza.

-El tuyo llegará. Esa maldición no tocará tu semilla. No te tocará- le dije. Ella me miró sonriendo con tristeza, mientras veía a Thranduil agachado, enseñándole sobre los árboles, para luego perseguirlo, como un niño, corriendo. Los veíamos enternecidas, jugar como chiquillos.

-Ten paciencia- le dije, para irnos las dos por el bosque.

Adoraba jugar conmigo a las espadas y con su padre, aunque él era más duro que yo, lo quería prudente y sabio y veía su impulsividad muy peligrosa. Lo castigó severamente por creerse más que todos y lo mandó a hacer los trabajos más pesados cuando se iba con él a revisar el reino. Llegó, frustrado, conmigo.

-Yo también hice algo similar-le dije, adivinando todo, pues su padre me escribía cuando no estaba en Mithlund.

-Pero dijo que tu lo pediste, mamá- dijo, sucio y cansado. - Que tu accediste de buena gana.

-Siempre me ha gustado hacer eso. Me gustan las guardias. Ahí aprendes a hacerlo todo.

-Pues deberíamos cambiar- refunfuñó. Yo me reí. Lo llevé al salón de espadas.

-En guardia- le dije, apuntándole. Él se abalanzó, pero yo le hice tirar la espada con tres movimientos.

-Vaya. Enséñame a hacerlo.- me rogó. - Por favor, mamá.

-Con una condición- le dije, altiva.

-Dime- dijo, volteando los ojos.

-No harás enojar a tu padre. Le harás caso en todo.

-Mamá, ¿no has pensado que él es muy autoritario? Cree que es el único que tiene la razón.- se quejó.

-Sí, pero no vas a ganarle nunca siendo insolente. Debes demostrarle las cosas. Yo lo hice- dije, lanzándole la espada otra vez.

-¿Podría demostrarle que soy un gran guerrero?

-Si te lo propones, sí. Pero aunque te ame, no seré compasiva contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó, extrañado de verme así, apuntándolo.

-Claro- le dije, sonriéndole. - Sigues siendo mi bebé. Pero, en guardia- insistí, para él sonreír. Tenía mis ojos y mi determinación. Todos los días nos íbamos a entrenar. Duramos años en eso. Yo subía con él troncos de árbol. Él se quejaba y maldecía, pero luego, al ver que yo era impasible, también lo hacía. Entrenaba solo, o con Glorfindel y Thranduil. Pero lo que más le gustaba era enfrentarme. Y ni se diga con su padre, que no escatimaba en atacarlo con todo, como si compitieran. Creo que esa era la base de su relación, ver quién era más fuerte. Así lo había demostrado Gil-Galeth desde su nacimiento. Y al acompañar a su padre al sur, arrasó con todo un destacamento de orcos.

-Solo. Glorfindel encontró muy pocos para cuando él terminó. No había dejado nada. Necesita algún freno- me dijo Gil-Galad, preocupado, caminando conmigo por la playa.

-Supongo que lo castigaste y no lo felicitaste- dije yo, adivinando su reacción. Este suspiró.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunté, desconcertada.

-Por ponerse en peligro. Debió esperar a Glorfindel. Así es como morimos. Ese tipo de valentía es estúpida.- me respondió, molesto.

-¿Y ahora dónde está?

-Pues con Glorfindel- dijo, desconcertado. - Hablan mucho. Espero lo haga entrar en razón. Y tu también.

-Pero tu, debes decirle que es un gran guerrero. Nadie mata orcos así a su edad.

-Lo que me temo, es que solo busque solaz en la espada. Eso no está bien.

-¡Pero nada de lo que hace, para tí está bien!- repliqué. -¡Vamos! - le rogué. -¡Al menos eso!

-Lo pensaré- me respondió, sin disimular su enfado. Yo lo intercepté.

-Ya son quince años desde su nacimiento. Pronto será mayor. Sé bueno con él… sé que lo educas para que sea Rey. Pero no lo absorbas, él no funciona así y lo sabes.- dije, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Él miró hacia otro lado, frustrado.

-Nadie nos dice cómo hacer esto. Es peor que una batalla, pero esta no tiene fin - se quejó. Yo sonreí.

-Nadie nos dice que ser padres de criaturas es fácil. Pero hacemos lo que podemos. Él miró mi vestido. Era el tornasol.

-El primero que te di.

-Sí- le dije. - Me lo puse para recibirlos, a ambos.

-Mi amor - me dijo, para besarme. -Fue un mes. Quiero tomarte ahora- dijo, para cargarme, pero tropezó con su capa y nos caímos, riéndonos. Así nos encontró nuestro hijo. Yo sacudía su arena, mientras él se quitaba la capa.

-Padre- dijo, con aprensión. Este me miró y yo levanté las cejas.

-Necesito que repitas lo que hiciste al sur.

-¿No acaso fue una estupidez y un acto de irresponsabilidad inimaginable? -se burló. Gil-Galad no se dejó provocar.

-Sí, pero porque fuiste solo. Ahora necesito que lo repitas con Glorfindel y aseguren esa frontera, más Arnor. Sé que puedes. Tienes a una maestra excelente- dijo, mirándome. Yo le sonreí a mi hijo. -Y eres extraordinario para tu edad.- admitió. Este se sorprendió.

-Vaya. Todos opinan lo mismo. Incluso Glorfindel.

-Solo fue una hazaña. Demuestra que eres confiable y un guerrero que puede sobrevivir. Así ganarás el respeto. Supongo que tu madre “Y Glorfindel” también te lo han dicho. A ellos les tocó el mismo camino- dijo, para levantarme. Yo me acerqué, suavemente, llena de arena.

-Ay, eres igual a mí a tu edad- dije, orgullosa, llenándolo de besos.

-Si, haciendo sufrir a papá con triquiñuelas, pero sé que no correría la misma suerte si meto a un insecto para que se coma todas las lembas de su alforja- bromeó, pues yo le había contado todo lo que lo hice sufrir cuando me llevó de camino a Oriente y fingía ser Argod, el comandante. Este levantó las cejas.

-Qué inteligente eres- le respondió, cruzado de brazos. -En fin, hijo- dijo, tomando su hombro. - Te castigué por tu imprudencia, pero no dejo de valorar lo extraordinario que eres. Eso no significa que ahora te lo creas, tu madre y yo aún podemos patearte. Entrena con tu madre, con Glorfindel…

-¿Algún día podré tomar a Aiglos, papá? - le preguntó, entusiasmado.

-Solo si ella te acepta a tí. Hablo en serio.

-Bien, lo veremos. ¿Qué me decías?

-Entrena. Sigue perfeccionándote. Y nos vemos mañana, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

-Genial. Voy con Glorfindel a Mithlund. ¿Puedo?- me preguntó. Yo asentí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cada día eres menos un niño. Ya no lo eres. No hagas estupideces- le dije, mirándolo a los ojos. Él volteó los suyos. Eran idénticos a los míos.

-Glorfindel no me deja hacerlas. Lo sabes. Te amo, mamá. Te amo, papá. ¡Adiós!- dijo, entusiasmado, para correr hacia palacio.

-¡Cuidado con la capa!- le dijo a mi marido burlón, que solo bufó.

-A qué horas...pasó esto. Ya lo veremos casarse en unos años- dije, desconcertada.

-Cuando somos felices, el tiempo es así, no concede nada. Es como si quisiera saltarse a las partes tristes.- me dijo, para volver a cargarme y ponerme encima la capa. Yo me reí otra vez.

-No caigo en la misma trampa dos veces- dijo, levantando las cejas. Yo lo besé.

Gil Galeth y Glorfindel se fueron al sur. Yo temía por él, pero Gil-Galad me insistió que ya era hora de que él probara su valía solo.

-Si no lo traes completo te mato- le dije a Glorfindel, que se rió. Gil- Galad alzó las cejas, suspirando y asintiendo, porque sabía que yo podía cumplir con lo que prometía, sobre todo en lo que se refería a mi hijo. Gil-Galeth volteó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-Créeme que el que estará hecho pedazos seré yo- dijo, mirando a mi hijo, que alzó las manos diciendo “yo no he hecho nada”, para reírse otra vez.

-Más te vale, tonto.

-Te lo aseguro- dijo, abrazándome, para yo cubrir de besos a mi hijo.

-¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! ¡Mamá! - protestó, ya despidiéndose, a caballo, para yo mandarle más besos. Casi no lo suelto. Gil- Galad lo miraba orgulloso.

-Es la primera vez en muchos años que nos dejamos. Ya veinte han pasado. Espero triunfe. Debe hacerlo- dijo, grave. -Por otro lado…

Yo me quité el vestido, hasta quedarme desnuda, ante él.

-A eso me refería- dijo, para abalanzarse sobre mí.

Pasamos ahí días enteros, al menos dos semanas. Él trabajaba desde nuestras estancias. Yo lo miraba igual, sin nada encima, como él, mientras nos pasábamos las misivas. Él se rió.

-¿Qué?

-Es como si al verte, se borraran todos mis años de golpe, mis pesares. Como si siempre fuera joven y con ilusiones.

-Eres joven. Tu alma lo es.

-Vamos..- me dijo, para yo acercarme y ponerme encima suyo. Comencé a besarlo otra vez. Él se levantó y me llevó al lecho. Yo me retorcí, cuando puso su rostro en medio de mis piernas. Cuando volvimos de nuestro placer, solo me besó. Me susurró.

-Será una mujer. Así lo quiero- me dijo, con los ojos cerrados. Yo entendí lo que acababa de pasar y lo miré a los ojos, para besarlo.

-Espero que no sea solo puro fuego- le dije, temerosa.

-No. Ella tendrá más de mí que de tí esta vez- me prometió.

Yo lo besé otra vez. Él solo me abrazó y mi torso se pegó al suyo. Tuvimos un plácido sueño.

Gil-Galeth volvió a los seis meses. Se sorprendió al verme, ya con el vientre abultado, otra vez.

-Estás embarazada…-me dijo, impresionado. - Mamá- dijo, para abrazarme, feliz. - Mamá. Tendré un hermanito.

-Hermanita- le respondí, dándole muchos besos. - Has vuelto más grande. Ya pronto te casarás. ¡Ya no eres un niño!- le dije con los ojos llorosos. - Ay perdón. Es verte otra vez. Y el embarazo.

-¿No te ha causado problemas?

-No- dije, negando con la cabeza. -Es distinta. Es como si yo… fuera ligera todo el tiempo. Como si casi ni se notara. Es puro aire, como tu padre. No es como tu y yo, puro fuego- le dije, para este levantar las cejas. -Estoy tan orgullosa de tí- dije, abrazándolo. Este lo hizo conmigo. Ambos entramos a la estancia de su padre, al que le dio su espada. Se arrodilló.

-Levántate- le dijo, para abrazarlo. -Bien hecho. Ahora, ve a descansar.

-No, quiero entrenar con los soldados y Glorfindel. - dijo, enérgico.- Si tu lo permites…- afirmó, apocado por su padre.

-Si aún conservas energía, claro que irás. Adelante- dijo, orgulloso. Ambos nos miramos y él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué alivio- me confesó, para acercarme a él y oír mi vientre otra vez.

-A veces parece que no estuviera. Es dulce- dijo, sintiéndola. -Liviana- dijo, sonriéndome, porque así me sentía yo. - Por cierto - dijo, entregándome otra carta de Númenor. -Están sacrificando gente. Se han entregado a la oscuridad. Adoran a Sauron. Se ha puesto peor.

-¿Qué crees que pase?

-Que sus reyes sean tan estúpidos como para hacernos la guerra. Pero no solo a mí. A los Valar- dijo, sentándose, triste y decepcionado. - Van a tener un amargo fin, algo me lo dice. Todo, todo lo que pasamos, para esto.

-Mi amor, recuerda que siempre hay esperanza- dije, tomando su mano. -Los fieles sabrán cuándo irse, cómo resguardarse. -Siempre, siempre la habrá, es lo que me has enseñado, ¿no es así?

Él me miró, para sonreírme. Me vio radiante, luminosa. Era el bebé. Me abrazó.

-Mi mujer. Mi niña. - me dijo, para abrazarme.

Neldaniel y yo caminábamos por Mithlund. A ella también la entregaban flores y yo procuraba que la alegraran.

-Debes sentir que soy una pésima amiga por sentirme triste porque eres feliz- me dijo. Yo besaba a niños y también daba las manos. Íbamos sin escoltas, porque ya me conocían, durante años tratándolos.

-No. Solo sé que no es un castigo, como quieres creerlo. Entiendes que Gil-Galeth fue un accidente, ¿verdad? Y que esto también llegó a nosotros de la misma forma.

-¿Tu crees que Thranduil algún día se aburra y se vaya, porque no le doy hijos?

-No- dije, abrazándola. - ¿Lo necesitan, para ser felices?

-Él sufre por mi tristeza, pero es...no. Él me quiere, mucho y yo a él. Somos muy felices, a pesar de todo- me confesó.

-Te respondiste sola tu pregunta. Además, como bien lo sabes, no es fácil. Mira todo lo que hemos pasado con Gil-Galeth.

-Él es adorable. Me dice que algún día tendré un hijo, que solo tardo un poco más- dijo ella, sonriendo, triste.- Yo le creo. Mi niño. Ya no es un niño.

-No. Eso hace todo más complejo. Tener hijos es complejo. Ahora me siento bien...Naharien Finarwen es casi como una caricia. Él la quería. La creó para mí. Pero eso no implica que algún día no tenga mente y alma propias. Y tu no sepas si lo haces bien.

-Tu lo haces bien- dijo, para ponerme otra flor en la cabeza.

Mi embarazo, mi segundo embarazo, no tuvo nada del sufrimiento del primero. Así eran las personalidades y almas de mis hijos. Gil- Galeth había nacido como una continuación de mí y Finarwen era obra de su padre. Uno fuego, fuerza, la otra dulzura y agua, aire. Hasta podía estar infatigable y me olvidaba de que estaba embarazada. Ambos me cuidaban y yo oía los cantos, otra vez. Solo sentí un pequeño dolor de cabeza y cuando me percaté, ya estaba con el agua en las piernas. Nació incluso de un solo empujón, casi sin dolor. Neldaniel estuvo ahí también. Fueron solo dos horas, con ella. Mi hijo y yo veíamos a su padre cargarla, arrobado, hablándole con dulzura, dándole besos en la cabeza. Era una princesita, al fin y al cabo. Tenía ojos grises, como los suyos y cabello oscuro y cobrizo.

-Sabes, madre- me dijo mi hijo, desolado. -A veces pienso que padre quería crearla como su hijo perfecto. Yo no lo fui- me confesó, triste. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Los quiere a ambos. Pero tu eres fuerte y eso lo asusta. Muy fuerte, desde que naciste. Eres como yo. Y él admira tu espíritu. Quisiera absorberlo, claro. No deja de ser el Rey. Pero no quiere que te pase nada malo. Además, eres su heredero. Piensa en que debe criarte como tal. Finarwen no tendrá toda esa carga.- dije, acariciándolo. Él me dio un beso.

-¿Por qué choco tanto con él? Contigo, hasta entrenar es fácil. - dijo, desolado, porque con su padre terminaba peleando fuertemente, hasta que yo intervenía y volvían a hacer las pases por temor a mi furia.

-Porque aunque él no lo admita, son iguales- le dije. -Además, lloró cuando te conoció.

Él se sorprendió.

-Eres su milagro, recuérdalo- le respondí, para darle un beso.

Yo dormía. Siempre oía en las noches a Gil-Galad cantándole. No me dejaba levantarme, cuando lloraba y solo me la daba para alimentarla. Solía acunarnos cuando hacía eso. Siempre le contaba historias. Yo la tenía en mis brazos, y sonreía ante los juegos de su padre, que tenía toda clase de juguetes para ella. Ella siempre sería su punto débil, así como yo.

-Papá- dijo mi hijo, levantándolo, conteniendo la risa.

-Sí.

-Te decía que de Umbar se están reorganizando y hay numénoreanos que nos piden refugio.- insistió Elrond.

-¿Me quedé dormido?

-Sí, papá- dijo mi hijo, que lo miraba con los labios apretados. Este se desconcertó.

-Lo siento. Es la primera vez que me pasa.

-Si quieres podríamos hablar de esto mañana…- dijo Elrond.

-Sí. Lo siento- dijo Gil-Galad. Mi hijo lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Creo que sí debo pedir ayuda con tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Este solo levantó las manos.

-Tu dabas el doble de trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no fuiste mi nana- respondió mi hijo, implacable. Gil-Galad suspiró.

-Mira, te enviaré a Umbar. Otra misión importante. ¿La aceptas?

-¿Cuándo he dicho que no? Rescatar gente, matar corsarios… ¿quieres algún prisionero?

-Si lo ves necesario. Irás con Galdor y Erestor. ¿Aceptas?

-Claro, debo tener aún vigilantes para mis misiones.- dijo él, con inquina.

-Siempre. Más que eso, ayuda.

-Y tu- dijo él, palmoteando su espalda. - También la necesitas.

-Lo sé. No le digas a tu madre.

-Pero claro que se lo diré- afirmó, Gil-Galad suspiró. Nos encontró hablando precisamente de eso. Él le daba de comer a su hermana, que sonrió y tomó la cuchara, para comer y sonreírle. Él la limpió.

-Bien. Aprendes rápido. ¿Otra vez? ¡Otra vez!- dijo, hablándole arrobado, para ella sonreírse y tomar ella la cuchara.

-¡Eso es!- dijo, para limpiarla.

-Estoy yo y hay un ejército de mujeres dispuestas a cuidar a Naharien Finarwen, que lleva meses dándote guerra. Por favor, ¡descansa! ¡Estará bien en nuestras manos!- le dije a Gil-Galad, que me dio un beso y la observaba mientras tomaba la cuchara.

-Sí que sabes guardar secretos- dijo, despeinando a mi hijo, que protestó.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo gritan tus ojeras!

La bebé se rió.

-Le gusta. - insistió Gil-Galad, para despeinarlo otra vez. Ambos se rieron. Lo volvió a hacer.

-Solo tengo que descansar, me tiene muerto- dijo, para alzarla y ella jalarle el pelo, untándolo de comida por todas partes. Lo jaló más duro y él se quejó. Ella lo miró extrañada, con sus ojos azules, para jalarle el pelo otra vez. Su padre se volvió a quejar, cómicamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida, otra vez.

-He ahí al Rey Supremo de los Noldor- se burló Gil-Galeth.

-Reducido a ser la diversión de su bebé. No me quejo- dijo él, para sonreírle y darle besos.

-Contigo era igual y también jalabas así de duro- dije yo, porque ahora él sí se quejaba de verdad, riéndose. Ella no quería soltarlo, así que yo la desasí, para ella llorar y yo cargarla.

-¡Tiene fuerza!- me dijo mi esposo, sorprendido, para yo alzarla y darle un beso.

-Definitivamente ambos son un par de tontos con ella. Tu, a dormir- le ordené a Gil-Galad. - Y tu, vamos con Glorfindel, que adoraría darte una paliza.

-Encantado.

-Déjamela- me rogó Gil-Galad, mientras yo lo mandaba a desvestirse.

-Estás hechizado- le dije, para que él le diera un beso a la niña y a mí y yo me fuera con mi hijo a verlo entrenar con Glorfindel.

No pudimos hacer nada. Él también se volvió tonto. También le jaló el pelo, hasta que yo tomé la espada. Mi hijo tomó otra y él comenzó a vernos pelear. Ya atacaba con más fiereza y veía todos mis espacios, pero yo no cedía ni un ápice. Hasta que me atacó y me arqueé, para darle una patada. Él trató de hacer lo mismo, pero lo empujé y luego él a mí.

-¡Mamá! ¡No pierdes tu toque!- me dijo, entusiasmado. - ¡Te venceré!

-¡Atrévete!

No pudimos. Finarwen comenzó a llorar. Yo ahora tuve que cargarla, mientras Glorfindel peleaba con mi hijo. Le había aprendido cosas. Me pregunté cuándo llegaría el momento en el que él tuviese conciencia de sí mismo y el orgullo lo impulsara a desear el trono de su padre. Glorfindel me garantizó que eso no sucedería. Lo detendría primero. Y bueno, mi marido sabía ser temible cuando quería, a pesar de ser vencido momentáneamente por un bebé de un año.

Ella también creció. Mi hijo volvió de Umbar, curtido, cargando el estandarte de su padre, en una complicada misión que tardó siete años. Yo sola salí a recibirlo, junto con Elrond.

-El rey te dará un gran honor por esto- le dijo Elrond. Ambos se abrazaron. Él me abrazó a mí, que lo cubrí de besos.

-Siempre serás mi bebé- le dije, alzando los hombros. Él se rió, para abrazarme. Neldaniel también me abrazó, luego de abrazar a Thranduil. Este lo había acompañado, como su maestro.

-Siete años. No puedo esperar- dijo Neldaniel, para besarlo.

-Mañana les informaré de todo- dijo él, mientras era llevado por ella a sus estancias. Yo sonreí.

-Qué leal esposa tiene, qué apasionada es- observó mi hijo.

-¿Quieres una? - le pregunté, suspicaz.

-No, madre- me dijo, levantando una ceja. - Soy demasiado joven para eso.

-Que tu madre se haya casado siendo una niña es un gran espejo- me burlé. Él se rió.

-Pareces mi hermana menor. Y a propósito…¿ el rey?

-Con quién crees- me burlé. Él sonrió.

-Le traje regalos. Espero le gusten.

Vio a una niña de rizos cobrizos oscuros, sentada al lado de mi esposo.

-Y…

-Durin IV es el último rey de su linaje, que se parece mucho a Durin, el padre de los enanos. Mi mami me enseña “enano”. ¿Tu también lo hablas?

-Claro, mami me lo enseñó a mí también. Y también a tu hermano, el príncipe.

-Pero yo no me quiero casar, papi. Me gusta que me enseñes a pelear así como mami.

-Eres muy joven para pensar en eso, ¿no crees?

-No- dijo ella, decidida. -Quiero saber todo lo que saben tu y mami.

-Para eso estudiamos, todos los días, y luego con mami y con Elrond y con Círdan.

-¿Hoy me lees un cuento antes de dormir?

-Sabes que siempre lo hago- dijo él, dándole un beso.

\- ¡Hermano!- gritó, corriendo. Este la alzó y le dio vueltas, para darle varios besos.

-¡Ya no eres una bebé!- le dijo. Ella solo se rió. Corrió a abrazarme a mí.

-¡Volvió mi hermano!! ¡Soy muy feliz! ¡Papi, papi, dale su recompensa!!- le rogó, jalando su túnica. Este sonrió, para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Príncipe de Lindon- dijo él, abrazando a mi hijo y este a él. -Ya por fin te has ganado tu puesto. Tendrás voto y opinión, así como tu madre, en mis decisiones. Eso sí, aún estarás bajo el tutelaje de Thranduil y Glorfindel.

-No tengo nada más que decir si ya me dices que tengo una voz. Gracias- le dijo, para abrazarlo. Este hizo lo mismo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo.

Vivimos otros quince años donde los dos seguían siendo tontos. Me refiero a que Gil-Galad se encargaba personalmente de nuestra hija. Montaba a caballo con ella, y luego ella quiso el suyo. Montábamos los tres, a veces. Él la peinaba y elegía sus vestidos, así como los míos. Yo lo dejaba hacer, porque estaba ocupada con el pueblo, con entrenar de nuevo con Glorfindel y mi hijo, que crecía en poder y en importancia al lado de su padre. Además, me causaba tanta ternura, que le dejaba pasar todo.

Gil- Galeth le leía historias, también. Ambos. Y cuando chocaban, yo solo la ponía en medio para que se callaran. Ella era la que elegía primero y siempre me daba a mí y a su padre el pedazo más grande de lo que fuera. Luego a su hermano. Así se lo había enseñado. Neldaniel le enseñó a bordar y a tocar el arpa, como ella. Se quedaba largas horas con ella y luego ocupaba su tiempo conmigo, su padre, o su hermano, que jugaba con ella y la alzaba en sus hombros. Su padre hacía lo mismo y yo le enseñaba todo lo que había en el bosque, a veces él mismo. Yo los veía arrobada, mientras él la llevaba de la mano, tan alto, con esa pequeña niña vestida de blanco o rosa, a quien luego me entregaba dormida y agotada.

Los tres, a veces paséabamos ahí. A veces los cuatro. Él también le cantaba para dormir. Y la peinó durante los primeros diez años de su vida, hasta que quiso hacerlo sola. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ya no era más una niña. También, dio sus muñecas a los nuevos niños de Lindon (jugaba con todos ellos cuando íbamos a Mithlund o de visita a cada parte del reino. Y era muy salvaje. Una vez se nos perdió y la encontramos desnuda, en un río, jugando a que era Ilúvatar con los otros niños, iguales. Y con sus juguetes. Su padre, otra vez, tuvo que alzarla, como a su hermano). Y un día, su padre y yo, de paseo matutino, la vimos leyéndole a su hermano. Vimos a una joven de pómulos hermosos, ojos enormes y nariz respingada. Rizos largos, cobrizos. Tenía mi boca. Solo se reía.

-¡No es aburrido! ¡Eres un idiota!- dijo, para pegarle con el libro. Él le dio un pellizco.

-¡Oye!

Los dos se rieron.

-Ya no son niños- me dijo Gil-Galad, sorprendido. -El tiempo así fue un suspiro. Ya es una mujer…- admitió, dolorosamente. -Una mujer- dijo, con dolor. Yo tomé su rostro.

-Esto pasaría, mi amor. Nuestros hijos nunca son nuestros. Los hacemos, pero también pertenecen a Iluvatar.

Él me sonrió, resignado. Me abrazó.

-Ya hablas como una reina. Siempre lo hiciste. Mi amor- suspiró.

Habíamos hablado de que si Gil-Galeth crecía en poder, él y yo nos iríamos a Valinor, pero la verdad es que no dejaríamos a nuestros hijos a merced del mal. Lo supimos ahí, al ver a Finarwen, ahora molestando a su hermano, con cosquillas y peleándose con él por una manzana.

-Hola, niños- dije, de gancho con su padre. Los dos alzaron las manos, tirando la manzana. Yo me comencé a reír.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Gil-Galeth extrañado. - ¿No deberían estar en el mar, o algo?

-Ya estuvimos. - respondió Gil-Galad. - Ahora iremos los cuatro, porque debemos hablar de asuntos importantes para la familia.

-¿Matrimonio concertado? - respondió Finarwen espantada. Yo me reí, negando con la cabeza.

-Peor que eso- le respondió su padre, burlón, recogiendo la manzana.

-Genial, vamos- dijo Gil- Galeth, tomando de gancho a su hermana.

-¿De dónde sacó eso? - me preguntó mi marido desconcertado. Yo alcé los hombros.

-La pusiste a leer desde los dos años, acostúmbrate- le dije. Él levantó las cejas, contrariado.

Nos sentamos los cuatro, al frente de la playa.

-Bueno, saben que… Sauron se ha hecho poderoso en Númenor a pesar de nosotros. Que Gil-Galeth ha tenido que enfrentarse con los que han venido y han querido invadirnos.

-Malditos cretinos- dijo este, molesto.

-El punto es que… será peor. Ahora reinan varios reyes que nos quieren destruidos .

-No podrían, ¿ o sí, papá? Tu magia es muy poderosa. La de Vilya- dijo Finarwen, observadora.

-No, no podrían, pero temo que Sauron no se quedará contento con eso. Que buscará guerra abierta. Que destruyas tantos destacamentos de orcos ultimamente, no es gratis.-le dijo a Gil-Galeth.

-Por eso te he dicho mil veces, vamos a Mordor y acabemos con todos esos malditos. - insistió Gil-Galeth.

-Cariño, ni siquiera tenemos el apoyo de todos los reinos élficos. Además, los hombres del sur son nuestros enemigos, tan solo algunos numenóreanos y los enanos de Durin nos apoyan. Ellos tienen cerrado el paso hacia abajo.- repliqué.

-Mamá, podríamos unirnos y acabar con todos ellos para cimentar a Lindon- insistió.

-No, esa no es mi idea ni el punto de esta conversación- insistió Gil-Galad. -El punto es que ante cualquier cosa, si su madre y yo llegamos a faltar, cualquiera de los dos debe estar preparado para sucederme.

-Papá, tu lanza me rechaza- le dijo Gil-Galeth, que jamás había podido alzarla. Lo intentó muchas veces, así como yo. Pero no pudo. Su padre la manejaba como un pedazo de papel.

-No se trata de eso. Deben estar preparados para enfrentar lo que venga. Y si no hay salida, irán a Valinor. - insistió, preocupado.

-Papá, ¿crees que nos quedaremos aquí viendo cómo todo lo que construiste se destruye? Me niego a hacer eso- dijo Finarwen, indignada. -Y no creo que mi mamá sea de la misma opinión.

-Te lo dije- le dije, levantando mis cejas, pero él insistió en hablarles así.

-El caso es, que no quiero verlos sufrir un horrible destino. Desde que tu madre llegó a mi vida y luego tu… y tu hermano, ahora tengo una familia por la qué preocuparme.

-Papá, ¿no crees que si fuera así, habrías cerrado Lindon para siempre, sin ayudar a nadie? Nunca has sido así. Nos has enseñado a los tres- insistió Gil-Galeth - A luchar por todo esto. Tu reino es eso, a fin de cuentas. Por eso es tan poderoso. Jamás te fuiste a Valinor, ni siquiera cuando mataron a la mujer que te amó antes de mi mamá- argumentó. Gil-Galad entendió que ellos ya sabían esa historia. Suspiró, resignado.

-¿Entienden que serán un blanco, que pondrán precio a su cabeza, como lo han hecho con la mía y la de su madre?

-Lo entendemos- dijo Finarwen, sin miedo. -Lo sabemos, desde muy pequeños. No nos importa. Sabemos quiénes somos. - dijo, levantando sus cejas y mirando con sus ojos azules a los de su padre, del mismo color.

-¿Qué piensas? - me dijo, sentándose, tomando mi mano.

-Que ellos tienen razón. Jamás te dejaríamos, jamás dejaríamos esto. Te lo dije desde que nos amamos. Soy fuerte. Somos fuertes, mi amor- le dije, acariciando su rostro. Le di un beso. Él asintió, suspirando.

-Me parte el corazón que el tiempo haya pasado así- confesó. Finarwen lo abrazó, para darle un beso y abrazarlo por detrás.

Papá, te amamos, no te dejaremos- dijo, tomando su mano. Él la miró con consternación, pero ella le sonrió. -Ahora, ni se te ocurra querer casarme con alguien. Glorfindel, o Elrond. Son demasiado viejos para mí y son mis tíos- afirmó, para irse, vestida de blanco, no luego de darme un beso en la cabeza. Yo bufé, desconcertada, riéndome.

-Yo también me quiero casar por amor- me dijo mi hijo, para darme un beso y una palmada a su padre, en el hombro.

-¡Pero qué acaba de pasar!- me dijo Gil-Galad, desconcertado, alzando las manos, pidiendo explicación. Yo me reí otra vez.

-Nuestros hijos crecieron, eso pasó, mi amor- le dije sonriéndole. - Piensan como tu y como yo. Jamás dejarían esto. Les enseñaste a servir. Ahora Finarwen se irá con Neldaniel y contarán historias a los niños y harán pan para todos. De hecho… mañana tengo que relevarlas. Y Gil-Galeth, bueno… se irá con Elrond o con Thranduil a ver cómo puede ayudarte. ¿Pensaste en que aceptarían, así de fácil?

-Se ve que son míos y tuyos- observó, desconcertado. Yo asentí, para que él se recostara en mi regazo.

-Te amo- me dijo, mientras veíamos la puesta de sol juntos, como siempre. Yo le sonreí, para besarlo. Él se quitó la corona y soltó su pelo. Me jaló para ponerse encima mío. Llegamos sacudiéndonos arena de todas partes.

-Pero sí tengo que pensar en casarla- insistió.

-Basta- le dije. Él sonrió.

Pasaron así unos ciento cincuenta años. Mi hija ya recibía canciones y era asolada por pretendientes, que rechazó. Era terriblemente inteligente y quisquillosa, no una princesa caprichosa, pero creían que por ser hija nuestra, debían llegar ostentando riquezas y pompa. Ella odiaba todo eso y más que la buscaran por ser princesa y no por quien ella era. Además, no se atrevían a confesarlo, le temían demasiado a Gil-Galad, que por demás, y como era natural, era demasiado celoso para con ella, como todo elfo con su hija. ¿La historia se te hace familiar?

Por su parte, Neldaniel le enseñaba muchas cosas y las tres prácticamente pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, cuando no estábamos con nuestros maridos. Mi hijo volvió a pelear con su padre, que le reclamó muy duramente por su sevicia contra la gente de Umbar. A no ser por Finarwen y yo, este se habría exiliado solo y aceptó, de muy mala gana, los trabajos más horribles al Este, para mostrarle a su padre que era digno. Tuvo muchos amoríos, pero nada serio y eso no le gustó a Gil-Galad.

-¡Pero tu fuiste igual!- protestó. - ¿No conociste así a mi madre?

-Cariño, tu padre me quiso como compañera. Tu no quieres a ninguna.

-Bueno, las costumbres Eldar son estúpidas. Ustedes obviaron todo eso.

-¿Obviaron? - le increpó Gil-Galad, furioso. - Me he dedicado a tu madre desde el primer día en que la amé, no la dejé hecha un manojo de lágrimas desesperanzado yéndose a Valinor por un desengaño. Sí, nos saltamos algunas reglas, pero la hice mi esposa y mi compañera.

-Vamos, jamás se habría ido. El punto es que no son como mamá. Además, ¿no amaste a nadie antes que a ella? ¿No hubo otras mujeres?

-Sí, las hubo. Pero las amé. No permitiré que lastimes a nadie. No mientras viva. Es el honor de mi linaje y eso incluye que ningún miembro de mi familia, como sea, lastime a mi pueblo, ¿entendiste?

-Mamá…

-Mi amor, estoy de acuerdo- dije, levantando las cejas. Él miró a su hermana, que suspiró.

-¿Te imaginas si fuera yo? -le preguntó directa.

-Gracias, cariño- dijo Gil-Galad a nuestra hija, para besar su mano. -¿Te gustaría que le hicieran eso a tu hermana?

-Me partiría la cara.

-Agradece que no lo hago yo- apuntó, furioso.

-Y cómo te encantaría, ¿no es así?

-No me tientes…

-Basta- dije, molesta, porque sabía cómo se calentaban los cascos entre ambos. - Ese no es el punto. Gil-Galeth, irás y trabajarás para esas familias.

-¿Qué, te volviste loca?

-Cuida tu lengua, es a mi esposa quien le hablas- le dijo Gil-Galad, amenazante.

-No hay manera de expresarlo- dijo, aterrado.

-Oye, no es tan malo. Yo lo hago. Me sentí muy feliz limpiando mi primer piso, el de toda la plaza central. Fue divertido- apuntó Finarwen.

-Cariño, serás su sirviente el tiempo que ellos dispongan.

-¡Soy un príncipe Noldor que!

-Lo eres por mi gracia y por la gracia de tu madre- dijo Gil-Galad, interrumpiéndolo. -Y es hora de que aprendas humildad, al parecer es lo único que no asimilas con suficiencia.

-Bueno, me encantaría verte a ti haciéndolo.

-Lo ha hecho, mil veces- dije yo, impasible. - Tienes que aprender. Mi amor, esto- dije, tomando nuestra insignia de su pecho. - Se trata de deber, no de capricho.

-¡Pero saben de mis misiones, saben cómo arriesgo mi vida!- protestó. - ¿No es suficiente?

-Gobernar no es pelear. También es servir y admitir que te equivocas- dijo Gil-Galad, con el ceño fruncido. -Mira a tu madre, a tu hermana. Todos los días, va a trabajar, no se queja. Es clara con sus intenciones.

-¿No has visto a cuántos elfos ha dejado llorando? Es más orgullosa que yo- se burló.

-Papá los deja llorando, no yo- se defendió ella. - Le temen demasiado como para acercarse a mí porque todos buscan mi título real, no a mí. Y no quiero ser amada por interés, solo por mí misma- argumentó, indignada.

-Al menos ten una mínima pizca de humildad, como ella- insistió Gil-Galad.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- dijo, irritado. -Me comparan con Varda, la Valar de la perfección- dijo, lanzándole una pulla a su hermana.

-Vaya, ahora tengo poderes mágicos- dijo ella burlándose. - Creo que haré que el pan se cueza solo.

-Vamos, admítanlo. Sobre todo tu - le dijo a mi marido. - Habrías deseado que ella naciera hombre para heredar en mi lugar.

-No. La quise mujer, porque el heredero eres tu. Y debes aprender más temprano que tarde que esto es responsabilidad. Me frustra que no lo hagas. Me lastima que hagas esto. Nos debemos a todos ellos, a los que servimos. Entiende la carga que traes. Entiende mi carga. Somos el último gran bastión élfico de la Tierra Media, el último reino poderoso. Todos han caído por elfos que pensaron igual que tu. No podemos permitirnos ligerezas, Gil-Galeth.

-Cariño- le dije, para él tomar mi mano, devastado. Finarwen tomó la mano de su padre.

-Ya, papá. -dijo, para él suspirar.

-Tu padre teme que no entiendas el daño que hiciste. Y eso es grave, porque harás más daño sin entender las consecuencias. Y esa es la base del mal. Ellas fueron inocentes, solo querían tu corazón. Es grave. Muy grave. No lastimes, es una regla espiritual, es algo que va en contra de nuestro reinado, nuestra alma, lo que tu padre y yo y tu hermana somos, y todos los que te queremos. Y lo hará público y estoy de acuerdo con eso.- le dije, acariciando su pelo.

-Está bien. Haré lo que dispongas- dijo, para irse, desconcertado y frustrado.

-Déjenme hablar con él- dijo Finarwen. - Verán que entenderá todo- dijo, para casi retirarse.

-No, espera- dijo Gil-Galad, agotado.

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿Alguna vez has ambicionado esto para tí? -dijo, señalando su corona. Ella hizo un cómico gesto de desagrado.

-No, gracias. Es una carga horrible, papá. Sin ofender.

-No me ofendes- le dijo, sonriéndole, complacido. -Pero sabes que podrías tenerla en un futuro hipotético.

-Lo sé, pero no le doy importancia a esas cosas. Mi mamá me enseñó- dijo, despreocupada. ¿Puedo irme? Voy tarde para ir a bordar con Neldaniel y nuestras damas. Estoy haciendo un hermoso tapiz conmemorando su matrimonio- nos dijo. - ¡Adiosito!

Se fue corriendo. Ambos nos miramos, hasta que él lo dijo.

-¿Qué hicimos mal?

-Nada- le respondí yo, igual de desconcertada. - Él tuvo a todos los valiosos consejeros que pudo y a todos los dejó de escuchar. Sus amigos no son tan impulsivos como él. Tan orgullosos. Es algo contra lo que hemos luchado siempre.

-Es otro Fëanor- dijo, tomando su copa de vino, derrotado.

-Mi amor, es joven aún. ¿Cómo era yo a esa edad? -le dije, abrazándolo.

-Hermosa. Impulsiva. Atrevida...pero no eras así- me dijo, preocupado. Y has estado todos estos años dando un ideal qué proteger. Soy yo, pero también a tí te aman, a Finarwen y ahora él viene y lo arruina todo.

-No seas tan duro con él.

-Sabes que tengo razón- me replicó. Me ofreció una copa. Yo la bebí.

-Esto es lo que viene con el hecho de ser padre. Y sé que no cambiarías tus lágrimas para cuando nació. Lo amas demasiado, te lastima lo que hace. Nadie dijo que sería fácil hacer esto, además reinaste cientos de años tu solo- dije, acomodando sus largas piernas sobre mi regazo. -Sí, es impulsivo, tiene ese fuego de mi familia que amenaza con ser terrible. Pero en tu temor de que sea peor, lo aprisionas. Creo que en el fondo de su corazón, el daría todo lo que se ha ganado contigo porque fueras más con él como lo eres con Finarwen. Pero ya estoy cansada de forzarte. Apenas creció, te olvidaste de que seguía siendo tu niño. De los regalos que te daba. De los besos que le prodigabas en las noches, los cuentos que le contabas, ¿te acuerdas? Te enfocaste en hacerlo un heredero. Y sí, tu abuelo educó a tu padre para ser rey, así y no pasó nada. Y tu saliste igual. Pero tu hijo es diferente. También entiendo que tu miedo, el que tienes desde que me tomaste por primera vez, en la cascada, sigue contigo, en todo momento. Han sido milenios de soledad y de sufrimiento, pero acá estamos. Y te amamos. Él lo hace. Te cubre la espalda, siempre te protege, hace lo que le pides, de todos modos.

-Ahora sé cuánto te amo- me confesó, acariciando mi rostro. -Amor mío, habla tu corazón y este es más sabio. Sigue siendo tan transparente, ahora tan sereno, pero aún tan...apasionado. Tienes razón, siempre la has tenido en muchas cosas, más que yo. Y yo quiero complacerte, porque es también una herida en el mío.

Le sonreí, acariciando su cabello y sus trenzas. Él salió a donde sus guardias.

-Que nadie entre- advirtió. Yo le serví más vino y él sonrió, para darme un beso en la frente. Me besó y me llevó al diván, para subir mi vestido y acariciar mis piernas, mientras me seguía besando. Yo abrí sus túnicas, hasta dejarlo con su camisa. Y bajé sus pantalones. Me tomó ahí mismo. Lo besé como si lo necesitara y él a mí, que subió más mi falda, para tomarme con más brío. Yo quise igualarlo, apretándolo contra mí. Quedamos juntos, mirando al techo, casi desnudos. Él exhaló. Me miró, contento.

-No podría cansarme jamás- me dijo , para abrazarme y besarme.

-Bueno, esto no ha terminado- le dije, para situarme encima. Él se rió, tomando mis manos.

-¡Adelante!

Lo dejé durmiendo, desnudo, en nuestras estancias. Me fui al bosque circundante a nuestro palacio. Ahí estaba mi hijo. Era donde solía pensar.

-Cariño- le dije, tapándolo, con mi capa. Él me sonrió, sin mirarme.

-¿Será que algún día, dejaré de ser una enorme decepción? - me preguntó lastimado.

-Mi amor, no...solo cometiste errores, también yo lo hice, tu padre lo hace. No eres una decepción, ¡eres uno de los más grandes guerreros del reino! Pronto me superarás a mí- dije, tomando su mano.

-Lo dices porque eres mi madre- me dijo, molesto consigo mismo.

-Y porque soy tu reina y te conozco mejor que nadie y sé lo mucho que has luchado por ganarte un lugar aquí. No es fácil. Ni siquiera para tu padre. Le costó mucho ganarse su trono, el respeto de su reino. Más de mil años.

-Pero… ¿por qué es así conmigo? - me preguntó, lastimado. -Es como si al crecer hubiera dejado de quererme. Es como si fuera duro, más duro conmigo y solo esperara de mí complacer a su reino y su corona- expresó, molesto. -Sé que soy impulsivo, sé que soy colérico. Sé que me arriesgo en exceso. Pero Thranduil y Glorfindel me valoran mucho más que él. De verdad me aprecian, mamá. Con ellos es tan fácil hablar. En cambio, con mi padre tengo miedo de decir algo que conduzca a su cólera o a ser castigado. Sí, hice mal, muy mal- dijo, tomándose el rostro. -Fui un idiota, me lo dijeron ellos, tu… Finarwen, que suele decirme que deje de darle importancia, pero ella siempre ha sido la favorita de mi padre. Lo sé, pero hay siempre, en él, dureza hacia mí. ¿Qué le hice de malo?- preguntó, desconsolado.

-Mi amor, él te ama. Te ama muchísimo, pero se siente sobrepasado contigo, porque algún día esto será tuyo. No espero que sea así, claro, a menos que él se vaya a Valinor junto a mí. Tiene la carga de su corona, de su historia, sabes lo que le ha pasado. Yo fui un accidente, él planeaba dejar su corona a Elrond, o a mí, sin enamorarse. Pero fue muy feliz cuando naciste, cuando caminaste, siempre ha sido feliz en todos los momentos de tu vida. Solo que no sabe cómo ser padre, cometió y comete muchos errores contigo, porque creyó que yo iba a ser su heredera, no tu, que le has demostrado que no te dejas doblegar tan fácil. No es fácil para él, porque todo se doblega a su paso, menos tu. Eres una fuerza con la que el reino ha de contar, pero debes mostrarlo y para bien- dije, ordenando su pelo oscuro. -Eres fuerte. Aprovéchalo, para inspirar, para que otros te sigan y para que tu padre vea no que eres un ente lleno de vanidad o codicia, sino para mostrar que lo apoyas y eres un pilar. ¿Y qué quieres tu? ¿Qué habrías elegido tu?

-Buena pregunta. No lo sé, madre. Amo, como tu, combatir. Me gusta mucho hacer guardia. Comandar ejércitos. La vida dura.

-Bueno, apenas termines esto, quédate en el Sur o sigue al lado de Glorfindel. Entrena a los soldados y a tu hermana, también. Entrena conmigo, muy duro, pero tu sabes uno o dos trucos.

-Me los has enseñado tu- dijo, orgulloso.

-Y también tu padre. Y Glorfindel. Eres magnífico peleando. Pero… no todo debe ser fácil, menos en la posición en la que estamos. Ayuda a tu hermana, no a bordar, es muy aburrido- bromeé. - Pero sí pregúntale qué es todo lo que hace. Y estudia, más, todavía. Tienes a Círdan, aprovéchalo. Quédate con él unos meses, años, si quieres. Yo jamás bordaré, pero me gusta mucho aprender con tu padre. También me está enseñando a bailar- dije, sonriendo, con ternura. - Y sobre todo, piensa que esto no debe tragarte vivo. Mírame. Comencé siendo una esposa niña, así me decían.

-Vaya, qué abusivos- observó mi hijo. - Aunque en verdad, mamá, sí pareces nuestra hermana- bromeó. Yo tomé su mano, negando con la cabeza, riendo.

-Era mucho menor que tu cuando me enamoré de tu padre.

-¿Cuánto tenías?

-Si no contamos los mil quinientos que dormí...cuarenta años.

-¡Vaya!- me dijo sorprendido. Yo me reí.

-¿Ves? Y sentía que hacía todo mal. Estaba realmente perdida.

-Pero tuviste la ayuda de papá-replicó él.

-Pero tuve que hacerlo sola. Quiero que entiendas eso- dije, acariciando su mentón, fino, mientras veía sus ojos oscuros y alargados, como los míos. Él suspiró, y me abrazó.

-Te amo, mamá. - dijo, besando mi cabeza. Ya era alto, como su padre.

-Duerme. Te esperan mañana.

Pasó cuatro meses ahí. Su hermana y yo lo visitamos, mientras limpiaba pisos, cargaba leña y servía las comidas. Habían burlas, pero luego silencio. Gil-Galad se lo encontró en el jardín, junto con los dueños de la primera casa de la joven desengañada que se fue a Eldamar por su culpa. Él tenía una camisa sencilla. Apaleaba paja.

-Hola- dijo, extrañado. Me miró. Yo estaba con mi tiara, con ropajes oficiales, al lado de Finarwen. Las dos estábamos de gancho.

-Hablamos con… con Erephion y Anuldir y ellos quieren levantarte el castigo. Dicen que no te quejaste por todos sus tratos. Y bueno, tu madre, tu hermana y yo…- admitió. - Te extrañamos.

-Bueno, si me extrañas tanto, carga conmigo- dijo, dándole el balde. La esposa de Erephion y este mismo se miraron, espantados.

-Señora.

-Ah, es un clásico- dijo Finarwen. - Siempre le responde así. No se preocupen- les dijo.

Gil-Galad sonrió y lo hizo, mojando su túnica vinotinto. Le arrebató el otro balde. Se fue, con toda su fuerza, para echarlo al pozo. Tiró su túnica principal. La otra.

-Así que va en serio- dijo Gil Galeth.

Este abrió las manos.

-Venga- dijo, para que mi hijo le tirara otros dos más.

-Llénalos de agua del estanque y al pozo. Es bueno para la espalda- advirtió. Gil-Galad volvió a reírse.

-Te gusta, ¿no?

-Si le ves lo divertido, cualquier cosa es agradable, papá. - le dijo, echando más agua. Espero a que él la echara.

-En verdad, lo odio, pero de cierta manera es relajante- confesó, para darle dos palmadas en la espalda y correr. Gil-Galad también corrió. Finarwen y yo solo nos reíamos, así como los señores de las dos grandes casas afuera de Mithlund.

-¡Te gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!- gritó Gil-Galeth, celebrando. -¡Gané! - gritó, para que mi marido le echara un balde de agua encima. Este hizo lo mismo con él, para reírnos otra vez.

-¡Perdón! ¡Juro que se los compensaré!- gritó mi esposo, para ser traicionado por mi hijo y tragar más agua. Este lo empujó al estanque y este se fue con él. Los dos se rieron al tiempo.

-No eres una decepción para mí. De hecho, me asombran tus éxitos militares, que seas tan buen guerrero. Eres un prodigio, todo lo que esperaba al ser hijo de tu madre. Eres extraordinario e inteligente. Fuiste mi milagro, te esperé por muchos años. Perdona si no te lo demostré. Lo siento- dijo, para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la cabeza y luego en la frente. Este lo miró conmovido, para abrazarlo también. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo lloré, conmovida, mientras mi hija sonreía y me abrazaba.

-Ay, mamá. - dijo, para limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Señora- dijeron aquellos señores de la casa. Yo seguí llorando.

-Lo siento. Esperé esto por años. Por muchos años.

-Solo quiero que seas mejor- le dijo Gil-Galad a mi hijo. -Mejor que yo y tu madre.

-Lo haré, papá. Te lo prometo- dijo, para abrazarse otra vez. Yo envié a Finarwen a llevarles, junto con varios sirvientes de aquel lugar, prendas para secarse.

-Ah, mira quién está aquí- dijo su hermano, retador. -Es verano. Te gustará el agua.

-Sálganse- dijo, mirándolo escéptica, pero su padre y su hermano se miraron y la jalaron al agua. Ella solo gritó.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo a mi hermano, para echarle agua, y también a su padre, que comenzó a combatir con los dos.

-¡A él!- gritó Gil Galeth y este y su hermana comenzaron a echarle más agua a su padre. Este los agarró a los dos y los hundió, para luego fingir huir de ellos, que lo perseguían. No lo había visto jugar así, en mucho tiempo, con mis hijos.

-Yo...yo… - dije, suspirando, tratando de mantener la compostura. -En verdad...lo lamento mucho, volveremos con agua para su…

-Su hijo nos pidió muchas veces perdón. Se sometió a nuestros maltratos, sin quejarse. - dijo la señora de aquella casa. - Hizo todo lo que le pedimos, hasta explicar que lo hizo porque no sabía cuánto daño podría hacer. Nos salvó en un día de lluvia, al quitarnos de un árbol.

-En verdad, lo extrañaremos. No hemos tenido servidor mejor. Y si esto hace que el rey sea feliz y su familia también, adelante. -dijo Erephion.

-Tengan esto- dije, quitándome mi pequeña tiara, con un rubí. Es un regalo de mi familia a la suya por devolvernos la paz.- les dije, poniéndola en sus manos.

-Oh, señora… como siempre…- dijo Erephion. Negué con la cabeza.

-Y.. espero no tengan vergüenza por lo que van a ver ahora.

Ambos se miraron. Yo dejé mi paso altivo y salté, para tirarme al estanque, encima de mis hijos.

-¡Vienen los refuerzos!- dijo Gil-Galad, alzando los brazos. Ellos salieron para echarme más agua, mientras yo gritaba y contraatacaba, riéndome.

-¡Me las van a pagar! -les dije. Solo oíamos las risas de todos los que no observaban.

Ya en nuestros aposentos, Gil-Galad le enseñaba feanoriano a mi hijo. Todos teníamos los cabellos mojados. Yo peinaba a mi hija, con mi cabello mojado, también.

-Otro junco- dije, sacándole la planta. Ella me hizo otro cómico gesto de horror. -Debes tener paciencia, es largo. No estaría así, porque ha crecido mucho- le señalé.

-Jamás terminaré de limpiar este pelo. Lo odio- se quejó, para tomar la espada de su hermano y simplemente, lo cortó más arriba de sus hombros.

-¡Finarwen!- le dije yo sin poder moverme.

-Pero qué rayos -dijo su hermano. Su padre también estaba estupefacto. Ella sonrió, liberada.

-¡Ya no tengo todo ese peso!- dijo, sonriendo. -¡Lo amo! Eres una genio, mamá- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo seguía igual, sin saber qué decirle -Odio perder el tiempo con peinados. ¡Te amo! Nos vemos en la cena de esta noche- les dijo a su padre y a su hermano, que estaban de piedra.

-Y que el impulsivo era yo- se burló Gil Galeth. - Vaya. -dijo, para reírse. -Papá, sé que como no puedes enseñarme mucho feanoriano luego de esto, nos vemos mañana. -dijo, para palmotear su espalda. Tomó su espada y me dio un beso. Gil- Galad y yo nos miramos como idiotas.

-Es una criatura salvaje- dije yo, recogiendo su pelo, con la misma expresión. Gil-Galad suspiró.

-A veces no tiene nada de mí- concluyó, estupefacto.

-No, nada- concordé, recogiendo todo el resto de pelo que se quitó de un espadazo.

Salió muy orgullosa de su pelo. Todos murmuraban.

-¡Pero qué rayos te hiciste! - le gritó Neldaniel.

-Querida- intervino Thranduil, tratando de calmarla.

-¿No te gusta?

-¡Era tu pelo! -dijo Neldaniel, casi llorando. -¡Era tan bonito! ¡Y tu mamá y yo lo peinábamos!- se lamentó.

-Odiaba eso, quita mucho tiempo. Además, así no tengo que preocuparme por él.- dijo ella, con naturalidad. -Vamos, no puede ser mi única cualidad.

-No, pero era tan bonito- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Thranduil solo la abrazó.

-Lo siento- le dijo a Finarwen, que se desconcertó. Todos hablaban, pero ella suspiró y paseó altiva. Glorfindel la miró raro.

-Interesante.

-Cállate, también lo odias- afirmó ella, sin creerle. Él se echó a reír.

-¿ Tus padres lo saben? Ni quiero ver la cara del rey cuando te vea así.

-Sí- dijo, alzando los hombros. -Además, mi pelo es mío y me estaba aburriendo.

-Genial- dijo Glorfindel. Elrond levantó las cejas, junto con Galdor.

-Su alteza real…

-Hola- dijo, irritada, para tomar vino. No dejaban de mirarla, hasta que yo me paré desde donde la observaba, con mi gran tiara. Todos comenzaron a hacerme reverencias.

-Acompáñame- le dije, extendiendo mi mano. Ella lo hizo, esperando un reproche mío. Fuimos a mis estancias. Ella me ayudó a quitarme mi tiara de boda.

-Es un asco para quitar- dijo, castañeteando los dientes, mientras yo me quejaba, hasta que salió. Tomé mi espada, e hice un corte limpio sobre mis hombros. Ella me miró con la misma cara que le puse cuando hizo lo mismo.

-¡Mamá!- gritó, horrorizada. Yo sacudí mi pelo y mi cuello.

-Vaya, tenías razón. Me siento libre- le dije, sonriéndole. Ella me miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque si te van a señalar por ser diferente, quiero acompañarte y que lo hagamos con algo de estilo, ¿no crees? Ella me sonrió, agradecida, y me abrazó.

-Eres la mejor- dijo, para darme un beso en la mejilla. Gil-Galad no dejaba de mirarme con un cómico gesto de desconcierto, para luego reírse, ya en la celebración.

-Ambas están locas- me dijo, para tomar mi mano y besarla. -Pero no te dejaré de agradecer nunca por esto- me aclaró, sonriéndome. Eres capaz de todo por no dejarlos solos.

Yo alcé los hombros, mientras veía a Finarwen y a su hermano hablar con Neldaniel y ella solo movía más ligeramente la cabeza , para voltearse, indicándoles que se podía mover con mayor libertad, sonriendo. Ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí a ella. “Gracias” me dijo en voz baja. Yo le sonreí otra vez.

Esa noche, Gil-Galad despertó. Oía gemidos. Era yo.

-¿Mi amor? - me dijo, extrañado. Yo me limpié las lágrimas. Él prendió la vela con su mano.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasa algo?

-Mi pelo… -le dije, sollozando. Él suspiró, para abrazarme y reírse. Me dio un beso.

-Ya crecerá. Ya crecerá. Vaya, pero qué familia tengo. Qué familia tengo- dijo, para consolarme en su regazo y darme un beso. Se rió otra vez. Yo me reí con él, entre lágrimas.

Cabe decir que nos creció a las dos en otros treinta años, aunque muchas jovencitas lo usaron así hasta que ambas nos cansamos. Gil-Galeth se fue con Círdan y luego al sur, como le sugerí, hasta que su padre lo vio apto y lo incluyó en sus consejos. Finarwen y yo trabajábamos ambas, con Neldaniel, en Mithlund y éramos inseparables. Se cantaban canciones sobre ambas, pues parecíamos hermanas y yo la acompañaba a veces, con Thranduil, a verla tocar junto con Neldaniel, en sus estancias. Apoyábamos artistas (ella posó para incontables, yo no tenía tanto tiempo, aunque lo hice para algunos) y embellecimos aún más a Mithlund. Era nuestro proyecto y nos sentíamos muy orgullosas. También aprendíamos de quienes buscaban nuestra ayuda. Y ella era incansable con ello.

Un día, Neldaniel entró rápidamente a mis habitaciones, llorando.

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Estoy embarazada- me dijo, sollozando. -Cirdán me dijo que pasaría, no sabía cuándo y…

La abracé y gritamos de emoción, ambas. Thranduil entró detrás. Yo lo abracé también y saltamos los tres.

-Te voy a cuidar.

-Noo- protestó ella. -¿Tu también? Finarwen y Thranduil me tienen ahogada- protestó.

-Te lo ganaste, mi amor. A la habitación.- dijo, y fue acompañada por una de las damas. Yo abracé a Thranduil otra vez.

-Te felicito. Por fin- le dije, orgullosa.

-Siempre insististe y tuviste fe para nosotros. Tu hiciste que se diera todo. Sabes cómo te aprecio- me dijo, besando mi mano. Yo lo abracé.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!

-La mandé a la habitación porque…- dijo, ya grave. - Sabes que el Rey está reunido al norte con Círdan, Glorfindel, tu hijo y Elrond.

-Sí, yo estoy a cargo, contigo. Cuéntame. - dije, ofreciéndole asiento.

-Es grave. Númenor se hundió- me expresó, preocupado.

Yo lo miré incrédula.

-¿Qué?

-Toda. No quedó nada.

-Có… ¿cómo?

-Ilúvatar, eso dicen… mandó una gran ola que anegó todo.

Yo me senté, pálida.

-Ay, por Eru. - dije, pensando en la destrucción. En cómo ese reino que había ayudado mi marido a crear…

-E… ¿estás bien? -dijo, sirviéndome Miruvor. Yo asentí.

-Que nadie le diga nada a Neldaniel. La vigilaré.

-Gracias- me agradeció Thranduil. - Pero dicen que sobrevivieron tres barcos. Los de los Fieles. Vienen hacia acá. Elendil, Isildur, Anarion. Los últimos sobrevivientes del linaje de Elros. Mandaron un mensaje a Círdan, así fue que nos enteramos.

-Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? - me preguntó Finarwen, cenando conmigo. Yo la miré preocupada y le conté.

-Hemos pasado ciento veinte años viendo cómo Sauron se rearma otra vez, para darnos nuestro golpe final. Creo que habrá guerra- dije, aterrada.

-Mamá- dijo ella abrazándome. Yo tomé su mano y rogué a los Valar por Lindon. Por mi marido. Mis hijos. Recibí la carta de Gil-Galad y tranquilicé al pueblo.

-Los fieles tendrán acá cobijo, como antes sus ancestros. El rey nos guiará y nos dirá qué habremos de hacer. Por ahora, pueblo mío, no teman. Estamos protegidos ante Sauron y habrá esperanza.- les dije.

-La sombra nos acecha, majestad- me dijo alguien en la multitiud.

-No es nada que no hayamos enfrentado antes. Y lo haremos otra vez- dije, seria.- Pero no tengan miedo. Están con el rey y conmigo- dije, para ser vitoreada.

Recibí a mi marido y a mi hijo, a Elrond y Círdan, junto a Glorfindel, que guiaban a todos los númenoreanos refugiados. A su mando, estaban Elendil, Isildur y Anarion. Los tres se sorprendieron al verme, con mi largo cabello rojo bajo mi pesada tiara de matrimonio y mi vestido azul, lleno de estrellas. Mi hija vestía de blanco. Distinguí a los señores númenoreanos y a Isildur, de barba y cabellos oscuros. A Elendil y a Anarion. La esposa de Isildur, Mairie, de cabellos oscuros, tenía a un niño con ella, Valandil. Y a sus tres hijos, Elendur, Ciryon y Aratan. Vi a mi hija mirar a Elendur y este a ella. Yo los saludé gentilmente, bajando mi cabeza.

-Los amigos de mi Rey son mis amigos, también.

-Mi hija, la princesa Naharien Finarwen, la luz del norte- dijo Gil-Galad, dándole la mano. Ella miró sonriente a su padre e hizo una reverencia. Ellos se presentaron. Elendur, el heredero de Elendil e Isildur, solo la miró fijamente y este a ella. Yo adiviné enseguida, pero no dije nada. Hubo un enorme recibimiento para ellos, que me contaban los detalles de todo lo que había pasado en su reino antes de ser hundido. Yo estaba apenada.

-Acá hallarán amigos. Siempre los han tenido- dije, mirando a mi esposo- que besó mi mano. - Yo también vengo de un reino destruido- afirmé, tomando la mano de la esposa de Isildur, Mairie. Acaricié el rostro de su hijo, Valandil.

-Lindon siempre ha ayudado a quien lo necesita. Su esencia es ser un remanso de esperanza en la Tierra Media. No solo un refugio élfico- insistí.

-Gran compañera tienes a tu lado, Gil-Galad- observó Elendil, agradecido.

-Es mi reina- afirmó, orgulloso de mí. Yo le sonreí, agradecida.

-Y le has dado dos bravos herederos, que mantendrán al reino por muchos siglos. Estamos honrados de conocerlos- afirmó Isildur.

-Yo digo lo mismo de ustedes. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho. Por favor, siéntanse en casa- les dije.

Ambos presidimos, entre mi marido y yo, la acomodación de todos los refugiados. Yo me quité la tiara, que me estorbaba y me puse las ropas sencillas de siempre, para ayudar en los trabajos de acondicionamiento. Vi a Finarwen hablar con su hermano, los tres hacíamos lo mismo. Y a Elendur, de cabello oscuro, besarle la mano. Ella le mostraba todo, contenida y emocionada, mientras él la ayudaba a cargar cosas. Llamé a mi hijo.

-¿Quién es él?

-Mamá, es Elendur, el hijo mayor de Isildur.Lo conociste, cuando vinieron. Es un gran tipo, como su padre y su abuelo. Es valiente. Tiene muchas ideas para el reino que fundará con su padre. Es honesto, leal…

-Así que es tu amigo- dije, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, podría decirse que hemos congeniado. Papá también los tuvo de amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, claro- dije mirando con molestia como Finarwen se reía junto a él, mientras él volvía a probar las lembas y no hallaba ningún sabor. Mi hijo adivinó.

-Mamá, vamos, no lo espero de tí. Tu hablas con enanos, orientales… son númenoreanos. Lo que ayudó papá a construir. No pasa nada- me dijo, para palmotear mi hombro.

Yo seguí con mi trabajo, pero mi sentimiento, vuelto en presentimiento, continuó. Neldaniel solo se rió ante mi molestia. Ya tenía el vientre abultado. Me miró desde la cama, abanicándose.

-Temes que se enamore de ese mortal y que todo salga mal, pero ¡son los descendientes de Elendil! Nada va a pasar, además que sabes que sería imposible. Tu hija no puede elegir ser mortal.

-Idril Celebrindal se casó con Tuor- argumenté, preocupada. -Con Tuor hubo de irse a Eldamar, cuando se hizo viejo. No creo que ese sea el destino de Elendur. No ahora, cuando comienzan a ensombrecerse los tiempos. Una sombra ronda mi cabeza cuando los veo.

-Quizás estás aún espantada por lo que pasó. Yo también lo supe, le obligué a Thranduil a decírmelo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo, calmadamente. -Ahora… si hay guerra…- dijo, preocupada. Yo tampoco quería hablar de eso. Así lo consigné en mis diarios, en la noche.

-Ve a la cama- me dijo Gil-Galad, despierto. Yo le mostré lo que escribí, sin decirle nada. Él suspiró.

-Sí, también me di cuenta. Evitaré que eso suceda. Te lo prometo.

-Sé que nos podría odiar, pero...pero...estoy muy preocupada. Siento que vendrá algo peor, que…

Él solo tomó mi mano. Recorrimos ambos el palacio, a oscuras. Una representación de ambos, que tu padre guardó. Yo, con mis cabellos rojos, hasta el suelo y una tiara de estrellas, vestida de azul. Él, igual, con una corona luminosa.

-Esto… no se acabará porque lo llevas aquí- dijo, poniendo su mano en mi corazón. -Eres más que esto. Tus hijos también. Lo sabes. Pero tu eres el alma de este reino, no yo.

-Cómo dices eso, mi amor- le dije, negando con la cabeza. - Eres la estrella más luminosa de los reinos élficos.

-Se habría apagado hace rato sin tí. - me respondió, abrazándome por detrás y dándome un beso. - En cuanto a Finarwen, estoy de acuerdo y no dejaré que eso prospere. Sus destinos son distintos.

Solía juzgar mucho a mi marido por su miedo, pero ahora yo lo sentía también. Me dí cuenta de cuánto había cambiado desde que tuve a mi primer hijo. Era responsabilidad. Preocuparse por otros destinos y por asegurar su bienestar. Y yo no quería que pasara eso con mis hijos. Ya no era la tonta valiente que quería ir a luchar para perder la vida de manera fútil, sino alguien que quería que perduraran las vidas de sus seres amados y de los seres por quien era responsable. Él lo entendió, y me abrazó.

-Pero estamos juntos en esto. Y nadie ha sido más valiosa compañera, todos estos años, que tu- afirmó, para abrazarme. Yo hice lo mismo con él.

-No existió mejor reina que tu, a pesar de ser la única- me expresó. Yo le sonreí, feliz.

-Ella nos odiará por lo que decidimos- le dije, abrazándolo.

-Que nos odie. Será por su bien- afirmó este, pasando su brazo por mi cuello, para irnos a dormir.

Pero su padre y yo sí que la subestimábamos. Tarde nos enteramos de que su hermano sí estaba dispuesto a dejar que se encontraran. Y cuando yo la creía en su habitación, era porque mi hijo había arreglado un encuentro con ambos. Él mismo era el que les decía cuándo separarse, porque había más vigilancia. Seguía ayudándonos, como si nada pasara y fingiendo estar muy feliz lejos de los númenoreanos, ya que yo siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para que no hablara con ellos. Generalmente era visitar a Neldaniel, que no se movía de sus habitaciones. Estaba a punto de dar a luz y la cuidábamos entre ambas. Me di cuenta, con pesar, de que mi hija ya no me contaba tantas cosas, como antes, que algo se había cerrado en su corazón. De que ahora su hermano era más cercano con ella, que yo.

Y un día noté que algo había cambiado en su rostro. Consulté con nuestra partera, quien la recibió cuando nació, así como a Gil- Galeth. Ella suspiró, tapándose el rostro.

-Vamos, no te lo calles- le ordené.

-Ella ya no es más doncella. Se le nota en su rostro. Eso pasó con usted, también lo vi, cuando comenzó a relacionarse con el Rey. Se nota. Todo cambia. A nosotras eso nos cambia.

Suspiré. No sabía ni qué decir. Ella me sirvió Miruvor.

-Le aconsejo que no la juzgue ni la castigue. Quizás en él esté su destino.

-En él no está su destino- afirmé. -Él es un mortal. Será rey del reino que su padre y mi marido están construyendo para ellos- afirmé, furiosa. - ¿Qué destino le espera así? ¿Ser la futura reina de un reino mortal? Además, los veo y…

-Y sientes- me dijo, Cirdán. -Algo oscuro sobre ellos. También yo lo veo.

-Castigaré a todos los implicados en esto.

-No piensas con claridad.

-¿Cómo crees que Gil-Galad lo tomará? - le pregunté, alzando la voz. Y de pronto, nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

-¿Tomar, qué? - preguntó, insidioso. Yo me senté, derrotada. Círdan le explicó. Este suspiró. Su niñita. Que ya no era una niñita. Solo apretó una manzana hasta partirla, tal era su fuerza.

-No hagan de esto, ambos, motivo de división - nos aconsejó Círdan.

-Pues se hará con discreción. Pero ella jamás volverá a verlo.

-Pregúntale a ella. Ya tiene su propia opinión- insistió Círdan.

-Solo sé que estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa. Todos los implicados serán castigados.

-Gil-Galad- le dijo este, como cuando era un niño. - Ambos deben tomar decisiones para el reino. Pero no para que se fracture su familia. Tengan, ambos, eso en cuenta- afirmó.

-Debí vigilarla más- dije, furiosa, mientras él trataba de dominarse.

-Incluso si la encerráramos en una torre, Círdan tiene razón. No solo porque su mente es libre, sino porque hallaría la forma de escapar. La mandaré a seguir.

-Es lo correcto.

-Y a su hermano también. ¿Viste que no han vuelto a pelear? ¿Que son cercanos? ¿Sospechosamente cercanos?

-Sí. Lo sospechaba.

-Estoy seguro de que él es quien propicia sus encuentros. Voy a desarmar todo, ahora mismo. ¡Maldita sea!- dijo, para dar un puño sobre la mesa.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dije a mi esposo, que asintió, para darme un beso en la frente. Me partía el corazón ser enemiga de mi hija, pero nunca me equivocaba con mis presentimientos.

Pero claro, me partía el corazón vender a mi hija. Así que yo adelanté el trabajo por mi marido: Neldaniel ya sabía, así como yo, cuándo se veían, cómo y cómo Gil-Galeth los encubría. No eran tan hábiles intrigando como nosotras, que llevábamos años descubriendo traiciones. Más Neldaniel, con el padre que tenía. Descubrimos algo mucho peor cuando entonces, Mindir, el elfo que aparte de Círdan oficiaba los casamientos oficiales, decidió devolverse a Valinor. Esto me llenó de sospecha y luego de una cena amistosa, entre Neldaniel y yo logramos acorralarlo, so pena de enfrentar la ira del rey. Él confesó que había casado a mi hija y a Elendur en secreto. La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, pero entre las dos lo manejamos. Los citamos, a ambos, junto con Gil- Galeth, en mis aposentos privados, donde solía hablar con mis amigas.

-Madre, ¿qué pasa?- dijo ella, incómoda.

-Tu padre está a un solo informante, a un solo paso de descubrir lo que han hecho.

-Señora, ¿qué?- preguntó Elendur. Yo lo interrumpí con la mano.

-Ya son esposo y esposa.

-Madre, ¿cómo crees que...? - dijo Finarwen, que miró a su hermano, que bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

-Tenemos todas las pruebas, chicos. Por favor no lo nieguen- rogó Neldaniel. Mi hija solo suspiró, asintiendo, al ser agarrada en falta.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Separarnos?  
-¿Me crees tan desalmada?- le dije, con propiedad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si tu padre se llega a enterar de lo que acaba de pasar, Elendur será exiliado. Y sí, te irás con él, porque tienes mi misma terrible impulsividad- adiviné, antes de dejarla hablar. - La familia se fragmentaría, así como la alianza, y...

-¿Pero no sería mejor que lo aceptara? Finarwen puede vivir con los númenoreanos. No teme trabajar. Es fuerte, para eso la criaste- insistió Gil- Galeth, pero Neldaniel tomó su mano, haciéndole señas de que se callara.

-En un mundo ideal, donde un padre élfico dejara ir a su hija así como así, tal vez. Pero hablamos de tu padre- le dije a mi hija. - Y de cómo te quiere y te cuida. Jamás lo consentirá. No así. Y conocen ambos, su cólera. Esto le partirá el corazón. -dije, trémula.

-Madre, pero nos amamos...-insistió mi hija tristemente.

-Lo sé. Eres mi hija y jamás te haría daño, pero también hablamos del amor de mi vida aquí- argumenté. Así que esto es lo que haremos- les dije.  
Dos días después de nuestro pequeño arreglo, me informaron que Neldaniel daría a luz y ella quería ser acompañada de arpas, para no ponerse tan nerviosa. Yo fui a asistirla y mientras le daba fuerzas, como ella me las dio a mí, su padre fue hacia la torre donde vigilaba mi hermano. Estaba rodeado de soldados.

-Papá…- dijo, asustado. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haciendo las cosas de frente- dijo, para empujarlo. Por fin los había descubierto. Me había adelantado antes, o todo se hubiera descubierto de la peor manera.

-¡Papá, no!- gritó, para darles aviso, pero dos soldados lo cercaron.

-Chicos, ¿en serio? ¡Entrenamos esta mañana!

-Lo sentimos, hermano. Órdenes de tu padre- le dijo uno, con pesar. Este asintió, derrotado y preocupado.

-Maldita sea- dijo, tapándose la boca.

Ella miró a su padre, ya vestida, sin miedo. Tenía el arpa en sus manos. Elendur estaba sin camisa, igual de determinado.

-Lo amo, papá- le dijo, con voz temblorosa. -Lo amo en verdad. Demasiado.

Gil- Galad los miró a ambos con altivez.

-Hablaremos. No aquí- dijo, para darle la espalda por primera vez a su hija.

-¿Qué no entiendes que lo amo?- gritó.

-Sí. Y por eso les doy a ambos la oportunidad de explicarse- dijo, sin mirarla. Los soldados se los llevaron a sus estancias, mientras mi hijo miraba atónito.

-Y tu. Irás también. Sin dilación- ordenó Gil-Galad.

Legolas nació. Yo lo recibí en mis brazos, para dárselo a Thranduil, que lo miró orgulloso. Neldaniel solo lloraba de felicidad, mientras yo la limpiaba.

-Legolas… mi niño deseado- dijo, y fue besada por su esposo. Hasta que una dama vino y me susurró. Yo asentí.

-¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó, Neldaniel, extrañada, junto con Thranduil.

-Tengo un asunto que atender. Disfruten a su bebé- dije, viendo su mechón rubio. Él me abrazó.

-¿Es algo grave?

Asentí, para irme, dejándolo desconcertado, con Legolas en brazos. Neldaniel lo miró significativamente para explicarle.

Mi hija no se arredró. Ella y Elendur parecían dos juzgados en un tribunal compuesto por Isildur, Elendil, su padre y yo misma, que estaba totalmente serena. Ella me miró suplicante. Su hermano estaba a su lado, tomando su mano. Elendur tomaba la otra.

-Acepto cualquier castigo por esto. Pero de una vez les digo, no me arrepiento de nada- dijo Gil-Galeth, desafiando a su padre, que lo miraba furioso. - Elendur es mi amigo, ha demostrado ser un gran servidor aquí y un guerrero valioso. Ama a mi hermana, la honra y la quiere hacer su princesa.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Gil-Galad.

-¿Por qué, porque es mortal? - preguntó Finarwen, desafiante.

-Porque iremos al sur y muchos trabajos nos esperan. No es lugar para ti- respondió Elendil. - Tu debes apoyar el reino de tu padre.

-Mi padre los ha apoyado a ustedes en todo por miles de años. Les dio sus barcos, incluso consejo. No veo por qué yo no pueda hacer lo mismo. Soy fuerte- insistió, mirándome a mí - No me da asco trabajar. No me da miedo pelear.

-No, cariño. También lo dice por la sombra que se avecina sobre ambas razas- insistí yo. - Que es la que he visto. Apreciamos mucho a nuestros amigos de Númenor, del linaje de Elrond son- dije, mirándolo, cuando entró.

-Madre, ¿ estás en mi contra solo por un ridículo presentimiento? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella, desconcertada. - ¡No lo creí de tí!

Yo suspiré, acorralada, pero Gil- Galad no se dejó provocar.

-Quiero que recuerdes que tu madre no los ha tenido en vano. Me han salvado a mí y al reino, a tí, incluso, muchas veces.

-¡Esto es ridículo!

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Gil-Galeth.

-Silencio- ordenó Gil-Galad.

-¿Puedo opinar? -dijo Elendur.

-Adelante- dijo Gil-Galad.

-Padre, ¿en verdad estás de acuerdo con ellos? ¿De verdad? Yo la amo. Es la dama más hermosa que he visto. ¡La amo, daría mi vida por ella!

-Hijo, no desconocemos sus sentimientos, pero… lo que pide el Rey y su esposa - y estoy de acuerdo- es que esto se traduzca en algo serio. De frente.

-¿Viste todos los peros que tienen?

-Estamos dispuestos a considerarlos- intervine yo. - Porque te amamos- le dije a Finarwen, que me miró lastimada. -Que nuestros amigos construyan su reino. Que este sea sólido y que Elendur pruebe ser leal y gran rey. Así y solo así tendrá tu mano.

-Pasará mucho tiempo -objetó él, con tristeza.

-No significa nada para ustedes ni para nosotros- respondí yo. -Entiende que no te decimos que no. Te ofrecemos la luz de nuestro pueblo, de mi corazón y el de su padre. Pero lo haremos bien. Es la única forma en que podremos ver si requieres de lo que necesitamos. Y tu padre y abuelo también te lo piden- dije, señalándolos con mi mano. Ellos asintieron.

-Por mí, jamás habrías pisado de nuevo esta tierra- insistió Gil-Galad. -Pero no quiero perder a mi hija y mi esposa es sabia al llegar a un arreglo conjunto. -Tómalo o déjalo.

-Lo tomo- dijo este, decidido.

-Pero recuerda que has hecho una promesa conmigo- insistió este, imponente. - Ay de tí si no la cumples.

-Lo hará, por el honor de nuestra casa. Lo hará- insistió Elendil.

-Bien, ahora creo que pueden dejar de esconderse en una torre, con el príncipe como un simple portero- dije, mirando a Gil-Galeth, que volteó los ojos. - Vendrán conmigo y lo haremos oficial.

-¿Y qué de mi castigo? - preguntó mi hijo, extrañado por cómo habían salido las cosas.

-Comienza ahora. Me asistirás, así como lo hacía tu madre. Y no seré piadoso- dijo mi esposo, para este suspirar, espantado.

-Hubiera preferido que me mandaras al sur, con los númenoreanos- dijo, mirando a Elendur, que estaba aterrado, así como FInarwen. Los dos se hicieron señas de no saber qué pasaba.

-No. Por eso lo hago- dijo este, para darle la espalda, junto con todos los demás. Solo lo miró de reojo.

-Camina. Te necesitaré.

-De acuerdo- dijo, estupefacto. Los otros dos se quedaron frente a mí.

-Mamá, salió increíble- dijo, tomando la mano de Elendur, que me miraba sorprendido. La habíamos librado. Yo le informé a Gil-Galad en dónde estaban y todos colaboramos con la pantomima. De esa manera, su padre jamás se enteró de lo que habían hecho. Yo pensaba que era una buena solución: Elendur volvía vivo, como un príncipe, un rey, y tomaba la mano de mi hija. Y así reconfirmaban su boda. Asunto arreglado. Ante las sospechas del casamentero, este afirmó que quería volver a ver a su esposa y yo sugerí otro, como cosa natural. Si Gil-Galad sospechó, jamás me dijo nada.

-Cariño, eres mi hija. Cómo podría. No habría querido que odiaras a tu padre. -le dije, abrazándola. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Gracias, majestad- dijo él, agradecido. Era hermoso, en verdad, con sus ojos grises y cabello oscuro, y su barba. Finarwen lo miró y este a ella y me abrazaron ambos.

-Vengan- les dije. Ella me miró apenada, para abrazarme otra vez.

-Te habrías ahorrado todo esto si me lo hubieras dicho desde antes, ¿verdad? - le dije mirándola fijamente. Ella asintió.

-Y tu igual- le dije a Elendur. - No estoy en su contra.

-Muy bien- le dije, en el salón de las espadas. - Veamos qué tienes- dije, apuntándole con la mía. Él sonrió, apretando los labios.

-Te está dando la bienvenida- dijo Finarwen, sonriente. Él bufó.

-Dicen que usted fue la mejor guerrera del Rey antes de ser su esposa.

-Glorfindel es mucho mejor- dije, rodeándolo. Él atacó, y yo lo hice, rápidamente, pero él no desistía.

-¡Impresionante!- dije, complacida, pera volver a atacarlo, rodearlo y apuntar.

-Enséñeme- dijo, postrándose a mis pies. Sonreí, levantándolo.

-Puedes unírtenos mañana- le dije. -Ahora, si me permites… tu esposa, digo, tu prometida y yo tenemos que enfrentar a una tarea muy desagradable.

-¿Cuál?

-Hablar con su padre- dije, para que ella suspirara. Él se despidió de ella dulcemente.

-Madre, ¿no habría sido mejor decirle de una vez?

-A tu padre. Claro- dije, para echarme a reír. Ella bufó.

-¡Vamos! Quizás así el linaje se consolidaría.

-Querida, él tiene mucho por probar. Y agradece que tu padre, que estaba renuente, aceptó esas condiciones y no se enteró de nada más. Por tí, pero tampoco para ofender a sus amigos. - le dije, seria.

-Pero él me ama. Él es fuerte, valiente…

-Cariño, el amor no es un cuento de hadas. Es obligación. Tu padre me salvó muchas veces y yo a él. Fueron tiempos difíciles lo que vivimos antes de tu nacimiento. Solo ahí se prueba. Solo ahí se conjura.

Ella me abrazó, preocupada.

-Gracias por interceder por mí.

-Eres mi hija. Daría mi vida por tí- le dije, abrazándola. Así llegamos a donde su padre, que le pasaba documentos y documentos a Gil-Galeth.

-Todos. Un resumen corto. Ahora, déjalo- le ordenó. Este suspiró.

-Tienes suerte, mucha suerte de tener la madre que tienes. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, mirándolo con esos ojos lánguidos que hacía para siempre conseguir lo que quería. Me tomó del brazo.

-¿Por qué él? Podrías escoger a cualquiera de mis servidores. Leales, íntegros…

-Porque él no te tiene miedo, papá. Y porque tampoco me quiere por ser tu hija, sino por lo que soy. Es un hombre sencillo…

-Dijiste bien. Es un hombre. Lo que implicará que si quieres conservarlo, él debe ceder el cetro mucho antes, si llegasen a tener hijos e irse contigo a Valinor. Es la única manera, así como lo hizo Idril Celebrindal.

-La estudiamos bien tu y yo, papá. Él está de acuerdo- insistió ella, sin amedrentarse.

-Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que sea todo lo probo e íntegro que espero que sea, como sus ancestros, que fueron mis amigos- insistió, levantando las cejas. -Debe probarse. Y no solo por mí, ante su abuelo y su padre, sus señores. No te cederé así como así- dijo, con dolor. -Eres la luz de mis ojos- le confesó. Ella corrió, para abrazarlo y este a ella, para alzarla y darle un beso.

-¿Entiendes por qué mi furia? ¿Por qué mi reparo? - dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió, para llorar, mientras yo ayudaba a mi hijo con apuntes. Ambos nos miramos.

-Eres mi niña. Mi debilidad. El reflejo de tu madre y mío, pero eres tu. Tan tuya- dijo, para acariciar su rostro. - Y eres tan hermosa. Quiero que él sepa el tesoro que conseguirá, pero debe ganarlo. Porque es el mi mayor tesoro.

Ella lloró, para abrazarlo otra vez. Yo me limpié mis lágrimas y Gil-Galeth apretó los labios.

-Esto- le dije, para que subrayara. Él tomó mi mano, agradeciendo mi ayuda.

-Sin trampa- dijo Gil-Galad- señalándonos. Finarwen se rió y yo también. Gil-Galeth suspiró.

-Gracias por el truco, mamá- dijo. Yo me fui de gancho con Finarwen.

-Cuando quieras, cariño- dije, alzando los hombros, para mandarles un beso a ambos.

Su compromiso… fue hermoso, a diferencia de su apresurada boda. Él le juró que la amaría hasta el fin y ella lo mismo. Insistió en la promesa a su padre. Yo le di una joya que había pertenecido a mi padre, como compromiso. Él le dio su anillo de topacio. Y claro que mi hijo hizo trampa, antes de que despertara su padre yo le ayudaba con todo lo que recordaba, para que su castigo fuera menos leve. Así, los numénoreanos partieron e hicieron sus reinos. Ella se despidió de Elendur entre lágrimas, pero con una promesa llena de esperanza.

Pero la sombra se apoderaba de mí, al oír la profecía de Orleth. “Sufrirás y tendrás mucho dolor”, me repetía. Y yo yacía al lado de Gil-Galad, sin poder dormir. Y lo abrazaba, con temor a perderlo. A mis hijos. A todo. Y Sauron creció en poder y a aplastar, luego de años, lo que los númenoreanos habían construido. Y llegó esa noche, en la que Gil-Galad decidió que habría guerra. Las noticias eran apremiantes, pues Sauron atacaba Ithilien, Gondor y sin los rohirrim no habrían existido más. Quizo aplastarlos a todos. Dominarlos a todos. El asesino de mi padre, de mi linaje, el ejecutor de nuestros hados. Yo lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi alma sabía antes que yo lo que pasaría. Lo abracé.

-Quiero que… si muero, junto con Gil-Galeth, te vayas con Finarwen a Valinor.

-No se irá ni por mí, ni por tí ni por su amado. Lo sabes- le dije, sollozando.

-Entonces hazlo tu, mi amor. Por favor- dijo, con verdadero miedo en sus ojos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Es espantoso pensar que te perderé- sollocé. - Que podría hacerlo. - No me iré.

-Mi amor…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día de nuestra boda? Yo soy tu y tu eres yo. Debo quedarme para vengarte. Para preservar tu memoria. Tu legado. Para terminar, de una vez por todas, con nuestros hados.

-Serán siglos, milenios de sufrimiento. No, no- me dijo, tomando mis manos. - No.

-Me niego a ser un cascarón vacío, mi amor. Lleno de recuerdos. Mi paz jamás estuvo en huir más allá del mar, no. Soy tuya porque no solo he alumbrado a tus hijos. Soy tu alumna. Tu fuiste mi mentor, así como Círdan el tuyo. No lo haré. Cumpliré y culminaré tu tarea, porque es mía. Porque tu viniste a esto y tu vida, si la das, no será entregada en vano. ¿Me entiendes? No será en vano. Aiglos no caerá - le dije, determinada. Él sintió mi fuerza, la fuerza de mi juramento, ahí mismo. Comprendió que era irreversible. Sentí el eco de mi propia voz. Yo, que creí que no tenía poder alguno. Mis ojos eran brasas. Mi aura...era dorada y roja. Él me abrazó, simplemente. Ese era nuestro amor.

-Has sellado tu destino- me dijo, para besarme en la cabeza. - Nuestra eternidad. Mi amor- me dijo, desconsolado. -Te amo.

-Y yo a tí.

Nos abrazamos, llorando, silenciosos. Sabíamos en el fondo que eso pasaría. No lo queríamos, nos negábamos a creerlo. Pero estábamos juntos.

Dos días después, él mismo lo anunció, ante todos, mientras Neldaniel, ya con Legolas en brazos, me miraba angustiada, tomando la mano de Finarwen, igual. Gil-Galeth, que ya era conocido como El Príncipe Negro, por su armadura negra y máscara negra (para generar más terror, como una sombra, entre los enemigos de su padre), miraba frío y determinado, esperando lo que había pedido por mucho tiempo. Glorfindel estaba apenado, porque vendría otra terrible confrontación que sabía que nos destruiría. Y Círdan solo tomaba mi mano, mientras yo estaba inexpresiva.

-Nos uniremos a los Númenoreanos. Durin ha enviado también refuerzos a nuestras filas. Acabaremos para siempre con el mal en la Tierra Media- anunció, sin dilación. -Por ello hemos resistido. -Y lo haremos, o él nos alcanzará a nosotros.

-No flaquearemos- dije, a pesar de estar tan pálida, por mis lágrimas y mi angustia. -Nos jugamos la vida. Y daremos todo para que por fin nuestro hado sea expiado-afirmé, tajante. -Ahora o nunca, debemos ser libres, porque así nacimos y así seremos. Por el Rey. Por los Valar.

Hubo vitoreos. Neldaniel me miró angustiada, al igual que Finarwen.

-Príncipe de Lindon. Thranduil, fiel y leal amigo y servidor. Príncipe del Bosque del Este. Reciban a Oropher, que ha ofrecido sus fuerzas al fin en nuestra Alianza. -ordenó mi esposo. Los vimos partir. Mi hijo me abrazó.

-Ganaremos, madre. Mi corazón me lo dice- dijo, para darme un beso, y otro a su hermana. Le dio uno a Legolas y a Neldaniel y se fue, haciéndole el saludo élfico, a su padre, en su gran corcel negro, que también asustaba a los hombres de Haradrim. Thranduil nos hizo también el saludo élfico. Los vimos entrar, una semana después, con Oropher, y su corona de plata, y su armadura negra, como la de mi hijo. Este se bajó e hizo el saludo élfico a Gil-Galad, que le mostró a Neldaniel y a su hijo.

-El heredero del Bosque- dijo, cargándolo, para dárselo a su madre, que lo miró con aprensión.

-Razón tenía Thranduil en quedarse. Yo también lo habría hecho. Ahora eres mi hija- dijo y ella solo hizo una reverencia.

-Eres bienvenido, Oropher- dijo Gil-Galad. Marcharemos pronto al Sur- anunció.

En medio de los preparativos, miraba la ciudad. Sus cornizas, sus ventanas. Gil-Galad y yo paseábamos, pero él notaba que yo admiraba las grandes estancias construidas por él, luego embellecidas por mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me estoy despidiendo- le dije, con una sonrisa triste. Él solo tomó mi mano, para abrazarme, sonriendo, tristemente también.

-Siempre quedará el recuerdo o alguien que recuerde cuánto nos amamos tu y yo. Y siempre estará en nosotros.

Cerré mis ojos, apoyada en su pecho. Nos quedamos oliendo el mar y sintiendo la luz de la tarde. Todos los que me sirvieron lloraban, al vernos partir a mí, a mi hija, a Neldaniel, hacia Rivendel, hogar de Elrond, señorío que había construido durante todo este tiempo. Mi hijo suspiró, mirando su hogar. Gil-Galad solo le dio un beso a su hija.

-Volverás. Volveremos- le prometió, para ella mirar hacia atrás, llorando, metiéndose al carruaje. Eso también le dijo Elendur cuando lo fue a visitar a Arnor, algunas veces, junto con su hermano. Y yo… yo tenía la devastadora sensación de que nada volvería a ser igual. Las fiestas. Cuando presidía con Gil-Galad. Cuando bailábamos juntos, cuando estábamos juntos. Nuestra última noche, donde comenzamos. En la cascada, amándonos como si nos fuéramos a morir al día siguiente. Recorriendo juntos todas las estancias. Yo lo miraba, cabalgar a mi lado. Me miraba amoroso, como siempre. Lo mataba mi enorme tristeza, mientras nos alejábamos aún más. Neldaniel y mi hija solo tomaron mi mano. Y llegamos a Rivendel, que por años, hasta hoy, sería mi hogar. Sus hermosas cascadas y valles y árboles. Me encontré con Celebrían, luego de más de un siglo y las tres volvimos a estar juntas.

-Tu- dije extrañada. - Aquí.

-Bueno, mi madre y mi padre me enviaron acá para refugiarme.

-¿Pero ya te reconciliaste con él? - preguntó, Neldaniel, entusiasmada, con Legolas en su pecho.

-Ella asintió, con mirada triste.

-Justo antes de una guerra siempre reevalúas qué es lo que más quieres. Y solo tuvo que pasar esto, para que…-suspiró. - Se odia por haber desaprovechado su tiempo.

-Entonces aprovechen el que les queda. - dijo Finarwen. - Y a propósito, mamá. Iré a Amon Sul. Así mi padre no lo consienta. Ayúdame. Necesito verlo. Por favor- me rogó.

-Te dije que lo arreglaríamos, querida- le dije, para Celebrían mirarme extrañada.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Neldaniel. - Me alegra verte.

Gil-Galad no pudo negarse. Los dos nos miramos tristes, al ver ella cómo abrazaba a Elendur y se besaban. No volverían a verse, nunca. Mi hijo también estaba triste, por su hermanita. Los cuatro fuimos testigos de cómo se selló la Última Alianza entre elfos y hombres para desterrar a Sauron. Tardó, eso sí, otros cuatro años en irse. Y nuestros últimos días juntos, los cuatro, fueron penosos y felices, pero penosos. Íbamos a recorrer el bosque los cuatro, como siempre, o él con Finarwen, o él con mi hijo. Y él y yo. Mirando la cascada, abrazándonos. Amándonos, a solas. Los últimos días fueron aún más tristes, e intensos, porque me atenazaba la sensación de que no lo tendría jamás, otra vez.

-Puedes romper tu juramento, los Valar no te castigarían por ello- me rogó.

-No- dije, abajo suyo, mientras lo seguía besando. - No.

-Mi amor- me dijo, para juntar su frente con la mía. -No quiero que sufras tu y mis hijos, el hado de los Noldor- me rogó. - Por favor, evítatelo- dijo, apartando mi cabello.

-No. Gil-Galeth es un fuego incontenible, lo sabes. Y Finarwen es aire, brisa y tempestad. Lo sabes.

-Y tu eres luz- dijo él, dentro de mí y yo en él.

-Te amo- me dijo, exhalando. - Siempre estarás conmigo, mi amor. En tus sueños, en tus días, en tus amaneceres, en tus noches. Cuando Arien caiga y se vean las sombras. Siempre te amé, y te amaré, y no dejaré de hacerlo, aún cuando esté en las estancias de Mandos, lejos de aquí.

-Tu siempre estarás en mi corazón. -Para siempre- le dije, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él también las tenía. Lloramos, para ser uno, otra vez, un solo cuerpo y alma. Fue el abrazo más largo de mi vida y también, la noche más grande. No dormimos, sino que nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Como hace más de un siglo.

-Te recordaré así- me dijo, con sus cabellos sueltos. Yo lo besé, simplemente. Lo vestí, con su pesada armadura. Le puse su corona y a Aiglos en sus manos. Lo miré a los ojos y él me besó, largamente.

Nos abrazamos y los minutos parecieron días y años. Nuestro último abrazo. Salí y Gil-Galeth ya tenía su armadura negra. Me abrazó, también.

-Traémelo. Por favor- le rogué. -Y vuelve- le dije, con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole un beso.

-Trae también a Elendur con vida, por favor- le rogó su hermana. Las dos lo abrazamos, llorando.

Iba al lado de su padre, que abrazaba y alzaba a Finarwen como cuando era una niña. Le dio una vuelta.

-Te quiero, papá- dijo, entre lágrimas, para él darle su broche. Ella lo abrazó, llorando y él trató de no hacerlo, mientras la tenía en sus brazos. Los cuatro nos abrazamos.

-Sé que no se irán, pero cuiden a su madre. Cuiden esto. Recuerden que estoy en ustedes, que estamos en ustedes. Los amo- dijo, para volvernos a abrazar. Yo veía a Elrond, que se despedía de Celebrían, besándola. Tenía el estandarte de mi esposo.

-Volveré. Te lo prometo- le dijo.- Te amo.

Ella estaba llorando, así como Neldaniel, mientras veía a Legolas, ya de cuatro años, despedirse de su padre.

-El abuelo y yo…- dijo, señalándolo, mientras este lo veía arrobado y triste. - Iremos a luchar contra el enemigo.

-¿Volverás, ada?

-Volveré- dijo, para darle un beso y poner su nariz contra la suya, pequeña. Oropher alzó a su nieto.

-Cuida a tu madre, es una princesa. La princesa del Bosque Verde, como tu- dijo, para mirar con grave gentileza a Neldaniel, a quien tomó sus manos.

-Volveremos. Tu no te preocupes. E irás al Bosque Verde. Te enamorarás, como cuando eras niña, de sus árboles.

-Gracias- dijo, llorando, para abrazar a Thranduil, que le susurró que no se preocupara, y que la amaba. Todas estábamos iguales. Yo le di a Gil-Galad nuestro último beso. El más grande, el más intenso.

-Vuelve- le rogué. -Vuelve.

Él solo acarició mi rostro, sonriéndome.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti.

Fue lo último que nos dijimos, estando él aún con vida.

Y esos once años fueron un sufrimiento aún peor. La felicidad, mis años de felicidad, terminaron con un ejército partir.


	7. La guerra de la Última Alianza

7\. La Guerra de la Última Alianza.

Fineriel sacó varias cartas en los arcones de su habitación. Tenía montones, que con hechizos no se habían deshecho en miles de años. Se las pasó a Arwen.

-Le pedí a Círdan que me las conservara. Sabía que serían valiosas en algún momento. - dijo, entregándoselas. Arwen la dejó hacer. Eran varias comunicaciones. De su hijo a ella, de Gil-Galad a ella.

-Todo lo que te contaré ahora está en ellas- dijo dándole las demás en un atado. Ahí puedes ver lo que nos pasó en más de una década. Fue… devastador. Doscientos años perdidos en diez, unos minutos que acabaron con todo lo que tenía, porque nada pudo volver a ser igual. Nosotras ayudábamos con provisiones, con todo lo que necesitaran. Así nos la pasamos, trabajando, en vez de ser damas cantarinas. Todas las cuatro, reunidas otra vez. No fue como antes, como cuando éramos jóvenes, inocentes, como cuando éramos casi niñas. Todas estábamos marcadas por ver a los que amábamos pelear en esa guerra infernal. La Última Alianza. Las huestes élficas eran las segundas más grandes luego de las de los hombres , que contaron con 95 mil de los nuestros. Oropher, Glorfindel, Amdir, Círdan, Elrond. Todos partieron.

También ahí iba mi hijo, que comandaba el equipo de guerrilla que atacaba en las noches a sus enemigos principales: los Umbar, a quien ingenuamente, en otros días traté de atraer. El príncipe, el terror negro.

Él era el de las misiones y emboscadas más peligrosas, ya que comandaba un grupo de exploradores y siempre iban como si fueran más que el terror mismo: con máscaras negras, destruyendo todo lo que iba a su paso. Él mismo era el que ejecutaba a los que se rendían, pues su política no era dejar prisioneros. Y su padre, bueno… su padre lo dejaba hacer. Oropher y Amdír, para aflicción de Thranduil, se negaron a ir en su mismo camino, aún reforzando su independencia ante mi esposo y se fueron por los codos. Sauron, bueno, arrasó con todo lo que había a su paso. A mí me llegaban cartas cruzadas, de mi propio esposo, que nos daba instrucciones de cómo debíamos enviar las provisiones, cómo y con quienes. Fuimos cuidadosas, junto con Celebrían y Neldaniel, de organizar y apertrechar muy bien al ejército. Eso sí, tuvimos que evitar pillajes, emboscadas y resguardar todo el norte a nuestra cuenta. Yo misma tuve que ir, muchas veces con mi hija, a ver que todo estuviera bien. En esos años no cantábamos las tontas canciones felices que Neldaniel, Celebrían y yo entonábamos como jóvenes despreocupadas. Ahora yo era la reina, que también recibía noticias de Mithlund, a cargo de Gildor y Erestor, que me decían que el pueblo entendía mi gran labor, al estar Rivendel más cerca de la zona de combate que nuestro reino y que no me reprochaban nada. Sobre todo, al vernos tan laboriosas.

No hubo un solo día de esos años en que no temiera. Ni uno. Gil-Galad me contaba en las cartas, mira, cosas como esta:

“Amor mío.

“Nuestro primer ataque, grande, luego de las escaramuzas que hemos tenido, será en Dagorlad, que es el lugar más espantoso que habré de ver. Gracias por tus regalos y bendiciones, pero sobre todo por tus cartas, que llegan con retraso, lo entenderás. Tu hijo, el heredero, ha aterrorizado a los numénoreanos negros y a los Umbar con métodos, cabría decir, perversos. Te dije que él era el mismo Fëanor, pero lo dejo hacer: así es la guerra y ellos tampoco han mostrado piedad para con los nuestros. De hecho, a todos nos importa poco: Gil Galeth ha mostrado que tiene fiereza y valor, y eso es lo que más necesitamos. Temo, sí, que sea el que se apresta más rápido para ir a espiar y a explorar, pero ha aprendido bien de tí y de Glorfindel, que suele acompañarle. Ellos y su valor han inspirado incluso a los jóvenes numénoreanos a unírseles en sus tortuosas misiones. Todo es húmedo,fangoso, deprimente. Hiede. Él se ríe de nosotros en nuestras mentes, él es temible, pero no le temo ni habré de temerle. Ha acabado con tu linaje y el mío y amenaza a todo lo que hemos amado.

“Apenas he podido dormir, en este año. Te extraño tanto, niña mía. Las curvas de tu hermoso cuerpo, tomar tu cintura, besar esos labios. Pienso en ello siempre. Lo único que me mantiene vivo, feliz, es pensar en el olor de tu pelo de fuego y tus hermosos ojos oscuros. ¡Lo que daría ahora por tomarte en mis brazos, porque seas mía de nuevo! Y volver a nuestro Mithlund, junto con Finarwen, la luz de mis ojos, a quien tanto extraño. Ya no es una niña, pero su amado lucha con valor. Elendur sigue en todo a Isildur y a Elendil, el más sabio de los tres. No reniega, no se queja. Piensa solo en nuestra hermosa hija y solo por ella combate con fiereza. En ello puedo entenderle. Por ella haría lo que fuera, incluso soportar esta guerra cruel, este pozo oscuro al que habremos de meternos todos si queremos continuar viviendo.

“Pienso mucho en tu promesa. Te lo ruego una vez más, desiste de ella. Mereces ser feliz, alguien, alguno de nosotros debe librarse de la maldición de Mandos. Sé que ahora hablo como un insensato, lo sé. Pero ahora que cumplo este propósito de mantenerte viva, te recuerdo el otro: necesito que seas feliz. Quiero que lo seas. Te amo tanto que de cualquier forma te quiero libre, viva, y bien. Estoy luchando para que lo seas, amor mío. Qué felices fuimos y volveremos a ser si todo nos da buen puerto.

Tuyo. “

Y esto fue lo que yo le contesté:

“Amor.

“Sé que esto te llegará irrazonablemente tarde. Al despertar, todas las mañanas en este hermoso lugar que ha construido Elrond, pienso en tí. En nuestra última noche juntos. En tus besos, caricias, tu peso sobre mí. En tus manos, en la forma de tu rostro, en tus cabellos, en tu calor. Todos los días te extraño y te añoro, pero sé que has ido a tu más grande propósito y que si hubiéramos sido ciegos, no hubiera tenido ningún sentido nuestra felicidad, el mal nos habría alcanzado. Tu me has enseñado, todos estos años, a amar la Tierra Media, que también es tuya y amas tanto como yo, y cuidarla. Por eso soy tu reina y no hay otro rey que la merezca más a ella también.

“Amor mío. Te lo dije: ¿de qué me serviría ser un cascarón vacío y partir? ¿Ser otra elfa que llora en las leyendas, vestida de blanco, languideciendo de tristeza? Mi amor, tu legado no solo somos nosotros, no es solo mi hijo, o mi hija, que llora extrañándote a tí y a su amado Elendur. Es lo que has dejado en nosotros. Todo lo que has hecho por quienes te rodean, sin dejar nada para tí mismo, quizás yo. Pero yo también estoy llena de tí. Haré lo que sea por tu legado, haré lo que sea por tus enseñanzas, haré lo que sea porque es mío el espíritu de Fëanor y es mío el fuego que me ha hecho merecedora de reinar a tu lado en estos breves doscientos años. Qué felices hemos sido, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué querría entonces una felicidad en la que tú no estés? Mi corazón, mi alma es tuya, así como tu me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Al unirnos en matrimonio, al crear a nuestros hijos, somos indivisibles. Si me dijeras en estos momentos que fuera a la guerra lo haría, si me dijeras que fuera contra el mismo Sauron lo haría, pero no me pidas olvidarte nunca, no me pidas defenderme de presagios funestos que sé que no pasarán. Te amo. Te extraño. Y aquí estoy para tí. Siempre en tí, contigo, dentro y fuera de tí. Y cuando derrotes a Sauron vendrás a mis brazos y no volveremos a salir ni en días ni en semanas de nuestro lecho. Nos lo merecemos.

Te amo. Espero que no se haya perdido mi mechón en el camino.”

Bueno, esas eran las cartas de los primeros meses y años, hasta que llegó la terrible batalla de Dagorlad. Y por supuesto, nos enteramos de las cosas terribles que habían pasado por carta. En esto nos jugábamos la vida, era derrotar prácticamente al mal que nos había causado pesares en tantas edades. Y justo cuando precisamente habíamos decidido olvidar un rato las sombras, cuando nos divertíamos, cuando cantábamos las viejas canciones que solíamos tararear las tres, ahora junto a mi hija, llegaron a Rivendel varios heraldos del sur. Los temíamos. Eran los mensajeros que esperábamos en mucho tiempo, pero que venían. Siempre estábamos preparadas para lo peor. Esa noche habíamos decidido beber vino y mi hija jugaba con Legolas. Salieron atrás de nosotras y de Lindir, que nos cuidaba a todas.

-Majestad- dijeron. Me sentía extraña cuando aún se arrodillaban. Celebrian y Neldaniel tomaban mis manos. Todas estábamos un poco mareadas.

-Sean bienvenidos a Rivendel- dije, con propiedad. - ¿Qué los trae aquí?

El primer heraldo acercó un gran manojo de cartas. Me miró con gravedad.

-Por favor, exprésate- dije, ocultando mi angustia.

-El rey…

¿Oropher? ¿Gil-Galad? ¿Isildur? Imposible saberlo. Cada vez que nos decían eso todo se me encogía, pero yo era la reina y debía mostrar propiedad.

-Oropher… ha caído en batalla. Es ahora usted, señora, la nueva reina del Bosque Verde de Oriente- le dijeron a Neldaniel, mientras le entregaban cartas escritas por su marido. Ella me miró aterrorizada. ¿Cómo habría muerto Oropher? Ella solo pensaba en Thranduil. Legolas solo se adelantó y tomó de la mano a su madre. Nosotras nos aprestamos a socorrerla.

-Pero…¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo con un hilo de voz, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esta carta, de mi marido, lo puede explicar mejor:

“Amor mío.

“Hemos tenido nuestra primera y más destructiva batalla. Aquí, en Dagorlad, donde ahora reposarán, quién sabe para siempre, muchos de los nuestros, de los hombres, del enemigo. No podría describirte tanto horror.

“Gil- Galeth ha estado en silencio por más de un mes. Solo ha querido ir a hacer lo de siempre porque lo que hemos vivido ha sido horrible, más allá de toda comprensión. Ni él ni yo estábamos preparados para algo semejante. En esos pantanos tenebrosos y fétidos, iniciamos nuestra primera escaramuza. Gil Galeth y yo, así como Thranduil, advertimos a Oropher que sus elfos estaban realmente mal equipados, fueron a la guerra casi sin nada. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí llevar a los mejores herreros en una operación que tardaste todo un año en planear, para nada? Sí, bella. Sé cuánto te frustró. A mí también. La decisión nunca estuvo en nosotros, a pesar de ser los reyes de todos ellos. Oropher fue ciego en su terquedad y eso lo mató, muy a pesar de los consejos de Thranduil. En esa reunión que tuvimos discutimos terriblemente, pero más ellos dos. Al final, Oropher le dijo a Thranduil que siempre había estado de mi lado y que no volviera al Bosque Verde, en el que solo su nieto sería bienvenido. Por supuesto, Thranduil aguantó el embate sin decir nada, pero Gil- Galeth le tiene mucho afecto y lo defendió. Le dijo que era un rey incompetente y que su hijo reinaría mucho mejor y que si quería salir vivo de ahí, era mejor que siguiera mis consejos y los de su propio hijo, porque él causaría la ruina de todo su ejército. Sabes cómo es. Se lo dijo a su manera dura, descarnada. Yo tuve que contenerlo y silenciarlo, pero él tenía razón. Pues esto provocó lo peor. Oropher se fue furioso de nuestra tienda, con su ejército y Thranduil, a su pesar, hubo de seguirlo, so pena de que pasara algo peor. Reproché a mi hijo por lo que dijo, pero le dije que tenía razón. Luego del ataque tendría que pedir disculpas, por el bien de nuestra unión. Aceptó a regañadientes, pero para nuestra mala fortuna y su capricho, nada pudo ser.

“Porque querida mía: no había dado yo la orden de atacar, junto a Elrond y a mi hijo, a mi otro lado, al izquierdo, cuando vimos a Oropher lanzarse contra los numerosos orcos y terribles hombres que habían allí. Todo fue un desastre. Amdír hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Yo miré a Círdan, a Glorfindel, a Elrond y a mi hijo, desconcertado. Fueron terriblemente apaleados, una masacre más allá de la razón. Volaron, hechos pedazos, hundidos.

“-Padre- me dijo Gil Galeth. - Déjame rescatar a Thranduil. Te lo pido.- me rogó, aterrorizado.

“-Ve- le dije, y los guerreros negros de mi hijo fueron en su ayuda, raudos para luego yo dar la orden de ataque.

“Mi hijo llevó a Thranduil, inconsciente y sangrando, en su grupa. Lo que me contó fue que lo vio casi ser pisoteado, defendiendo el cuerpo de su padre, contra los numerosos orcos, hasta que un troll lo estrelló contra una roca y casi lo mata, a no ser por mi hijo y sus guerreros. Fue la primera vez que se retiró de una batalla tan pronto, pero volvió al ataque y a reagruparse, luego de dos días, junto a él, que también estaba destrozado. De ahí en adelante ha combatido en su grupo, también de negro, junto a las pocas huestes que quedaron del Bosque Verde, siendo una fuerza que crece cada vez más en número. Luchamos dieciocho días con sus noches, pero cayeron miles ante Aiglos y Narsil, ante mi hijo y las emboscadas que incansable y con sevicia, ideaba junto a Thranduil. De hecho fue gracias a ellos que nunca atacaron nuestros asentamientos, mientras nosotros avanzábamos en terreno. Te prometo, mi amor, para cuando volvamos, que Gil-Galeth tendrá todos los honores que un príncipe élfico puede merecer. Se los ha ganado ampliamente. Pero así fue nuestra tragedia. Noches incansables, donde también he pensado en ti, donde tuvimos que luchar contra trolls, orcos. Y Elendur, Elendur ha brillado al lado de mi hijo, como tercero al mando en su compañía. Qué orgullosa estará nuestra hija cuando lo sepa.

“ Él, junto a Thranduil, son la mejor guía de mi hijo y lo secundan en sus ingeniosas emboscadas. Pero Thranduil busca venganza, le dejo hacer. La manera en cómo ha ganado el trono ha sido trágica, como en muchas historias, incluida la nuestra. Hemos llegado a la Puerta Negra y la hemos destruido, luego de todos estos días. Ahora vendrá el sitio y Sauron sacará nuestro último aliento. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso, tengo siempre el suficiente para escribirte y pensar en tí.

Siempre tuyo”.

Mi hijo, claro, tenía una versión distinta del asunto. También me escribía cartas y su estilo era menos romántico y prosaico que el de su padre. Definitivamente, era mi sangre.

“Madre, Finarwen.

“Y he aquí que he salvado a mi mejor amigo, a mi segundo padre, de la estupidez del suyo. Todavía no puedo creer que casi deja a Neldaniel viuda y a Legolas huérfano. ¡Jamás había visto tanta imbecilidad en un rey elfo como la que ví en Oropher! ¿Cómo es que lleva a la peor de las guerras a elfos silvanos apenas vestidos de pantalones, calzas y chalecos? ¿Dónde creía que estábamos? ¿En el bosque?

“No juzguen mis palabras. Es mi enojo hablando. A no ser por Meldir, lugarteniente, muy joven, de Oropher, Thranduil no estaría vivo. Seguramente papá les contará sobre todo lo que pasó, pero yo seré más detallado . Desde el primer día en que mi padre vio a esos pobres elfos, ideó traerles armaduras. Y sí, es cuando a ustedes dos, junto a Celebrían y a Neldaniel, pobrecita, las puso a buscar herreros en toda la Tierra Media y traerlos, así como buscar materiales, extraerlos, sé lo que han sufrido. Como tontas. Para nada. Porque él se negó a recibir ayuda de algún tipo, a pesar de que su hijo se lo insistió cada maldito día desde que llegamos a esta fosa séptica donde se encuentra esa alimaña cobarde. Así que harto, frustrado, porque habló conmigo de ello, decidí empujarlo. Así que en la reunión, donde estábamos todos los elfos, luego de la que tuvimos con los numénoreanos, le dije yo mismo a Oropher que él y todos morirían yendo así a la guerra.

“-¿Y quién eres tu, niño, para decírmelo?- me dijo, orgulloso. Gil-Galad lo miró furioso, pero yo sonreí con desprecio.

“-Gil- Galeth, príncipe Supremo de los Noldor, capitán de la Compañía Negra. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna pregunta? Tu hijo te ha insistido- dije, señalándolo. - Que acepten nuestra ayuda. Has sido torpe y terco. Y te digo que mañana morirás.  
“-Gil-Galeth- dijo mi padre, pero no avanzó más allá. En el fondo, él, Elrond, todos, estábamos de acuerdo. Este lo supo al instante y me lanzó otra sonrisa de desprecio.

“-Así que tu padre también está de acuerdo, por lo que veo. Thranduil, ¿qué opinas al respecto?

“Este me miró decidido.

“-Padre, el Rey y su hijo tienen razón.

“Este negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose traicionado.

“-¿Por qué habría de seguir los consejos del elfo que ha traído de nuevo el espíritu de Fëanor a este lugar? ¿El que nos trajo tanto mal?

“-¿Te refieres a mí, o a Fëanor?

“-Padre- intercedió Thranduil. -Gil-Galeth y el Rey nos pueden proteger al menos en el ataque. Ellos pueden protegernos al situarnos en la retaguardia. Así seríamos útiles en caso de que nos lleguen coletazos del ataque.

“-¿Seríamos útiles?- preguntó el tonto rey, indignado. - ¿Crees que nuestras fuerzas son inútiles, Thranduil? ¿Que somos simples títeres? Somos elfos, Sindar, muy a pesar de los Noldor- dijo, mirando a mi padre, que ya estaba a punto de intervenir, junto a Elrond. -Muy a pesar de que tu quieras ser como ellos. Pero ya he visto tus intenciones. Jamás dejarás Mithlund. Siempre serás solo un servidor, un simple servidor, en vez de servir a tu pueblo. Pues bien, habré de retirar tu corona. Esta pasará a Amdir.

“-¿A ese dechado de orgullo y estupidez que ni siquiera se atrevió a venir?- pregunté burlón. - ¿En serio?

“-Gil-Galeth. Cállate- dijo mi padre, viendo que la cosa ahora sí se ponía fea en serio. -Oropher.

“-No, tu no me dirás qué le digo a mi hijo- afirmó este, enfrentando a mi padre. - Al parecer tu no controlas al tuyo, pero yo sí dejaré al mío en su lugar. Thranduil, irás conmigo u olvídate del Bosque Verde. Solo Legolas podrá entrar y de ser así, jamás volverá a verte ni a ti ni a Neldaniel, que serán desterrados de no acatar mis órdenes. Y no, no aceptaré ninguna ayuda, es demasiado tarde. No la ayuda de la condescendencia ni del orgullo.- afirmó, para retirarse.

“-Perdón, señores. Ya arreglaré esto con mi padre- dijo mi amigo, excusándose. Mi padre me miró furioso.

“-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Bien, no arreglarás nada, como siempre. Lo haré yo- dijo, para irse tras él. Yo me indigné, para que Glorfindel solo palmoteara mi hombro.

“-Lo peor es que tienes razón.- me dijo.

“-Por eso- bramé. Papá simplemente corrió tras Oropher.

“-Por favor. No te retires. Esto es muy importante. Atacarán como estaba acordado, entonces, pero piénsalo. Lo que pide Thranduil no es descabellado- dijo mirando a mi amigo, que me miró a mí.

“-No nos retiraremos, rey Supremo de LOS NOLDOR- aclaró, haciendo énfasis ahí, y yo volteé los ojos. - Estaremos acá porque tenemos palabra. Pero su hijo, debe disculparse.

“-Ven acá- me llamó. Fui a regañadientes.

“-Perdón- dije, mirándolo arriba abajo.

“-Necesitaré algo más reparador. Quizás después de la guerra pueda enviarlo al Bosque Verde, a entrenar y apertrechar a mis soldados.

“-Te lo prometo- dijo mi padre, mirándome furioso. Los dos se dieron la mano y yo tuve que estrechársela.

“-Sabes que será un suicidio. Te apuesto lo que quieras.- le dije a mi padre, a solas, en su tienda.

“-Entonces, ¿los perdemos precisamente en el punto más importante de la guerra? Pelear no es gobernar, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. Y pelear no es blandir una espada, es pensar con la cabeza. Todos te lo hemos dicho.- me regañó.

“-Pero sabes que tengo razón.

“-La tienes, que es lo peor. Siempre la has tenido. Pero la Alianza ahora es lo principal. No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra. - me ordenó. -Y solo hablarás como y cuando te diga. ¿Entendido?

“Sentía que papá, como siempre, quería volver a anularme y a hacerme un cero a la izquierda. Que era un error y la comparación con Fëanor iba de nuevo. Eso a pesar de mis múltiples victorias. Era como si se horrorizara de lo que era yo. Como siempre.

“-Lo que sea- le dije, porque no quería soportar otro regaño. Pero el destino sí que se encargó de reivindicarme. En una estúpida, muy estúpida demostración de orgullo, Oropher dio la señal de ataque antes, en el flanco derecho. Fue espantoso. Los orcos los mutilaron, cercenaron, otros se ahogaron, fueron aplastados. Fueron los minutos más largos y horrendos de mi vida. Y entonces, Oropher fue traspasado por una lanza, que le hizo escupir sangre. Thranduil solo gritó, antes de ver cómo su padre terminaba siendo destrozado por un troll. Este se le enfrentó y le sacó todos los intestinos, pero lo golpeó. Y lo iba a aplastar, como a su padre, a no ser por Meldir, que llamó a un grupo de elfos silvanos sobrevivientes y entre todos hicieron un cerco para que no tocaran al príncipe.

“-Padre- le dije horrorizado. - Déjame ir a rescatar a Thranduil.

“-Ve- me dijo, con mi misma expresión. Elendur y los muchachos volamos, prácticamente, acabando con todo a nuestro paso, con nuestras máscaras. Llegamos al cerco, donde solo resistía Meldir, habilidoso combatiente, de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos azules. Ya estaba cansado. Yo agarré a Thranduil y Meldir se subió en el caballo de Elendur. Los pocos sobrevivientes fueron reagrupados y rescatados. El escuadrón principal llegó, junto conmigo, a las tiendas. Ninguno de nosotros pudo quitarse de la mente ni se quitará de la mente el ver a Oropher cercenado, casi que descuartizado por ese troll, con la lanza atravesada. Lo dejé con los curanderos y a los dos días, despertó. Velaba a su lado.

“-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos perdido? -me preguntó, con pesar.

“-Dos días.

“-Tú no deberías estar aquí.

“-Tranquilo, mis elfos se unieron a los tuyos.

“-No- dijo, parándose. - Debemos volver. -¿Meldir?

“-Con Elendur. Dando pelea. Amdír también está muerto- le dije, consternado por su padre. Porque yo no sabría qué hacer si eso me pasara a mí también.

“Él me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se llenó de ira.

“-¿Tienes otra armadura negra?

“-Por supuesto- dije, para ayudarlo a levantarse. -Bienvenido a la Compañía Negra, majestad- dije, haciéndole reverencia.

“-Lo había olvidado.- me respondió. Lo abracé y él me devolvió el abrazo.

“-Gracias.

“No le dije nada.

“-Vamos niño. Hay que pelear- afirmó, con una leve sonrisa. Yo palmoteé su espalda. Así acabamos con todos durante dieciocho días con sus noches. Oh, madre. Vieras a Aiglos. Qué espectáculo da papá con ella. Hemos peleado como antes, como tu hacías con él.Espalda a espalda. Socavamos la Puerta Negra, entre todos. Y ahora, ahora nos espera lo peor. Thranduil no ha querido decirme nada desde entonces, ni yo a él ni a papá, ni a nadie. Es lo mejor, porque duras tareas nos esperan”.

Neldaniel solo lloraba por el destino de su suegro, por el destino burlado del amor de su vida. Celebrían y yo estábamos a su lado, mientras Finarwen corría con pañuelos y hablaba con Legolas. Yo solo veía las estrellas. Sabía que comenzaba lo peor, que duró siete penosos largos años. El sitio a Barad Dur. Incontables salidas de ejércitos, porque no todo se destruyó en Dagorlad. Era como si salieran debajo de la Tierra. Así nos lo narraban, a cada una. Elendur le decía a mi hija que eran como las plagas que incansables salían a su paso. Elrond le decía a Celebrían que parecían salir de todos lados. Gil-Galad y mi hijo decían que las condiciones eran peores, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por hacerles llegar más provisiones. Ninguna descansó, realmente, ni se puso a tocar el arpa o a esperar por el balcón. Todas nosotras, todas, nos encargamos al menos de asegurar una cadena de distribución, producción. Yo misma lideraba a veces las salidas y relevos, uno a uno. Lo más cerca que me encontré de la batalla una vez fue ya en Gondor, pero Gil-Galad fue perentorio y me dijo que no me podía mover más de Rivendel. Era claro, me podrían secuestrar y eso él no lo permitiría. Finarwen, en eso sí era tan hábil como su hermano. Con sus cabellos otra vez cortos, se camuflaba como simple mensajero o soldado élfico y llevaba mis órdenes y hacía su trabajo. Era tan lista, dando consuelo, e incluso devolviéndose a Mithlund para dar noticias. Inspiró a todo nuestro pueblo con ropajes tan raudos, con la armadura puesta. Su optimismo era más grande que el de nosotras tres, quizás por su juventud: ella sí creía que ganaríamos, que Elendur volvería de la guerra y se casarían.

-¿Y vas a ser reina de los elfos, o los hombres?

-De los hombres- le decía a Legolas, paseando en uno de sus leves momentos de descanso. - Pero podrás venir a nuestro castillo.

-Me pregunto si en el Bosque Verde tendrán uno. Creo que sí- afirmó, ligeramente. - Yo también espero volver a ver a ada e irnos con mamá a reinar allí, ¿sabes? Debo hacerle un regalo a Gil-Galeth. Lo salvó.

Ella le sonrió.

-Te ayudaré a escogerlo. Sabes que es un tonto- se burló. Él se rió.

-Y luego serás reina.

-Probablemente. Quizás princesa, por algunos años. Quizás cien, los numénoreanos viven mucho. Más, con Isildur. Pero no me importa. Tendré hijos con Elendur y seré feliz.

-¿Y no te importa si él se hace viejo?

-Nos iremos a Valinor antes de que le salga la primera cana. Como ves, lo tengo todo planeado- le decía con suficiencia a Legolas.

¿Y quién de nosotros podría decirle algo? Ella tenía esperanza, nos la contagiaba a todas. Siete penosos años tratando de socavar una torre que solo podía caer con el poder de los Valar. La última carta de Gil-Galad, del día antes de su muerte, me llegó justo un día antes de que recibiéramos la noticia de la muerte de Isildur y Elendur. La situación era insostenible para todos y no habían luchado tantos años para abandonar. Así que Gil-Galad, Elendil e Isildur, así como mi hijo, retaron en combate personal a Sauron. Era el final. Y las palabras de Orleth se hicieron más certeras y dolorosas entonces, pero la carta llegó después de que Gil-Galad ya no existía, para aumentar mi desconsuelo.

“Amada mía.

“Si esta carta llega a tu destino, viva o muera, quiero decirte que está en ti librarte de tu juramento. Te lo he insistido por años, sí, pero te causará mucho dolor. Quizás como el que provoque yo, para siempre, si caigo bajo Sauron.

“Sé que en Mandos también sufriré de tu ausencia. Que nos separaremos para siempre y que te perderé. Mi corona no importa, no. Ya no. Gil-Galeth la portará, con orgullo, aunque estarás tu ahí para aplacar su fuego consumidor. Y si nuestro hijo llega a perecer, cosa que no creo que pase, porque no pasará, Finarwen y Elendur unirán nuestros reinos con sabiduría.

“Pero todo eso no importa. Me importa perderte a tí. De todas las cosas que, a lo largo de mi vida, extrañaré, solo pienso en ti y en los hijos que tuvimos juntos. Pero sobre todo, estás tú.

“Fineriel, te amé desde que te vi. Pero ya entendí, de una vez por todas, que te quería para mí desde que te vi, en aquella lejana cena, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de tu hermoso vestido esmeralda, de tu andar ingenuo y desprevenido? ¿De cuando no sabías lo bella que eras? Yo sí. Eso me enamoró y desde ahí procuré que fueras mía. ¿Me perdonarás por tanta perfidia?

“Sé que sí. Me lo perdonarás todo, incluso el hecho de morir, si es que lo hago. Sé que con el tiempo también perdonarás que haya tenido que hacer esto. Pero hemos sacrificado mucho para esto, tu lo sabes, mi amor. Por eso debemos acabar con todo de una vez. Con él. Por eso lo he retado a combate singular, pensando, en cada hora, en lo que he dejado tras de mí. Por favor, mi amor. No me odies. No lo hagas, porque te amo y porque te amo es que he hecho esto. Quiero ver a mis hijos ser felices. A mi hija, ser feliz al lado de Elendur. Que tengan hijos y un linaje provechoso y sabio. Pero no sería posible si el mal que nos quiere destruir a todos, sigue avanzando. Y es hora, por fin, de acabar con él.

“Te amo. Por favor, no te pierdas, no te hundas en la oscuridad. No te pierdas en tu juramento, si es que decides seguir con él. Estaré ahí, en tus días, en tus noches, aún en las estancias de Mandos, estaré ahí. Tal y como estuve en tus brazos, en tu calor, en tu cuerpo, tocando el vientre que alumbró a mis hijos. Estaré ahí.

“Cuida a mis hijos. Nuestros hijos. Son nuestro futuro y lo mejor que dejamos, y que yo dejo, aparte de tí. Sé que lo haces, porque no hay madre más magnífica que tu, Reina más esplendorosa. Fuiste la mejor, y lo serás, en los días por venir. Lindon no necesitó a ninguna reina más que tú. Ni yo a alguien más para sacarme de invierno.

“Eres, siempre has sido, la luz de mis días. La luna entre mis brumas negras. El amor de mi vida. El fuego que me sostiene. Siempre seré tuyo”.

Arwen solo derramó una lágrima sobre la carta. Se dio cuenta de que habían más rastros de ellas.

-Volví a arruinarla. Perdón- dijo, compungida. Ella le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.  
-Tranquila. No se volvió una sopa, antes, por mi culpa y la de Finarwen.

-Lo siento- dijo, derramando otras lágrimas, para ella consolarla.

-Está bien. Yo pasé años estrechándola. Llorando sobre ella. - dijo, con su eterna sonrisa triste. Porque como bien sabes… Sauron salió de su torre, en su terrible armadura. Al primero que mandó contra las rocas fue a mi hijo al que dejó inconsciente. Gil-Galad, furioso por lo que le había hecho a su hijo y heredero, arremetió contra él y este lo hirió terriblemente para luego abrasarlo. Aún cierro los ojos, pensando en aquel momento, en aquel tortuoso, y eterno momento en el que lo perdí. En el que todo se acabó, en el que mi vida cambió para siempre y en el que estaba, como dijo Orleth, destinada a la oscuridad.

Gil-Galad solo oyó el grito de su hijo, herido y tirado en el duro suelo, asistido por Elrond y Thranduil, mientras moría. Y ya sabes que Isildur lo terminó matando al ver cómo Elendil, luego de que murió Gil-Galad, se lanzó al ataque. Lo mató, sí, pero se negó a destruir el Anillo Único. Mi hijo, al que ahora los elfos proclamaban como nuevo Rey Supremo, salió de su aturdimiento, luego de tomar a Aiglos para sí y ver que su padre había desaparecido. No habían quedado ni las cenizas. Y de pasar de repetir. “¿Y ahora qué le diré a mi madre? ¿Qué le diré a mi madre?”, vio a Isildur con el Anillo Único, bajar del Monte del Destino. Y Elrond, aterrado, atrás. Elendur se dio cuenta de todo.

-Amigo…

Gil-Galeth se llenó de furia. Había sido una cruel victoria, él había perdido a su padre, su familia estaba destruida y ni siquiera sabría cómo decírmelo, tantas vidas se habían perdido, ¿para eso? Él entendió ahí que los hombres eran vanos. Retiró la mano de su amigo, que lo miró desconcertado y este fue al encuentro de su padre.

-Destrúyelo- le ordenó, señalándolo con Aiglos. - Ahora.

-¿Perdón? Tu no me das órdenes- le dijo Isildur.

-Ni tú a mí. Hablas con el nuevo Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Y vas a destruir esa cosa ahora o te mato.- lo amenazó.

-¿En serio quieres iniciar otra guerra?

Los hombres y elfos comenzaban a rodear a sus reyes. Glorfindel y Elrond le insistían a mi hijo, así como Círdan, que se calmara. Pero él no los escuchaba. Thranduil sí se puso al lado de Gil-Galeth, lanzando una mirada desafiante a los hombres. Era señal de que lo apoyaba.

-Oye- dijo Elendur, interponiéndose entre él y su padre. - No.- dijo, determinado.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo. Estás de acuerdo en conservar la maldita cosa que ha hecho que familias, generaciones enteras, estén perdidas. Que ha hecho que mi madre vaya a ser destruida en este maldito instante, así como miles de ellas en todos nuestros reinos élficos. QUE HA HECHO- gritó . - QUE TU PUEBLO HAYA ESTADO PERDIDO Y QUE HA CAUSADO LAS DESGRACIAS DEL NUESTRO. ¿Para esto peleamos? ¿Para esto hicimos todo eso? ¿Para esto lo hicimos? ¿Para esto? - preguntó, pletórico de ira.

-El Anillo es nuestro. Si lo quieres, irás por él- insistió Isildur. -¿Pero en serio quieres otro baño de sangre?

-Elendur. Decide. Con nosotros o con tu padre- dijo Gil-Galeth, herido porque su amigo tomaba partido por su padre.

-Con él.- le dijo, determinado. Gil- Galeth asintió, furioso. Suspiró, al verse traicionado.

-Bien, Isildur. No te mataré, aunque sería bueno, por el bien de todos, para irme con esa cosa ahora y destruirla. No. Cuidaré lo poco que nos queda. Pero te diré algo. Lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada, porque aquel monstruo que mató a mi padre volverá a retornar. La Alianza está rota, estará rota hasta que todo su linaje solo penda de un eslabón y rueguen por nuestra ayuda, de rodillas. Porque desde estos momentos- dijo, como si el espíritu de Fëanor y él fuesen uno mismo - Los elfos dejarán a los hombres a su suerte. No supieron honrar nuestra alianza. Sí, Isildur. Te maldigo a tí y a todo tu linaje. Tendrán una corona esplendorosa, pero todo caerá en ruinas, largas serán sus batallas, como las nuestras, pero no hallarán, no al menos en Lindon, apoyo de ningún tipo. Púdranse en su mortalidad, púdranse a su suerte. Tu jamás te casarás con mi hermana- le dijo a Elendur. - Prefiero ver tu cadáver ante mí. - El linaje de Isildur será condenado con este Anillo. Y cuando este sea destruido, mis palabras serán borradas.- afirmó, para horror de todos los presentes.

-Ya veremos, joven rey- le respondió Isildur, con mirada retadora. - Acabas de destruir a tu hermana.

-Encontrará a otro, te lo prometo. Otro que no se pudra ni envejezca- dijo con crueldad. - Pero esto, así como el juramento que ha hecho Fëanor, se sella, dijo, para cortarse la mano- con mi sangre.

-Majestad, no- dijo Elrond, pero este lo miró de manera monstruosa. Ni Elrond, ni Círdan, ni Glorfindel sabían qué hacer. Mi hijo ya era incontenible, más con la corona puesta.

-Tu no puedes impedirle a Finarwen que deje de amarme. Ella será mi esposa- insistió Elendur. - Así no te guste.

-¿Crees que va a amar al hijo del maldito traidor que conservó el Anillo que mató a su padre?- le respondió. - Recojamos a los nuestros. Nos vamos- ordenó a Elrond, que no dijo nada más. -Thranduil, ayúdame con las cosas de mi padre, amigo. No sé cómo se lo diré a mi madre- dijo, preocupado, para el aludido mirar con desprecio a los reyes de los hombres. Glorfindel se quedó sobrecogido, pensando en mí, en lo que había acabado de pasar, en lo que pasaría con Finarwen. Miró con tristeza a Isildur y a Elendur.

-Suerte en el regreso- les dijo, haciendo el saludo élfico.

Yo no me enteré de esto sino mucho después, cuando mi hijo, ya Rey Supremo, vino con la lanza de su padre. Pero esa noche, la noche del día en que murió Gil-Galad, lo vi al pie de mi lecho. Lo que temía había pasado, lo peor que me aterrorizaba. Por eso Orleth me había querido evitar el sufrimiento. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas.  
-No…

Él se acercó, y tomó mi mano. Luego me besó. Acarició mi cabello.

-Dale a nuestros hijos un mejor lugar del que yo pude darles.

Asentí, llorando desconsolada. Él tomó mis manos.

-Algún día las sentiré de nuevo. Y a ti. Solo me consuela verte a ti.

Yo seguía llorando. Creo que me rompió el corazón.

-Te amo…- le dije, llorando, y él me abrazó.

-Siempre estaré contigo. Te guiaré. Te hablaré. Hasta que cumplas tu promesa. Nuestra promesa. Estaremos bien.

Desapareció, y yo grité, antes de ponerme a llorar. Celebrían, Neldaniel y mi hija corrieron hacia mí.

-Ha muerto. Ha muerto- les dije, llorando. Mi hija solo se puso a llorar también, para ser abrazada por Legolas, mientras se doblaba en dos. Ambas fuimos un solo torrente de lágrimas y oscuridad, donde quisimos estar juntas y solas, apartadas del mundo. Ninguna de las dos nos hallábamos, yo me sabía perdida, simplemente perdida, con un dolor que no se iba, donde los recuerdos laceraban. En medio de ese pantano oscuro de dolor, ninguna de las dos supimos que mi hijo recondujo nuestras tropas por el lado del Bosque Verde, a todas, donde Thranduil era coronado como Rey. Ahí decidió qué hacer, cómo decirme la noticia y cómo reorganizar Lindon para tomar el trono como le correspondía. Hasta que un elfo le entregó al nuevo rey del Bosque Verde un mensaje. Este palideció.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mi hijo. Thranduil le dio el mensaje. Gil-Galeth cayó abatido, sentándose y tirando el papel.

-No.

-Gil-Galeth- dijo Thranduil, tratando de tranquilizarlo, afligido.

-NO. NO. NO.- dijo, para echarse a llorar. - ¡NO! ¡NO!- gritó. ¡NO! !NO!- gritó, para tumbarlo todo y caer al suelo, llorando desconsolado. Thranduil hizo una seña a sus servidores, de que él manejaba esto solo. Elrond entró de repente, así como Glorfindel. Ya lo sabían.

-No…- dijo llorando desconsolado. -No…Fue mi culpa. Fue mi culpa- sollozó. - Mi culpa…

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Porque en parte, había sido verdad. Lo que había pasado es que luego de designar un rey en Gondor, Isildur quiso devolverse hacia Arnor y al llegar a los Campos Gladíos, fue emboscado por orcos. Elendur fue muerto ahí e Isildur murió atravesado por flechas, desnudo, en el río. El Único se perdió. Su amigo. Su hermano. Al que maldijo. Mi hijo nunca se lo perdonó mientras vivió. Ahora estaba ahí, llorando, impotente.

-Fue mi culpa. Mi culpa. Por Eru, ¿qué le diré a mi hermana? ¿Qué le diré a mi hermana?- se atormentó. - Fue mi culpa.- se repitió, ante la paciencia de Thranduil y la impotencia de los demás. Ahí aprendió una terrible lección que cambiaría, de paso, el destino de mi hija.

Luego de una penosa noche, rescató el cuerpo de Elendur y sus hermanos. Quien los había encontrado había sido Meldir, que ahora servía a Amras y a Galadriel, en Lothlórien, pero que se había topado con los elfos de Thranduil con su compañía. Entre ambos rescataron lo que pudieron. A todos les dieron funerales. Mi hijo lloró amargamente por su amigo. Y así volvió, a la cabeza de nuestras tropas, lleno de culpa. Elrond traía el escudo de mi marido. Me lo entregó, para yo cerrar mis ojos. Yo abracé a mi hijo y le hice una reverencia.

-Larga vida al Rey- le dije. Él solo besó mi cabeza. Finarwen le hizo otra.

Yo tiré al río, en compañía de Neldaniel y Celebrían, todo lo que Gil- Galad, o casi todo. Esto, luego de saber que murió con mi collar, el de mi linaje, en su mano y lo pisoteó. Luego de doblarme sobre mí, no quise ver a nadie y eché todas las alhajas que fueron símbolo de nuestro amor, o casi todas, al río. Luego supe que Celebrían y Neldaniel tuvieron la delicadeza de esconder las demás. Yo solo me arrodillé. Luego de otra triste despedida, di un grito inmenso, ya en la soledad de mi lecho.

Pero entonces, oí uno de verdad. Era mi hija. Mi hija, gritando, como una loca. Ahí entendí que sí, mis días como la última reina de los Noldor acabaron al lado de Gil-Galad, pero yo tenía que cuidar a su linaje. Uno que ahora mismo se desmoronaba. Salí, corriendo, mientras mi hija era detenida por Celebrían y Neldaniel, otra vez, así como por Legolas, que lloraba. Todos lloraban. Miré a mi hijo, que estaba igual.

-¿Qué?

-Elendur murió junto a Isildur en los Campos Gladíos. Orcos- me dijo Glorfindel, afligido.

-Gil-Galeth- le dije, adivinando algo de lo que había pasado. Este me miró, destruido.

-Lo siento -dijo, para tomar a Aiglos y retirarse, compungido. No sabía qué desastre atender primero: si el de mi hijo, el mío, el de mi hija, pero ella se soltó de mis dos amigas y se echó a correr. Yo fui detrás, junto con ellas. Mi hija gritó, frente a la cascada, llorando a mares. Gritaba de verdad. Yo solo me acerqué, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella me rechazó.

-¡NO! ¡NO!- me gritaba. -¡Déjame! ¡NO!- gritaba, retorciéndose en mis brazos. - ¡NO!- gritó, para ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas, rendirse y llorar sobre mí, doblada en dos . Yo la cubría de besos, abrazándola, llorando también. Neldaniel y Celebrían, así como Legolas, también lloraban. Y en medio de ese abrazo, vi una luz, en las aguas. Era la tiara.

La tiara esplendorosa con la que me casé con Gil-Galad. La que fue símbolo de nuestra breve felicidad, de aquel renacimiento de los Noldor y su linaje que Gil- Galad el Rey Supremo, Ereinion, soñó. Ahí la vi antes de que se la tragaran las aguas.


	8. Larga vida al Rey

Arwen solo suspiró. Al pensar en Finarwen, claro que pensaba en ella misma. Todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, le recordaba lo que pasó con ella y con Elendur desde que eligió amar a Aragorn. Que la única historia de uniones entre dos razas que pudo terminar bien fue la de Luthien y Beren, porque la de la hija de Gil-Galad mostraba que los hombres eran tan vanos que podía terminar en tragedia. ¿Quieres verte- le dijo su padre- ahí, llorando a gritos en la cascada por Aragorn, porque cualquier cosa podría matarlo, enfermarlo o llevarlo más allá de las Estancias de Mandos? ¿Quieres verte casi consumirte? ¿Quieres el mismo destino de Finarwen Ereinionel? ¿El mismo dolor?

Pero ella siempre respondía algo: Fineriel salvó a su propia hija. Fineriel fue quien la sacó de la oscuridad. Fineriel fue quien la eligió a ella por sobre la Corona de Lindon. Fineriel la liberó de la carga de Gil-Galad, porque prefirió ser madre que reina. Y Fineriel estaba ahí, con ella, defendiendo ante todo y ante todos su amor por Aragorn, dándoles esperanzas, porque a su hija se le fueron demasiado pronto, a no ser por Meldir, quien fue el continuador del linaje del Rey Supremo, junto con Istë, dama suya brillante y querida.

Meldir, aquel elfo silvano que salvó a Thranduil de morir en Dagorlad, que lo protegió con su pequeño grupo de guerreros, y que también descubrió lo que había pasado, aquel humilde, pero tenaz y valeroso elfo, fue el que la conminó a seguir adelante. Y el que vio, junto con su suegra, la carga que ella enfrentaría, y que la podría consumir. Entre los dos salvaron su vida, porque la de Gil-Galeth fue imposible conservarla.

Leía sus cartas a Neldaniel. Su enorme desesperación por su amor perdido. Podría imaginar su dolor, pero no quería hacerlo para sí misma. Con Aragorn habría caído en ese mismo pozo hasta casi la muerte. Pero Fineriel luchó para sacarla, con todas sus fuerzas, para mantener a Lindon a flote, para contener a Gil-Galeth, para acabar con la desesperanza. La fuerte era ella, eso lo había visto Gil-Galad, sin duda. No tuvo un minuto de dolor, no pudo.

-¿Cómo aguantaste aquellos días aciagos? - le preguntó Arwen, viendo todas las cartas. Eran incontables. Las había recuperado del Bosque Negro, de Lindon. Estaban la mayoría en Rivendel.

-No lo sé- dijo ella, resignada, negando con la cabeza. - Buena pregunta, nadie la hizo en esos días- observó. -No sé, solo al ver el dolor de mi hija, tuve que olvidarme o guardar el de su padre. Aunque no sabes lo horrendo que fue dormir sola apenas nos devolvimos a Mithlund. Todo estaba lleno de recuerdos, Gil-Galad estaba en todas partes. Yo tenía que llorar sola y lo peor: ya no tenía a Neldaniel. Tuvo que irse a reinar al Bosque Verde de Oriente, Thranduil la esperaba. Nos despedimos entre lágrimas.

-Escríbeme. Prométeme que estarás bien. Por favor- me rogó. Nos despedimos abrazándonos. No nos veríamos sino hasta la muerte de mi hijo.

Legolas abrazó a Finarwen, que lo abrazó suavemente.

-Sé que encontrarás la felicidad- le dijo, en su juventud. Ella le sonrió. Habían sido buenos amigos en los años de la guerra.

Y así, mi hijo, al tomar su trono, llegó a Lindon. Se indignó por la partida de tantos de los suyos hacia Valinor, como si luego de Gil-Galad hubiera acabado todo. Era hora de mostrarles que seguía existiendo un rey. Pero yo entendía al pueblo.

Al pueblo, que nos veía a mi hija y a mí como dos espantos con nuestros velos negros. Ay, Arwen, llegar a Mithlund otra vez, ver cómo fui tan feliz con Gil-Galad...por eso casi nunca voy. Es muy doloroso todavía. Pero ahí casi me mata. Sus cosas. Sus ropas. Las mías. Nuestros regalos. Nuestras cartas. Su olor. Su olor. Casi desfallezco. Celebrían, que ya era pareja de tu padre, fue la única que me consoló, a solas, mientras yo lloraba en el piso. Ahora tendría que dormir sola, para siempre. Sin abrazarlo nunca más, sin ver su sonrisa hacia mí en las mañanas, sin saber, de nuevo, cómo era su voz. Se perdería en el tiempo. No pude hacer más que llorar. Hasta que paré. Paré, porque tenía que saber cómo estaba el pueblo, por qué los elfos se estaban yendo, qué hacer con los que nos quedábamos. Ahora sí, en verdad, era una reina. Y ahora debía enfrentar los problemas, pero no sabía qué hacer con ese dolor indescriptible, ese vacío que llenaba todos los rincones de mi alma. Y yo sabía, porque veía los barcos partir, que no éramos fuertes, no como antes, no como cuando mi marido vivía. Segundo, Gil- Galad había dado instrucciones muy precisas. Círdan y Elrond debían cogobernar junto con mi hijo, enseñarle hasta que lo viese listo para manejar la corona. Y tuvo razón en sus disposiciones, pues pronto todo el pueblo se dio cuenta de que era tal y como su tatarabuelo, en todo. Y eso era un problema.

No puedo describirte con suprema exactitud los lamentos de la multitud, ni mi propio silencio, y el vacío que me había caído de golpe. No podía asimilarlo del todo. Pero sabía que el futuro mío y de mis hijos estaba en juego. Y que no solo Sauron lo amenazaba, ya que Gil- Galad tenía, hasta el momento, dos herederos vivos. Uno de ellos pretendía ver arder todo el mundo con tal de vengar a su padre y restablecer la antigua gloria élfica. La otra solo estaba hecha pedazos, como yo. Mi pobre hija. Debía estar ahí con ella.

-No pueden verme así.

-Oh, vamos, Fineriel. ¿No oyes los cantos? Los hermosos y desoladores cantos.

Volví a llorar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con todo esto?

-Guárdalo, por favor- le dije. - Que Elrond y mi hijo tomen lo que quieran- sollocé.

Celebrían tuvo que llamar a Elrond, que ahora tenía a Vilya en sus manos. Mi marido había sido previsor: le había dado el anillo una noche antes de morir. Y Gil-Galeth, luego de lo que había pasado con Elendur, no quería tentar a los Valar otra vez, por lo que dejó todo así. Antes, se reunía con todos los amigos y consejeros de su padre, a hablar sobre cómo hacer continuar el reino. Pensaba seriamente en no dejar partir más barcos y esa era la lucha que tenían mis sabios amigos, Glorfindel incluido: no podía quitarle a su pueblo la libertad y autodeterminación. Por más que le parecieran traidores.

-Todo el pueblo entiende tu dolor. No puedes huir de él, porque será peor.- me dijo Elrond, ya en mi habitación.

-Pero tengo dos hijos. - recordé. - ¿Cómo está Finarwen? ¿Sí ha querido comer?

Ambos, Elrond y Celebrían, se miraron. Efectivamente, llevaba más de una semana sin probar más que lembas y algo de agua. Ambos, así como Glorfindel, lo habían intentado todo. Ella se negaba a comer. Y que se fuera a Valinor me mataba. No podía atravesar esto yo sola, más sabiendo que necesitábamos organizarlo todo y Gil-Galeth ahora heredaba la carga de su padre.

-Está ese… ese Meldir, ¿está Meldir, el nuevo lugarteniente de mi hijo, en palacio?- pregunté.

Elrond asintió. Lo mandó a llamar. Apareció un elfo de nariz larga, labios delgados y grandes ojos azules. Su cabello era oscuro y su rostro era anguloso. Ahora era él el segundo al mando de la Compañía Negra, ahora la más poderosa guardia de mi hijo, su rey, que por la culpa, lo mandó a asistirnos a ambas en todo. Yo ni siquiera había querido hablar con él luego de lo que me enteré que pasó con Isildur, pero no podía juzgarlo, porque mi rabia era la misma. Igual, él no tenía tiempo para lutos. Ahora estaba encerrado, con Círdan y Glorfindel, tratando de atenuar el desastre.

-Majestad- dijo, haciéndome una reverencia.

-Quiero que te quedes, día y noche, con mi hija. Oblígala a comer. Haz lo que sea necesario- le ordené.

-¿En su estado?

-En su estado- afirmé, con dolor, pero era la única forma de que no se consumiera y muriera.

Me levanté. Entre Celebrían y Elrond me ayudaron. Les dije que el día de mañana dispondríamos de los objetos personales del Rey y que dejaríamos estos aposentos para Gil-Galeth. Mientras tanto yo dormiría en la otra ala del palacio. No quería volver a ver todo como estaba. Ellos entendieron. Los cuatro nos dirigimos a los aposentos de mi hija y temí lo peor. Pero solo veía a la ventana. Habían pasado casi ocho meses. Me miró con tristeza y me abrazó.

-Necesito que comas. ¿Quieres morir? ¿Quieres reunirte con Elendur? No, no podrás hacerlo. Nuestras estancias y las de los hombres son distintas. - le dije, para ella mirarme llena de dolor. -Si te pierdo- le dije con voz quebrada- Terminaré de morir. Y te necesito, aquí, conmigo- le rogué, entre lágrimas. -Por favor- dije, tomando sus manos, para llorar.

Ella me abrazó. Sus cabellos seguían cortos. Jamás le volvieron a crecer hasta que se fue, seguramente por su tristeza inmensa, que así se manifestó. Tuvo que comer frente a nosotros. No tuvo otra opción, al verme llorando. Yo la miré algo más aliviada.

-Ahora Meldir será tu compañía.

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó sorprendida, con su carita triste. -¿Tu?

-Sí, alteza. Yo- dijo, sin intimidarse por su rango.

-Iba a preguntarte por las elfas de mi edad en Lindon. Pero verdad, sus esposos murieron y ellas ahora parten a Valinor- me dijo ella, con tristeza. Celebrían acariciaba sus cabellos y su rostro, con ternura, mientras yo tenía mis manos entre las suyas.

-Sí, querida. Lo sé. Tu padre era el alma de Lindon. Pero tiene una reina y dos herederos. Y eso es lo que todos deben ver- dije, limpiándome las lágrimas con mi dorso. -Ahí estás tú.

-Oh, mamá...también extraño a papá. Demasiado.- dijo, para quebrarse otra vez.

Lloramos ambas, abrazadas, como lo habíamos hecho desde que se apareció al lado de mi lecho. Otra vez volvió a su lecho, cuando la dejé.

Meldir solo le ofreció una cuchara y un plato de avena. Y uf, mi hija fue difícil. Siempre había sido difícil, dificilísima. Por eso no tuvo un solo pretendiente élfico en los años en que reinó su padre. Doscientos años, imagínalo.

Arwen se echó a reír.

-Entonces yo también sería terrible, ¿no crees?

-No, porque en tu caso, odio decirlo, ya no hay tantos de nosotros y lo que hay, como tus hermanos son algo...- dijo ella, con una mueca.

Arwen se rió otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, complicados. Todos lo somos de algún modo. Elladan y Elrohir, lo sabes, tienen su corazón ya en el otro lado de nuestro mundo y solo viven para acabar con los orcos. ¿Qué elfa estaría interesada? Ahora, Legolas vive para explorarlo y los que quedan solo quieren saber cómo irse y tomar lo último de este hermoso lugar para jamás volver.

-Eres amable. Mis hermanos son caprichosos y están locos. Los amo, son grandes guerreros, pero ambos están locos- se burló Arwen.

Fineriel se echó a reír.

-Como yo, su niñera y maestra-afirmó y ella negó con la cabeza, aunque volteó los ojos.

-Bueno, un poquito. Fineriel suspiró. -Imagina a mi hija, entonces. Además que era extremadamente inteligente, su padre la había instruido desde pequeña y era hábil al no aceptar halagos, ni caprichos, ni regalos. En ese aspecto era mucho peor que yo. Amaba, eso sí, galopar, crear cosas, limpiar, trabajar y cuando venían esos ricos señores élficos de todos lados, del pueblo de tu padre… de hecho Erestor y Gildor la pretendieron…

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- preguntó Arwen desconcertada.

Fineriel asintió. Su pupila se echó a reír, sin poder creerlo.

-Los mandó a volar, porque sabía que solo irían tras lo que Gil-Galad quisiera ofrecerles. Y de hecho lo volvieron a intentar con su hermano como rey, pero Gil-Galeth solo se echó a reír por la propuesta, así como tú. En fin...mi hija era reacia a amar a alguien, claro, hasta que llegó Elendur y su muerte la dejó destruida. Y que mi hermano mandara a su lugarteniente no lo hacía mejor, porque veía en ese gesto una vana forma de disculparse. Y ella no pensaba perdonarlo. Pero Meldir fue claro: no complacería ninguno de sus caprichos.

-Oh, vamos- le dijo, como puedes leer en sus diarios. - Mi hermano te envió para congraciarse de manera boba y poco imaginativa conmigo. ¿No deberían estar organizando el pueblo, la guardia, todas esas cosas? ¿Haciéndole creer al resto de Noldor que su corona vale algo?

-Vale algo. Tu no estuviste en Dagorlad, según recuerdo. Tu hermano fue valiente. Y sí, vas a decir que para maldecir a tu novio, pero se lo merecía. Tú lo sabes. Además, su padre tenía el Anillo Único. Eso es como atraer una abeja a la miel. Fue su culpa. Y la de su padre.- argumentó Meldir, con dureza.

Ella lo miró con odio.

-Es increíble que me digas esas cosas. Como princesa real puedo desterrarte. Lo sabes- dijo, herida.

-Ni tu madre ni tu hermano parecen acoger la idea. Andan demasiado ocupados. Te sugiero hacer lo mismo- le dijo, levantando una ceja.

-Espera a que muera alguien a quien quieres. No serías un cerdo-le dijo, para acostarse. -¡No me mires!- le gritó.

Pero él fue inflexible.

-Lo siento. Debo hacerlo. Podría hacer algo provechoso con nuestra compañía, pero tu hermano dice que ahora eres mi trabajo. Y haría cualquier cosa por él. Nuestro Rey- respondió, levantando sus expresivas cejas. -Por otro lado… perdí a mi padre y a mis tres hermanos en Dagorlad. Mi madre acaba de partir hacia Valinor. Aún así, mi príncipe, Thranduil, corría peligro.- le dijo, levantando sus cejas, y la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules. Ella estaba desconcertada. - Luchamos solo cinco contra ochenta, para protegerlo mientras estaba inconsciente, hasta que llegó tu hermano y sí, Elendur, por nosotros. No tuve tiempo para llorar por ninguno de ellos porque ahora sus almas y cadáveres reposan en el pantano.

-Bueno, todos los lutos son distintos- observó ella levantándose, para mirar las gachas y probarlas.

-Ahora mismo, mi padre ha muerto. Lo amaba tanto. Lo extraño tanto- dijo, para que una lágrima cayera en el piso. Y Elendur…

-Mira, no soy quien para decirte que no llores. Fui criado como un guardia silvano, tenemos que ser duros. Pero tu hermano me ha dicho que eres un ser enormemente fuerte y valeroso. Tu madre también lo cree así. Todo el reino también. Y no sé, porque no puedo experimentarlo por ti, no sé cuánto amaste al numénoreano, pero sí sabemos cuánto fuiste amada por tu padre y él por tí. Pero por ambos, debes continuar.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

-Yo quería morir, Finarwen- dijo, para servirse miruvor. Tomó su cuchara y probó las gachas de avena. Hizo un gesto de satisfacción. -Están deliciosas- dijo, ofreciéndole unas.

Ella tomó la cuchara y comió. Era la primera vez en meses que se levantaba del lecho para comer. Yo tampoco quise levantarme en mucho tiempo, pero por ella, por mi hijo y por Lindon, que era lo que nos quedaba, tuve que hacerlo. Celebrían y Elrond, con sus artes, me ayudaron mucho con eso, así como Círdan, que me decía que él estaría bien.

-Bebe- le ordenó. Ella lo hizo.

-Sabes que sigo odiando a Gil- Galeth- le dijo .

Este asintió.

-Pues vas a tener que oír mis argumentos a favor.

-No hay nada. Él maldijo a mi novio y a su padre. Ellos murieron. Fin- insistió ella duramente.

-Bueno, ¿tú habrías amado a Elendur de igual manera al saber que su padre no destruyó el Anillo por el que tu padre murió?

Ella se sentó, desconcertada. Esa era la gran pregunta que no habría querido hacerse, que la lastimaba más que su muerte. Ninguno nos habíamos atrevido a hacerla, porque en realidad no quería lastimarla y con todos los demás pasaba lo mismo. Lo peor es que ella ya sabía la respuesta: no. Eso los habría separado. Irremediablemente. Ella habría sentido la misma furia que su hermano, porque jamás lo habría perdonado por traicionar así a su padre, que dio la vida para derrotar a Sauron. Lo habría odiado desde entonces. Y eso también la mataba, porque antes de morir, mató ahí mismo todo lo que podía sentir por ella. Había elegido a su familia y la ambición de su familia antes que ella.

Miró hacia otro lado, reconociendo ese sentimiento tan terrible. La traición. El dolor de ser dañado por quien amas.

-¿Ahora entiendes a tu hermano? - le dijo Meldir, gravemente.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y le quitó el plato, para comer sin parar. Volvió a llorar.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué nos falló así?

-Porque Gil-Galeth lo dijo y no se equivoca: los hombres son vanos. Pero no creas que no tiene corazón. El niño Valandil es cuidado en Rivendel. Aún. Y así será con su descendencia. Si fuera un rey sin corazón los habría dejado expuestos en Arnor. Trató de resarcir su culpa, porque lo amó tanto como tu. Era su hermano y sabe cuán importante era para tí. ¿Entiendes?- le preguntó, para pasarle un pañuelo.

Ella lo miró desválida. Ya no estaba enojada.

-Pero nuestras palabras tienen poder…

-El Anillo también. No los mató Gil-Galeth. - replicó Meldir- recibiendo su copa. -Fue una desafortunada coincidencia. Sabes que el Anillo trae el mal. Eso podría pasar, era bastante probable. Con o sin maldición, lo que queda del maldito Sauron los habría cazado hasta el fin, o entre ellos, como alimañas, se hubieran asesinado entre sí para obtenerlo. ¿Qué le quedaba a Isildur? ¿Morir viejo, poseído por él? ¿Matar a sus herederos para obtener la vida eterna? Y volver a cometer los pecados, que en principio separaron a los hombres de los Valar. Hacer, de nuevo, lo que ellos hicieron para que se hundiera su reino. Volver al principio. Al principio del mal y la posesión. Y todo lo que pasamos, tu padre incluido, para esto. - se quejó, con justa razón. - Quizás por eso tu padre estaba tan renuente a esa unión. Y también tu madre. Muchos de nosotros, pero Gil- Galeth confiaba en él. No los conocía tan bien como nuestro Bienamado Rey. No conocía lo que son capaces de hacer. Y tuvo que perder a su padre para esto.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo, sin poder asimilar la dura realidad. Se tapó su hermoso rostro con sus manos. Meldir vio que se le partió el corazón, ahí mismo. Solo le sirvió más Miruvor. Ella lo rechazó. Este suspiró, furioso. Volvían, como dijo, al principio.

-No- le dijo, por primera vez anidando furia en su corazón. Por primera vez encendiendo la ira que Fëanor también le había heredado a través de mí. -No.

-Bien…- dijo Meldir, interesado.

-Llama a mis damas. Diles que me pongan presentable.

Él lo hizo. Ella salió, con un vestido azul con el emblema de su padre. Entró escoltada por Meldir, con paso seguro, mientras el pueblo murmuraba. Por fin su princesa se había recuperado. Yo no había visto nada de lo que había pasado, de eso me vine a enterar por los diarios. En ese momento también luchaba una tremenda batalla: mi hijo también estaba poseído por la misma ira. Creía que todos los que partían eran traidores. Y en cinco horas le habíamos tratado de hacer ver que los elfos se quedaron con su padre porque con él confiaban. Él tenía que ganarse eso otra vez. Y si bien lo había demostrado ampliamente en batalla, su espíritu no era el mismo. Tenía que ganar sabiduría.

-Es imposible, con ustedes- nos dijo, irritado. -Pero puede que tengan razón. Ahora bien, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Esto se mantiene y Vilya se queda aquí- le dijo a Elrond, dándole a entender que no volvería a Rivendel por un buen tiempo. - Que lloren. Que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Pero esto no se ha acabado. Ni por error. Castigaré y destruiré todo residuo que acabó con mi padre. Y su espíritu morará.

-Gil-Galeth, sé que estás tan furioso como yo, pero los elfos confían en la sabiduría, la que tu padre mostraba con su enorme fuerza. Ellos recuerdan perfectamente lo que pasó cuando siguieron a tu tatarabuelo- le recordé, levantando las cejas. Elrond asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, ya sé que me has repetido ese argumento…- dijo, para que un guardia le susurrara. Él se desconcertó.

-Sí, que pase. Mi hija entró, muy digna y altiva, con Meldir detrás. Gil-Galeth miró a su amigo sonriendo y extrañamente sorprendido.

-Buena idea, madre- me dijo, pero yo no estaba muy por el ánimo de recibir elogios baratos. Solo levanté una ceja. 

Ella le hizo una reverencia.

-Hermano. Deseo ayudarte a reconstruir este reino. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, aniquilar hasta el último orco que exista. Destruir a Sauron para siempre. Continuar lo que nuestro padre no hizo. Lo vengaremos.

Ay, por Eru. Ese era mi juramento también. Me estremecí. Yo había transmitido ese espíritu a mis hijos. Era mi culpa. No podía con mi desolación. Elrond, Cirdan y Glorfindel se miraron aterrados. Veían en ella el espíritu de Fëanor. Me miraron a mí también, que estaba aliviada porque no se moriría de pena, pero esto era peor. Yo les expliqué, con mi mente, que hablaría con ella también.

Pero su hermano la abrazó, satisfecho.

-¿Ya no me odias?

-No. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú- le respondió, decidida. -Es más- dijo, tirando el collar de Elendur al piso y su anillo. Al ver eso , yo tomé la mano de Círdan impulsivamente y él la apretó con fuerza, porque sus intenciones eran claras: no pensaba tampoco confiar en los hombres nunca más. - No quiero jamás, nunca, tener nada que ver con los hombres. Jamás. Primero nosotros. Ya perdimos bastante por ellos.

-Al igual que tú lloro a Elendur.

-No. Yo lloro su traición. Dame mis primeras tareas- dijo, acongojada, pero furiosa.

-Bueno, siendo así, tú eres el espíritu de este reino. Tienes más de papá que yo. Tu me ayudarás a dar la confianza que ellos no creen que doy- nos señaló. Y ahí yo me enfureci. El espíritu de Fëanor era primigenio en mí. Pero también era prudente. ¿Qué acaso no habían aprendido los dos, nada de su padre?

-¿Tomas nuestras palabras por tan poco? - le dije, saltando impulsivamente. Elrond y Círdan estaban desconcertados, pero Glorfindel me conocía: sabía que la reprimenda que iba a dar era grande y ahí yo tenía la razón. Les hizo una señal de dejarme hacer.

-Mamá…- dijo, enfrentando mi cólera por primera vez en años.

Ambos, ¿ambos creen que la venganza nos traerá un futuro? -les pregunté, irritada. -¿De verdad, lo creen? No- objeté. -Nunca. Yo también siento lo mismo que ustedes pero si quieren que esto prospere nuestro espíritu no puede ser de terror y furia o consumirá todo lo que veamos y eso no lo voy a permitir- les dije a ambos.

Mi hija negó con la cabeza.

-Mamá, igual los orcos nos atacarán, igual todos vendrán por nosotros. Sería muy ingenuo crear un “reino de paz”, ¿no crees? - preguntó, irónicamente.

-Su padre lo hizo por cientos de años, ¿por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo? - los reté a ambos. - ¿Creen que estableciendo un reino de terror, de osadía y valentía estúpida, como Fëanor, habrán de conseguir algo? Yo sé qué: que los maten. Óyeme bien, Gil-Galeth- le advertí. Él me enfrentaba, con algo de miedo. Nuestros ojos, iguales, eran brasas oscuras- prefiero que se vaya de aquí hasta el último elfo si sólo ofreces fuego y sangre. Y me aseguraré de que lo hagan de todas las maneras posibles. Porque me niego, me negaré a ver cómo te conviertes en un segundo Fëanor. Y mucho menos a acabar con lo que hizo tu padre- dije, para interponerme entre los dos, empujándolos y saliendo, furiosa.

Celebrían vino a secundarme, así como el resto de damas. Elrond y Círdan levantaron las cejas. Yo lo había dicho todo. Se levantaron también, para irse, haciéndole reverencia a su nuevo rey. Glorfindel palmoteó la espalda de Gil-Galeth.

-Tiene razón.- le dijo.

Este suspiró, frente a su hermana. Meldir fue el único que se quedó con ellos.

-Mamá es la reina de este reino, aún. - razonó Finarwen. A ella es a quien habrás de ganarte porque sin duda… es lo que queda de papá.

-Pero también nosotros, Finarwen. Sobre todo, nosotros. Sí, mamá y todos los demás son fuerzas insustituibles aquí. Pero están ciegos si creen que la oscuridad no nos alcanzará y eso no lo voy a permitir- dijo, sirviéndose Miruvor, para luego servirles a los dos.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Tu vas a ser una de mis grandes servidoras. Seguirás como siempre. Y darás consuelo.

-Pero también quiero vengarme. Todos lo queremos- dijo, mirando a Meldir, que asintió.

-Sí, yo también. Con todas mis malditas fuerzas. Pero ella tiene razón: eso no nos traerá nada. Así que, lo que haremos será hacer las dos cosas. ¿Quieren confianza? ¿Quieren un rey al qué seguir? Lo tendrán, sí. Pero con tu ayuda. Sé lo que siempre has sido.

-Quiero matarlos a todos, a todos esos malditos- dijo ella, furiosa. - No quiero… saber de los hombres jamás- le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él la abrazó.

-Bueno. Vas a ir en misiones. Te protegeré hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, ¿entiendes? Pero también debes defenderte. No pronto. Poco a poco. Entrena con él- señaló a Meldir. -Ya cuando esté hecho mamá no podrá decir nada. Pero a ella es a quien debemos apaciguar. Sobre todo a ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Creí que me odiabas- dijo aliviado, suspirando y sonriéndole. - No tu.

-Te dije que habría hecho lo mismo que tu. Él…- dijo, furiosa, limpiándose las lágrimas. - Él prefirió seguir a su padre en su ambición que amarme a mí. Eso jamás, jamás se lo voy a perdonar. Jamás.- dijo, para echarse a llorar.

Su hermano la abrazó.

Meldir suspiró. De inmediato comenzó otra batalla: mi hijo contra mí. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que se perdiera el legado de su padre, pero perdí, perdí irremediablemente. Apenas salí, secundada por mis damas, comenzaron a darme regalos y a hacerme reverencias. Yo me vi abrumada, mientras me decían “Señora, ve con Gil-Galad, señora, él está en ti, señora…” ¿Era a mí a quien aclamaban? Sí. Y por nuestro bien, el de los tres, por el bien de Lindon, solo me subí a la gran fuente. Abajo estaban Celebrían y otra dama muy hermosa, Istë. Ellas cargaban mis regalos, ahora de pesar, ya no de felicidad, como cuando comencé a reinar.

-Pueblo mío. Entiendo su congoja, su tristeza, su inconmensurable vacío. Nuestras vidas se han cercenado para siempre, nuestras almas, nuestros espíritus. Pero los que acá resistimos, pensando en el legado de Ereinion Gil-Galad, habremos de curar lo que tenemos, quizás algún día, si la maldición de Mandos nos deja un respiro. Sé cuánto lo amaron, tanto como yo pude hacerlo. Lloraremos y quienes no hallen consuelo podrán partir- les dije.

-¡Vete, señora, vete por él!- me gritaron. Comenzaron a decirme cosas similares, que se clavaban como puñales en mi corazón. Yo los silencié a todos, con una triste sonrisa. Ellos obedecieron en el acto.

-Tengo dos hijos. Sus herederos. Ambos han trabajado arduamente por el legado de su padre. Quienes deseen quedarse aquí, para ustedes, solo pido algo: ayúdenlos a comandar con sabiduría el recuerdo de nuestro rey. Ahora nuestro soberano es joven, y fiero, pero lo entrenaremos, con los años, en sabiduría y piedad. No por grandeza, sino por paz. De eso, pueden estar seguros, me ocuparé mientras Mandos me conceda respirar en la Tierra Media. Seguiremos siendo un refugio de sabiduría, seguiremos siendo un refugio… incluso para quien necesite nuestro consuelo, como sucedió y ha sucedido antes, sin importar los hechos pasados. Y mis hijos continuarán el legado y linaje de su padre, si Eru lo permite, con su ayuda y con su valor y amor.

Fui ampliamente vitoreada, mientras daba el saludo élfico. Lo olvidé pronto, ya no significaba nada cuando el único ser a quien quería ya no estaba ahí. Sobre todo a mi lado, en esa playa donde nos amamos. En esa ciudad que recorrimos de gancho. Yo me negaba a ser un cascarón vacío, una viuda lamentable. En esos momentos entendía mi juramento como un deber extrapolado a mis hijos. Quizás ese era su significado, sí.

Me senté a llorar frente al mar y a cantar por Gil- Galad, tan poderosamente, que oí solo lamentos en la noche, en toda la ciudad. Hasta que mi hija vino, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste con el anillo de Elendur, su collar? - le pregunté, sin mirarla.

-Los eché al fuego- me confesó, envuelta en la tristeza.

-Jamás lo vas a perdonar, ¿verdad? Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces estás condenada.

-Mamá, tú también odias a Sauron, los odias a ellos. Odias todo lo que causó que tu felicidad se destruyera, para siempre- replicó.

Ay, me conocía tan bien. Era así. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero hay algo que tu no entiendes. Tengo hijos. Tengo esto. Gil-Galad me entrenó para esto- dije, mostrándole a Lindon. Y eso, querida mía, va más allá de la venganza. Porque es un fuego que va en dos lados y no voy a destruir nada de esto. Eso es el amor. Es deber también.

-¿Entonces crees que soy malvada e impía?

-No creo que ninguno de los dos lo sean, pero les dí una herencia terrible, aún sin voluntad de hacerlo. Tu padre lo sabía, de algún modo, pero él era poderoso y aplacó ese fuego todo lo que pudo. Hasta donde pudo. Yo debo hacerlo también, así me consuma...porque así lo he jurado- le dije, bajando mi cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

Le expliqué mi juramento. Ella se quedó desconcertada y solo me abrazó.

-Lo siento.

-Ahora sí entiendes por qué tengo tanto miedo-le expliqué.

-Pero estaré bien. Soy hija tuya y de Gil-Galad. El espíritu de ambos está en mí. No nos alcanzará la oscuridad.

Yo solo pude abrazarla. 

En los siguientes meses, yo la veía entrenar con Meldir, que no tenía piedad para con ella. Luego, ella se integró a la guardia. Por mi parte, yo ya no quería hacerlo, porque andaba ocupada junto a Gil- Galeth, que se preocupaba por darles confianza, sobre todo a los jóvenes que lo siguieron a la guerra y a sus hermanos con discursos donde lo vitoreaban.

Sí, había dos facciones en juego dos espíritus en combate: los que ya estábamos destrozados para conseguir cualquier otra cosa luego de la muerte de Gil-Galad y procurábamos solo conservar lo que teníamos y yo era su claro símbolo… y los jóvenes, aquellos que siguieron a su príncipe y ahora vitoreaban a su rey y querían revancha. Eran jóvenes, impulsivos y habían sobrevivido, muchos, a la Batalla de la Última Alianza. Querían más y Gil-Galeth los arengaba. Muchos de ellos, lamento decirlo, murieron a su lado o en las batallas sucesivas que siguieron, sobre todo en Angmar y posteriores. Eso preocupaba a sus padres, que me decían tanto en público y en privado que se causara otro desastre como el de Fëanor. No, eso no iba a pasar. Se los podía asegurar. Así que establecí una continuidad.

Finarwen, cuando no iba de misión, siguió de nuevo haciendo crecer la ciudad, embelleciéndola, consolando a las mujeres de su edad viudas y huérfanas, ayudándolas a partir. Yo, haciendo lo mismo pero no dejando ni un minuto a Gil-Galeth a solas si se trataba de decisiones políticas. Este lo resentía. No me importaba, aunque poco podía hacer cuando él se iba a inspeccionar los puestos de control, las fronteras (que cerró hasta con dos círculos más) . De nuevo creció la leyenda de los hermanos hijos de Ereinion, con el hijo de Gil-Galad, ahora nuevo Rey Supremo, apoyado incluso por los elfos del este (Thranduil, sobre todo, que estaba de acuerdo con su política de acabar con todo residuo de Sauron y lo apoyaba en ese sentido) y su hermana de cabellos cortos, inagotable, que lo acompañaba en las misiones a pesar de que yo discutía, furiosa, por ello.

-Quizás… estamos juzgando mal el espíritu del pueblo- le dije a Elrond. - ¡Mira cómo los siguen! ¡Mira cómo!- dije, desesperada, sirviéndole vino. 

Él se negó y me sentó. Yo a veces no podía con la presión y los consejos de Istë y de Celebrían no eran suficientes.

-Son ilusiones. Lo sabes. Créeme. Yo también estoy preocupado.

-Sabes lo que dijo hoy. Invocó a su tatarabuelo. A su tatarabuelo, el que causó tantas desgracias- dije, horrorizada. -Que podrían hacer algo igual de grande y que había que resistir. Odia, odia ser comparado con su padre, odia ser su sombra, pero- dije, sollozando.

Elrond tomó mi mano, en forma de consuelo.

-Pero… prométeme algo, Elrond. Aquí y ahora.

Tu padre me miró asustado. Vio en mis ojos otro juramento.

-Fineriel…

-No- insistí.- Odio fallarle a Gil-Galad así. Pero él entenderá que hago lo correcto.

-Yo…

-Si algo pasa con mis hijos…

-Quedas tu…

-Si algo pasara- insistí. - Si algo terrible pasa y no lo podemos contener ninguno, tú te irás a Rivendel y este será nuestro reducto más grande.

-Fineriel, ¿tan poca fe tienes hacia lo que está pasando?

-Tengo miedo- admití, entre lágrimas. - Gil-Galad tenía otro espíritu, por eso pudo llevar el reinado. A pesar de su carga, pudo hacerlo. Siempre le pregunté por qué me escogió a pesar de yo tener el de Fëanor. Aún no lo entiendo, porque es un fuego perdurable, me dijo en aquella ocasión. Pero ese fuego también puede destruirlo todo y no vivió lo suficiente para contener a nuestros hijos. Yo no soy tan fuerte…

-Si lo eres. Vamos- me dijo, dándome ánimo.

-No, no lo soy. Son más fuertes que yo y me apagarán- admití, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Llegará ese día…

-No llegará ese día. Muchos te seguimos. Tu eres el verdadero legado de Gil-Galad. Y harás todo lo posible para que tus herederos lo sigan. No sería fácil. Lo sabes.

Lo sé, pero soy previsora. Veo...veo el futuro como él- dije, refiriéndome a mi esposo, para sollozar otra vez. - Por eso te dio a tí a Vilya, porque él también lo sabía-afirmé, soltando varias lágrimas. -Le fallé…

-Fineriel, amas a tus hijos tanto como Gil-Galad los amó, con todo y sus espíritus. Ellos creen que hacen bien, así temamos por ellos. Tienen un viento renovador, quizás pueda ser para bien. Un espíritu que está contagiando poco a poco a los más jóvenes para desafiar a Mandos, en lo que se pueda. Suena terrible, pero no son los primeros que lo intentan, Gil-Galad mismo lo hizo.

-No quiero que se pierdan- dije, para echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Él me abrazó y limpió mi rostro.

-No lo permitirás. Por favor…

-No- le insistí, temiendo lo peor. -Te lo pido, así como te pedí borrar mi nombre del canto de Gil-Galad. -Lidéralos tu. Enseñorea tu. Tu. Por favor. - le pedí.

-¿Qué acaso tomas la instrucción de tu esposo por tan poco? ¿Te tomas por tan poco?

-Quizás no haya en mí tanta sabiduría como aparento. Reconozco mi oscuridad. Y si… llegara a pasarles algo no sé qué pasará conmigo. Por eso, te lo pido- le rogué.

Él suspiró. También me conocía. Solo me abrazó y asintió. Istë y Celebrían me recibieron. Me abrazaron.

-Le escribí a mi madre. En ella hallarás consuelo- dijo, mirando a Istë, que ahora era la segunda dama principal de mi séquito. -Iremos allí.

Obligué a mi hija a ir junto a mí. Ella se fue o enfrentaría mi furia y llegaría el día en que ella y su hermano no pudieran contenerme y ya sabían cómo podía ser yo. Además, a mi hijo le pareció buena idea alejarme un tiempo, así se deshacía de un oponente “” más en su reinado de aduladores, aunque seguía con Elrond, Círdan y Glorfindel, ya no tan complaciente con él como cuando era un niño. Me solía reclamar que lo seguía tratando como niño y le dije: “no te portes como tal”, le argumenté. Así de tirantes eran nuestras relaciones.

Por otro lado, Lorien era hermoso: era mi primera vez ahí. Como reina de Gil- Galad jamás salí de Lindon y este era mi primer viaje oficial a otro reino élfico. Ante Galadriel, al verla por primera vez, me sentí como un ser minúsculo, pero ella solo levantó mi rostro, y besó mi frente.

-Ya muchas edades, y otras más pasarán por tu alma. Tendrás fortaleza. Sé que hiciste una promesa, que te costará todo lo que tienes…- me dijo, ya en uno de los pabellones.

Yo asentí, silenciosamente.

-Pero te vaticino, señora, que será para bien. Nunca dejes de venir a nuestra casa. Allí hallarás consejo y consuelo.

-Se lo agradezco infinitamente- le dije, y ella colocó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Me preocupa mi hijo. No está listo para gobernar. Tiene el alma de Fëanor… y bastante han sufrido todos para volverlo a ver de nuevo- le dije, caminando con ella, que observaba las bayas.

Me miró con sus ojos refulgentes, con su inmenso poder, y negó con la cabeza.

-Harás lo que esté en tu mano para protegerlo de sí mismo. Pero él es un cauce incontenible, como una vez bien le dijiste a Gil- Galad.

-¿Sufrirá el destino de los hombres de mi casa?- le pregunté temerosa.

Ella me miró prudentemente.

\- Es posible.

Yo suspiré, enfrentándome, por primera vez, ahora sí, de manera real, a la inminente muerte de mi hijo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que terminara así? Siempre traté de contenerlo, su padre aún más. Por eso se llevaban tan mal, y tenían relaciones tan tirantes. Siempre fui buena, imponente con él, pero Gil- Galad trató de absorberlo, y como es natural en nuestra casa, se rebeló. Y ahora se exponía a todo, solo porque quería mostrarle al resto de nuestra especie que era digno de él.

-No pensé que me costara tanto- le dije, bajando la cabeza, preocupada, ratificando mis dudas. Y eso que habían pasado casi más de cien años. Imagina la lucha tan agotadora que tuve, en todo sentido, aunque no podía negar que poco a poco mi hijo estaba ganando su puesto y muchos más elfos pedían unirse a él para servirlo. Era sorprendente, a pesar de su sevicia con los orcos y de su renuencia a tratar con otras razas, cosa que se hizo por mí y solo por mí. No permití que dejara de ayudar a enanos ni a orientales que se sometían a su voluntad y tuvo que aceptarlo, porque luché por eso junto con Elrond y Círdan. Eso sí, no dejaban de irse los elfos , pero en ellos y Glorfindel yo iba encontrando mi propio apoyo y bastión. Era la Reina Madre por todo derecho y él era el Rey Supremo, así no pudiera levantar a Aiglos (ni su hermana ni yo pudimos tampoco, no al nivel de su padre) y manejarla como debiera, aunque poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a ella como portador, mostrando, incluso en eventos oficiales, que sería un digno heredero de su padre.

Eso sí, ni él ni yo dejamos de vestir de negro: su hermana era la única que vestía de azul. Él solo conservaba el heraldo de su padre, pero comenzaba a dejar claro que no era él y se distanciaría de él: tendría lo mejor de Fëanor, la casa de su madre y la de Fingolfin, su padre, pero sería él mismo. Se negaba a tomar esposa: hallaba más placer y consuelo en ver cada cosa de su reino y pronto se dio cuenta de que las tareas y sus planes tomaban más en su espíritu que cualquier otro asunto. Pensaba en todo esto cuando Galadriel simplemente tomó mi mano, y me guió en silencio a través de los bosques.

Mientras tanto, Finarwen parecía haber encontrado reposo en su espíritu, aunque fuese por un rato. Estaba de blanco, de vestido, ya que se la pasaba con el traje de guardia y el emblema de su padre. Otra vez había recuperado ciertos encantos de la feminidad, aunque últimamente se parecía mucho a mí: prefería luchar, muy a pesar de mis reservas y las de su hermano. Pero ahí, era otra dama más. Tenía el emblema de su padre como broche y una de las coronas que él le había mandado a construir (eran centenas de ellas). Oía los lamentos por Gil-Galad y los cantos de gloria por el nuevo rey.

-Me pregunto- le dijo a Meldir, que estaba de blanco, en su hogar - Si algún día podré amar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es como si Elendur hubiera destrozado mi corazón y su muerte lo hubiera terminado de cercenar. Me pregunto si queda algo, un pedazo, una migaja, en mi interior. -dijo, con tristeza.

Él no respondió.

-Y no, no me digas que eso piensan todos, obvio que sé que todos lo sentimos desde que Mandos mismo nos maldijo. Pero en cada orco que mato, en cada horrible criatura que cerceno, es como si no hallara reposo. Es como si quisiera más...y quizás mamá tenga razón, así como la tiene la dama Galadriel. ¿Y si me pierdo? - le preguntó, preocupada.

-Si estuvieras perdida no lo sabrías, ¿no crees?

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella tocó su túnica. Él siguió perdido en los cantos.

-¿Tu has amado a alguien?- le preguntó ella, escudriñándolo. Él no se intimidó. Se habían limitado a tratarse con amistosa rudeza. Meldir solía fastidiarla (de esto me enteré después) diciéndole que era una "niña con corona" y no toleraba sus rabietas, menos siendo su guardia personal y a la vez, irónicamente, su superior. Él se lo hacía saber con todo lo que tenía, hasta que ella se acostumbró. Y en una expedición al sur, ella le salvó la vida y así se ganó su respeto. Le escribí a Neldaniel (nos seguíamos carteando) sobre el asunto. Ella tampoco se guardó nada: 

"Está enamorada de él. Yo le pondría más ojo a tu futuro yerno".

No lo decía en broma. Con Elendur había conocido muy poco a mi hija y casi se lo lleva con él. Un día, luego de otra misión, ella me comentó que jamás podía perdonarlo, que no podía dejarlo ir, que lo odiaba con todo su corazón y que se merecía su destino. Simplemente no podía, no podía perdonarlo. Y cada vez que se topaban con númenoréanos, ni siquiera quería hablar con ellos y era dura y displicente. La regañé por eso.

-Lo siento, madre, no puedo hacerlo. Todos me lo recuerdan.

-Pues Elendur no son todos los hombres y hay varios muy sabios. No vas a tratar más con ellos si vas a seguir con esa aterradora falta de compasión- le ordené, sin inmutarme. Ella solo miró a su hermano, que estaba a mi lado, sentado en el que era el trono de su padre.

-Meldir. Tu lo harás.

-Sí, majestad.

Ella salió furiosa, ese día. Temblaba, en el jardín que había construido Gil-Galad. Miraba las hojas de plata. 

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- le preguntó ella, indignada a Meldir, que la miró indiferente, con sus grandes ojos glaucos. 

\- ¿Debo tenerte compasión o decirte, como todos, una vez más, que tu estupidez es imposible? 

-¿Por qué nunca me tratas como merezco? Soy tu princesa.- dijo ella, temblando de ira. 

-No, eres solo un soldado en la Guardia Negra.

-Jah- bufó ella, indignada. -Tan raro que andes tan diplomático. Dime tu lo que piensan todos de mí. Que soy un problema, la princesa loca desde que se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de enamorarme de un mortal. Que nadie sabe qué hacer conmigo. Vamos. Dilo. -le dijo, con sus ojos azules furiosos. Él no se intimidó. 

-Que tu tuviste la penosa tarea de ocuparte de mí por encargo de mi madre, pero que yo soy todo lo que ella teme. Como si yo no lo supiera- dijo, fastidiada y hastiada. - Que decepcioné a mi padre, que yo soy en sí misma una maldita decepción- afirmó, para sentarse.

-Finarwen, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado. Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Solo cerró los ojos, para dejar caer dos lágrimas.

-Olvidarlo. Dejar de sentirme así, porque el tiempo no ha curado nada en mí. No volver a... sentir nada. A amar tanto como lo amé- sollozó, respirando fuertemente, pero ya no podía controlarse. - Mira, otra vez. Pero es que yo no puedo... no puedo... no puedo...¡ y frente a tí!- se quejó, para golpear con un puño el banco.

-Se espera mucho de tí. Pero, ¿en verdad quieres esas cosas? 

-¿Por qué eres guardia de mi hermano, por qué rescataste a Thranduil, por qué sigues aquí? Te habrías podido ir con ella, a Valinor. Con Naimë.

Naimë había sido el gran amor de Meldir antes de perder a toda su familia en Dagorlad. Su madre se había ido a Valinor hace años. Ella no lo soportó y simplemente se fue, a pesar de él. 

-Por esto. Jamás me rendí sin antes luchar. Porque no sé de dónde tengo fuerzas, a pesar de la maldición de Mandos. Porque igual la Tierra Media es hermosa. Porque es vasta, porque me gustaría ver más de ella antes de cansarme algún día. Pero nunca me canso, es como si hubiera algo que mantuviera mi corazón aquí. Pelear- le confesó, antes de sacar su pañuelo y dárselo. Ella lo miró con los labios temblorosos. 

-Deberías irte- le aconsejó él, suavemente. Ella negó con la cabeza. 

-Mi familia está aquí, mi reino está aquí. Yo...

-Yo también odio a los orcos, odio a Sauron, como todos. Y como tu hermano, tengo motivos para odiar a los númenoreanos. A todos nos duele, les duele- enfatizó. - Que cargues con Elendur hijo de Isildur y te consumas con él. Es hora de dejarlo ir- le dijo, francamente. 

-No sé cómo...

-Lo sabrás- le respondió, levantándose. Le ofreció su mano. Ella le sonrió, levemente. 

-¿Qué piensas de mí en verdad? No importa, lo asimilaré así sea horrible- le dijo, fijando su mirada en él. 

-Tú lo sabes.

Ella lo miró irritada otra vez. Suspiró.

-Eres imposible- gruñó. 

-Lo sé. Pero así salvaste mi vida. ¿O te arrepientes? - la provocó. Ella lo miró más irritada todavía, para tirarle una manzana por la espalda. Él bufó y le tiró otra, que ella esquivó. Comenzaron a perseguirse. Y así estaban, en ese ánimo, a pesar de los cantos, en Lorien. Ella le preguntaba por uno de sus dolorosos recuerdos. 

-He amado a muchas personas- se burló . Pero se contuvo al ver ya no su irritación, sino su tristeza.

-No sé. Quizás sí. Se fue a Valinor también: su padre y hermano también murieron en Dagorlad. No lo pudo soportar- le respondió, serenamente.

Ella vio en sus grandes ojos azules a esa elfa rubia, de cabello rizado, que vivía en el Bosque Verde, llorar arrodillada y dando alaridos. Él trató de consolarla de todos los modos posibles, pero su alma ya se había ido con quienes habían partido. La vio irse, silenciosa, en uno de los barcos. Eso había sido en los meses en que ella estuvo encerrada.

-Lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Ella tembló.

-Tengo frío. Antes el cabello me protegía de alguna forma, pero jamás volvió a crecer.- dijo, también con tristeza. -Hasta eso perdí. Y todos los días me pregunto si mamá tiene razón, y creo que sí. Papá habría estado muy decepcionado de ambos.- concluyó, devastada.

\- No de nuevo- respondió él, levantando sus cejas arqueadas.

-Perdón por ser tan monotemática, te prometo que no diré nada, que me callaré-dijo ella, furiosa.

-Está bien, estoy harto. Te lo diré- dijo, tomando sus hombros desnudos. Ella miró sus manos. Él estaba decidido.

-Sí, han sido erráticos tal vez en sus motivos, pero no sus intenciones, Finarwen. Él sabía que ustedes no se irían jamás. Que seguirían. Que son incontenibles, indomables.

-¿Y si eso nos lastima? ¿Si eso… necesita rocas, valles, montañas, para expandirse?-le preguntó, preocupada.

-Siempre habrán cauces. Te lo prometo. - dijo, poniéndole su capa encima.

Ella le medio sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Le has dicho esto a mi hermano?

-Sí. Él piensa lo mismo que tú. Todos los días.

Finarwen pensó que a su hermano le tocaba una carga peor y superar la extendida sombra y ausencia de su padre. Sobre todo, igualarlo en poder. Ella reconocía para sí misma que no habría podido. Se admiraba de que Gil-Galeth se hubiese mostrado a la altura. 

Fueron hacia la fuente de Galadriel. Ninguno se atrevió a acercarse.

-Dicen que ahí ella ve el futuro y que le dijo a mi madre cosas terribles. Ella no nos quiso contar- se quejó. 

-Seguro lo hace para protegerte.

-¿Qué más podría hacerme daño?- dijo, acercándose. Él la siguió, porque era su deber.

-¿Hablas en serio?- la reprendió. 

-No- le dijo, para mirarse en ella. Tocó sus cortos cabellos, con pesar. 

-Ya no soy bonita.- se lamentó. Él se posó a su lado y se vio a sí mismo. Y a ella, que seguía lamentándose. Se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso-se quejó.

-Deja de decir estupideces. No eres así. O bueno, sí eres así, pero te he oído decir cosas más inteligentes.

-Eres tan rudo conmigo.- insistió ella. 

-No esperarías otra cosa. Lo odiarías. Al único que le permitías dulzura era a tu padre.- replicó él.

Llevaban más de cien años de compañeros y se veían mutuamente como dos guardias, él como compañía personal de la princesa, que detestaba ese título y seguía trabajando como siempre. También como buenos amigos, aunque yo sostengo que ella ya desde antes (y Neldaniel tenía razón), lo veía con otros ojos y él a ella. O quizás tantos años de tensión, se resolvieron ahí. No lo sé. Él solo tocó su cabello. Y ella lo miró a los ojos. Tocó su rostro y él solo la acercó, para besarla y ella a él, que lo sujetó para abrazarlo y acariciarlo, hasta irse los dos al piso y él alzar su falda, mientras ella desabotonaba su túnica. Pero él se acordó dónde estaba y qué hacía, de repente.

-NO- dijo, respirando fuertemente. -No.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella desconcertada. -¿Qué...?

Él cerró los ojos, para retirarse. 

-No, no. No. Lo siento.

-Yo no- dijo ella, levantándose, cuasi-afligida. -No lo siento. 

-No, esto sería bastante peligroso. 

-Todos podemos morir, Meldir. ¿Soy yo? ¿Pero qué...?- dijo, persiguiéndolo.

-Yo... yo no puedo ser tu recambio- le dijo, respirando aún entrecortadamente.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para solo abofetearlo e irse corriendo. Para cuando llegó, llorosa, se encontró conmigo y con Celebrían, que la recibió poniéndole su propio chal. Yo la abracé.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes-sollozó. - Soy tan estúpida...- se quejó, para llorar otra vez. Celebrían le alcanzó, sin decir nada, miruvor. Comenzó a consolarla, mientras yo la ponía en mi regazo. La dejé llorar hasta que se calmó. Me contó todo como había pasado, furiosa, humillada.

-¿Qué sientes por él?- le pregunté, peinando su cabello. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta, mamá. Pero creo que...

-¿Lo amas?- le pregunté, sin ambages. Ella asintió, para echarse a llorar otra vez.

-Yo estoy maldita, yo no tengo suerte en estas cosas, yo...

-No. Calma. Lo que yo veo es miedo. Él lo tiene, como lo tuvo tu padre conmigo. Será un idiota si no lo vence. Pero tiene razón en una cosa: quizás Elendur sigue en tu corazón. Y él quiere estar seguro de que tu alma y tu espíritu estarán con él. 

-Él no me ama, madre. Seguro sí fue un error y a pesar de que Elendur estuviera ahí, me ha lastimado y no creo que pueda perdonarlo.- dijo, decidida.

-Es muy difícil odiar a tanta gente, ¿no te parece?- le preguntó Celebrían, suave, pero de manera práctica. Yo asentí con la cabeza. -Debes estar exhausta. 

Ella suspiró, admitiéndolo. 

-Yo...- dijo, para echarse a llorar. Por fin lloraba por tantas tragedias y yo solo estaba ahí, para llorar con ella, junto a Celebrían. Así, volvimos a Lindon, luego de despedirnos de Galadriel, que solo me dijo:

-Espero, señora, que lo que he visto sobre tu hija solo se cumpla en cierta medida y te lo diré a su debido tiempo.

-Lamento todas las molestias causadas- le dije, haciéndole una reverencia, pero ella, con una compasión igual e inmensa, como la de su hija, solo me abrazó. Con ella solo sentí paz. Despidió a su hija con un beso en la frente y en el viaje de vuelta, ella y yo éramos testigos de la indiferencia mutua. Finarwen había tomado el papel de princesa distante, a pesar de mi insistencia por acercarse. En la noche, sin fogatas, yo fingía que dormía, junto con Celebrían, las damas y los demás guardias. Ella estaba de turno, porque estaba irritable y no tenía sueño. Él se le acercó.

-¿Crees que tratándome como una basura conseguirás algo? - la confrontó, como siempre. 

-Ya sé que para tí siempre seré una princesita élfica, pero me da igual. Los orcos que he matado, los fuertes que hemos construido, lo que he hecho lo prueban, así tu orgullo de silvano idiota no dé para otra cosa- le dijo, fúrica. Él la miró sin si siquiera molestarse.

-Lo que pasó en Lorien no debió pasar. Hay un abismo de distancia. Hay milenios, historias que...

-¿Acaso crees que me gustas solo porque me siento como una viuda eterna por Elendur? ¿Tan mal piensas de mí, ese es tu ego? ¡Vaya, pero a quién le hablo! Con razón eres amigo de mi hermano. Creen que las nissi somos estúpidas. Su ego alcanza hasta la corona de Ilúvatar y más allá. 

-Finarwen...

-No, basta-le dijo, señalándolo. - Me gustabas porque te veía valiente, siempre dispuesto a decirme las cosas, a sacarme de la zona de confort, pero estoy furiosa conmigo misma. No volveré a la guardia para no tener que verte más, porque me recuerda mi enorme estupidez todos los días. Sí, jamás tendré los cabellos de las doncellas que sueles frecuentar, a las que sueles hablarles. Ya lo entiendo.

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar?- le dijo él, ya molesto. 

-NO- le dijo, para irse y ponerle en el pecho su broche de estrella. Él asintió, para dar un puño en un árbol. Yo ya estaba sentada, viéndolo todo en silencio.

-Majestad, yo entenderé si usted quiere devolverme con el rey Thranduil. Sería lo mejor para todos-me dijo, dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

-Meldir, solo te preguntaré algo- le dije, sentándome a su lado. Él no respondió. La pregunta era obvia. Ambos nos miramos. Suspiró. Asintió. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Por lo que nos pasa a todos, a usted incluida, majestad. Además, creí que Elendur estaba aún en su corazón. Y ella ahora me odia. -se lamentó.

-Meldir- le dije, sonriéndole levemente. - No temas. Mi hija es una tormenta que puede ser aplacada. Por favor- dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Basta de tonterías. -le aconsejé, para irme. A la mañana siguiente, noté que mi hija había llorado. Pero se negó a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ya, basta- le dije, más seria en el carruaje. 

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Él te...

-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO- me insistió, pero le lancé una mirada tan dura, que suspiró. Celebrían nos lanzó otra para aplacarnos a las dos.

-Por favor...- me dijo, hastiada.

-Él te quiere. Mucho. Deja a un lado tu orgullo.

-Él no quiere acercarse, no voy a rogarle- insistió, molesta. - No voy a rogar por amor, no más, no pienso hacerlo.

-¡Escúchame!- le dije, ya perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Deja de portarte como si tuvieras solo treinta años!

-Mamá, tu también pasaste esto con mi padre- argumentó ella y yo volteé los ojos. Porque era verdad.

-Sí, pero tu no vas a hacer mi misma estupidez de perderte cinco horas en un bosque. 

-Tranquila, volveré a mis deberes- me dijo sardónica.

-Perfecto, pero deja las tonterías de una vez por todas- le respondí, indignada. 

-Ya, basta, ambas. -dijo Celebrían. -Finarwen...- dijo, imponiendo su suavidad. Ella la miró con tristeza.

-Tu madre tiene razón. Le harás caso- le ordenó. Esta solo suspiró, fastidiada.

Apenas volvimos, le pidió a su hermano irse al Sur. Este, ocupado con Elrond y Círdan, me miró extrañado. Yo ya le había comentado todo a Glorfindel, que me aconsejó que no dijera nada, por ahora.

-Mamá- insistió mi hijo, caminando conmigo de gancho, como lo hacía antes su padre conmigo. Le hacían reverencias. 

Yo no sabía qué hacer para evadir la situación.

-Sigue furiosa por Elendur. Celebrían y Elrond le recordaron eso- le dije, pero él no se creyó nada. Me lo mostró con una sonrisa sardónica.

-De verdad me crees tan estúpido- me dijo, para echarse a reír. Yo no dije nada más, suspirando. Gil-Galad tenía razón. Los hijos eran la verdadera guerra.

-¿No estás furioso con Meldir? 

-¿Por qué? Lo veo como algo natural. Solo él merecería a mi hermana, aunque primero deben, claro, salvarse de sí mismos- suspiró,haciendo una cara de horror tan cómica, que me reí.

-¿Y cómo vas tú en ese asunto? Recuerda que este reino necesita herederos- le volví a insistir, porque temía por nuestro linaje y era mi deber hacérselo saber.

-Como la persona que en esta semana tuvo el turno para hacerme la pregunta que Círdan, Neldaniel, Thranduil, Elrond y Glorfindel me hacen siempre, te diré... que no he encontrado a nadie que me entusiasme. Reinar es una pesada carga, la corona, Aiglos- dijo, afligido. - Ya puedo usarla, pero siento que no es mía, de cierta forma. No sé si algún día se compenetre conmigo como lo hacía con mi padre.

-Lo hará. Y te diré algo: lo estás haciendo bien- le dije, tomando su mano.

-¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido.

-No he oído quejas. Círdan dice que eres un buen alumno. Que eres hijo mío, pero mira: pudimos llegar a un punto intermedio, por ahora. 

-Espero no olvides esas palabras cuando tengas algo que recriminarme- se burló, mientras contestaba con la cabeza a más reverencias.

-Nunca olvido nada- le dije, levantando mis cejas. Él se rió.

-Hay que solucionar ese asunto. Par de estúpidos- se quejó. -Quizás podemos hacer una cena y...

-Volarían los platos de aquí para allá. Meldir no es de los que se deja intimidar-observé. Mi hijo apretó los labios, asintiendo.

-Quizás juntos en misión vuelvan a reconciliarse. Irán al sur, de nuevo. Te prometo que esto se resolverá solo- me dijo, pero yo no quedé tan satisfecha.

-Hija mía. Cuida los impulsos de tu espíritu. Sé por qué te lo digo- le dije, antes de despedirla. Era lo que también solía decirle a su hermano.

-Estaré bien, madre- me dijo, para darme un beso, con dureza. También abrazó a Gil-Galeth, que se culpaba a sí mismo por inocular en ella su espíritu sombrío para sus propósitos, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Así, ella se fue de misión con él, como primero al mando. La Compañía Negra, con ella como segunda al mando, mató ese día a casi doscientos orcos, barriendo así a todo lo que había entre Arnor y Lindon, reinos que no cooperaban porque Gil-Galeth no olvidaba (de todos modos, Elrond, Círdan y yo habíamos establecido correspondencia con ellos y cualquier cosa, yo respondería).

Fue una batalla terrible y sangrienta. Ella se convirtió en un dragón lleno de furia, por todo lo recordado, vivido, por todas sus heridas (además no estaba en Lindon como para ser frenada ni vigilada), como si Fëanor se apoderara de ella y gritaba, quemando todo a su paso. Como les ayudaron corsarios de Umbar, atacó sin piedad. Hasta que comenzó a pelear con un corsario muy delgado y en lenguaje oriental lo increpaba. Este le decía que se rendía y tiró la espada, pero ella siguió, sin importarle nada.

¡Descúbrete, cobarde! Lo atacó sin piedad, marcándole un gran tajo en el brazo. El oriental gritó, pero ella lo pateó y luego volvió a hacerlo. Los demás en la Compañía estaban atónitos. Hasta que lo acorraló y le tiró el casco. Lo iba a ejecutar sin piedad, hasta que Meldir tiró su espada. 

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Quítate!- le dijo, amenazándolo, pero él tomó su arco. Los dos se quedaron enfrentándose, hasta que él bajó el arco. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-Hazlo.

-Es un oriental, es un traidor y es...

-El pueblo que protegió y acunó a tu madre, el pueblo que...

-¡Ahí hay traidores! ¡Basta!- le dijo, para dar la estocada final.

-¡Es un niño, Finarwen!- le gritó Meldir. Ella lo miró desconcertada. Miró al joven de Umbar. Era un niño, tenía razón. Se arrodilló, espantada. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Tiró la espada. Comenzó a llorar.

-Huye. Ten- le dijo Meldir al niño, que asintió, aterrorizado. Este le entregó una capa nueva. El broche élfico.

-Con esto tienes pase a Arnor. Allá te recibirán- le dijo, mientras le daba su sello. Este se quedó mirando a Finarwen, que no podía respirar y seguía sollozando.

-Vete. Yo me encargo. Todos los demás elfos rodearon a la princesa, pero Meldir les indicó que recogieran prisioneros y armaran un grupo para irse con el niño, si lo deseaban.

-No es Elendur el que está. Es mi propio odio. No es Elendur. No es Elendur- sollozó. - Tienes razón…

-Ya. Párate. Ven.- dijo, abrazándola por fin, mientras ella derramaba, como Nienna, lágrimas innumerables. -No eres Fëanor. No lo eres. Mírame. Mírame- le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo para seguir llorando. Llegaron a la base del sur y los demás elfos le prepararon un conjuro para que pudiera descansar.

Él se quedó a su lado, como siempre. Ella despertó. Notó que él tenía su mano entrelazada. Su cabello estaba suelto. Apenas se movió, él hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy dañada. Estoy maldita…- le dijo, con tristeza. - Estoy…

-No. No es cierto.

-Tengo tanto miedo..- le confesó.

-Lo sé.

-No es por lo que te imaginas. No solo es por mamá, por papá, por mi hermano. Por Lindon. Soñé, en Lorien, que tu eras asesinado. Y pensé que no existiría nadie más en la Tierra Media que entendiera mi propio corazón. Que entendiera cómo me siento, por quien temiera… otra vez- le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos. Ahí él entendió lo que había en su corazón. Era lo mismo. Así que tocó su rostro y la besó, comprendiendo que ya se pertenecían. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Volvieron a tocar sus labios, casi devorándose, y él se posó encima de ella, en el lecho.

A la mañana siguiente, se miraban uno al otro. Ella solo se refugió en él. En su pecho desnudo.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Sí. Esto es real- le dijo ella, abrazándolo. -No eres un recambio, o lo que sea que pienses.

-Entonces creo que debemos demostrarlo.- le respondió él, para tocar su cabello corto y besarla de nuevo.

Por supuesto, en esos momentos yo no me enteré de nada. Solo me enteré de su colapso y hubo otra gigante, enorme discusión entre Gil-Galeth y yo.

-¡Ella es grande, sabe manejarse sola! ¡No nos criaron ambos como títeres para hacer su eterna voluntad!- me respondió mi hijo, indignado.

-¡Y eso casi mata a tu hermana!- le grité. - Se los advertí. Esto podría consumirnos y tu la dejas hacer. No voy a permitirlo. Así pase por encima de tí.

-Madre, soy el Rey. Y puedo…

-¿Desterrarme? Anda. Hazlo. Hazlo y lo único que te queda se irá contra tí. ¡Exíliame! ¡Vamos!

Ahí fue cuando se tranquilizó, sin saber qué decirme. Porque en parte sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería que su hermana flaqueara. Y mientras Gil-Galeth y yo andábamos en batalla campal (duró más de ocho horas), su hermana solo yacía con Meldir, perdidos ya de todo lo que los rodeaba, precisamente en Mithlund, en su propia vivienda, que tenía con sus tesoros y sus reliquias. Y mientras Glorfindel mediaba y yo negaba con la cabeza, harta, hastiada de todo, ella solo ahogaba un grito junto a él. Pero luego dio otro y se echó a reír, junto con él, que cayó exhausto.

-No se supone que hagamos esto. Según nuestras costumbres, deberíamos casarnos antes...

-Eso no me importa- le dijo ella, revolviéndose en su lecho. -Mi mamá hizo lo mismo. Y yo solo quiero un presente contigo- afirmó. Él le dio un beso.

-Te amo-le dijo, al fin. Ella lo miró enternecida y lo abrazó, para responderle con un beso. 

-Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre- le dijo, sonriendo. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, otro en la frente y otro en la cabeza.

-Esta noche. Esta noche es solo nuestra, mi amor.

-Mi amor- le dijo, para volver a besarlo. 

Se quedaron un buen tiempo en palacio. Yo le preguntaba por él y ella me respondía con evasivas, a pesar de mi sarcasmo y los interrogatorios a los que la sometíamos todos. Era obvio que se habían reconciliado y me daba risa su renuencia en hacerlo oficial. A Gil-Galeth también, a todos. Mi hija era totalmente obvia tratando de esconder sus secretos, porque como su padre, no sabía mentir. En cuestión de dos meses, yo ya sabía que ella se escapaba por las noches hacia la morada de su amante o que este subía con complicidad de sus damas y de los guardias por una ruta entre los pasadizos del palacio. "Déjala hacer", me decían Glorfindel y Celebrían divertidos, mientras leía las cartas de Neldaniel, diciendo que le debía otra joya por sus predicciones. "Pero claro que te la daré", le escribí. "Aunque no creo que superen las joyas de boda que te regalé de Eryn Lasgalen, aunque puedes tomar lo que quieras sí y solo sí nuestra niña se casa". 

Así nos tratábamos y Neldaniel dijo que tomaría una de mis tiaras porque estaba segura de que eso iba a pasar. Yo le pregunté cómo lo sabía.

"Pues al ritmo que va tu hija, es peor que nosotras tres", me respondió. Celebrían se sonrojó y se echó a reír con la carta.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Pues qué más da- suspiré, porque mi hija era supremamente complicada. Aunque me placía verla radiante, con sus ojos brillantes, así como su pelo. No se quedaba mucho con nosotros y en la cena que tuvimos varios meses después, ella aparecía de rosa, un color que no le había visto desde que era niña. Tenía una amabilidad sospechosa. Gil-Galeth la miró burlón, y la saludó con un beso.

-Hola...¿estás bien? 

-Sí.

-No te veo muy triste por irte a meter a un fuerte en NorthLindon- le dijo, suspicaz.

Ella alzó los hombros. Yo la examinaba y ella solo sonreía. Todos lo sabíamos pero a ella simplemente no se le daba la gana de decir nada, ni a su amante, que llegó vestido con una túnica plata. 

-¡Meldir, amigo!- digo Gil- Galeth, sonriendo. - ¡No vas de negro! ¡Túnica! Como debe ser.- le dijo, feliz. - Acompáñanos.

Este sonrió, incómodo. Asintió. Finarwen lo trataba como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Eso fue lo que menos nos convenció a los tres. Pero apenas terminamos de comer, la ví desaparecerse de inmediato, bulliciosa y alegre, como siempre. No nos dejó ni siquiera preguntarle nada. 

-Partimos en una semana a NorthLindon, majestad. Como siempre, cuidaré bien de la princesa. - me dijo Meldir. Yo lo miré con una sonrisa sospechosa y lo abracé.

-Sé que la cuidas y por lo que veo más que bien. Cuando vuelvan hablaremos- le dije. Él entendió y besó mi mano. 

Al final de la cena, nos quedamos solo Glorfindel y yo mirándonos. Era obvio lo que pensábamos. Yo bufé.

-Al menos él puede refrenarla. Se le nota. No se deja. 

-¿Pero hasta cuándo aguantará, cuando se den cuenta de que el amor no es solo fuego? -le pregunté, preocupada. - El problema es que vimos algo que no se supone que debería pasar- le dije, refiriéndome a lo que había pasado en el sur. Y de eso, ya hace varios meses. - Se supone, en principio, que Gil-Galad y yo la creamos porque no tendría el fuego de mi hijo. Y...

-Debieron darse cuenta en algún punto de una idea tan estúpida. Sin ofender- me respondió este, levantando las cejas. Yo asentí, bebiendo otra vez.

-Lo que odio es que Gil-Galad podía refrenarlos, con tan solo su propia presencia. Yo no soy tan poderosa, siempre se lo dije, pero él confió en mí y no soy suficiente-le dije, con frustración. - Están ustedes, pero ¿cómo hago para calmar esa oscuridad de los espíritus que yo les transmití? Y no fuimos culpables ninguno de los tres-dije, frustrada. -A veces maldigo todos los días, todos, mi herencia. Sí, Fëanor tenía el impulso de miles de nosotros, pero casi nos destruye. Y lo que ví en ella y no hemos hablado, porque no quiere, es lo mismo. 

-¿Qué te dijo Galadriel?

-Que a pesar de todo lo que yo intentara, no habría nada para revertir su destino. - le dije, bebiendo otra vez. -Imagínate. ¡No voy a poder proteger a mis propios hijos! No de sí mismos. Yo, yo no sé qué haría si...

Glorfindel me miró trémulo. Había alguien. Era mi hijo.

-La ves a ella en mí, ¿verdad? Y peor- dijo, recostado sobre la columna. Yo no lo admitía, pero era verdad.

-No se trata de tí, se trata de Fëanor.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que demostrarles a todos que yo soy yo y no soy mi padre? Creo que te he dado bastante libertad para todos los días ser mi daga acusadora.

-Hey- intercedió Glorfindel. -Ya. Basta. Ambos.

Gil-Galeth suspiró.

-Ambos creen que estoy destruyendo lo que mi padre construyó. Pero seremos fuertes otra vez. Y ambos lo están viendo. Ahora les pregunto, ¿son mis enemigos, o están de mi lado?

-¿En serio?- preguntó Glorfindel. - Te conozco desde que estabas en pañales. ¿En serio dices estas tonterías? 

-A veces ambos actúan como si nada de lo que hago está bien. Claro, eso ya lo hacía mi padre- dijo, con frustración.

-Y yo creí que eras lo suficientemente maduro, con más de un siglo reinando, para entender que ese no es el punto. Que vimos lo que vimos con tu hermana y eso es lo que pueden hacer, los tres- dijo él. Le agradecí por pelear por mí, porque yo ya estaba exhausta.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dije, ya fastidiada. Glorfindel hizo lo mismo. Pero él no hizo nada. Simplemente daba sus discursos, ya solo, sin incluirnos y las audiencias también quería atenderlas solo. Sí, nos quería excluir y ni Glorfindel ni yo le dirigimos la palabra. Yo estaba leyendo una carta de Neldaniel, alarmada por cómo iban las cosas. No iba a responder. Estaba harta y Círdan y Elrond eran los únicos que luchaban aún por contener el carácter de mi hijo.

Por otro lado, no quiero que veas lo veas como un problema. Era justo, sincero, fuerte. Fuertísimo. Habría sido un gran rey si su impulsividad y su ira no lo hubiesen cegado. Era impulsivo, directo. Franco y práctico. Adoraba que fuese un bastión de rebeldía, pero lastimosamente, eran tiempos equivocados. ¡Cuánto necesitaríamos de él hoy en día, ni se lo llega a imaginar! No hay uno solo de nosotros que sea como él, quizás tú. Pero su fuerza sería indomable, y quizás Elladan y Elrohir, si lo hubiesen conocido, lo seguirían ciegamente. Ah, desvarío, pero eso me dicen ellos.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Arwen sorprendida.

Fineriel asintió, con una sonrisa de bondad.

-Pero yo…

-Has elegido ser mortal. ¿Sabes cuántos entre nosotros han elegido eso? Solo dos: Luthien, que fue otra gran elfa valiente, y tu tío. Y tú.

Arwen sonrió, con gratitud.

-¿A pesar de todo, amabas a tu hijo?

-Oh, sí. A pesar de todo. A pesar de que nos contrariase a Elrond, a Galadriel, a Gandalf, a Cirdan, a mí. Sobre todo a Gandalf, a quien veía como un intruso desconocido, pero no le permití ni media palabra contra él, desde que apareció como regalo de los Valar. Con él podía ser más abierta que con Galadriel, a la que todavía no le tenía mucha confianza. Y sí, pensaba en mi hija, a la que reclamé por lo que pasó en la frontera, pero algo se traía entre manos. Yo no lo quería admitir.

Igual, andaba ocupada, porque Gil-Galeth demostraba poco a poco que tenía razón. Prácticamente manteníamos los orcos a raya y nos hacíamos fuertes, paso a paso.

-Nos encerraremos en nuestros reinos, en medio de tonterías, para protegernos y darle la espalda al lugar en el que hemos vivido por años. ¿Crees que te parece justo esto? -le preguntaba a Gandalf, pensando que la política de mi hijo no era tan mala, después de todo. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo con tu hijo- analizó.

Yo suspiré. Por un lado, no. Lo que él planteaba era una locura (aunque le reconozco que era muy bueno en ejecución). Pero por otro lado, la actitud de resguardarnos y esperar como árboles muertos en vida me parecía funesta. Podríamos hacer algo antes de irnos. Esa idea siempre estuvo en mi corazón, aún antes de que Gil-Galad muriese. Y él también la tenía.

-Te digo que tus ideas no son una locura, señora. Pero este no es el lugar para llevarlas a cabo- me dijo significativamente.

Y tenía razón. Lindon, tal y como los otros reinos élficos, solo se encerraba, a pesar de mí , consigo mismo. Pero ese no era el menor de los problemas. El mago me informó de lo que había visto y pasado. Estaba Dol Gudur, sus ruinas. Sauron se habría ocultado allí, o quién sabe dónde.

-Con mayor razón- dije, dándole ahora sí la razón a mi hijo. Si esa alimaña había vuelto había que protegernos más, pero ¿quién nos protegía de nosotros mismos? Eran muchas ideas en la cabeza.

Y me dio furia, lo admito. Apreté los labios, con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que mi marido, y sus aliados habían muerto en vano. Cerré los ojos levemente, y solo puse la mano en mi túnica negra de terciopelo, en silencio. Gandalf respetó mi dolor, silencioso y mordiente, y luego puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Pero has hecho bien- me aclaró. – Haces bien. Por eso debes vivir y fue valiente tu decisión al no irte de la Tierra Media. Comandas a tu pueblo con justicia y sabiduría.

No fue cierto. Oh, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad. La ira también se apoderó de mí, y di carta blanca a mi hijo, ahí sí, para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y consiguió victorias importantes, es verdad, y hasta Elrond, Galadriel y Cirdan ya comenzaban a verlo con otros ojos. Pero yo le dije que ya era suficiente, que se dedicase más bien a ayudar a los que quedábamos, y esto lo enfureció. ¿Quién era yo, me dijo, que se contradecía en cada orden? Y yo le replicaba que ellos no se acercarían, pero no me creyó. Y yo le decía que me había equivocado, que mi dolor y mi ira lo habían vuelto a un sujeto tan ávido de venganza como yo, y que esto estaba mal. Y resultó mal, a la postre.

Estábamos tan ensimismados en esa eterna batalla , que ni Gil-Galeth ni yo nos dimos cuenta de nada: Finarwen se había retraído otra vez, pero como ves en los diarios, solo vivía para su amante, luego para el reino. Compartió su lecho por muchas noches, incontables, con él, alla en su misión, como si nunca en un siglo se hubieran visto, y quizás así era. No con deseo, al menos, hasta ahora. Todos los elfos de la zona sabían ya que estaban juntos y así los trataban, con esa misma naturalidad. Por supuesto, me lo hacían saber, pero Finarwen nunca me refirió nada. 

Hasta que, de regreso de NorthLindon, luego de un año, la ví cambiada. Meldir era más solícito con ella, que se bajó lentamente del caballo. Yo bajé a recibirlos. Ella me miró embotada. Yo miré a Meldir.

-¿Pasó algo?- les reclamé, al fin. 

-Todo está bien, majestad. Solo está algo...

-Cansada, mamá. Es todo. -se excusó. -Mañana hablaremos.

-Estoy ocupada-le dije, para ella sorprenderse. - Cenaremos. Junto a Celebrían. Y Glorfindel. Y tu hermano. 

Ella asintió. Yo le comenté a Celebrían lo que pasaba. Ella tomó mi mano.

-He visto esa misma cara...

-En mujeres embarazadas, ¿no?- le dije, adivinándolo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Yo, harta de los conflictos, no había dicho nada, pero ya era hora de hablar con la verdad. Gil-Galeth le ofreció almendras garrapiñadas a su hermana, y esta se comió una, pero de inmediato, la rechazó. Meldir estaba bastante tensionado. Él lo entendió y me miró a mí. También a Celebrían.

-Ya sabes, he estado acostumbrada a comer manzanas por muchos meses. 

-No entiendo por qué a ti no te cayeron mal las almendras- le dijo Gil-Galeth a Meldir, que tomó una de inmediato. La cena era bastante tensa. Glorfindel, también adivinando, les pidió un informe detallado. Ellos contaron todo. 

-Querida, no has comido nada.- observé.

-Ya comí en la mañana, mamá- me dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Meldir se tomó su plexo.

-Perdón, me siento mal. Creo que es mejor retirarme a mis aposentos. 

-¿De verdad? Vamos. Tu comías todo tipo de cosas en nuestros peores días de la guerra- observó Gil-Galeth.

-No, es que me siento cansado. Creo que...

-Sí, entiendo. Un año de expedición. Hablaremos en estos días- le dijo. Los dos se abrazaron. 

-Yo me voy también, mamá. Estoy cansada.

-¿Tan pronto? Oh, bueno. Enviaré por reportes por tí- le dije. 

-Bueno, ya, díganmelo- ordenó mi hijo. Celebrían me miró, pero Glorfindel lo miró a él, escéptico.

-Solo si prometes reaccionar sabiamente- le dijo a mi hijo. Este levantó las cejas, y suspiró. 

-Tu hermana está embarazada.- le dije, sin rodeos. Este me miró desconcertado.

-Vamos, no hablas de una niña.- dijo Glorfindel. -Espero que manejes esto con algo de discreción.

-Y de madurez- dijo Celebrían. Este suspiró. Todavía no podía asimilarlo.

-¿Y cuándo nos piensan decir? ¿Por qué guardar el secreto? Yo estoy complacido, ya les dije, ¡no hay nadie mejor! ¡Y es un elfo, por Eru!- bromeó, pero ninguno nos reímos. Este suspiró.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?

-No tenemos un plan, si a eso te refieres- dije yo, fastidiada. -Y no haremos nada.

-¿Hasta que un día rompa fuente frente a nosotros? Por favor. 

-Conocemos a tu hermana- insistió Glorfindel. - Lo negará todo, aún con el bebé en brazos.

-Bueno, ustedes son mis más creativos ayudantes. Madre, te encargo este asunto. Y espero que se resuelva pronto. Te dejo hacer lo que debas- me dijo, para besarme en la cabeza. Se retiró.

-No vayas a hacer de esto una locura- me advirtió Glorfindel.

-Tranquilo. Soy mujer. Sé cómo se hacen las cosas- le dije. 

Celebrían y yo, dos noches después, fuimos a los aposentos de mi hija, que no había querido salir. La oímos toser. 

-Mi madre me contó que le pasó lo mismo con mi hermano. No creí que esto fuera tan complicado. Lo siento- dijo, afligida.

-Oye. Oye. Esto era lo que iba a pasar. 

-Creo que ya no lo vamos a poder ocultar más. Es hora de decírselo.

-Aún no. 

-¿A qué le temes? 

-No sé. Es tan estúpido. Quizás es lo mismo de mi madre. Mira lo que pasó en el sur. ¿Crees que seré buena madre para nuestro hijo? 

-Sí. Aunque yo me pregunto si también lo seré.

-Sí- dijo ella, con voz quebrada. -Es una esperanza. Para ambos, ¿sabes? Yo me siento muy aterrada, pero muy feliz.

Celebrían y yo nos miramos. Decidimos golpear. Meldir nos vio, sorprendido.

-Ella está durmiendo...

Las dos lo miramos, reclamantes. Él suspiró.

-Bien, supongo que ya lo saben. Todo.

-Por cartas también- dije yo, pues Gil-Galeth me dio un amplio compilado. -¿Cuántos meses tiene, ya?

-Cinco. -suspiró él, apretando los labios. Los tres entramos. Ella dormía. Se notaba su abultado vientre. Yo también quedé en shock. Era mi hija, al fin y al cabo. Jamás esperé verla así. 

-¿Quieres ir a charlar, Meldir? -dijo Celebrían, amable. Él asintió. Los tres nos reunimos en mis aposentos. 

-Bueno, cuéntanos todo. Con lujo de detalles- le dije, sirviéndole Miruvor.

-Creí que se pondría furiosa. -me dijo, recibiendo mi copa.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que estaba de tu lado- le aclaré.- Y bueno, soy madre, no tonta- le dije. Celebrían se echó a reír. Él también.

-Ve aprendiendo- le dije a ella, que asintió. 

-¿Por qué la amas?- preguntó ella, entusiasmada.

-Bueno, ella es, ella- me dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo. - Es una estela de luz, es también fuego. La amé, sabe... desde que el día en que nos conocimos se levantó sin mirar atrás. No he conocido a alguien tan fuerte. Y tan frágil. 

-Tu también la salvaste de cometer una barbaridad en el sur- le dije, seria. - Gracias.

-Ahí fue que ella le dio la razón a usted. También sé de su juramento. Y simplemente... ambos hallamos refugio en el otro, como quizás lo hacemos todos luego de los horrores vividos. Yo temía lo mismo que su padre. Porque nunca he querido perderla. Fui un tonto- se lamentó. 

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -le preguntó Celebrían, conmovida.

-Que no podría vivir sin ella. Que ella hace muy felices mis días. Mis noches. Perdón, debo parecer un idiota- se excusó conmigo. Yo le sonreí. Era tan de pocas palabras, tan parco, pero tan sincero, tan valiente. Tan entregado a mi hija con hechos, no como Elendur, que era solo palabras, que lo abracé y él a mí. Nos sonreímos otra vez.

-Bueno- dije, tomando su mano. -Lo haremos bien. Mi hija no es muy buena en eso, pero yo sí. Ella le informará a mi hijo, que no creo que se enoje contigo. De hecho, se complacerá por su propuesta. 

-Gracias- me dijo. Yo lo abracé y Celebrían también lo abrazó. Así que esperamos los tres, detrás de la puerta, mientras mi hijo estaba a solas, en las estancias que eran de su padre. Y ella, como siempre, no fue sutil. 

-Estoy embarazada.

Gil-Galeth la miró levantando las cejas. 

-¿De verdad? 

-Basta.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Qué? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- le preguntó a su hermano, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Meldir. Y me casaré con él y no lo discutirás, o me iré de aquí para siempre. -le informó.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Es un sí?

-Bueno, yo...

Los tres entramos, atrás. Yo la abracé y me eché a llorar. Al fin y al cabo, si hubiera vivido su padre, él habría estado dichoso. Oh, Gil-Galad. Mi amor.

-Mamá, no soy buena para estas cosas. Perdón- me dijo. Yo besé su cabeza. Meldir se abrazaba con Gil-Galeth.

-No habría querido a ningún otro para ella. Hermano. No debiste ocultármelo- lo reprochó.

-Ella me habría asesinado- dijo, mirándola, para reírse. Todos nos reímos.

-Lo sé. Me alegra que estés vivo-le dijo. 

-Tu padre estaría tan feliz- le dije, porque siempre pensaba en él y lo extrañaba todos los días. Ella me abrazó y le dí un beso. Abuela yo. Gil- Galeth asintió, resignado y levantando las cejas.

-No habría consentido a ningún otro- le repitió a ella.

Meldir ahora era parte de nuestra familia. Yo lo recibí a la vieja usanza: entrenando conmigo y con Glorfindel. Luego de medio siglo por fin tomaba un arma otra vez y recuperaba mi memoria corporal. Ambos vimos cómo se iban y anunciaban todo para el compromiso. Nos apaciguamos, ambos.

-Buen trabajo- me dijo Gil-Galeth, satisfecho, tomando a Aiglos y examinándola. -Como siempre, gracias, mamá. El linaje de papá durará por muchos años.

-Eso espero- le dije, temerosa de mi felicidad. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Cálmate. Lo que dijo Orleth solamente son desvaríos de una oriental loca. Mírala. Meldir es perfecto para ella. No volvió a mostrar más oscuridad.

-No es cuestión de mostrar- le dije, con una leve sonrisa. - Este… habría sido el momento más feliz en la vida de tu padre- reflexioné, amargamente. -Pero… De nuevo, las palabras de Orleth. De nuevo, un oscuro presentimiento.

-Mamá, basta. Por una vez, no hay nada que temer. ¿No lo he hecho bien?- me preguntó, tomando mi mano.

Yo asentí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres tan fuerte de espíritu- le dije, para echarme a llorar.

\- Eres un gran rey, un gran elfo… y también debes asegurar tu linaje.

-Ya hablamos de esto. Papá se casó contigo luego de más de quinientos años. Más- me replicó.

-Pero es hora. Y es perentorio. -le dije, levantándome.

Leí una carta que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Deberías dejar que Saruman el Sabio venga. Es superior a Gandalf el Gris. Sería una descortesía.- le aconsejé.

-Es arrogante y solo pueden haber dos arrogantes en este reino- bromeó. Yo volteé los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no es una buena razón para no recibirlo.

-Hay algo en él que… no me gusta, pero qué más da.

Me fui, sin decirle nada. Había dejado mi libro e Istë golpeó la puerta. Él seguía leyendo.

-Perdón- dijo, haciendo una reverencia. - Majestad.

Él la miró con una sonrisa, levantando una ceja.

-Siento interrumpirlo, a su alteza rea…

-Sigue-le dijo, ofreciéndole asiento.

-"La historia de Turin Turambar”- notó ella, observadora. -Qué historia trágica.

-Lo sé. No entiendo por qué es mi libro favorito, pero en fin.

-Quizás en medio de la tragedia hay solo una flor, en medio de la brizna negra, de esperanza.

-Quizás.

-Ah, este es de feanoriano- observó ella, modesta, retirando un largo mechón rubio de su rostro.

Él se sorprendió otra vez.

-Sí, un libro que rescataron de mi abuelo, Celebrimbor. ¿Sabes feanoriano?

Ella asintió, tímidamente.

-Busco a un escriba para redactar la biografía de mi padre. ¿Te animarías?

-No sé si yo tenga…

Él le pasó un pergamino.

-Escríbeme algo- le ordenó.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

-Por favor- atenuó su orden.

Ella lo hizo. Apenas lo leyó, él se echó a reír.

-”No temas joven a los señores enjutos, que poco a poco se hacen un poco… brutos, porque se orinan juntos, en pantalones pequeños absurdos”, qué sinsentido. ¿Así les enseñan a escribir a las nisis?- se rió.

-Dijo algo, pensé que era cualquier cosa…- respondió, levantando los hombros.

-Busca tu relevo.- le dijo, divertido.

Claramente, yo sospeché de inmediato de las intenciones de mi hijo, pero me encontré ocupada: perdía a Elrond y Celebrían, que por fin se casaron y ella gobernaría a su lado como señora en Rivendel, donde oficiamos la boda y me encontré con Neldaniel, que había sido invitada a la boda. Fuimos tres felices jovencitas, como las que se peleaban en el mar y chismeaban, de nuevo, aunque una ya era viuda y reina madre, la otra una señora y la otra reina en pleno. Fuimos tan felices. Glorfindel y yo oficiamos como los testigos y Círdan los casó.

Tres meses después, mi hija, muy embarazada, se casaba en Lindon con Meldir, con toda la sencillez posible, porque eso se lo había heredado a su padre. Thranduil, Neldaniel y Legolas vinieron para la ocasión y me alegró mucho ver a mis amigos. Gil-Galeth de inmediato tomó a Legolas, aún muy joven, bajo su protección y con su padre, como cuando él era servidor de mi marido, iban a recorrer el reino. Celebrían, ya señora de Rivendel, estaba de nuevo en Lindon, junto a Elrond. Y las tres, de nuevo, en mis habitaciones. Neldaniel le mostraba, caprichosamente, a mi hija, la tiara que quería para ganar su apuesta.

-Esa se te ve linda. ¡POR ERU!- gritó mi hija. Las tres nos crispamos.

-Una patada. Estar embarazada es un asco. No te puedes mover, se lo traga todo el bebé, te quita toda la energía y a las elfas nos vuelve locas. - se quejó mi hija. -Tu no te rías, que ya lo vas a saber- le dijo a Celebrían, que se volvió a reír.

-Pero por supuesto. 

-Me gusta más esta. Y esta, porque eres una incrédula imposible- me dijo Neldaniel, altiva. Yo la dejé que se llevara lo que quisiera. 

-Pero tampoco para dejarte sin joyas, sigues siendo reina madre- me dijo, colocándome una de las tiaras que lucía cuando era reina con Gil-Galad y que no tiré al río. -Te luce. Y ya es hora de quitarte el negro, eres la primera de las tres que será abuela, por Arda- me regañó. 

-Gracias por decírselo, porque me cansé de hacerlo yo- dijo mi hija, que se volvió a quejar. -Maldición. ¿No deberíamos casarnos luego de que nazca? Si doy a luz ahí será culpa de ustedes- nos advirtió. 

-Yo sé recibir niños, tranquila- dijo Neldaniel burlona. - Te recibí a tí y a tu hermano, puedo con el tuyo, dijo, golpeando sus rodillas. -Y tu- me dijo otra vez. - Ni pienses que te vas a poner de negro. Mejor dicho, es que voy a hacerte tirar todos los vestidos negros.

-¡Pero soy reina viuda, yo...!

-REINA MADRE y es hora de que vuelvas a ser tú- me dijo. Y entre Celebrían y ella tiraron todos mis vestidos, mientras mi hija observaba divertida cómo volvían a mandar, cómo volvíamos a ser amigas y cómplices. Me volví a colocar el vestido tornasol que a él tanto le gustaba y no pude evitar verme con tristeza. Cómo me abrazaba, cuando me lo dio. Ellas lo notaron. Neldaniel tomó una de las tiaras que había tomado. Me la puso.

-Lo sé. Pero siempre lo llevarás aquí- dijo, señalando mi collar. Celebrían me acomodó la tiara y nos volvimos a abrazar, como cuando éramos jóvenes e ingenuas. Y fue nuestro último momento feliz. Con ese vestido asistí a la boda y lloré, porque pensaba solo en Gil-Galad. En nuestro propio enlace. Haldir de Lórien fue en representación de su sobrino, al ser el único familiar que le quedaba y mi hijo entregó a su hermana. Y solo alcanzamos a celebrar un mes, porque se puso más y más cansada, como yo con su hermano. Y las tres atendimos a mi hija como antes mis amigas a mí. Y mientras ellas atendían a mi hija, que entró en labor de parto, yo discutía afuera, con Glorfindel, sobre Saruman.

-¿Por qué hacemos largas para enfrentarlos? Sé que no estamos preparados, pero si él tiene poder, al menos debería ayudarnos a tantear terreno- cuestioné.

-Sí, eso también me lo han preguntado Gil-Galeth y Thranduil mismo. Y Galadriel les contestó a ambos que no era tiempo, por lo que tengo entendido.

-Sí, sí me enteré de eso- le respondí, porque lo había sabido por Thranduil y Neldaniel apenas llegaron. Nuestro amigo estaba muy agradecido con su antiguo pupilo y una de sus más grandes amistades, porque él envió a un enorme contingente que se unió a los silvanos y engrosó su población para ayudarlo, lo que Thranduil le agradeció para siempre. Por otra parte, Neldaniel lo trataba aún como “su niño”, así fuese un imponente y joven rey y él le escribía “tía mía” y otros motes maternales. En nuestra última conversación, Thranduil insistía en que la desconfianza de mi hijo hacia Saruman no era infundada y que debía presionar fuerte para impulsar a los Istari a ser algo más que figuras decorativas. Eso pensaba mi hijo también, pero Gandalf y Radagast le mostraban que su trabajo era más que eso. Él eligió ignorarlos, pero yo no. También sabíamos de dos Istari que se habían ido al Este y jamás habían vuelto.

-No sé, deberías seguir su consejo. O bueno, tu hijo. Eso fue lo que le dije.

-Créeme que si dejamos así, va a ser peor- vaticiné. -Mira, Legolas le dio esto a mi hija- dije, mostrándole un gran arco silvano. De hecho, él había hecho buenas migas con Meldir, a quien respetaba por salvar a su padre.

-Así que quieres que tu nieta sea una guerrera.

-Por supuesto, todas debemos serlo- dije, orgullosa.

-La entreno yo. -dijo él, tomando el arco, para provocarme. 

Ni en sueños. Esa seré yo. - le dije, levantando las cejas con una fingida expresión indignada. Él se echó a reír. Yo igual. Me abrazó.

-Gil- Galad habría sido muy feliz en este día- me dijo, apretando los labios. Yo asentí, para que se me nublaran los ojos, recordando mis propios partos y sus lágrimas.

Meldir llegó, junto a Legolas, que lo había acompañado a explorar los bosques. Thranduil iba detrás. 

-¿Ya?- me preguntó, preocupado. Yo asentí. 

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó Legolas a Meldir, que negó con la cabeza y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro. Gil-Galeth fue el último en seguir, con Elrond y Círdan. 

-¿Ya?

-Sí, sí. Ahora por favor esperen- dije. - Y tu- le dije a Meldir, que entró de inmediato. Mi hija se quejó, entre lágrimas.

-¡No entres! ¡No me veas así! ¡No!- gritó, para gritar otra vez.

-No me grites a mí. Puja- le ordenó, sin ceder a sus provocaciones, por centésima vez, para tomar su mano, cedida por Celebrían. Neldaniel y ella la ayudaban a limpiarse el sudor, mientras yo tomaba su otra mano y ella la apretaba. Comenzó a llorar. Celebrían hacía conjuros para tranquilizarla y Neldaniel igual. Yo apretaba sus manos. Meldir le comenzó a cantar.

-"Los cisnes de... Alqualondë... volaban en medio del mar"

-"Y fueron con Manwë... e Ilúvatar..."- cantó ella, entre quejidos. Era la canción que su padre le cantaba cuando era niña y ella se la había enseñado. Yo lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de nostalgia y gratitud, y comencé a cantar con él, así como Celebrían, hasta que oímos un berrido. Era mi nieta. Aethel, de cabellos cobrizos encendidos, como los de Nerdanel la sabia, aunque más rubios. Ella y Meldir recibieron a su hija, y se besaron. Mis amigas y yo nos abrazamos con la partera, llorando.

-Abuelita- se burló de mí Neldaniel, para yo darle un beso en la cabeza y abrazarnos. Yo seguía llorando y mis amigas limpiaban mis lágrimas. Solo recordé los gritos de júbilo de todo nuestro pueblo cuando él la presentó. Y qué felices, qué felices fuimos otra vez por un momento. Como si por un suspiro la muerte terrible de mi marido no nos pesara a todos en el corazón. Por supuesto que no me despegué de mi hija ni de mi nieta, ninguno lo hicimos. Eso sí, tuve que despedir de nuevo a mis amigas y ahí sí fue la última vez que estuvimos juntas. 

En los primeros meses, yo los ayudaba personalmente con mi nieta y ellos se trasladaron a aposentos contiguos a los míos. De hecho, mi hija, absolutamente agotada todavía por el parto, era la que solía dormir y solo era levantada para alimentar a su hija y ella se ocupaba personalmente de todo, así como yo lo hice en mis tiempos. Pero cuando no podía, para eso estaba yo, lo que hizo que por un buen tiempo me olvidara de mi hijo y el reino. Una noche, Aethel lloraba y no quería comer. Yo misma me levanté y la llevé conmigo, mientras Meldir me acompañaba, desvelado. Comencé a cantarle una vieja canción oriental y ella parecía responder muy bien.

-Vete a dormir- le dije a mi yerno. -Estás hecho un pedazo de elfo- me burlé. -En serio.

-Me da vergüenza contigo. -admitió, cansado.

-Es mi nieta, tontito. Ve, ambos se merecen descansar. Es verano y...

Oímos risas. Masculinas y femeninas. Ambos nos miramos y vimos hacia abajo, hacia el jardín principal. Mi hijo, besando a Istë. Apasionadamente. 

-Te amo- dijo, para acorralarla. Ella, suavemente, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su rostro, para besarlo. Meldir y yo nos miramos.

-Sí. También. Ahí- admitió, porque era exactamente el mismo lugar donde también mi hija y él tenían algunos de sus encuentros.

-Bueno, su padre y yo. También. Ahí.- dije, arrullando a mi nieta.

Él bufó, con una sonrisa, burlándose de la coincidencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Acorrarlarlos, como hice contigo y mi hija. Ya no entiendo por qué nadie me cuenta nada- me quejé. -Pero me voy a enterar- le dije audazmente. 

En la reunión de comandantes, Gil-Galeth se quedó con su amigo, que no dudó en ser fiel a él.

-¿Qué pasá, "papá"?- le preguntó en tono de burla. Siempre solía molestarlo con algo.

-Cállate-le dijo Meldir, sin alterarse. 

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? 

-Ya se recupera. Anda con tu sobrina por Mithlund. Y con tu madre.

-Me encanta que mi Aethel la mantenga ocupada. Ya no suele molestarme tanto. De verdad- confesó, aliviado.

-No creas. Ya sabe lo de tí e Istë- le advirtió. Este se sorprendió.

-¿Dices que mi madre me espía?

-No, tonto. Los vimos. - le confesó. -Ambos. Aethel no quería dormirse. 

Él se sentó, preocupado.

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Que debe existir una nueva reina. Y hablo en serio. Es la única manera de consolidar tu legado. Y nos hace falta. Desde hace siglos.- afirmó, para pararse y servirle vino. Ambos bebieron. 

-¿Qué van a decir en Lindon?

-¿Acaso importa? Tu padre no nació precisamente de una reina. De hecho, eres el primero de la estirpe de Fingolfin que nace de una reina. Además, yo soy solo un elfo silvano, si a eso vamos. Y estoy con tu hermana.

-Qué dices, fuiste el más valiente en la guerra. Rescataste a Thranduil. Vales mucho más que mil señores élficos. Pero mi madre al menos tiene linaje, su bisabuelo fue también rey de los Noldor. Istë es solo una dama, es muy inteligente, serena, sabe siempre qué decir y pensar. Su única locura he sido yo. No quiero que la lastimen por andar conmigo. No lo consentiría. - le dijo, decidido. Meldir entendió ahí cuán en serio hablaba su amigo. Que no era un capricho pasajero.

-Pues enlázate con ella y ya está. Eres el rey. Nadie te dirá que no. Tu padre reinó dos mil setecientos años antes de enlazarse con tu madre. 

-Solo. Siempre le pregunté por qué y bueno, a excepción de las mujeres que amó y murieron, dijo que no había encontrado a nadie como mi madre. No pensaba enamorarse, ¿sabes? Solo sucedió- dijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica, pensando en nuestra relación, donde la edad era bastante dispar.

-¿Y en tu caso?

-Lo mismo. Pero ahora ya entiendo a mi padre, cuando temía por mi madre. ¿Y si muero y la dejo con mi hijo, pequeño? 

-Entonces nosotros lo cuidaremos hasta que sea rey. Y recordará a su padre a través de nosotros.- le dijo Meldir determinado. Ante este gesto y su comprensión, Gil-Galeth lo abrazó. Al menos por ahí ya no tenía nada qué temer.

-Gracias, amigo.

Yo por mi parte, hacía el trabajo, así que mandé a llamar a Istë. Mi hija y mi nieta se encontraban presentes.

-Majestad- me dijo, temerosa. Miró a mi hija, que le sonrió levemente, para seguir jugando con Aethel y darle besos.

-Yo...

-No nos pongas atención. Aethel y yo solo estamos jugando. ¡Si!- le dijo a su hija, que se rió. - ¡Bebé!

Yo sonreí, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa significativa. Ella entendió que yo ya sabía. 

-¿Desde hace cuánto? -le pregunté, apenas se sentó al frente mío. Pero ella no se intimidó.

-¿Cree que es imposible amar a su hijo? - me preguntó, sin ambages. Mi hija me miró sorprendida, la había creído una tonta sumisa. Yo la miré con una sonrisa retadora. Luego volví a mi postura majestuosa.

-No, pero sabes lo que conlleva. Yo misma lo viví. Y Gil-Galad casi me pierde a mí y yo a él.

-Eso no pasará.- me dijo, segura de sí misma.

-Pero puede pasar- repliqué. -Y no lo digo por mal hacia mi hijo, no. Por eso te pregunto, ¿cuán segura estás?

-Con todo mi espíritu y corazón- me respondió sin intimidarse. Eso me gustó. Finarwen se acercó con Aethel, ya seria. 

-Él es una tormenta. Como yo.

-Lo sé, pero nunca me ha hecho daño.- me respondió, segura. 

-Bien- respondí sonriente y suspicaz. - . Admiro tu lealtad hacia él. Cuídalo y sosiégalo. Te lo confío- le dije.

Ella se sorprendió y asintió. Miró a Finarwen, que le dio una leve sonrisa bondadosa.

Yo sonreí levemente y tomé su mano.

-Debería irse a Valinor. Todo está bien. El linaje está asegurado y su hijo es feliz conmigo- me dijo, conmovida por mí. Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

-Me ata un juramento. Y sabes bien que está lejos de estar bien.

-Eso puede romperse.

-Es irrompible, querida.- negué con la cabeza. - A veces me pregunto, muchas veces, si eso traerá terror a mi casa. He cuidado con todo lo que tengo para que no sea así.

-¿Y esto no le es suficiente? -me preguntó ella, desconcertada.

-No lo sé- le confesé, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. -Todo, todo siempre, puede cambiar.

Arwen, jamás debí decir esas palabras, pero mi corazón suele predecir antes las cosas de lo que puede contenerlas mi mente. Porque pasaron los años y Sauron se volvió más audaz, junto con los orcos. Sin embargo, las únicas alegrías provenían de parte de mi hija, porque apenas nació Aethel, le siguió al año Annaïe, de cabellos rojos como los míos, pero lisos como los de su padre, de quien heredó sus ojos enormes, pero oscuros, como los míos. A pesar de que insistimos por todos los medios en casar a mi hijo, él y su amada siguieron a su ritmo y Círdan nos insistió en dejarlo así. Meldir ya no se ocupaba, por supuesto, así como mi hija, de la Compañía Negra, que quedó a cargo de Eldlath, un elfo valiente y leal. Gil-Galeth volvía a contener en persona a los orcos, para mi angustia. Una vez llegó herido, pero él era como su padre: en eso no delegaría a nadie. No se agazaparía. No pude contradecirlo. 

-Gracias por el informe de la ciudad. A ambos- nos dijo Gil-Galeth a mí y a Meldir luego de recuperarse. -Gobernaron muy bien en mi ausencia.

-Era lo que debía hacerse- dijo Meldir, palmoteando su espalda.

-¿Es cierto que mi hermana está embarazada otra vez?

-Sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer- dijo este, levantando los hombros.

-En eso sí heredó algo de Fëanor- intervine yo. - La fertilidad. Algo muy raro entre nosotros, ya se habla de ella como una leyenda. Nadie había tenido tantos hijos desde...

-Nunca- se burló Meldir, para yo darle una palmada en el brazo. 

-Ya basta. Es un verdadero milagro entre los nuestros-afirmé. 

Luego de algunas horas de trabajar, mi hija llegó con Istë, que tenía a mis dos nietas de la mano. Aethel amaba explorar los bosques y luchar, mientras que su hermana era más analítica, pero también era bastante curiosa. Las dos les hablaban insistentemente de todo lo que habían visto. Pero apenas vieron a su tío se echaron a correr y él las alzó y les dio muchos besos. Entre ambas lo tumbaron y él solo se echó a reír, así como yo, porque era justo lo que su hermana hacía cuando era pequeña. Él solo se dejaba envolver por ellas y por todo lo que descubrían, feliz e interesado. Yo abracé a Istë, que era como la "Celebrían" de mi hija y mía. Ahora las tres éramos el grupo femenino más poderoso del reino. Meldir abrazó a su esposa.

-Vuélveme a hacer eso y apenas salga de estas niñas volveré a quedar embarazada- se quejó, para él echarse a reír. Todos lo hicimos. Él le dio un beso largo y ella le respondió.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-¡Niñas, ya dejen a su tío, el rey, que lo ahogan!- dije yo, para ellas ahora rodearme a mí. Y apenas llegaron Círdan y Glorfindel, los rodearon a ellos, que estaban encantados y arrobados con ellas, como lo estuvieron con su madre en tiempos. Yo veía a toda mi familia. Sí, a pesar de que me faltaba el amor de mi vida, podía sentirme feliz. A pesar de todo. Así se lo dije a Círdan. Y también le dije que igual, tenía miedo.

-Siempre estará la sombra sobre nosotros, pero el tiempo te ha mostrado, a pesar de que todo se nuble, que hay esperanza. Por favor, vive el momento.

-No con mi hijo otra vez encargándose de todo. No. Esta vez... es extraño- le dije a Círdan, que entendió lo que sentía. Porque él pasaba por lo mismo.

Mis nietas, gemelas, nacerían en Lorien, ya que andábamos visitando a Celebrían, que se encontraba allí con tus hermanos, que eran un año menores que Annaïe. Ambas eran astutas y los enredaban, y les hacían chocar sus cabezas, pero ellos eran igual de rudos y jugaban al "combate" y se hacían varias bromas pesadas, hasta que los reprendíamos. Meldir se encargó de ellos, junto con sus antiguos compañeros y eran como niños, jugando con los cuatro. Mi hija volvía a bordar con Celebrían. Así nos encontrábamos en una tarde apacible de otoño, hasta que vimos a Haldir junto a Eldlath y una apesadumbrada comitiva. Yo presentí lo peor.

Orleth, de nuevo: “sufrirás y tendrás mucho dolor”.

La oscuridad que se había apoderado de mí durante tanto tiempo. Mi hija no sabía qué pasaba, pero su esposo sí. Ordenó a una de las elfas llevarse a los niños y eso hicieron. Elladan y Elrohir protestaron, junto con Aethel, que fue la que pataleó más duro (era igual de testaruda a sus padres y a mí, en últimas). Annaïe, casi comprendiendo, se fue en silencio. Celeborn secundaba a Haldir. Yo sentí mi corazón latir más rápido. Y entonces, Eldlath, destrozado, con heridas en la cara, me entregó a Aiglos. Comprendí que jamás podríamos escapar de nuestra maldición, que los hados de Mandos nos alcanzarían de una forma u otra. Que yo tenía razón en mis oscuros presentimientos. Me quedé inmóvil. Celebrían tomó mi mano y mi hija la otra.

-Eldlath…¿qué ha pasado?-le pregunté. Él solo me entregó la lanza, comenzando a llorar. Entendí todo. Lo ví en sus ojos. Una emboscada. Una trampa. En el puesto sur, siempre el más problemático. Veinte de los nuestros capturados. Él mismo lideró la misión de rescate. Pero aparecieron miles, miles desde los árboles. Luchó con fiereza, pero una flecha, dos. No las vio venir. No supo qué lo mató. Los que quedaron solo rodearon a su rey, cuya vida se apagaba con sus ojos abiertos. Lo que dijo Galadriel se había cumplido, lo que dijo Orleth se había cumplido y yo le había fallado a Gil-Galad, otra vez. Debí irme a Valinor con ellos ,debí protegerlos y todo se arremolinó ante mí. Celebrían era consolada por su padre. Yo miraba a Aiglos y entonces ví a mi hija comenzar a quejarse terriblemente por los dolores del parto, pero yo quedé inconsciente, mirando la lanza que volvía a recibir para hacerme pedazos.

No caí. No recordé nada. Solo me encontré en la negrura, soñando con Gil-Galad, en armadura, dándome la espalda, y con mi hijo, que trataba de alcanzarme y gritaba, pero yo estiraba la mano y no podía hacer nada. Recordando cuando nació, cuando su padre lloró por él, cuando entrenábamos o caminábamos de gancho. Cuando nos mirábamos en el espejo y broméabamos mutuamente. Cuando yo lo consolaba luego de las peleas de su padre, cuando le contábamos canciones de cuna, cuando lo acunábamos. Aquel a quien dí a luz había muerto, no podría volver jamás, Mandos me lo había arrebatado por mi culpa. Quedé en el abismo. Desperté por Galadriel, enterada de que ya tenía dos nietas más, en un terrible parto que duró horas agónicas. Pero Nimrodel y Finduilas estaban bien. Los ojos azules y gigantes de su padre, sus labios. El cabello de su tío. Muerto. El de su abuelo Oscuro . Su madre quedó inconsciente, ahora siendo la nueva reina, más debilitada que nunca. Besó a sus hijas y despertó siendo otra. En ella volvió a nacer ese fuego que casi la destruye por primera vez. Lo vi en sus ojos. Ella ahora era la nueva reina y fue juramentada de inmediato por Círdan y Glorfindel.

Estaba abrumada, pero no decía palabra, a pesar de la insistencia de Meldir, que ya no reconocía a su esposa. Lo vi, lo ví en sus ojos. Cuando yo misma y ella tratamos de cerrar sus ojos y se quedaron abiertos, aterrorizándonos para siempre. Tuvimos que quemarlo con la máscara que usó en Dagorlad, mientras su hermana ahora tomaba a Aiglos y yo la miraba con terror, porque parecía una estatua, inmóvil. Esa noche, sobrepasada, recordando todo lo de mi hijo, que regalé a todo el pueblo o tiré al mar (mi hija, la nueva reina, se quedó con algunas cosas), increpé a los Valar. ¿Qué acaso debería perder a todos los que amaba? ¿Qué acaso merecía sufrir solo por provenir de una estirpe condenada? Yo era inocente.

O no , no era inocente. Yo misma había permitido a mi hijo vengarse. Y ahora él había tomado esto de manera tan irresponsable que causó su propia muerte. Solo pude apretar los dientes de rabia, y blasfemé, maldiciendo la hora en que prometí lo que prometí, maldiciendo la hora en que debí ser más consecuente e irme con ellos a Valinor. Por lo menos Gil- Galeth viviría. Grité, maldije, y lloré sobre el balcón de la habitación donde nos amamos su padre y yo.

No pude cumplirle a Gil-Galad. Su hijo había muerto por culpa mía. Me torturé inmensamente, no te imaginas cuánto. Me enteré por mi yerno que luego de la muerte de Gil-Galeth muchos más se habían ido, y que mi hija se negaba a llorar o a sentir luto, sino a seguir adelante y así daba el ejemplo a su pueblo. O eso creía ella.

Yo conocía esa ira fría. Aethel y Annaïe no entendían nada y yo me refugiaba en ellas, jugando por horas y explicándole que ahora su tío estaba con Mandos y con su abuelo. Me ocupaba de las gemelas, a las que apenas miraba, aunque las trataba con cariño, pero era otra.

Ella se volvió otra. No volvió a mostrar jovialidad ni sentimiento alguno, como si fuera de hielo. Procuró estar horas y horas con Círdan y Glorfindel y solo seguía mis consejos de manera escueta. No quiso hablarnos por dos años sobre lo sucedido y dijo que solo sería “digna”. Yo la oía pelear con Meldir, que le rogaba que reaccionara, que esa no era ella. Ella le repetía que era su deber y él se iba, furioso, a galopar por el reino. En ese tiempo me enteré que mi hijo había dejado a Istë embarazada, así que técnicamente ese niño habría sido el heredero y no Finarwen, pero la antigua asistente de mi hijo, sabiamente, decidió apartarse y con ella a su criatura. Le prodigué todos los cuidados posibles y entre ella y yo nos consolábamos a través de los recuerdos de mi hijo, con el que soñé.

Eso era lo peor.

Me pedía perdón, o a veces solo mencionaba mi nombre. A veces veía morir a su padre y luego a él y no podía dormir. Istë estuvo ahí para ayudarme. También yo a ella. Y yo a Meldir, pues entre los dos estábamos más desconcertados con la actitud de mi hija cada día. Era distante también con su hija, aunque seca y cariñosa. Procuraba no lastimarla, pero no era tan cálida como antes y pasaba muy poco tiempo con ella. Contradictorio, pero había puesto una gran distancia entre ellas, quizás para no hacerle daño.

Hasta que Meldir, harto, se confesó conmigo. Me dijo que quería irse a Valinor para no volver más. Yo lo disuadí.

-No me responde- me dijo Meldir, ya con las niñas dormidas, que no habían visto a su madre en meses. - Es otra persona. Hay algo, algo que se apoderó de ella por fin- me informó, con el corazón roto.

Oh, no. No habían acabado mis pesares. No, yo no tenía tiempo para llorar.

-No ha expresado una sola palabra por su hermano. Círdan, todos le hemos insistido. Sé que tu también, pero es como si ella ahora tuviera a Aiglos y la corona…

-¿Y fuera Fëanor?- le pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

Él asintió.

Ahí entendí que debía tomar la decisión más difícil del mundo. Mi hija había procurado dar fuerza, ánimo. Negar lo que ella era. Los elfos que quedamos vimos con pesar cómo se transformó de una princesa feliz a una reina fría, gélida, dura. Que dejó a Eldlath a cargo de los puestos fronterizos y de la Compañía Negra, junto con Glorfindel. Pero al fin y al cabo, ensimismada, en un invierno eterno que ni su esposo ni su hija podían diluir.

¿Para qué llorar, seguir llorando a los que Eru Ilúvatar me había arrebatado, cuando aún tenía familia a la qué salvar? No, Gil-Galad. Ella tampoco moriría, te lo prometo, juré con todas mis fuerzas. Ella no.

Leí y releí las cartas de Gil- Galad, su última. También recordé la cara de Neldaniel, ahogada en dolor al ver a su niño, Gil-Galeth, en la pira y luego en el mar (había venido expresamente desde el Bosque Verde, junto con Thranduil, que también estaba destrozado) y cómo los apoyé. Elrond y Celebrían, iguales. Todos estábamos rotos, pero todos llegamos a la misma conclusión: mi hija debía ser salvada. No me importaba si por la muerte de Gil-Galeth se iban más elfos, no me importaba si la oscuridad alcanzaba al resto del mundo. Por evitarla alcanzó nuestro corazón y eso mató a mi hijo. No lo permitiría con mi hija.

Entré a la habitación perteneciente a su padre y su hermano. Ella miraba inmóvil y abatida a Aiglos.

-No soy digna- me dijo, espantada. - Pero debo serlo. Destruiré a los malditos que mataron a mi hermano. Y a los que casi acaban conmigo.

-Entonces buscas su destino- le respondí, tomando a Aiglos ligeramente. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo? He entrenado todo el día con ella. Es una roca.

-No lo sé. Pero sí lo que piensas hacer, me lo informó Glorfindel. Piensas quemar toda la tierra hasta Arnor, sin importar lo que los hombres digan.

-Será mi primer mensaje como reina. No saben con quién se metieron- me respondió, levantando las cejas, duramente.

-¿Qué de Meldir y tus hijas?

-Estarán bien. Solo quiero que estén bien- insistió, angustiada.

-Ellos están perdiendo a una esposa y a una madre. Si no es que ya lo hicieron- le repliqué, sin amedrentarme.

-Soy la reina. ¿Cómo quieres que pueda estar tranquila sabiendo que pueden hacerles daño? No permitiré que sufran ni ellos, ni tu el destino de mi hermano. Nadie, nadie en mi familia ni mi reino sufrirá, porque yo los protegeré.

-No, Finarwen- repliqué yo. - Eso también pensaba tu padre, pero no estaba dominado por la pena ni la oscuridad. El reino va más allá de eso. Tu hermano poco a poco lo iba entendiendo, hasta que la muerte lo encontró. ¿Quieres que te recuerde la profecía de Galadriel? -le repliqué, posando mis oscuros ojos en los azules de ella, que me miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy tu madre, claro que me la iba a mostrar porque ambos son mis hijos. Me la mostró justo antes de devolvernos aquí y que tomaras la corona. Y yo vi… fuego consumidor. Vi una reina oscura, una reina tan oscura rindiéndose al poder de Sauron. Y unas niñas y un elfo yéndose a Valinor aterrados por lo que se convirtió su madre y esposa. Y yo, muerta- le dije, mirando a sus ojos y ella viendo la profecía.

No pudo soportarla.

-¡Basta!- gritó. -¡Basta! ¡No sabes lo que implica, no sabes lo que es esto!- gritó. -¡No puedo dejar perder todo esto! ¡No puedo! ¡Mi hermano y mi padre no murieron para esto!

-Murieron para esto porque en tí anida la venganza. ¡Y no te permitiré sucumbir a ella! ¡No a tí!

Ella tomó a Aiglos y me dejó, para encerrarse en la habitación contigua y echarse a llorar. A Meldir no le permitió ni replicar cuando ella, días después, tomó la lanza de su padre y estandarte de Lindon para irse a destruir el bastión orco que había destrozado a su hermano. Pero yo le dije a mi yerno que dejara todo en mis manos y él lo hizo.

Claro que destruimos a los orcos, claro que lo hicimos. También a sus aliados orientales, muy a mi pesar. Yo tinturé mis rojos cabellos y me hice pasar por un soldado. Luego, ella comenzó a quemar las tierras de los Umbar y oía gritos de espanto. Hasta que vio a un grupo de jóvenes orientales y niños liderados por un hombre oriental de casco triangular, que le cubrían sus ojos oscuros. Ordenó que atacaran, pero nadie se movió.

-¡Soy su reina! ¡Los desterraré a todos!- gritó, furiosa, para este comenzar a atacarla sin piedad. Lucharon en combate conjunto hasta que fue derrotada luego de algunas horas.

Ella miró aterrada a su contingente, que no movía un dedo.

El oriental se quitó la máscara.

Sí, era yo, que la miraba impasible. Ella, ahí, entendió todo. Otra vez, lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se dobló en dos y se echó a llorar.

-¡No soy digna de mi padre, no soy digna!- gritó, espantada. Se echó a sollozar, por fin, luego de dos años casi de reinar y de haber abandonado a su hija prácticamente y a su esposo. -¡Le he fallado! ¡Le he fallado!- gritó, mientras era socorrida por mí, que también lloraba.

-Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.- le dije, como su madre. Como su madre que le perdonaba todo. -Aquí estoy, mi niña.

Vi a Meldir, que se bajó de su caballo afanado, corriendo. Él lo sabía todo. Luego de todos los desplantes de su esposa, igual la seguía amando.

Ella se echó a llorar más fuerte, gritando que la perdonara. Él lo hizo, dándole besos y los tres nos quedamos abrazados.

Llegamos abatidos. Lo primero que hizo fue convocar a todo el pueblo. Entregó a Aiglos en los brazos de Círdan.

-No me reconozco lo suficientemente digna y sabia para reinar, no como mi padre. Esta es una carga terrible que ha dejado que la oscuridad se apodere de mi espíritu, así como el de mi hermano antes que yo, por lo que entre mi esposo, mi madre y yo hemos decidido que ustedes, pueblo mío, al que pido perdón, sean libres. Serán comandados por Círdan, nuestro maestro sabio y leal. Nuestra familia, la familia de Gil-Galad, partirá a Valinor.

Todos sentimos que algo se liberó en ella, que solo sonrió, por fin, para ser la misma.

Y no sabes cómo fingí, durante tantos meses, que arreglamos nuestra partida. Finarwen volvió a ser lo que era, ya sin la presión de la corona. Se sentía otra vez la princesa libre y feliz que todos amaban y muchos pensaron incluso devolvérsela, porque sería una buena reina. Pero ella sabía lo que la Tierra Media y la carga de su espíritu podría hacerle. No quería, además, esos hados para las niñas , que ahora se la pasaban viendo a Mirië, la pequeña que Istë había dado a luz y que era la primera hija de mi hijo. Fue nuestra última felicidad y ella y yo dudamos: ¿quién sabe? podríamos ser felices. Ella podría ser la reina, pero la experiencia había sido tan devastadora para todos, que ella no quería volver a perderse.

Pero yo sabía que debía quedarme. Reflexioné en las palabras de Galadriel antes de irme: el precio a pagar de todos será muy caro. Tú apenas pagas tu cuota. No olvides tu promesa.

Sí. Había perdido a alguien a quien llevé dentro de mí y que alimenté y vi crecer. A quien consideré una extensión de mi ser y de su padre. Ya estaba vacía por dentro. Leía las noticias de Arnor, que ya no eran asunto nuestro, veía cómo todo se derrumbaba. Me pregunto, me decía mi hija, si dejo que todo se rinda tan fácilmente, pero sé lo que haría en mí la oscuridad. Ella también tenía sus propios planes: abdicar, sí, pero enviarme a mí y a mis nietas a Valinor. Luchar ella y Meldir como agentes libres bajo Elrond y Círdan. Ella esperaba ganarse la lanza de su padre algún día y por qué no, gobernar cuando hubiesen pagado por mí mi promesa. Pero eso era imposible.

¿Qué sacaba yo con irme? Sería otro de los miles de cascarones vacíos que partían de Mithlund buscando de nuevo una paz que seguramente encontrarían, pero al casarme yo con quien fue el Rey más poderoso de los elfos tenía otro tipo de misión. Había sido escogida por él, para hacer lo que me pidió, aparte de tener a sus herederos. Ya todos los que quedaban sabrían que yo me iría, y lloraban y componían canciones para mí. Empacaron todo: mis vestidos, mis coronas, todo lo que me perteneció alguna vez y que me quedó luego de la muerte de Gil- Galad. Yo solo pensaba y veía a mi hija abrazando a mi nieta, que correteaba en las estancias de su abuelo. No soportaría verlas morir a ninguna de las dos. Tampoco a Meldir, que había sido un gran servidor para con nosotras, o a Istë, una roca desde que había muerto Gil- Galeth y la había dejado con un hijo en el vientre. Solo se refugiaba en mi nieta. Recorrí todas las estancias que fueron testigos del amor que Gil-Galad y yo nos profesamos, y solo pensaba. Pensaba en el destino de mi marido, el mío y la Tierra Media. En nuestro hijo sacrificado. En mi hija, que casi sucumbió. En mis nietecitas. Aethel y Annaïe me pedián que le contara historias de su abuelo y yo. Y yo la alzaba y pasábamos horas interminables mientras sus padres arreglaban nuestro viaje. También me ocupaba de Mirïe y de mis gemelas, como una bruja de esos cuentos que son benévolas con los niños. 

Eso fingía, porque yo ya había decidido por todos ellos. Este hado se acababa conmigo.

Ahora sí, me despedía, para siempre, de Mithlund. Mi hija lo hacía, Meldir lo hacía, Istë lo hacía. El legado de Gil-Galad viviría, sí, pero lejos de la tierra que tantos pesares les dio luego de su muerte. Su legado sí, su esposa no. Ni por error.

Recuerdo ese triste día, que aún rompe mi corazón. Estaba fuera de mí. Recuerdo que en lo que ahora son los Puertos Grises, fui una roca. Círdan mismo nos vio subir a los seis al barco, mientras el pueblo lloraba. Finarwen ya había hablado con él: ellos se bajarían y dejarían a las niñas y a Istë conmigo. Pero este se interpuso, junto con Galdor y Glorfindel, que la miraban con pesar. Este estaba a punto de llorar. Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

-Espera- dijo Finarwen, confundida. -¿Qué pasa?

Meldir tomó sus hombros. Ella no entendía, hasta que me vio alzar a Aethel. Le dí mi anillo de rubí, el del matrimonio con su abuelo. Y a Annaïe mi tiara. También les encargué regalos para las gemelas.

-Lo llevarán por siempre, ¿está bien? Cuiden a sus padres. Irán a una tierra maravillosa.

-¿Volveré a verte, abuelita linda?- me preguntó con tristeza.

-Abuela...- dijo Annaïe. 

-Sí- les dije con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo. - Van a ser muy feliz y me recordarás con todas las historias del abuelo- les dije. Ambas me besaron y besaron mis manos. 

-Abuelita. Te quiero. - dijo, con tristeza Aethel. Annaïe solo me abrazó. Ninguna de las dos lloraron. 

Luego, abracé a Istë y le dí el broche de Gil- Galad. Y a mi quinta nieta, Mirië, le di el otro anillo que me había dado mi esposo. Con el que comenzamos nuestra relación.

-Adiós- dije, besándola. Ella comenzó a llorar.

Finarwen quedó destrozada, comprendiendo ahí mismo. Meldir la miró desesperado, mientras ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Otra elfa cargaba a las gemelas. Las besé y me despedí de ellas.

-Madre, no.- me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vas a irte con tus hijas.

-No. ¡No!- me gritó. -¡Por favor, no!- dijo, para llorar, quebrándose otra vez. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese no era el plan! ¡No!- gritó, desesperada, pero Meldir, con lágrimas en los ojos la seguía viendo implorante.

Círdan y Glorfindel estaban apesadumbrados. Con sus miradas le transmitían lo mismo: no había nada que hacer.

-Vas a irte, serás feliz, y olvidarás todo esto.- le dije a mi hija, tomándola del rostro.

-¡No!

-Sí…- le aclaré, serenamente y con autoridad. –Sí. Lo harás. Tus hijas y tu sobrina crecerán en nuestro primer hogar, y quizás, si algún día Eru lo permite, volverás a ver a tu padre y a tu hermano. Yo tendré que quedarme. Le hice una promesa a tu padre. Él no murió en vano…

-¡Pero terminarás como Gil –Galeth, mamá!- sollozó. - ¡Terminarás como él!- protestó.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole, entre lágrimas.

-Va más allá de pelear, querida mía. Va más allá de eso. Cuando vuelva, lo sabrás. Te lo contarán. Esta pelea es mía, no tuya…

-¡Mamá!- dijo ella, llorando, mientras yo le daba besos, conteniéndome, para no irme con ella, y no llorar a su lado. Más.

-Vas a ser una gran madre, una gran tía, una gran señora. Pero este no es tu lugar.

-¡No!- dijo ella, llorando. - ¡Me quiero quedar, luchar contigo!

-No. Tienes una familia en la qué pensar. También en tí.

-¡No sin tí, mamá! ¡No sin tí!- dijo, para quebrarse en mí.

-Recuerda que te amo. Cuídalas- le dije a Meldir, que asintió, llorando.

Entonces, sentí otra punzada al ver que ella no me quería soltar, y nos abrazamos fuertemente por última vez, hasta que la separaron de mí, mientras ella seguía gritando “¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá, no!” y yo me bajé, a duras penas.

-Suelten las amarras- dije, sin expresión.

Parecía que fuese a desplomarme, pero por eso conservaba mi dignidad. Para no arrancar a llorar aún más. Oí su grito y su ruego, y todos sus sollozos, mientras el barco se alejaba. Todos los que estaban atrás de mí lloraban, conmovidos por la escena. Cirdan aclaraba su garganta, y yo tomé a Aiglos, para dársela.

-Esto solo será devuelto a mis manos cuando sea el momento digno y adecuado. No pertenece más a mi familia, sino a nuestra historia. Ahora, tal y como han deseado, Cirdan los gobernará en todo.

Oía los lamentos, y los ruegos.

-Mi promesa no puede ser cumplida acá, pueblo mío. Me han atendido bellamente desde que un día su Rey me rescató. Me han atendido con honor, humildad, y compasión. Pero no soy yo a quien deben acudir en estos días aciagos. No tengo fuerzas. Y no es este mi camino. Si quieren acudir a mí, búsquenme, no los abandonaré. Lucharé por ustedes y si algún día obtengo sabiduría, les daré mi mejor ayuda. Pero ahora, debo alejarme. Luego del dolor cumpliré lo que prometí a su Rey. Recuerden que siempre tendrán mi absoluta gratitud, y espero no me juzguen por lo que considero mejor para su futuro.- dije, al frente de todos, que se quedaron en silencio, y luego comenzaron a tomar mi mano, para besarla. Muchos me hacían reverencia, y aprobaban mi decisión. Me respetaban y me veían con amor y con reverencia al verme así ante la pérdida de mis hijos, y para ellos, de los últimos herederos de los señores Noldo (a pesar de Elrond).

Así, con el amor que me dieron cuando vine siendo una muchachita, ahora me despedían. Esperaban, muchos, que no fuese para siempre. En algunos casos, esa promesa jamás se cumplió. Y la mía costó más de lo que me imaginaba.


	9. El exilio

**Rivendel**

Los cabellos azabache de la princesa élfica eran apartados por delicadas manos, llenas de pequeños cortes. Ella miró su níveo rostro en el espejo, y a la mujer que la había peinado desde hace siglos. Una que fue reina suprema de los Noldor, y ahora era solo un secreto a voces. Y su más dedicada servidora, durante milenios.

-Siempre me pregunté, y le pregunté a mi padre por qué te quedaste con nosotros y criaste, uno tras otro, a los capitanes de los Dúnadain. Temo ser indiscreta, o peor aún, maliciosa, si asevero que fue al perder a tu familia que hallaste en la nuestra consuelo y refugio- le dijo ella, tomando su mano. La pelirroja se sentó, a su lado, y tomó su mano, asintiendo levemente.

-La nobleza y el corazón de tu padre son extensos. Me lo dijo cuando vimos el navío de tu madre alejarse en el horizonte. Que ahora entendía, uno tras otro, mis sufrimientos, como si fuesen suyos. Y que por ello se alegraba de tenerme en su casa. Que lamentaba el rango que yo me había impuesto, pero que ahora lo entendía todo. En el día más triste de su vida reveló su inmensa compasión.

Arwen recordó cuando su madre se despidió de ella por última vez. Su mirada triste, apagada y sosegada. Le dijo que la amaría por siempre. Que estaría en ella, y en su corazón. Que era su Estrella de la Tarde. Ella fue la que le dio su pequeña cadena. No dejó de besarla, y de abrazarla. Nunca le contó a nadie que vio a Fineriel llorando a solas, asegurándose de que nadie la viese. Luego se limpió las lágrimas, y salió a confortar a Elladan y a Elrohir, en silencio. Luego los dejó, y recordó que ella entró a su habitación, y solo la abrazó.

-Debes ser fuerte. Muy fuerte, mi niña- le dijo. Pero nunca supo que la vio llorando antes.

Ella volvió al presente, y Fineriel adivinó lo que pensaba.

-Tu padre fue más fuerte que nunca, cuando Celebrían partió. Yo no pude nunca emularlo. Mi dolor pudo más. Luego de que abandoné a mi pueblo bajo Cirdán, este habló conmigo por última vez.

-Sé que te perderás- me dijo. – La venganza anidará años en tu corazón. Destruirás a quienes segaron la vida de tu hijo, y vagarás, dándole un uso a tu espada para saciar tu odio. Pero luego entenderás que ese no es el camino. Y darás trascendencia a lo que le prometiste a Gil-Galad.

No entendí, pero me despidió en la noche. Vi por última vez los muros donde fui feliz. Donde brevemente viví una fantasía.

Vagué por un siglo. Tal y como vaticinó Cirdan, mi espada solo encontró sosiego acabando con los asesinos de mi hijo. Pero por una muerte, eran cien más. Pronto liberé lo que quedaba de Arnor de los orcos (y me gané el desprecio de los Dúnadain), y en los pueblos de hombres se hablaba de mí como una hechicera. Como la vengadora, como el espíritu que atormentaba a los vivos por la muerte de su hijo. Cuando aparecía en un pequeño villorrio se espantaban. No me importó. Era libre, era libre de caer en la oscuridad por la que había librado a mi hija y a mi descendencia. Ya había pagado por ella.

Así. fui al sur y al oriente, donde me temieron, pues las leyendas se habían transformado. Yo era un espectro furioso, con mis ojos negros y mi cabello rojo encendido. Estaba martirizada por la culpa, por la tristeza, por la furia. Aprendí la lengua negra de Mordor, a través de una sucia hechicera, al traerle un orco. Lo torturé día tras día, hasta que lo maté. Sí, cometí muchos pecados, tal y como mis antepasados. Me perdí en la oscuridad. Enloquecí.

Me fui de Ardaost, hacia Angmar. Detestaba a los hombres por vanos, pues les ví muchas veces traicionarse entre ellos y por supuesto, porque habían traicionado a mi marido por el maldito Anillo. Odiaba a mi pueblo, por sus errores. Me odiaba, por los míos. Estaba llena de amargura, y pensaba que mi promesa era una idiotez. Que de todos modos, Gil-Galad seguía muerto, y yo no era precisamente Miriel, la única que pudo escapar de las leyes de Mandos. Un día, desesperada, tomé mi daga, y pensé atravesarme la garganta, ya que era un espíritu errante.

Debo aclárararte que nunca tomé las vidas de hombres o enanos inocentes, o habría sido peor para mi estado y mi conciencia. Pero mi crueldad era muy parecida a la de mi familia, sobre todo hacia quienes juzgué de traidores. Muchos quisieron destruirme por no saber quién era, y asimismo los maté. Me tenían miedo, pero eran padres e hijos de alguien. Incluso acabé con destacamentos de los dúnadain en defensa propia. Fui expédita y creativa en mi sevicia. Quemé muchos orcos. Los torturé de todas las formas, recordando el último alarido de mi hijo, y cuando besé su cadáver por última vez. Los gritos de mi hija en la bahía. 

No me lo podía perdonar. A punto de suicidarme, oí un chillido macabro. Era él. Era él desde el cielo. El Rey Nazgul. Sus sirvientes. Solo me arrodillé y me eché a reír. Sabía que me torturarían, pero yo ya no valía nada. Solo recuerdo su negro hálito, y sus dedos metálicos tomando mi mentón.

-Eres parte de la Oscuridad –me dijo el Rey Brujo. – Te daré lo que desees a cambio.

-Nada- le dije, delirante. – No hay nada…

Él me mostró a Gil -Galad y a mis hijos. Pero yo borré la visión.

-Solo hazlo- le dije, tocando su espada, y quemando mi mano, y cerrando los ojos. Entonces, en medio de mis lágrimas, ví cómo se alejaban, horrorizados. Era ella. Inmensa, azul, brillante. Tenía una capa de luto. Sus largos cabellos oscuros ondeaban. Sus lágrimas eran resplandecientes. Era una visión. Nienna. Solo caí de rodillas, a sus pies.

-Desde que él murió…-le dije, entre sollozos. – Te pedí consuelo, una y otra vez, sin respuesta. Han pasado tres siglos. Ahora me he convertido en un monstruo. Uno del que se horrorizaría él, y mis hijos. Ya mi vida no tiene valor. No hay consuelo posible en esta Tierra, ni siquiera en Valinor.

Sentí su cálida mano tocando mi cabello. Ella lloraba conmigo, y solo me tomó de las manos, y me sentí más ligera que nunca. Mi espíritu estaba liberado de sus culpas. Me sentí con fuerzas.

-Tu sufrimiento debe traer esperanza. Hacia los otros encontrarás redención, dijo, mientras veía que sus lágrimas eran innumerables, así como las mías. Pero de su blanco rostro salían como una cascada, y se convertían en diamantes, para luego ser polvo. Solo así obtendrás lo que siempre has querido…

-Pero solo con mi muerte lo obtendré. No tengo fuerzas. Toma mi vida- me atreví a decirle, pero ella me sonrió.

-Solo en Ilúvatar está tal decisión. No soy yo ni eres tú la que decide sobre este asunto. Tu vida deberá ir más allá de la pasión, de tu propia posesión. Estas tendrán su recompensa, aunque tardará. Ahora debes redimirte, y hallar consuelo en la promesa hecha a Gil- Galad. Solo así, obtendrás paz en tu espíritu. Y lo que anhelas será tuyo. Nunca lo olvides- dijo, y limpió mis lágrimas.

Yo quedé inconsciente. Jamás le conté a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padre, de esto. Me creerían loca. Solo conté la inverosímil historia de que vino un destacamento de Arnor a capturarme, alejando a los brujos. Me creían espía de Angmar. Pero vieron los pedazos de luz que había dejado Nienna. Los recogieron. Yo solo decía que el Rey Brujo había tratado de hacerme su esclava, y me dejaron como rehén. Luego me pusieron como sirvienta, para pagar el daño que les había hecho. No me importaba. Yo estaba obsesionada con lo que me había dicho Nienna. Ahora sabes por qué le rezo devotamente. Así pasé siete años. Aprendí las costumbres de los hombres, que me trataron con compasión. De ellos aprendí por primera vez que no solo existía maldad y codicia: también compasión y resiliencia y aprendí, con humildad, cuán grandes son como raza. El rencor por ellos y por lo que hizo Isildur ya no estaba, al menos no a su pueblo. Así, encontré utilidad en su sociedad, al traducir lo que decían los orcos y otras criaturas capturadas en sus batallas contra Angmar.

También en ayudarles a sus soldados, y en cederles el poco conocimiento que aprendí con Cirdan. Así, me gané la atención de su rey, Arantar, ya que siempre me esforzaba en servir a todo su pueblo. Era su animalito de carga. Ay, pensaba en aquellos plácidos días en los que fui reina y quién lo creería...

Pero la corona se había esfumado hace siglos.

Pronto le dije a este que su ciudad no resistiría, ya que algún día sería asolada por Angmar, el reino que se creó alrededor de Dol Gudur (cómo odié tener razón), y por primera vez osó a mirarme (quién sabe qué había hecho con los cristales que dejó Nienna). Para él, como para todos los demás, era una extraña elfa que era una paria de su propio pueblo. Entonces, osó a preguntarme quién era. Yo le dije que no me creería.

No me dijo nada, pero previno en mejorar sus defensas tal y como le aconsejé. Siempre trataba de preguntarme por qué hice lo que hice en el reinado de su padre y abuelo. Le contesté que si sus capitanes hubiesen sido tan sabios como él, quizás hubiesen entendido mi historia, y me tendrían como un gran aliado. Él me volvió a preguntar por esta. Yo solo le dije que algún día la sabría.

En ese entonces, viví la época más pacífica de Arnor. Ya en Rivendel, y acompañando a lo que quedaba de los Dúnadain contra Angmar, ví cómo su raza moría lentamente. Fue penoso, porque a pesar de algunas humillaciones (merecidas), les tomé cariño: muchas de sus mujeres habían sido pacientes y bellas conmigo. A muchas de ellas, hijos, maridos y padres yo había curado. Poco a poco me gané su respeto y también su amor mutuo.

Entonces, Gandalf apareció en medio de esa ciudad. Habló a solas con Arantar, y dijo que mi periodo de castigo había terminado en Arnor, y que mi pueblo me solicitaba de nuevo, al haberme encontrado. Entonces se enteró de quién era yo, sin poder creerlo. Yo le prometí, le juré que su raza siempre encontraría cuidado, y no más daño, conmigo. Le juré que siempre ayudaría a sus descendientes. Se lo juré por mi marido, y por mi familia y que haría todo lo posible por borrar la maldición de mi hijo. Y él lo aceptó.

Por eso, cuando me trajeron a Arahael, hijo de Aranarth, primer capitán de los Montaraces del Norte, nadie se sorprendió. Claro, eso sucedió siglos después. Cuando me fui de la esplendorosa Anuminnas, solo pude decir: "Disfruta de estos días, señor. Agradezco tu compasión y la de la Reina ", le dije a Arantar y a su esposa. "Pero deseo con todo mi corazón que tus descendientes conserven a tu reino próspero, y unido. Volveré para serviros cuando lo requieran"

Quedé en el recuerdo de su pueblo como una hechicera bondadosa de la que se hablaba solo en leyendas. Luego me enteré que usaron los cristales de Nienna para las cosechas, que se multiplicaron y trajeron prosperidad al reino. Creyeron que había sido obra mía. Pero todo eso se perdió, y yo quedé solo como una criatura fantástica.

Así me fui, en medio del asombro general. En medio del camino hacia Rivendel, le pregunté, en una caverna, por qué se había molestado por mí.

-Porque te requiero para misiones más importantes. Volverá tu turno de defender a los hombres y a sus asentamientos. Pero debes volver con los tuyos. Debes aprender sabiduría para no volver a perderte. Además, Elrond debe prepararte para ser uno de mis agentes más efectivos.

-Entiendo.- le dije, colocando mis manos hacia el fuego.

Nos despedimos en los linderos de Rivendel, donde me recibió Glorfindel en persona. Me sentí avergonzada por lo que hice, pero Elrond solo tomó mis manos.

-Has vuelto a casa.

-No soy digna- le dije, arrodillándome. – Mis acciones han sido imperdonables.

-Conozco de tus acciones, pero también de tu redención. Gandalf me ha encargado prepararte. Y por mi parte he aceptado gustoso, ya que también sé de la promesa hecha a nuestro Rey y el sacrificio hecho por tus hijos.

-Mi destino está sujeto a su voluntad- dije, mirando al suelo.

-Así es. Y por ello servirás en mi casa, y sobre todo a mi señora- dijo, y sentí la mano de Celebrían, que me miró sonriendo, y me abrazó. Otra vez, su aplomo, belleza, tranquilidad. Le sonreí como cuando éramos casi unas niñas.

-Deja de avergonzarte- me dijo. – Ahora nos darás tus talentos y tu espíritu para alegrar mi casa y mi alma. Aquí encontrarás reposo. Otra vez.

Yo solo pude abrazarla, antes de echarme a llorar. Ella perdonaba siempre. Era tan pura. Tan perfecta.

Luego ví a Elladan y Elrohir, y me recordaron a mi hijo. Solo pude abrazarlos. Y luego estabas tú. Estabas detrás de tu madre, muy joven, y tímida. Yo quedé extasiada al verte.

-Yo creí que te había asustado- insinuó perpicazmente Arwen.

Fineriel se echó a reír.

-¡No! Solo que eras tan hermosa que no lo podía creer. Por eso no pude contenerme.

-Arwen Undomiel, mi hija. La Estrella de la Tarde- me dijo tu padre, y yo solo besé tus manos.

No podía articular palabra. Ni mi hija era tan bella como tú.

-Oh, no digas eso…mírate.

-Hablo con la verdad- insistió ella. Yo me sentí intimidada, pero tu madre solo nos tomó a las dos, y me mostró mis aposentos.

Mientras aprendía a conocerte, y luchaba con Elladan y Elrohir, y les enseñaba todo sobre los orcos, fui enterándome de todo lo que sucedía en Arnor. Y mis deseos no pudieron ser cumplidos, ya que fue decayendo contra Angmar. Fui muchas veces en ayuda de ellos, junto a Glorfindel y Elladan y Elrohir. Y tú me decías "no te vayas", pero yo tenía que hacerlo, ya que tenía que proteger a tus hermanos y cumplir mis promesas. Eso nunca le gustó a Celebrían, que siempre temía por ellos y por mí. Ambas volvíamos a ser como antes, pero yo ya no era su reina, era una simple servidora. Y ella se avergonzaba, pero yo le quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Quizás yo habría hecho lo mismo- me dijo, caminando conmigo de gancho por el bosque, mientras comíamos manzanas. 

-¿Qué?

-Sacrificarme por mis hijos. O tal vez no. Mi corazón se habría roto. No sé si podría recuperarme de eso- me dijo con tristeza. - Neldaniel y yo aún no lo podemos creer. Hasta ella vino y hablamos, pero ya te habías perdido. Queríamos recibirte. Debiste venir con alguna de nosotras.

-Lo sé, pero todo lo que evité en mis hijos lo asumí yo. Tenía que vivirlo. Tenía que sacarlo. Y no lastimaría a las únicas personas que aún me quieren. Y a las que aún me quedan. Era el precio a pagar- le dije, mirando a sus ojos azules, medio rasgados. Ella me miró con bondad y tomó mi rostro.

-No lo habrías hecho. Ha sido mucho dolor. Yo no lo habría soportado. Quizás, sí, habría sido un cascarón vacío, como dices tu.

-Tu eres más fuerte que yo. Todas lo somos. Algún día volveremos juntas a cantar como niñas tontas. - le dije, recordando nuestros tiempos felices como simples servidoras de Gil-Galad, tres casi niñas amigas, despreocupadas y frívolas.

-Ya no somos niñas tontas. Hemos pasado por tanto- me dijo, para yo asentir. 

-Fineriel, esto no lo hace cualquiera. Gil-Galad tenía razón. Haría lo que fuera para evitártelo, pero el juramento es imposible- me dijo preocupada. Yo le sonreí, quitándole un cabello del rostro.

-Que me quieras es suficiente. No necesito nada más.

-Eso es fácil- me dijo, para sonreír. Yo también le sonreí y las dos seguimos caminando.

Pero los hombres también estaban en mi corazón, y ellos mismos se acabaron solos. La Lucha de los Parientes terminó por descomponerlo todo, en esos años aciagos. Gondor, con Minas Tirith, terminó por decaer.

Viví un tiempo ayudando a los que quedaban en el Norte, y conocí a los hobbits. Eran muy prósperos, viven cerca de lo que era Lindon… tienen los pies peludos. Muy amables conmigo. Me dedicaron incluso un relato. No he vuelto hace años donde ellos, pero son fascinantes. Y debo decir que para como yo vivía, eran bastante sofisticados.

Pero fue la única cosa feliz en medio de muchas cosas infelices, aparte de estar contigo y tu madre, en Lorien, donde volví a ver a Galadriel. Al ver todo lo que había pasado no me juzgó, solo me dio esperanza, y me dio el mismo consejo de Nienna: Fortaleza. Tuve que enterrar muertos, y acompañar a madres luctuosas, a hijas destrozadas, a hermanos sin esperanza.

-¿Por qué no me contaste de esto? Siempre me enteraba de todo por Elladan y Elrohir.- replicó Arwen.

-¿Para qué?- dijo ella, serenamente. – No quería que vieses que no había esperanza. Yo no sabía si existía. Era suficiente con el consuelo de tu madre, y quizás librarte del horror. Aunque fuese por un momento.

-Te habría consolado, ya que mi padre no habría permitido que yo te ayudase- dijo ella, meditativa.

-Ya lo haces- le dijo ella, a su lado, mirando en el balcón.

Sí, recuperé la familia que perdí junto a tu madre, tus hermanos y tú. Tu padre me mostró a Aiglos, pero yo la dejé en su lugar. Le dije que todavía no era digna de usarla. Tu madre trataba de alegrarme, y yo a ella. Y puede decirse que volví a encontrar mi felicidad.

-Hasta que la secuestraron…

Fineriel asintió.

-Aún me digo, aunque tu padre me lo reprocha, qué hubiese pasado si yo la hubiese acompañado. Si yo no hubiese aceptado irme con un destacamento a la región norte de Rivendel, a liberar todo el territorio de orcos. A los cinco días me enteré de que Celebrían había sido secuestrada, y galopé como una loca hasta las Montañas Nubladas. Allí me encontré a tus hermanos… y a ella. Ya no había luz en sus ojos. Algo había pasado.

De nuevo, Arwen. De nuevo, recordé a mi hijo. A mi hija. En cómo la oscuridad destruyó a uno y casi se lleva a la otra. Ví en ella lo mismo. Y solo me podía repetir. A ella no. No a ella. A ella no. A ella no. A ella no.

Yo le di una cura paliativa, porque Elrond era mejor en eso que yo. En la noche, ella dormía. Yo solo tenía que esforzarme por disimular mi desesperación. Sobre todo por tus hermanos, que igual lo adivinaban todo.

-Díganme lo que pasó con su madre- dije, acariciando su cabello. Elladan y Elrohir también estaban sombríos.

-La torturaron.

Yo me lo imaginaba.

-Díganme lo que le hicieron.

Los dos se miraron. Elladan suspiró. Era el más impetuoso de los dos.

-La estiraron hasta dejarla maltrecha. Quemaron la punta de sus dedos. La golpearon. Y la hirieron…mientras la insultaban.

Yo cerré los ojos y volví a tener el mismo sentimiento que manifesté cuando me enteré de lo que le hicieron a mi hijo. Esa rabia, ese odio, esas ganas de gritar y matar. ¿Por qué a ella, que era inocente? ¿Por qué a Celebrían? ¿Por qué Celebrían? ¿Por qué ella, caer en manos de esos monstruos? ¿Por qué precisamente ella, ella que significaba todo para mí? ¿Qué había sido mi consuelo cuando Gil- Galad y mi hijo murieron? ¿La mujer que me daba esperanzas? ¿Qué lo era todo para su familia?

Claro. Esto lo pagaba. Fue lo mismo que yo les hice a los orcos, cuyos rostros horrendos para mí eran todos iguales. Ahora era Celebrían, pero me prometí desechar esa idea o me atormentaría más. Pero el horror me superaba. Solo gemí, sin voz, para luego mirar desolada a sus hijos.

-No sé que decirles.-confesé, apesadumbrada. Superada por todo esto. 

Ellos asintieron. La llevamos a Rivendel, y traté de apaciguarte. Lloraste muchos días en mi regazo. Yo no podía llorar ante ti. Elrond terminó curándola, y a pesar de que mejoraba, yo noté que ella ya no estaba con nosotros. Entré y me quedé mirándola, adivinando lo que pensaba. Yo ya lo sabía, supongo. Ella sabía que yo sabía.

-Sabes que siempre cuidaré de Arwen, y de tus hijos. Pero ellos te necesitan- le dije, acercándome lentamente, con su comida. Comencé a dársela.

Ella no respondió.

-Elrond te necesita. Más que nadie- le dije, y ella seguía mirándome a los ojos.

-Y yo te necesito. Me devolviste a la vida. Tú, Arwen y tus hijos. Pero sobre todo tú- le dije, conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Lo sé…- me dijo al fin, tomando mi mano. Yo ya no pude contenerme.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?- le pregunté, quebrando mi voz. Todas sus damas lo hacían ocultas, detrás de la pared.

Ella me sonrió.

-Porque estoy cansada… Fineriel. Muy cansada. No hay esperanzas para mí. No hay esperanzas aquí. Lo vi en lo que me hicieron. Entendí por qué enloqueciste durante siglos. Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste por tus hijos.

Rogué en un impulso insensato que Nienna misma apareciese y la hiciera desistir. Pero ¿quién era yo para pedir semejante tontería?

-Pero tú tienes a Elrond, y él te ama…- le rogué. – Tus hijos te aman. Arwen, Arwen te necesita- sollocé. – No le hagas esto a ella.

Ella acarició mis rizos, y yo solamente lloraba.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para vivir… no soy tan fuerte. No como tú. O como ella, o como Elrond y mis hijos. Pero no como tú.

-No digas eso, claro que eres fuerte. Te recuperarás, y borrarás todo el horror…

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- me preguntó, mirándome con tristeza.

-No. Pero he aprendido a cargar con él sobre mis hombros- admití.

-Yo no puedo resistir tanto-admitió ella. –Ya no. – dijo, entre lágrimas. – A pesar de Elrond, de que lo amo tanto. De todo. No se borrará de mi mente. Y no puedo vivir así y darles eso a mis hijos.

-Ellos comprenderán- insisti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo en Valinor encontraré paz. Por eso, si me amas, prométeme dos cosas.

Yo asentí, llorando.

-Cuidarás de Arwen siempre, y velarás por su felicidad. Sea la decisión que tome.

-Te lo prometo- le dije, asintiendo.

-Le darás los consejos que no alcancé a darle, y el amor que no tuve tiempo de prodigarle- dijo, resuelta.

Yo asentí, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Cuidarás de mis hijos, como siempre lo has hecho. Cuidarás su espalda, como ellos la tuya. Les enseñarás a tomar su camino.

Yo seguí asintiendo, para llorar otra vez.

-Apoyarás a Elrond en todo lo que necesite. Te lo suplico.

-Claro que lo haré. Pero por favor no…- le rogué. – Por favor, no nos dejes. No la dejes- le rogué, refiriéndome a ti.

-Ella ahora te tiene a ti.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- dije, herida, y dejando la bandeja a un lado. – Solo dime por qué.

-Por ti y por ellos. Sé que lo entenderás algún día, así como Elrond. Ven acá. No quiero que te enojes conmigo- me dijo, y yo me acerqué, lentamente, y ella me dio un beso en la frente. Nos abrazamos largamente.

-Gracias por ser mi hermana y mi amiga en estos años – me dijo. –Gracias por todo. Siempre te recordaré. Ahora… quiero dormir- me dijo, y yo salí de la habitación, frente a las damas de compañía, también en lágrimas. Todas nos abrazamos, llorando.

-Ahora cumplamos con nuestro trabajo. Es la única manera de hacerla feliz- les dije, y ellas asintieron, mientras yo limpiaba sus lágrimas. Y luego me fui hacia tu recámara, para ver qué necesitabas. De nuevo, tragarme mi dolor. Siempre hay alguien a quien amo y a quien debo cuidar, en cada una de mis tragedias.

-La necesitaba a ella- suspiró Arwen. – A ella…

-Lo sé. Pero se conocía. Quizás no habría soportado el recuerdo de lo que le hicieron, la oscuridad que impregnó su corazón. No habría querido transmitírtela, ni a ti, ni a Elrond, ni a tus hermanos. No habría podido vivir tranquila pensando en que contagiaría todo con amargura, con odio y resentimiento. No querría, tal vez, convertirse en lo que yo me convertí. Sobre todo contigo y tus hermanos a su lado. Ahora pienso que… tal vez tomó la mejor decisión- le confesó a Arwen, que la miró pesarosa.

-Yo la habría querido, no me importase cómo estuviese.

-Sí, pero ella quería lo mejor para ustedes. Y por eso se sacrificó. Tal y como yo. Al fin y al cabo, tuvo el valor- concluyó Fineriel, mirando hacia la cascada.

-Quizás todos pagamos un alto precio por los que amamos. Ninguno se salva- sentenció ella. Y Fineriel asintió. Arwen, con la partida de su madre, asimiló el dolor por primera vez.

El día en que partió tu madre fue como volver a ver a mi hija, a mi nieta, a mi nuera y mi yerno despidiéndose de mí otra vez. Sentir que te arrancan el corazón, todo otra vez. Que te dan un puño en el estómago. Ver a tu padre abrazándola y besándola por última vez, partió mi corazón. Y a ti, con tus lágrimas en el horizonte, con tu capa ondeando en ese atardecer. Viendo a un pedazo de tu alma irte. Apenas ella embarcó, solo pude abrazar a tus hermanos y a ti, sin poder llorar. Para qué. De qué servían las lágrimas.

El horror por fin había alcanzado a tu padre, por fin la desidia y la desolación de esta larga guerra que empezó mi familia lo había tocado. Ya había pasado antes con sus padres y hermano. Pero con su corazón… tal vez no. Y ahora estaba padeciéndolo. Solo me miró a mí, y me dijo que me entendía. Que por fin sabía lo que era convertirse en pedazos.

-No. Tú volverás a verla- le dije.

-Pero hay muchos trabajos todavía por padecer- me dijo él, para irse al lado de sus hijos.

Así pasaron los años más tristes que recuerdo luego de la muerte de mi marido. Antes, me habían traído a Arahael, quien nació aquí, en Rivendel. Recuerdo cuando Celebrían y yo recibimos a su madre, embarazada. Gandalf estaba junto a ella.

-Una vez le prometiste a Aranthar ayudar a su estirpe. Cosa que has cumplido a cabalidad. Has luchado por ellos, y te has sacrificado. Pero esto será para asegurar tu promesa.

-Así es- le dije a Gandalf. – Lo prometí, y no he terminado de cumplirlo. Aunque nada pude hacer con lo que sucedió después. Lo lamento mucho- le dije a la mujer, que asintió.

Lo que había sucedido después: Los dunadain se quedaron sin rey. Prácticamente, su reino decayó por luchas internas y por el acoso de Sauron, o el Nigromante, como se le conocía en esos momentos. Minas Tirith quedó con un senescal a cargo, pero la línea se perdió. O eso era lo que yo sabía por Elrond.

-Ella es Finduilas, esposa de Aranarth, último del linaje de los reyes Dúnadain. Pidió protección a Elrond. De ahora en adelante, sus capitanes serán criados aquí. Y por ti.

-Me siento honrada, pero no sé por qué se me ha escogido para tal misión. No creo ser digna para la misma- le dije a Gandalf.

-Solo tú les puedes enseñar las artes del combate. Y otras cosas. Elrond los forjará con su sabiduría. No estarás para todos, pero sí en lo necesario- me advirtió.

-Pues sea- le dije yo, y le hice una reverencia a Finduilas.

Muchos me tomaron cariño, y respeto. Pero siempre se iban. Unos me querían más que otros. Pero sabían que yo era más vieja que sus propias espadas. Uno se enamoró de mí cuando era joven, pero pronto le hice desistir de sus esperanzas. Yo era la reina viuda de Gil- Galad, al fin y al cabo, y más vieja que él y que el tiempo mismo.

Celebrían se fue para la época de Arahad I. El niño Aragost, su hijo, me preguntaba por qué estaba tan triste la princesa, y yo le contestaba que por su madre. Entonces tú decidiste irte a Lorien, y yo le contaba al niño toda mi historia. Hasta que tu padre me mandó a llamar.

-Deseo que hables con Thranduil, del Bosque Negro. Sabemos del amor que tuvo hacia tu hijo. Debemos saber qué pasa con ellos, y de paso, saber qué pasa por los lados de los enanos.

-Bien. ¿Y Aragost?

-Estará bien- dijo Elrond, suspirando. – Gracias por aceptarlo.

-Está bien- le dije, tocando su libro. – Arwen está en Lorien y Elladan y Elrohir están con Arahar, en Arnor. No hay problema.

Y así, me fui a otra misión que por poco y hace tambalear mi propia estancia en la Tierra Media.


	10. Lo inevitable

Arwen miró a su niñera y dama de compañía con la lejana sensación que experimentan quienes no han pasado penurias gigantescas. Aunque ella perdió a su madre, siendo esta la primera y más grande pena de su alma, no llegaba a imaginar el dolor constante que había sufrido la sílfide pelirroja que estaba al frente suyo y parecía perdida en sus recuerdos.

Tenía miedo de experimentarlo. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando sabía que ya amaba a Aragorn y que iría con él hasta el último rincón de la Tierra Media si ese fuese su destino. Tenía miedo de perderlo, como a tantas mujeres, humanas o elfas, les pasó en los relatos y en los cantos. Y ellas hundieron toda esperanza e ilusión en su corazón. ¿No le pasó a la misma Gilraen, madre de Aragorn, cuando le dijo que perdió toda motivación de vivir? ¿Cuando lo poco que tenía se lo daba a su hijo porque no soportó el dolor de perder a Arathorn?

Y Fineriel no la juzgó. Arwen recordó cuando la miró a los ojos y le dijo: Descansa. Descansa, en su oído. Y a Gilraen pareció llegarle la paz súpita de los muertos con una leve sonrisa serena. Y no la volvió a ver.

Su padre había perdido a su madre. Su abuela a su hija, a sus hermanos, a su familia. Vio a reinos enteros caer. Y ahí estaba ella, que había perdido al rey Gil- Galad. A su hijo, a su hija, a sus nietas. Pero también le contó alguna vez que sufrió por el amor pasional que nunca debió sentir. Que transgredió las reglas de su universo y lo pagó con creces. Y que de ello solo quedaron cenizas porque las lágrimas las acabó todas. Y ahora, en su mirada, veía que pensaba en ello. Porque tenía que contarle todo lo que pasó, el cómo cayó en el abismo profundo del dolor para poder estar ahí parada.

-Todo lo que te han contado es cierto- le dijo Fineriel, sin mirarla. - Las lágrimas, la culpa, la felicidad efímera, lo inevitable. Yo nunca lo quise, solo sucedió. Nunca pensé que me pasaría. Ya sabes. Los grandes amores están para cambiar destinos y hacer de sus protagonistas los héroes de las leyendas. Beren y Luthien cambiaron el mundo por su propio amor. Maeglin destruyó el suyo por Idril Celebrindal y Gondolin cayó. Thingol construyó un reino para Melian y tu propia abuela acompañó a su esposo para salvar lo que nos quedaba. Gil- Galad quiso batallar no solo por su reino. También pensó en mí. Pero con el rey del Bosque Negro nunca pasó nada de eso. O no lo sé. Lo amé por confrontarme, lo odié por hacerme tambalear, lo amé porque me lo dio todo. Y él a mí, pero chocamos, como un barco contra las rocas en el mar.- afirmó, con una leve entonación de dolor.

Arwen vio el rostro de su dama de compañía. Sus ojos revelaban penurias que no querría pasar nunca. Porque los amores trágicos no solo se vivían cuando uno, o los dos amantes morían. También cuando se dejaban hechos pedazos, cuando sabían que tenían que cumplir un destino que los separaba. Cuando ellos mismos sabían que todo se acabaría. Y eso le había pasado, con el rey más caprichoso, mezquino y orgulloso de la Tierra Media. Eso le dijeron de él. Pero ella nunca le dijo nada de eso a Fineriel, porque nunca quiso hablar de ello. Es como si reviviese toda la tragedia que pasó desde Angmar...

-¿Fuiste feliz con él?

Ella sonrió, levemente, mirando hacia abajo. Asintió, triste.

-Sí. Por un momento me hizo olvidarme de Gil-Galad. Pero él mismo me dio su lanza. Y ahí comprendí que jamás podría ser. Me dijo que lo que amaba de mí era precisamente que tuviera en mis manos la lanza de mi marido. Con esta luché en Angmar, pero mi orgullo quedó tan destruido que no la volví a usar en siglos. Hasta que Thranduil me la dio de nuevo.- recordó. Arwen sonrió levemente, y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué él? Ada me contó que sufriste bastante a su lado. Que él nunca fue digno de ti. Que tú eras una reina y te trató peor que a un sirviente. Estuvo muy indignado con lo que pasó después de Angmar.- le dijo, contagiada por su tristeza.

Thranduil. De todas las criaturas de la Tierra Media que la hirieron, torturaron y lastimaron a través de los siglos, solo él pudo matarla. Y no fue por medio de la espada, sino a través de su corazón. No la mató de pena, como pasó con muchos de su raza, porque él mismo la salvó de su amor condenado. Porque la amó y la odió por la fuerza con la que vengó sus lágrimas. Porque lo amó y lo odió por acabar con todo lo que creía. Porque aunque los elfos silvanos, gracias a él, tenían fama de rebeldes, intransigentes y sin un atisbo de sabiduría, ella descubrió que solo al final dejaban ver sus profundas intenciones. En el caso de él, fue un motivo común y sencillo: volver a perder a quienes más amaba. A quien amó y que esta vez le dio otra visión de la vida. Una esperanza. Él la perdió y luchaba a toda costa por cuidar lo que tenía. Pero con un nuevo motivo vino el miedo. Y con el miedo siguió el dolor y el orgullo. Eso llegó a lacerar el corazón de los dos. Los llegó a poner a pensar que no podían darse el lujo de ser amados. Pero lo hicieron.

-Tu padre tenía razón- le respondió, sonriéndole resignada. - Pero aunque él me destrozó el corazón me dio las fuerzas para continuar. Siempre lo hizo. Y por verme más allá de todo lo que alguna vez fui lo amé. Y por ver yo lo que es más allá de lo que parece, él me amó.

Arwen no comprendió. Solo la vio llegando a Rivendel, de negro, furiosa, orgullosa, herida, sin hablar. Pero nunca le dijo nada. Se fue a Lothlorien y era la de siempre. O eso parecía. Y perdida en sus pensamientos, vio un collar negro, como el fuego. Refulgente, labrado.

-Fue su único gran regalo, no acepté ningún otro. Me dijo que le recordaba mucho a mí. Que era uno de sus tesoros. Como yo.

Arwen tomó la mano izquierda de Fineriel y vio una marca en sus dedos. Era una marca de espada. Una marca que las dos sabían que existía solo por causa del soberano del Bosque Negro.

-¿Quién lastima o daña a sus tesoros para hacer algo así?

Fineriel entendió que Arwen lo sabía. Sabía de lo que había pasado décadas atrás. Apretó su mano, y su rostro fue invadido por el dolor. El dolor de el día en que definitivamente, le asestó el golpe final. Hace ya 60 años.

-Fue en Ciudad del Lago. Tauriel, la elfa silvana de quien te conté, se interpuso mientras él y yo peleábamos. Él quería irse, en su mezquindad. Pero en realidad estaba furioso conmigo, por lo que le dije ante sus estúpidas intenciones de quedarse con parte del tesoro de Escudo de Roble. Quería dejarme, pero tenía en mente golpearme y llevarme de ahí a la fuerza, porque sabía que yo no dejaría a la gente de Ciudad del Lago. Tauriel apuntó con su arco, él con su espada. Yo me interpuse, como una estúpida. Él terminó cortándome. Nunca se lo perdonó. Se atormentó hasta la última vez que nos vimos, pero yo tuve que liberarlo. Aunque él nunca lo hiciera. Lo conozco muy bien.- pensó ella, ensimismada, en el obstinado carácter del rey del Bosque Negro, cuyo padre tuvo que acompañar a Gil- Galad en Dargolad a regañadientes. Y cuan terco fue Oropher así era Thranduil. Pero ella era peor y eso fue lo que terminó casi acabándolos. Y por esa herida ella sabía que él jamás dejaría de culparse.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?- le preguntó Arwen, sentándose a su lado. Fineriel miró su armadura negra. Le mostró el hombro. Estaba magullado.

-Esto fue cuando acabamos con Angmar, al lado de Glorfindel. Necesité su ayuda y tu padre me envió para hablar con él. Fui sola, no quería arriesgar a ninguno de los servidores de tu padre. Fui con andrajos, con mi pelo cubierto de suciedad, para que no me reconocieran. Bueno, ni tú ni tu padre me reconocieron y era notable después de lo que me tocó hacer.

-Vivir 10 años como una criatura maligna. Creí que te perderíamos para siempre- dijo Arwen, preocupada. - Vivir entre suciedad, bestias, orcos monstruosos. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Estuve al lado de Gandalf 10 años antes, en los reinos oscuros. Fui su guía en Umbar. Ya no existía nada de lo que conocí junto a Orleth. Todo era peor, distinto. Pero fui lo suficientemente hábil para camuflarme y enseñarle a Gandalf el poder de nuestros enemigos. Y este vio habilidad en mí. Habló con Saruman el Blanco, luego de nuestro viaje a Umbar, diciéndole que yo podría ser una excelente espía.

-¿Pero no está invadida por la oscuridad ya?- nos preguntó a los dos. Yo lo miré y él me miró a él, escudriñándome, como si arrancara capa a capa todos mis pensamientos. Pero disimulé muy bien mi vergüenza, mi ira, mis traumas. Por lo menos en mi rostro. Saruman sabía que yo solo tenía un espíritu: el de venganza. Tenía la ira infinita por haber perdido a todos los que amé. Que llegué a odiar el amor de Gil- Galad por la Tierra Media. Que deseaba que se pudriesen todos. Que quería morirme solo por ver a mi rey. Que a veces sentía que mis intenciones eran falsas.

-Puede perderse en la oscuridad fácilmente. Y esta vez no vendrá Nienna a salvarla- se burló. Yo lo miré con una siniestra sonrisa, pero luego lo hice con odio.

-Mírala, Mithrandir. Tiene el espíritu de los días oscuros. El espíritu de Fëanor en ella, como su hijo, quien tantos ascos me hizo - enfatizó y pensé en lo rencoroso que era. Perdona, no confío en él, no sé por qué. - Su sangre y la oscuridad de su alma podrán hacer de ella una criatura más, penosa entre el río de inmundicia que gobierna el Nigromante. Incluso podría hacerla su aliada. ¿No merece Fëanor ser reivindicado en su casa? ¿No merece Celebrimbor un destino mejor que el que le han dado? Lo que puede odiar puede amarlo y confundir sus ideales.- dijo, con su sinuosa voz.

-Todos podemos hacerlo, mi señor- insistió Gandalf. - Usted, yo. Todos podremos caer en la oscuridad. Ella ya lo hizo, es inmune a ello. Estará con nosotros porque ha visto a mi lado el dolor, la sevicia y el horror. Y aún así todavía recuerda que puede amar.

-¿Amar para vengar? ¿Para morir?

-Para mantenerse en pie- respondí yo, sin mirarlo. - Para cumplir una promesa que hice.

-Una promesa a la que has faltado muchas veces. ¿Qué nos garantiza que la locura no termine de invadirte del todo y quedes como una criatura que solo puede obtener paz a través de una muerte impía y mísera?

-El olvido es el que mata de manera impía y mísera. Y no, no he podido olvidar por un minuto quién soy. A qué renuncié. Y a quienes amo. El olvido de mi propio rostro, ese no existe. No existe tampoco el olvido hacia lo que me ha permitido ver, más allá de la muerte de todos los Capitanes dúnadain, que hay una brizna de esperanza. Fue lo que me transmitió Gil-Galad. Y lo que siempre he tenido conmigo a pesar de mí misma.

-Señor, tengo mi confianza en ella. La he preparado para esta tarea.- dijo Gandalf, mirándolo a los ojos. Saruman me tocó el cabello y lo volvió gris. Y arrugó mi rostro. Quedé como una desagradable anciana corrupta de Umbar.

-Espero que sea cierto, Gandalf- le advirtió. Este solo me miró a los ojos y allí me reconoció. Me dio mi collar, el que me dio Gil-Galad en Lindon. Con su mirada me dijo que siempre recordase la promesa hecha a mi rey y a mis hijos. Que esto siempre me daría mis recuerdos. Pero que era hora de acabar con Dungabad, Carn Dum y Angmar de una vez y para siempre.

Y así lo hice. Vi el horror por el horror, el fin de toda razón. Gracias a la magia de Saruman no enfermé de odio, ni físicamente, pues solían comer carne cruda e inmundicias. Gracias a lo que hizo Gandalf conmigo y mi collar no olvidé quién era y no me desplomé ante el Rey Hechicero y su infinita e inmunda oscuridad. Aprendí a manejar las negras artes y con ellas engañé a hombres mezquinos enemigos de Gondor. Maté a varios, con crueldad. Me hice de una reputación. Y cuando olvidaba quién era, la voz de Gandalf y Galadriel venían como un doloroso antídoto y retumbaban en mi cabeza, hacían arder mi cuerpo como un veneno en las entrañas. Y enviaba todos mis informes con mis cuervos. Pasaron agónicos 10 años. Yo ya no soportaba más tanto horror y solo dije que me iría a Umbar. Llegué a Isengard, donde Saruman me devolvió mi aspecto. Pero vio en mis ojos todo lo que había visto. Simplemente posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y vi cómo salió de mí un aura maligna, riéndose. Yo me desplomé y desperté solo tres semanas después en Rivendel.

-Ya cumpliste con tu parte. Puedes quedarte- me dijo Glorfindel, ahora segundo luego de Elrond en Rivendel. Yo me levanté, contrariada.

-No está cumplida mi tarea y sabes que no me quedaré a esperar.

Él sonrió bondadosamente y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabía que dirías algo así. Y por ello Elrond te pidió que fueses al reino del Bosque en el Este. Dice que solo tu puedes hablar con Thranduil y con Neldaniel, sobre todo, para apoyarnos en la batalla definitiva contra Angmar. Irías con sus tropas.

-De acuerdo. - le dije. Y no esperé un día más para irme, como una criatura maltrecha, hasta los límites del Bosque Negro. La oscuridad apenas comenzaba a tocarlo. Yo simplemente comencé a sentir que alucinaba, hasta que luego vi la punta de una flecha. Un joven elfo rubio, con mirada resuelta, que me preguntaba quién era yo.

-Soy Fineriel, heraldo de Elrond, señor de Rivendel- dije, pensando en mis palabras y mareada. - Vengo a traerle un mensaje al rey Thranduil.

-¿Tú, la reina de Lindon? Estás loca, inmundicia. ¿Cómo osaste entrar a nuestro territorio? Mírate. Estás llena de porquería y horror.

Yo mostré el collar, desconcertada. El joven comandante lo miró contrariado.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

Como no respondí, decidió traerme encadenada hasta el reino del Bosque. Vendó mis ojos, hasta que entrando recuperé mi conciencia. Me di cuenta que tenía grilletes en el cuello y en las manos. No sentí nada, pero él se dio cuenta.

-No parecen ser pesados para tí- me dijo en sindarin, creyendo que no entendería.

-Los tuve en otro tiempo al ser esclava de los hombres- le respondí de igual modo. Él me miró contrariado, descubriendo de pronto que había cometido un error.

-Es imposible...

No pudo decir nada más, porque llegamos al trono central. Allí estaba el rey, con su capa de armiño color plata, al lado de ella, mi amiga. Tan bella con su corona de pinos y bayas, con sus ropajes verdes. Jamás la había visto así. En el funeral de mi hijo estaba de negro, hecha pedazos. Pero ahora florecía otra vez. Su cabello rizado y rubio se desplegaba graciosamente sobre sus blancos y perfectos hombros. Sus ojos rasgados de zafiros complementaban un rostro con hoyuelos y una boca gruesa, pero sonriente. Tal y como la había dejado.

El joven comandante fue a susurrar algo al rey, que me miró con una sonrisa de desprecio. Tomó mi collar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ¿Lo robaste? ¿Acabaste con la vida de la señora de Lindon?

-Que yo sepa, la señora de Lindon no ha terminado con su vida porque está al frente suyo- le respondí, mirándolo a los ojos. Él se contrarió. Cómo había cambiado Thranduil. Cómo había pasado de ser el solícito servidor, paciente y servicial al... insolente y agudo rey que ahora me miraba con desprecio.

-La viuda de Gil-Galad no hablaría con tal insolencia, ¿me equivoco?

-Oh, sí. Eso era lo que más le gustaba al rey- le respondí, encantada de fastidiarlo (impulsivamente), ya que odiaba su arrogancia, la podía respirar. Él no era así. No lo recordaba así.

-Seguramente a tí te gustará la prisión..- afirmó, pero Neldaniel se bajó de su trono, para sorpresa de su marido, y me miró a los ojos. Con un gesto de su mano, volvió mi cabello a la normalidad, para sorpresa de todos. Me miró a los ojos, y se arrodilló, besando mis manos, conmovida. Gritó y yo con ella. Todos se sorprendieron. Ella se echó a llorar.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no viniste aquí cuando partió nuestra Finarwen? ¿Por qué? ¡Ingrata!- me reprochó.

-Lo siento... lo siento de...

-¡Estúpida!- me dijo, para cubrirme de besos. Thranduil se relajó y sonrió, conmovido. Legolas hacía lo mismo. Ella seguía llorando y yo con ella.

-¡Mis niños! - siguió sollozando, recordando a mis hijos. Yo seguía llorando con ella. - ¡Mis niños!- se lamentó, pues los vio nacer y los tuvo a ambos en brazos. No podía soportar lo que había pasado con ellos. -!Ay no!- dijo, y ambas sollozamos, abrazándonos fuertemente, mientras ella seguía cubriéndome de besos. Nos dejaron hacer, hasta que agotamos todas las lágrimas que teníamos. Las dos nos limpiamos las lágrimas.

-Hola- le dije, y ella se rió, para volver a sollozar lo mismo que yo. Ella miró a su rey, conmigo abrazada.

-Legolas, ¿podrías quitarle los grilletes? Detesto verla así- le dijo al comandante, que resultó ser el príncipe del Bosque, a quien había visto por última vez siendo un jovenzuelo, amigo de mi hija. Él miró a su padre, desconcertado y este a él, del mismo modo. Thranduil asintió y Legolas comenzó a quitarme las cadenas.

-Lo siento- me dijo, apenado, mirando a su madre, que solo me sonreía a mí.

-Está bien. Me veía horrenda- le dije, y Neldaniel me abrazó, pletórica de felicidad.

-Creí que habías muerto en Angmar. Dijeron que te perdiste, que fuiste esclava, que...¿por qué no viniste? - dijo, para empujarme, y luego darme otro beso.

-Yo lamenté mucho... la partida de la reina Finarwen, señora- dijo Legolas. - En verdad la apreciaba.

-Lo sé- le dije a Legolas tomando su mano.

Thranduil bajó de su trono. Solo me hizo una reverencia, al lado de su reina, que hizo lo mismo. Todos los elfos lo hicieron. Yo me sentí incómoda, e hice otra.

-No es necesario. Por favor- les dije, y Neldaniel besó mis manos. Su esposo suspiró.

-Lo que pasó con... nuestro rey Gil-Galeth rompió mi corazón. Nuestro corazón. Técnicamente era el hermano mayor de Legolas- dijo, palmoteando su hombro, mientras este asentía, pesaroso. -Fue nuestro niño. Con él compartimos muchas cosas antes de la llegada de nuestro propio hijo. Fui su... tío, o su segundo padre, también su amigo, su compañero. Él me salvó- dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. - Sin él no seríamos felices Neldaniel, Legolas ni yo. Él ayudó a nuestro reino, él hizo muchas cosas por nosotros. No imagino cómo debes sentirte tú, aún...

Yo le sonreí, apretando los labios con tristeza. Neldaniel me abrazó, limpiando sus lágrimas otra vez.

-Recuerda que acá te queremos mucho. Por favor no te vuelvas a perder.

-Lo sé... pero siento a veces que los hados nos persiguen a todos por mi culpa. Mira lo que le pasó a Celebrían- le dije, devastada. Ella asintió, llorando otra vez.

-Lo sé. No volveremos a ser las tres jamás- sollozó, mientras su marido ordenaba a las damas que le trajeran un pañuelo. - Pero seguimos siendo las dos. Ella estaría tan feliz de vernos. Y yo estoy tan feliz- sollozó. - De verte, niña tonta. Luego de tantos siglos, hay esperanza- se quebró, mientras Thranduil le daba un beso. Me sonrió levemente.

-Perdóname por mi comportamiento. Era menester conservar nuestras dudas para seguridad del reino.

Yo le sonreí.

-Está bien.

Los dos ordenaron de inmediato prepararme aposentos y para la cena, yo ya tenía mi vestido negro de luto. Hacía el papel, una vez más, de reina viuda de Lindon. Legolas me mostraba las cartas escritas entre él y mi hija. Eran como hermanos. Hablaban de arcos, de lanzas, de armas. De cómo él se adaptaba a su papel y ella lo aconsejaba. También le habló de Meldir y él la animó a seguir adelante con él. ¡Le habló incluso de su vida de casada! ¡De todo lo que tendría que hacer! Yo estaba realmente sorprendida, mientras leía las cartas. También las de mi hijo con Thranduil, que me las mostraba una a una. Eran amigos, almas gemelas, indudablemente. Y desde su muerte, Thranduil se había endurecido.

-Es una pérdida que aún no podemos superar.

-No, aún no- dijo Neldaniel. -No te diré otra vez que debiste buscarnos, pero estoy tan feliz de que estés acá. Te cuidaremos como mereces. Y por cierto- dijo, sacando de un cofre que le trajo una elfa el zafiro azul que le regalé. Me lo dio en la mano.

-Recuérdame así.

Ella suspiró, comprendiendo que me iría. Me miró molesta, pero luego me sonrió.

-Sabía que no te quedarías tanto. Pero al menos espero que seas muy feliz con nosotros- me dijo, y Thranduil tomó su mano y la besó. Yo sonreí con nostalgia, pues recordé en ellos dos cuando Gil-Galad y yo éramos felices. Me alegraba saber que todavía podía existir algo así y cuánto luchamos para que sucediera, sobre todo yo. Legolas me devolvió mi collar, sentado a mi lado.

-Lo siento- me dijo. Yo sonreí.

-Ya te dije que estaba bien.

-No, ni remotamente. Pero cuentan que fue increíble lo que hizo en Angmar. Transformarse así, verlo todo y soportarlo todo sin perder la cabeza. Eso es loable.

Yo sonreí, mordaz, retándolo con mi mirada, pero él estaba demasiado interesado conmigo. Parecía una curiosidad.

-No es algo que recomendaría. Fue la peor misión de mi vida. Hubiese soportado más años, pero ya estaba cansada. Tu eres joven y haces bien en cercar a elfas disfrazadas como yo en el bosque. Me recuerdas a mí cuando era guardia- le dije, para beber vino. Él me sonrió, contento.

-He oído historias que no creí que fuesen ciertas. Dicen que usted fue esclava de los dunadain y que sabe hablar lengua negra. Que decapita a cien orcos con su espada todos al tiempo. Y que bebe su sangre.

-¿Beber? ¿Sangre?- le dije, para echarme a reír. Me tocó hacer eso en Angmar, con personas. Pero nunca lo hice con orcos. Menos cuando los mataba.

-Por eso desistí de seguir siendo espía en Angmar, pero jamás bebería sangre de un orco. ¡Qué asco! Huele espantoso- dije, partiendo una manzana con un cuchillo y dándole la mitad. Él la tomó, sonriendo.

-Esto es delicioso. Vaya. Cuánto extrañaba este sabor- dije, saboreando la manzana. Él sonreía, sorprendido.

-Es mejor de lo que recordaba.  
-¿Verdad? Fuimos tan felices en Lindon- dijo Neldaniel. -Tres elfas niñas jugando en el mar. Solíamos comer manzanas y a ella le apenaban los regalos, era tan tímida. Devolvía las manzanas, así que me las terminaba comiendo yo- dijo, alzando los hombros ,con naturalidad. Yo me reí. Estaba tan feliz de verla.

-Tu madre fue amiga de una mujer excéntrica- le dije a Legolas, que se rió.

-No la recuerdo tan excéntrica- terció Thranduil, tomando la mano de Neldaniel, que partió un pedazo de manzana para él, que la puso a un lado. Ella insistió en que la comiera con la mano.

-Está bien- le respondió, cediendo a sus deseos.

-Fuimos grandes amigos. Fuimos muy felices. Trabajamos en equipo. Gracias a tí, a lo que hiciste por nosotros, pudimos ser felices. Luchaste por nosotros y eso jamás lo olvidaré- dictaminó él, con gratitud. - Además tu hijo fue una de mis grandes alegrías- dijo, con pesar. -Mi gran amigo y salvador. Pero tu, tu le inculcaste su espíritu.

-Y eso fue lo que acabó con él, al final- me lamenté.

-No, ¿cómo dices eso? Si la muerte no lo hubiera encontrado él habría sido un gran rey- insistió Neldaniel. Thranduil asintió.

-La admiración era mutua. Él ayudó a protegernos, él cumplió sus tratos, él nos dio equipamiento. Y sobre todo, una amistad desde muy pequeño. Pudiste dejar a tu hija gobernar en Lindon. O tu misma. ¿qué pasó? - me preguntó Thranduil, preocupado.

-El espíritu de Fëanor- les dije a ambos. -A pesar de Gil-Galad...la oscuridad se apoderó de los tres. No permitiría a mi hija sucumbir, no lo hice y ella entendió la presión de la corona. La obsesión por la venganza. Mi hijo la tenía ya en pequeñas dosis y quién sabe si también algún día volvería a caer. Y cayó-afirmé, con dolor. - Y cuando Finarwen se volvió un alma perdida, la elegí a ella por sobre la corona. Al fin y al cabo, Lindon no era el legado de Gil-Galad, eran mis hijos y mis nietas. La preferí por encima de ello. Y a Lindon por encima de mí y mi orgullo-confesé, cerrando los ojos.

Neldaniel me abrazó. Yo a ella. Mi hermana. La hermana que había elegido.

-Eres muy valiente por hacer esto. Muy valiente. La persona más valiente que he conocido. Gil- Galad está orgulloso de tí- me dijo, con convicción. Negué con la cabeza.

-Hice que muriera su hijo. Le quité a su hija la corona de la cabeza.-repliqué.

-No, la salvaste. La salvaste, Fineriel. Eso solo lo hace una verdadera reina. Yo lo sé, porque lo soy aún. Aunque te confieso que... no sé qué haría en tu lugar. Quizás no sea tan fuerte.

-Eso decía Celebrían. Y mira-le dije, con pesar. Ella me pidió narrarle todo. Thranduil se contuvo, pero ella si lloró por su amiga y confidente, diametralmente opuesta, y por su suerte. Duraron juntas tanto tiempo, como hermanas. Solían confundirlas y ellas dejaban hacer. Las cómplices, incluso de mi marido cuando quería conquistarme. Cómo me daban consejos opuestos. Cómo se divertían, cómo eran como el hielo y el fuego. Así las quería.

-Tenemos mucha suerte- le dijo a Neldaniel, besando su mano.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella, para besarlo. Ambos se abrazaron y juntaron sus frentes, como no queriendo separarse. Y yo me sentí en otros tiempos, viendo lo que alguna vez viví.

-Los quiero, amigos- les dije, para levantarme. Ellos me sonrieron y Neldaniel me besó la mano.

Fui a pasear sola, por las estancias del palacio de Thranduil, recordando mis propios momentos felices con Gil-Galad. Nunca lo volví a ver desde que se apareció al pie de mi cama, cuando murió. Pero recordaba cuando le enseñaba el idioma de los enanos, o el oriental . Cuando reíamos los dos, o yo le leía. Cuando él me adornaba, como un muñeco. O cuando apartaba mi cabello. Cuando me veía arrullar a mis hijos y los miraba orgulloso. Pensé en él. En su presencia. En su majestad. En cuando me abrazaba para no soltarme.

-Soy muy feliz por tí.- le dije a Neldaniel, que se acercó lentamente hacia mí y respetaba mi momento a solas. - Espero que lo seas para siempre.

Ella tomó mi mano y posó la otra sobre las mías.

-Es duro extrañar a tu familia. Pero más duro es extrañar a quien amaste así. Aún estás a tiempo de devolverte y verlos a todos. Y quizás, por gracia de Iluvatar, puedas ver al Rey. Has hecho bastante aquí.- me dijo suavemente.

Yo negué con la cabeza, tomando su mano y acercándome a ella.

-No hasta que sea digna de usar la lanza de Gil-Galad. Solo ahí entenderé que mis tareas han terminado y si Iluvatar perdona mis pecados, quizás todo tenga sentido- le dije, sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Pero cómo sabes si lo tiene, Fineriel?- me preguntó, preocupada por mí.

-Verte a tí con Thranduil y Legolas. Ver el amor que todavía existe. El amor que otros me prodigan. Eso me mantiene en pie.- le respondí, pero ella me miraba conmovida.

-¿Pero tú? Tu alguna vez amaste. Es justo conservar algo para tí. - me rogó. - Tus nietas ya deben ser mujeres esplendorosas. Deberías volver a verlas.

-Lo sé. Deben ser hermosas- le respondí, pensando en Aethel y Mïrie. Solía pensar en dos mujeres hermosas, una de cabello más encendido que el mío, más rubio pero rojizo, y otra rubia, de ojos oscuros - Pero... en cuanto a las esperanzas, ¿sabes? temo conservarlas porque sé lo que es perder y en demasía- dije, recordando a Orleth y a Celebrian. -Pero este miedo siempre se hace realidad.

-Ay, Neldaniel. ¿Sabes? Los años me habían enseñado que no hay que temer demasiado.

-Nunca temiste. Siempre fuiste la más valiente de las tres- le dije. Ella sonrió. Sí que era temeraria. Para todo. Incluso para amar.

-Pero ahora sí tengo miedo. Ahora que veo todo lo que te pasó y no... no te ofendas, creerás que soy una cretina...

-No- dije, sonriéndole y bufando, levantando mis cejas. - Es verdad. Adelante...- la exhorté.

-Cuando amas tanto a alguien tienes miedo de perderlo. Tienes miedo de... quedarte sin nada. De hacerte trizas. Así que te entiendo- me dijo con tristeza. - Y sé que no viniste por mí, aunque deberías, ingrata. Y sé que has traído el horror a nosotros. Y sabía que ese día llegaría. Tarde o temprano. Ay, amiga.

-Todo estará bien- le dije. -Siempre ha salido bien para tí.- le respondí, acariciando su rostro. Ella me volvió a abrazar, sin decirme nada.

Al día siguiente los tres hablábamos en un salón privado, sobre mi misión.

-Sé que Angmar es una amenaza constante, pero ahora que he leído tus informes, es inevitable pensar que en cualquier momento pueden invadirnos. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no tan pronto...- dijo Thranduil para sí, preocupado. - No tan pronto.

Me sentí como el oscuro portador de malas noticias, pero seguí impasible.

-Las fuerzas se reagrupan en Carn Durn. Son miles de orcos y han pasado dos años desde que abandoné esa tierra maldita. Pero hay algo mucho peor. - le dije. Él me miró atónito.

-Dímelo.

-Dragones. No como los grandes que alguna vez asolaron las tierras del Norte. Pero existen. Tienen por lo menos tres. Los usarán en cualquier oportunidad. Elrond y Cirdan prefieren acabar con ellos de una vez antes de que se desperdiguen. Y yo pienso lo mismo. Es mejor ir a acabar con el nido antes de enfrentarlos y someter a nuestra gente al sufrimiento de perderlo todo.

Thranduil miró su anillo, el que tenía de su enlace con Neldaniel. Ella tomó su mano, preocupada.

-Debemos ir. Debemos hacerlo, o no habrá opción.- solucionó. Eso, a pesar de que tenía miedo. Pero yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Thranduil seguía pensativo, pero Neldaniel insistía.

-Ella tiene razón. No nos queda mucho tiempo si ellos salen. Debemos ir.- afirmó.

-Iré- me respondió a mí, haciéndole entender a su esposa que ella jamás se movería del Bosque Negro. Puedes escribirle eso a Elrond. Nos reuniremos con sus tropas cuando este lo disponga.- dijo, retirándose. Sentí a Neldaniel molesta.

-Sabes que no lo dejaré.- me dijo, herida. Yo me senté a su lado.

-Ayer hablábamos del miedo.

-Ajá- gruñó ella.

-Alguna vez pensé lo mismo cuando Gil-Galad se fue a Mordor. Pensé en morir a su lado ese día. Pero él me dio una razón muy lógica: Si yo moría primero, sus esperanzas se acabarían y no le importaría morir más que por reunirse conmigo. Olvidaría por qué luchaba. Además, no quedaría de él un solo recuerdo. Nada. Por eso yo y mis hijos debíamos continuar. Aún no lo entiendo. Pero creo que tuvo razón, como siempre- le dije, tomando su mano. Ella volteó su rostro, mirándome con un sino de fatalidad.

-Hay algo que no sabes y que entendí justo cuando nuestro Gil- Galeth murió- me dijo sin ambages.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero sufrir como tú. Sé que ya te lo había dicho, pero no quiero- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. - No quiero que pasen los milenios y estar ahí, mirando el cielo, recordando cuando fuimos felices. Lo siento. Perdona, otra vez- me dijo, porque sabía que me heriría. -Yo no soy tan fuerte...

Recordé que eso me lo dijo Orleth, también Celebrian. Ninguna de ellas era tan fuerte como yo. Como yo, que tenía el alma hecha pedazos desde hace tiempo pero que todavía podía sentir algo.

-No puedo ser tan fuerte. No puedo llorar por toda la eternidad- me dijo, compungida.

-¿Y si él te llora a tí?- le pregunté.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Puede pasar. Mira a mi hijo.- le dije. Ella suspiró y no me respondió.

Ante su silencio repentino, me fui a la guardia, con Legolas, que trataba de pelear con los comandantes. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pero yo seguía comiendo manzanas, pensando en las palabras de la reina. Veía a Legolas vencer, con ímpetu, a sus compañeros. Estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Hasta que yo le tiré una manzana, que lo derribó. Él me miró desconcertado.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Para que te enojes- le dije, sin mirarlo.

En realidad, su madre me pidió guiarlo en su formación. Quería que lo conociese mejor. Y yo lo hacía a mi manera.

-No quiero pelear con usted- me dijo, prevenido. - Ya he visto lo que puede hacer.

-Pero yo sí- le dije, lanzándole un cuchillo, que esquivó al instante. Él se abalanzó, y lo jalé del pelo, incluso lo mordí. Estrellé su rostro contra el piso, y lo dejé, sometido.

-Pelea sucio. Como un orco.

-¿Se lo dirías a un orco?- le pregunté, burlona.

-No- dijo, recogiéndose, para luego atacarme. De hecho, llamó a todos sus compañeros, que vinieron contra mí al mismo tiempo. Creo que eso rompió el hielo entre nosotros.

Luego del ataque en el que casi no salgo completa, él y yo hablábamos de la inminente guerra con Angmar.

-Claro que iré. Sé que mi padre no me dejará, ni mi madre, pero iré. Soy el heredero, pero debo ir.- me dijo, decidido.

-No te dejará nunca.- le dije, pensando en el frío tono de Thranduil cuando aceptó mi propuesta.

-Iré, de todos modos. Eso no podrá evitarlo.- insistió Legolas.

-Eso dijo tu madre- le respondí, pasándole otra manzana. Él le dio una mordida, contrariado.

-No quiero que vaya. ¿ A qué? - me preguntó aterrado. - En eso apoyo a mi padre. Si he de encerrarla en una habitación por su orden, lo haré. Mi abuela no soportó lo que pasó con mi abuelo, lo sabes.

La pobre Eneriel. Nunca pudo salir en busca de su hijo, que era servidor en Lindon y ese fue uno de los más grandes dolores que Thranduil tuvo. Y solo cuando cayó Oropher y vino Neldaniel, volvió a verlo, pero quedó tan destrozada que veía a Oropher en Thranduil y tuvo que partir a Valinor. Yo misma la ví hacerlo, en el tercer año de reinado de mi hijo y traté de disuadirla, en vano.

-Padre no permitirá que suceda la misma tragedia. Prefiero que conserve a mi madre. Es más probable que pueda conservar a más herederos con ella. - dijo él, como si su propia vida no importase nada. Yo lo miré espantada.

\- Sabes cuánto rogaron ambos por tí. Cuánto te esperaron. Que tu madre no te oiga hablar así- le advertí.

-Está bien- obedeció, pensativo.

-Ni tu padre- insistí.

Yo escribía a Elrond. Sentí la presencia de Thranduil e hice una reverencia. Él vio mi espada y comenzó a admirarla.

-Qué tonto fui. Debí reconocerte por la espada- observó con amabilidad.

-Quizás también por las manzanas- le respondí. Él bufó por la broma.

-Eso hubiese sido más fehaciente que la espada.

Yo sonreí. Él se sentó al frente mío, con expresión grave.

-Hace milenios, Gil- Galad se enfrentó a mi misma disyuntiva. Si sus herederos y esposa partirían con él a la guerra. Pero los dejó llorándolo por siglos. En mi caso no me lo perdonaría jamás si le ocurre algo a Neldaniel. Pero sé que ella no se lo perdonará si me deja partir. Pero debo conservarlos. A los dos. - dijo, refiriéndose a Legolas y a ella. - Gil- Galad hizo bien.

-Tu estuviste en Dargolad aquel día. Viste morir a tu padre y eso desencadenó la tragedia con tu madre. Todo es incertidumbre cuando nos enfrentamos a los hados oscuros. Nuestras decisiones siempre afectarán a otros, pero en este caso te digo que es la correcta.- le respondí, expresándole mi apoyo. Él me miró agradecido.

-Desearía que Neldaniel te escuchara. Está empecinada en combatir.- dijo, preocupado.

-Cuenta con eso, majestad.- le dije. Él me sonrió, para hacerme luego una inclinación de cabeza.

-Ella no es tan fuerte. Quizás nadie lo es- me dijo, enigmáticamente, antes de retirarse. También se refería a mí y odié que fuese un ejemplo de loco heroísmo entre mi raza, cuando a veces solo quería a alguien que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Unos días después, el rey daba instrucciones personalmente a sus tropas. Yo lo ayudaba con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Legolas (feliz porque su padre lo dejaba participar en la instrucción) y yo éramos los oponentes de cada miembro de la tropa. Pero Thranduil apartó a su hijo en seguida.

-He matado a muchos orcos que pelean precisamente como eso: orcos. No creo que puedas contrarrestar tus sucias técnicas con las mías.- me dijo, sacando su espada. Yo apunté con la mía.

-Yo no soy un orco- le dije, y me lancé para atacarlo. Íbamos en combate parejo y él estrelló mi cara contra un árbol, haciéndome sangrar, pero yo le corté al lado de la oreja. Él se enfureció y combatió con más furia, hasta que oímos una discusión. Los dos nos apartamos. Legolas se iba furioso hacia sus aposentos, mientras Neldaniel respiraba fuertemente, furiosa.

-Quédate donde estás- le ordenó Thranduil a su hijo, que lo hizo al instante, cruzado de brazos. -Señora, le exijo una explicación sobre lo que acaba de pasar- dijo altivo. Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Él no irá.-le dijo ella, alterada. - No irá, Thranduil.

-Tú no decides esto, madre- insistió Legolas, alterado también.

-Es una decisión que estoy pensando. Vaya o no, debe instruirse, sea para protegerme a mí, como su padre, o para protegerte a ti y al reino. - le dijo suavemente, pero todos lo escuchamos.

-No irá- insistió ella, furiosa. Yo traté de acercarme.

-Neldaniel...

-Es todo- me gritó, interrumpiéndome, para irse. Legolas se iba detrás de ella, pero Thranduil lo detuvo.

-Hablaremos de esto después, los tres.- le dijo, mientras me miraba a mí irme detrás de ella, que se encerró en su habitación. Las damas no me dejaban pasar. Hasta que la puerta se abrió sola.

-Creí que me amabas. Creí que lo entenderías. Creí que como reina sabrías de mi terrible angustia.- me reclamó, entre lágrimas.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Que yo dejé morir a Gil-Galeth- adiviné su pensamiento. -Como todos.

-Oh, Fineriel...- dijo, avergonzada, levantándose, entre lágrimas. - Cómo...

-No me lo niegues. No tu. - le insistí. Ella suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Lo admitía.

-Quizás lo hice, pero... mis hijos no son seres... o no fueron seres para ser controlados, ¿sabes? No fue para eso que los engendramos Gil-Galad y yo.

-Perdóname- me dijo, cerrando los ojos. - Soy un asco de amiga.

-No seas tonta, eres una gran amiga. Tampoco puedo controlar lo que piensas, ¿ves?

Ella asintió, resignada.

-Y no pude controlar a Gil- Galeth por la sencilla razón de que no pude detener su voluntad, así como no podrás detener la de Legolas. Sea en Angmar o en un futuro, si existe alguno, no podrás detenerlo. Nunca. Queremos que no sufran nuestros seres amados. Pero sus decisiones son suyas.

Ella se quedó callada, para luego mirarme lastimada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me detienes a mí?

Yo bajé la cabeza, y me quedé en silencio. Luego la miré destrozada.

-Porque todos los que amo se mueren- le confesé, ya conmovida por sus lágrimas y con voz quebradiza. -Todos los que me dicen que hay tan siquiera un lugar donde mi alma puede descansar parten de mi lado. Si Thranduil puede protegerte de eso, lo apoyaré hasta el fin- le dije, revelándole mis verdaderos motivos. - Si puedo saber que puede existir algo de felicidad luego de la barbarie haré hasta lo imposible por apoyarlo. Además, ¿qué haría yo si mi última amiga se muere? ¿Qué sería de mí?

Ella me abrazó, llorando.

-Tengo miedo- me confesó. - No quiero que de Thranduil no me quede ni el recuerdo. No quiero ver a Legolas teniendo una muerte desastrosa. No lo puedo soportar, Fineriel. Tengo miedo de perderlos. Tengo miedo de quedar hecha un alma seca, sin esperanzas.

-No pasará nada de eso. Estarás bien- le dije, para darle un beso en el cabello y abrazarla. Se veía más serena, pero no más convencida, cuando Legolas le informó que cambiaría su lugar por el de ella. Parecía resignada, pero los tres sabíamos que no lo acataría tan fácil. Su silencio lo decía todo. Hasta que en un pasillo, ella abrazó a su rey, llorando.

-Por qué me obligas a esto. Dímelo.

-No soportaría perderte. Enmudecería para siempre- le respondió él. Y no fueron palabras ominosas.

-Pero yo no soportaría perderte a tí. Te dije desde que me enamoré de tí, que siempre te seguiría. No podría verte morir lejos de mí.- le dijo, desesperada.

-No moriré- dijo él, besándola. Yo pensé por un momento que eso fue lo que me dijo Gil- Galad, pero borré eso de mi mente, molesta.

Así partimos, dos años después, a la guerra. Ella no volvió a mencionar el tema, y parecía aceptar la idea de que su hijo y marido se irían a combatir contra Angmar. Fuimos al norte en una larga marcha y la compañía de Legolas tenía que reportarse con la mía. Unimos las tropas de Dúnedain y elfos y Thranduil se encontró con Cirdan, Elrond y Glorfindel de nuevo. Estos me reconocieron por mi armadura negra. Nos abrazamos. Glorfindel me entregó a Aiglos, la lanza de mi esposo.

-Ya es hora- me dijo, aunque yo no lo sentía así. Tuve razón.

-Busca a Legolas, por favor- me dijo Thranduil. -Debemos reunirnos para saber cómo podremos entrar por la parte sur de Carn Durn.

Asentí y fui a su tienda. Apenas el elfo se quitó el casco, yo abrí la boca, horriblemente sorprendida. Como si me hubiesen traicionado. Era ella.

-¿Y Legolas?- le pregunté, estupefacta, antes de enfurecerme contra ella. Esto sí que era traición. Todo lo que habíamos hablado. Todo.

-Duerme. Despertará en una semana, con el bebedizo que le di- me respondió, mirándome fijamente. Enfrentaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo planeaste? - le dije, furiosa.

-Desde que me hablaste aquella tarde- me respondió, tomando otro cuchillo. Me entrené con mis sirvientes. Mientras ustedes instruían a la tropa, yo lo hice por mí misma. Ellos me ayudaron a dormir a mi hijo, en nuestra última noche juntos. Ya todos se han ido, porque sé que Thranduil les dará un horrible destino. O los desterrará- dijo, resuelta. Yo me vi en ella, como en otro tiempo, cometiendo locuras y tomé sus hombros, furiosa.

-Neldaniel, jamás te ví como una tonta, pero por Eru que lo eres...- le dije, con los ojos en llamas. Pero ella no se dejó amilanar.  
-Mi hijo no. Yo sí voy a proteger al mío. -me echó en cara. - Sé que sueno cruel, soy cruel. Pero no concibo que Thranduil deje a nuestro milagro, a nuestro niño morir. Eso jamás lo permitiré.- me dijo trémula.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas- le dije, furiosa, obviando el insulto, que me hería hasta en lo más hondo, porque es como si no hubiera entendido nada. - No lo sabes, por Eru, vuelve a casa. ¡Vete! Le grité.

-No. No voy a dejar a mi hijo morir- insistió. - No a mi único hijo. No por quien tanto rogué a Eru- me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahí entendí sus razones. Tal vez yo habría hecho lo mismo, aunque Gil- Galad jamás habría consentido tal cosa. Yo había entendido, con los años, que eso lo hubiera destruido más que cualquier otra cosa. Que mi deber había sido continuar con su legado, así lo hubiese hecho terriblemente mal. Y bueno, Gil-Galeth quizás se sentía ahora como Legolas, furioso en su orgullo. Este hubiera destruido media ciudad para deolverme a mi lugar. Ahora, Neldaniel, rompía mi corazón con su decisión. Y el de su esposo, que entró furioso, apretando un papel. Claramente le informaron de la situación por alguien. Tiró la mesa, con estrépito.

-Te devolverás, de inmediato. Una escolta te espera- dijo, temblando de ira. Ella me apartó y enfrentó a su marido, herida.

-Primero tendrás que matarme- le respondió, resuelta. Él la soltó, furioso.

-Escaparé, heriré a tu escolta, a tus servidores, pero te juro que primero tendrás que matarme- insistió ella, mientras él la miraba como si le hubiera pegado ella misma.

-Pues si no te vas, te quedas aquí- le respondió y ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me mantendrás amarrada mientras sitias a Carn Durn? Estás loco.

-Tal vez. Y como sé que será inevitable verte pelear, Fineriel tomará tu compañía. Ella te protegerá.

-Puedo pelear sola- insistió ella.

-No lo creo- le dijo, para retirarse furioso. Ella me miró del mismo modo a mí.

-Si estás planeando hacerme lo mismo que a tu hijo, hazlo de una vez. Pero te juro que volveré aquí- me dijo, respondí.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme. Tu no- me dijo, temblando. - Crees que estoy loca, pero...

-Comprendo perfectamente tus razones- le dije, para irme a la otra tienda. Ella me persiguió.

-Te dije que no los dejaría solos- me susurró, para luego irse.

Pudo resistir, para mi sorpresa y la de Thranduil, el primer ataque de orcos y trolls. La veíamos cortar cabezas con tanta resolución, que pronto olvidamos que ella cubría nuestra espalda y que los dos luchábamos junto a ella. Dio consuelo a los heridos entre hombres y elfos y lloró por los caídos. Nunca descansó. Junto conmigo, Elrond y otros elfos curó heridos y dio consuelo. Comenzamos con el terrible sitio de Carn Durn, hasta que los oímos. El piso tembló. Eran los dragones.

Mis elfos y yo lanzamos una fuerte cadena al segundo que apareció, pues el primero atacaba por los flancos de Cirdan y los Dúnedain, causando horror y destrucción. Lo tumbamos, y yo grité de alegría. Muchos se abalanzaron a matarlo, hasta que lo lograron. Pero no vimos el ataque del tercero, el más poderoso. Thranduil estaba sitiado con su compañía, que se diezmaba. Fui en su ayuda, hasta que nos encontramos. El enorme reptil, entonces, lanzó su fuego y nos refugiamos. Destruyó la parte de las escaleras donde nos encontrábamos. De repente, vi el fuego, y a Thranduil lanzarme para protegerme.

-¿Dónde está Neldaniel?- me preguntó, angustiado.

-No lo...

La dejé cuidando a los heridos, o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Por fin habíamos encontrado un lugar en el que ella podía ser útil y en el que Thranduil podía estar tranquilo. Pero una vez más, había escapado. El dragón y su fuego volvieron a arreciar, persiguiéndonos. Hasta que nos encontramos en el lugar más alto de la torre abandonada. Él y yo tirábamos flechas para matarlo, pero nos vimos cercados en un lugar cerrado.

-Es el fin- me dijo, cansado y sudando.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de ganar tiempo- le dije, también sudando y asfixiada. Miraba a Aiglos. No terminaría como sus dos anteriores portadores.

-Nos matará de asfixia o con su fuego. Ya pensé en todo.- dijo él. Seguíamos viendo que le lanzaban flechas. Luego lanzas.

-Hay una posibilidad- le dije. -Salgamos. Ellos pueden distraerlo, nosotros le daremos un buen golpe.

-Tienes razón, moriremos aquí si no lo intentamos- me dijo, y salimos al ataque. Luego, el fuego abrazador, y vi a alguien gritando, "¡Vayan al otro lado!". Reconocimos la voz y gritamos, pero ella solo nos tiró a los dos hacia el otro lado de las escaleras que conducían hacia abajo y la vimos ser devorada por las llamas. Oí el grito desgarrador de Thranduil y el mío. Solo vimos su cuerpo caer hacia el vacío, para luego ser cubierto por las rocas que segúian cayendo.

Él ya no podía razonar. Solo maldijo al dragón, con lágrimas en los ojos y le gritó. "¡Ven por mí!" le gritó, furioso. Y el dragón lo hizo. Casi termina como Neldaniel a no ser porque yo lo aparté. Pero su fuego alcanzó a tocar su cara. Él me gritaba "¡No!", reclamándole por haber salvado su vida. "¡Déjame!"- dijo, con su rostro chamuscado, en el que se veían sus huesos y en el que podía ver su ojo enceguecido. -¡Déjame!- me gritaba, mientras yo lo contenía y lo protegía.

-¡No lo haré!- le grité, llorando yo también. - ¡No lo haré nunca!- le dije, para tomar a Aiglos. -Estarás bien- le hablé, desesperadamente, como si él fuese Neldaniel, deseando que fuera ella, con su sonrisa, con su determinación. Limpié mis lágrimas. Vi el pecho del dragón y me lancé al vacío, hasta que sentí la sangre cubriéndome. La sangre del animal. Este comenzó a revolotearse y yo saqué otra espada para escalar y herirlo. Él lanzaba fuego, desesperado, hasta que clavé a Aiglos en su quijada y cayó, mientras seguían lanzándole flechas. Yo me levanté con esfuerzo y corrí, entristecida, hasta donde Thranduil, que seguía con su dolor y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mátame. Por favor, mátame. Mátame- me rogó, mientras yo lloraba junto a él. - Mátame...

-No- le dije entre sollozos – No.- dije tocando su cara, y mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, mientras él se aferraba a mi mano.

-No me condenes... a llorar por ella. No hagas esto... no...

Ya no me pudo decir nada, porque vinieron sus compañías y sus servidores en su auxilio, mientras yo seguía llorando por ella y por él. Thranduil perdió el conocimiento, soltó mi mano. Tuvo que ser curado por Cirdan. Ganamos, pero a un costo muy alto. Vi al Rey Brujo huir y grité furiosa, porque una vez más habíamos perdido nosotros a los que amábamos. Y el mal seguía latente.

Yo solo tiré a Aiglos de mi mano mientras me doblaba por Neldaniel, de la que no nos quedó absolutamente nada.


	11. Dolor

Sé que todos me lo dicen, incluso tu. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar, a veces, en que la maldición de Fëanor no solo alcanzó a su hijos, sino a su descendencia posterior. Ya sabes, mi padre hecho pedazos, yo con un marido e hijo muertos... y luego mis dos amigas, mis dos grandes amigas, las dos grandes señoras élficas a quienes tuve que ver partir y morir.

Soñaba con las tres. Las tres cantando, las tres tironeándonos del cabello, las tres hablando. Las tres adornándonos. Las recordé en los nacimientos de mis hijos. Nos recordé de gancho, en Mithlund. Y Neldaniel. A ella ,caminando en la playa donde solía hacerlo con Gil-Galad. Me sonreía. No me decía nada. Yo trataba de alcanzarla y así desperté.

Desperté de nuevo a la terrible realidad donde ella ya no existía más. Donde no vería más su risa ni sus consejos, ni su hermosura, ni su corazón. Donde mi hermana no existía más y como con Celebrían, eso me desgarraba el corazón. Al menos con ella había esperanza, pero Neldaniel. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué nos hizo esto? ¿Por qué fue tan insensata y nosotros tan estúpidos, sobre todo yo, para dejarla escapar? ¿Cuál sería su dolor, su último pensamiento, antes de que todo se hiciera negro, para siempre?

Noté un ruido. Thranduil. Un gemido. Y lo recordé todo: yo estaba al lado de su lecho y él estaba vendado. Dormía. Dormía porque Cirdan lo puso en un estado de sueño profundo, luego de quedar terriblemente herido por el dragón que maté. Él mismo entró a verme, a la tienda.

-Tienes que ir. Y por favor, come algo. Has estado así por dos semanas.

-No quiero nada- dije, mirando a Thranduil, desolada. Los recordaba bailando en los festines que organizaba yo, o mi hija, o mi marido. Siempre de gancho, siempre leales. Juntos, reinando. Más felices que nunca. Y yo vine a destruir toda esa felicidad, en un instante, así como la de Elrond. Otra vez.

Círdan adivinó todo. Negó con la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa.

-Sí lo es. Destruí a Elrond primero y ahora a Thranduil. Maté a mis amigas-lloré. - Es mi culpa.

-Eso no es verdad. No es verdad. Es Mandos, no tu. Por favor- me dijo. -Ve, me ordenó.

Así, entré a la tienda donde estaban los señores elfos y también los reyes de los hombres. Yo no quería mirar a Elrond ni a Glorfindel, que tomó a Aiglos. Yo la estreché contra mi pecho y cerré mis ojos, pero no quería volver a oír nada después de todo lo que pasó. Siempre había visto el mal de cerca. Pero ver pasar un final tan trágico, una vez más, ante mis ojos, clavaba sobre mí otro puñal de desesperanza y de culpa. Peleaba contra la reina del Bosque Negro, mi hermana, mi amiga, por haber querido salvar a su hijo. Por habernos salvado a mí y a su esposo. Debimos amarrarla. Así nos odiara. Debimos llevarla a la fuerza. Así nos hubiese recriminado durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero ella estaría viva. Y Thranduil estaría bien.

-Sé cuanto perdimos- dijo Elrond, bajando su rostro. - Siempre es la misma historia. Y sé que me preguntarán cuántos más morirán antes de que derrotemos para siempre a Sauron. Pero qué otra opción tenemos. Sus descendientes vivirán esto- les dijo a Arvedui y compañía. - Nosotros no descansaremos hasta que el mal se vaya para siempre. Pero estoy seguro de que no volverá a ser igual después de lo que hemos hecho.

Fue la primera vez que no le creí. Yo no quería oír nada. Solo pensaba en ella, cuando nos empujó a Thranduil y a mí. No podía pensar en nada más. Estaba obsesionada con otra tragedia cercana a mí y a los que quería. Me pregunté una vez más, para qué peleaba.

-Lo hemos debilitado, eso es claro- insistió Gandalf. - Siempre a un costo muy alto. Pero la paz volverá aunque sea por un momento. Los que están heridos deben recuperarse. Y algún día todo volverá a ser lo de antes. Así las eras se acaben y los tiempos pasen.

Yo no quería escuchar nada. Los hombres se fueron y yo me quedé al lado de Glorfindel, Cirdan, Elrond y Gandalf.

-No quiero volver a luchar por ahora.- les dije a los cuatro. - Me iré al lado del rey del Bosque Negro hasta que esté bien. - dije, para retirarme.

De repente, Gandalf puso su mano en mi hombro y lo miré a punto de llorar.

-No dejes que te invada la culpa. Debes tener mucho cuidado, señora- musitó tratando de reconfortarme con sus ojos como brasas. Los míos estaban totalmente apagados.

-Estaré bien- le dije, tratando de contenerme.

-Recuerda que lo que pasó no lo decidiste tú- me dijo, abrazándome.

Yo solté varias lágrimas y le di a Aiglos. Ya no quería usarla.

-Lo siento- les dije, para salir de la tienda.

Glorfindel me persiguió, pero yo me quería soltar.

-Debí matarlo...-le dije, herida. - Debí matarlo...sollocé.- Al menos estarían juntos. Debí matarlo - insistí.

Él negaba con la cabeza, mientras me abrazaba. Me tomó de los hombros.

-Sabes que la muerte no es la mejor opción. Es lo más fácil. Por eso volví. Por eso volví de las estancias de Mandos, a luchar y a estar aquí. Volví a pesar de los míos. Solo habrías cargado con ese horror por el resto de tu vida. No mereces esto. No más.

-Es mi culpa... es mi culpa... ellas están muertas por mi culpa. Todo lo que amo se muere... se va..- dije, destrozada.

-No es cierto. No lo es. Claro que no lo es. 

Yo lloré hasta que no pude más. Él limpió mis lágrimas. Me abrazó otra vez. Siempre fue mi consejero y mi polo a tierra. Fue mi hermano y mi amigo. Él volvió a luchar. Volvió a combatir. Volvió de la paz que daban las estancias de Mandos.

-En todos estos años en la casa de Gil- Galad y luego en la de Elrond te has convertido en mi hermana. Por favor. No caigas en tu propia oscuridad. No de nuevo- me rogó.

-No lo haré- le dije, y él besó mis manos.

-Promételo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de cumplir con mi promesa.

-Nos veremos, Fineriel. Pero no pienses en eso- me dijo, para despedirse de mí colocando su mano en el pecho. Yo puse la mía. Llegué, luego de una larga marcha, de regreso al Bosque. Lloraba por Neldaniel, lo hice durante todo el camino. No quería escuchar los cantos luctuosos, y apreté los labios apenas vi a Legolas recibir a su padre, aún dormido. En sus ojos se veía que lo quebraron. Estaba de blanco. Yo le di el zafiro en sus manos. Fue lo único que quedó de su madre. No quería llorar más. No podía llorar más. Me arrodillé y le puse mi cabeza.

-Lo siento- le dije, temblando, pero él tomó mi mano. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Me abrazó.

-Gracias por traer a mi padre a casa- me dijo, revelando una serena y seca tristeza en sus ojos. Yo asentí.

-Gracias por no cumplir su deseo- me dijo, apretando los labios de rabia e impotencia. - Gracias.

-Está bien- le dije. - Está bien.

Yo dispuse todo junto a él. Solo sembraron lirios al lado de un árbol. Ahí Legolas enterró el zafiro. Yo estaba tan vacía como él. No podía creer que aquella mujer tan voluntariosa y tan dulce, que me hizo creer por una mínima vez y otra vez en la esperanza no existiera. No podía creer que ya no la imaginaría feliz, como en tantos siglos separadas, gobernando al lado de su rey elfo. O de blanco, mucho más joven, bailando con él, o conmigo, o adornándome, o bordando. Incluso, chismeando conmigo o gruñendo por cómo la irritábamos. Ahora solo existía el recuerdo y eso me mataba. Legolas, sin embargo, solo quería hablar de eso.

Yo lo dejaba hacer. Los dos nos quedábamos en silencio, en su habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber a dónde ir. Y así se pasaban los días, mientras yo velaba por el rey, que seguía dormido. Todos los días lo curaban, todos los días veía su cicatriz. Hasta que al final despertó y me miró de forma inexpresiva. Como si ya no me conociera. Solo murmuró el nombre de su reina antes de irse a dormir. Cuando volví a entrar a la habitación de Thranduil, él estaba en pie. Había estado así durante dos semanas, sin querer ver a nadie. Miró su anillo, el del enlace con Neldaniel, para luego tirarlo. Yo solo lo vi rodar hasta quedar en el tapiz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó, sin mirarme.

-Solo estar- le respondí, tratando de no pensar en su tono. Comprendí que me odiaba por haberlo salvado. ¿A dónde se había ido el simpático príncipe élfico que conocí al tropezar con él? ¿Mi buen amigo, mi servidor, mi ayudante, el amigo de mi hijo? Ahí entendí. Lo había matado también.

-Ya puedes irte.- me respondió. - Estoy vivo. Era lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Sabía que me lo reprocharía, pero no lo esperaba de esta manera. O no, no creía que me lo reprochase. No creía que podría odiarme en verdad. No creía que me culpase de lo que pasó.

-Era lo correcto, Thranduil. No podía matarte. -le respondí acercándome. - No tuve el corazón para eso.

-Más bien la valentía para ello. Por eso preferiste dejarme como un monstruo- dijo, mirándome furioso.

Se veía su cicatriz en todo su horror. Yo no pude musitar palabra. Parecía un espanto furioso, un fantasma encadenado, salido del infierno y atado a la oscuridad. Y eso era mi culpa.

-Vamos. Admítelo- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a mí. -. Te horroriza. Pero quiero que veas tu obra. Que veas lo que hiciste.- me susurró, tomando mi muñeca y apretándola fuertemente. - Quieres que todos sean como tú. Que todos sean el mar de lágrimas sin fin que eres tú y hallar en hazañas heróicas un vano consuelo para su propia miseria- me dijo, con ira. - Debiste irte en ese barco y hacerle un favor al resto del mundo y no importunarlos con tus propias intenciones fracasadas- me espetó, mientras yo lo miraba espantada. Jamás me sentí más lastimada, o golpeada. Esto era peor que el fuego del dragón. Todo el odio, la rabia, la maldad, la impotencia se dirigían a mí como cuchillos. Y menos de una persona a la que en verdad apreciaba como amiga. Y me dolía, porque tenía razón. Así lo sentía. Me sentía muy poca cosa.

-No entiendo por qué dices esto. Yo solo quería ayudar... yo solo quería...

-¿Ayudar! ¡Tú, la martir que adora mostrarse como el epítome de esperanza y sacrificio! Cada vez que ayudas alguien termina muerto o hecho pedazos. Comenzando por el rey...Yo lo miraba horrorizada. Me atormentaba, sin piedad, con todo lo que alguna vez me dije en mis momentos más negros. Pero lo hacía con la intención de acabar conmigo, porque así creía que yo pagaba por haberlo salvado de una vida que ya no quería. No podía reaccionar. -Y siguiendo por tus hijos. Y sigues aquí, viendo el mundo arder. Viendo que tu voluntad solo lleva a la destrucción y a la ruina. Siempre tuviste razón: tú destruyes a los que amas. Eres solo tú, arpía, la que trae el mal sino...

-Thranduil, estás fuera de tí- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y voz temblorosa. 

-¡Jamás lo he visto tan claro! ¡Jamás he visto tus patrañas y lo que eres tan claro en toda mi vida!- me gritó.

-Neldaniel...

-No hables de ella...- me dijo, acercándose a mí, hacia una mesa. Yo estaba hecha pedazos. Habría preferido que me golpeara.

-¿Qué se siente ser la heroína una vez más? Pobre farsante, debiste quedar en los cantos y no destruyendo al resto del mundo...

Yo me enfurecí. No era justo que me lastimara así, que me atacase repetidamente con su veneno. Con su odio, con la verdad, con lo que yo misma había usado para destruirme. De inmediato tomé mi cuchillo y se lo dí, furiosa.

-Mátate. ¡Ahora! ¡Mátate ahora y déjame en paz!- le grité. - ¡Déjame en paz!- le grité de nuevo, y él me miró sorprendido, cuando vio mi mano y luego mi brazo ennegrecerse. Parecía el de un cadáver.

-Esto está muerto- le dije, tocando mi brazo flácido. - El Rey Brujo acabó con él. Y tienes toda la razón. Lucho para no estar muerta. Pero lucho- le dije, entre lágrimas. -Tienes razón. Con eso palio mi miseria- dije, arrebatándole el cuchillo, porque temía en serio que se hiciera daño. - Pero no soy una miserable. Todavía no.

-Jamás te perdonaré por esto- me dijo, sombrío.

-Entonces muérete y no me volverás a ver nunca- le respondí, pensando en todas mis noches y mis días como tonta, cuidándolo. Sufriendo por su suerte. No merecía mi compasión luego de que me había herido profundamente, luego de que nuestros buenos recuerdos en común ahora eran cenizas.

-Quizás sea lo mejor. Pero espero que sufras cada segundo lo que causó tu decisión- me espetó. - Y que no encuentres nunca descanso. Quizás así desistas de tus tontas intenciones de falso héroe. Al fin y al cabo, eso fue lo que mató a tu hijo. Ni eso pudiste cuidar-me reclamó.

Yo me adelanté, furiosa, y lo abofeteé. Estaba fuera de mí. Él cerró los ojos, iracundo, y me respondió de la misma manera, tumbándome al suelo.

-Pues si quieres morir te haré el favor- dije, abalanzándome hacia él, hasta que entró Legolas, con los guardias, a intermediar.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Padre, basta!- gritó, mientras me controlaban a mí, y me retorcía.

-¡Esa mujer se irá de mi reino ahora!- gritó, señalándome. - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie jamás aquí! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!- gritó furioso.

-¡Padre! ¡Te salvó la vida, basta!- gritó Legolas.

-Y así trató de arrebatármela. Ya olvidó quien fue. Su locura la invadió y es peligrosa para todos aquí. Va a irse- dijo, apuntándome con la espada.

Legolas lo miró indignado y furioso. Retiró el arma.

-Te costará haberle pagado así, padre. No pagas bien por mal, madre jamás lo habría permitido, jamás- le recriminó Legolas. -¡Suéltenla!- les ordenó a sus compañeros.

-Aunque se te olvide, soy el Rey- dijo él, acercándose a mí. Empujó a su hijo y puso su espada en mi mentón. Yo lo miré como el ser más despreciable del mundo y le escupí. Él me miró con ira, y a punto de rasgar mi rostro con su espada, Legolas lo paró, con la suya.

-No. Si la lastimas tendrás que matarme. No- le advirtió, furioso.

-Entonces ya has muerto, Legolas. Porque todo su odio y todas sus palabras han sido la estaca que ha terminado de abrir una herida que creí cerrada- le dije, mirándolo, desesperanzada.- No hay nada que él no me haya dicho que yo me lo haya repetido todos los días de mi vida. Pero él terminó de hundirme. Me iré porque no quiero que lo odies. Tu todavía tienes la oportunidad de amarlo. Yo no- le dije, con una mirada de ira.

Él me miró igual. Legolas apartó a los guardias.

-No puedo creer que así honres a mi madre- le dijo, para reconfortarme y llevarme abrazada.

Yo volví a llorar, porque jamás había creído que él hubiese reaccionado como reaccionó. No creí que me odiase. No creí que me viese como algo peor que una abominación. Eso fue lo que me advirtió Gandalf, pero me reconocí obtusa para entender los consejos del mago. Torpe. Muy torpe. Él sabía desde antes lo que pasaba dentro de mi. Lo que yo sentía por él.

-No sé qué fue lo que hice. Traté de matarlo en verdad. No sé qué hice- le dije, alterada y temblando. Él me abrazó y me sirvió aguamiel.

\- No sé qué hice.

-Se odia por haber dejado a madre pelear. Te odia por haberlo salvado. Pero no es culpa de ninguno. Mi madre decidió dejarme como un prisionero para pelear por mí. Me amó tanto que sabía que no podría soportarlo. Se sacrificó, como lo hiciste tu, como lo hizo Celebrían. Pero murió.- dijo, tomando mi mano.

-Traté de matarlo...- le dije, alterada y nerviosa. - Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo no...

Él me abrazó otra vez.

-Te extrañaré- me dijo, pesaroso. - Te necesito ahora más que nunca, pero te extrañaré. Debes irte o la ira de mi padre me desbordará. No quiero más odio aquí. No podré con ello. - expresó, con toda su tristeza.

Yo también lo necesitaba, pero de repente el abismo que puso su padre entre él y yo no nos dio opción.

Llegué a Rivendel y cuando acabé con mi relato, Elrond y Glorfindel se miraron aterrados y decepcionados.

-Jamás pensé que todo conduciría a esto. No cabe duda que a Thranduil no le asiste la razón. Por lo menos está su hijo, quien no dejará que el reino se hunda. Nunca debió decirte eso- dijo Elrond, contrariado.

Yo asentí, en silencio y te saludé. Me fui a mis aposentos y Glorfindel me siguió.

-Pagó mal por bien. Todo lo que te desea se le revertirá. Te lo prometo- me dijo, molesto.

\- No puedo creerlo. En verdad enloqueció. -Eso es lo que hace el dolor- le dije.

-Quizás... -No merecías esto- insistió él.

\- No así. -No. No así- dije, desolada.

Duré dos siglos, muerta de tristeza por ello, por mi culpa, por mi remordimiento, por Neldaniel, criando a los hijos de los Dúnedain. Tu me insististe ir a Lorien, y eso hice. Galadriel me vio con otro sino de fatalidad.

-Si crees que no ha terminado, estás equivocada. NO ha hecho más que comenzar. Por tu propio bien, no cedas a los impulsos de tu corazón esta vez o tendrás un sufrimiento que muchos han conocido. Te alejarás de tu promesa- me dijo, tomando mi hombro con su mano.

-No confío en mí- le respondí, mirando su fuente.

Ella echó agua en la jarra, donde veía el pasado, presente y futuro de todas las criaturas de la Tierra Media.

-Entonces esto no terminará aún. Pero... por favor. No te pierdas por ello.- me advirtió, transmitiéndome una guía a través de mis propios tormentos. - No por el amor sin esperanzas. Este solo trae confusión, miedo y posesión. Y sabes que este solo rompería las reglas de nuestro mundo- afirmó ella.

-Solo pude odiarlo. Pero ya no siento nada. Además no podría amar a quien me odia, ¿o sí?

-Las emociones son confusas. Pueden sacar cosas que nunca has imaginado de tí mismo. Pueden hacerte cometer todo tipo de brutalidades que jamás podrías esperar. Pueden hacer que lastimes a quienes amas. Ten cuidado. - dijo, tocando mi pelo rojizo.

La abracé, y sentí en mucho tiempo que descansaba de toda preocupación, de todo peligro. De todo dolor.

Partí de Lothlorien y volví a ser el agente que Gandalf requería para buscar todo resquicio de Sauron en la Tierra Media. Estuve un tiempo con los Rohirrim, aprendiendo sus costumbres y hablando con sus reyes. Enseñándoles a luchar. Tuve que combatir el mal en Ithilien y estuve con los hombres en Gondor. Fui a Lindon, con Cirdan. Recordé mi antiguo esplendor y veía cómo partían los elfos hacia Eldamar. Muchos me recordaban, otros tantos no. Pero hablaron en sus cantos otra vez de la caída de Gil-Galad y la esposa pelirroja que divagaba buscando su venganza. Así, pasó más de un siglo. Con Elladan, Elrohir y los dúnedain cazamos orcos al sur y luego al oriente.

De ahí partí hacia Umbar. Aunque era un lugar lleno de traidores y hombres mezquinos, lo hacía por cariño hacia Orleth. Llegué a la ciudad, envuelta en mi capa. Un hombre desdentado se me acercó, así como varios. Reconocieron mi capa élfica.

-Así que eres tú quien ha traído la recompensa del hijo del rey del Bosque Negro. Y ya íbamos a matar al pobre desgraciado.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté en lengua oriental. - Dime qué ha pasado- dije, tomándolo de la solapa.

-Los corsarios atraparon a un elfo importante. Lo venderán a los orcos más allá de Ithilien. O quien sabe si se diviertan con él.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunté, sacudiéndolo.

-Oh, seis meses. Lo tienen hecho una piltr..

Hizo una cara de horror al ver a una mujer morena de rostro cetrino abalanzarse furiosa hacia mí. Sacó un puñal, pero yo la empujé y pisé su mano.

Ella me gritó.

-¡No te metas con mi marido, puta! En el acto le gritó a su marido que si era yo con quien la engañaba. Yo me contrarié por semejante espectáculo, mientras todos me reconocieron y algunos sacaban sus espadas.

Aparté a la mujer y le di una moneda que ella miró, sorprendida.

-¿Crees que alguien como yo se metería con él?- le grité, molesta y desconcertada.

-No...

-Llévame a donde tienen al príncipe.

-Te refieres a donde Harstrash. Quieres morir, ¿no, niña?

-Ese es mi problema. Y él es tu problema- dije, levantando a su marido. Los dos temblaron apenas se acercaron hombres con espadas.

-Viene otra. La pelirroja. La puta pelirroja de los cuentos.- dijo uno, barbudo.

-Sí- dijo otro, bajo y rechoncho. Le gustará a Harshtrash- dijo, tocándome la cara y luego los pechos.

Yo le retiré las manos, y le corté la mano. Él me iba a golpear, pero lo amenacé con la espada.

-Mucho cuidado. La próxima vez pierdes otra cosa.

Los otros cinco se rieron y me condujeron a donde su jefe. Este, alto, pelinegro y de cabello rizado, lo primero que hizo fue tirarme a Legolas.

Estaba pálido, macilento, enflaquecido. Tenía cortadas en el ojo, en las mejillas. Tenía varios golpes. Yo me aterroricé y lo abracé de inmediato.

-¿Eres su madre?- me preguntó en lengua oriental.

-Algo así- dije, tomándolo entre mis brazos.

-Sabes que no saldrás con él hasta que nos des algo a cambio.

-No es lo que sueñas- le dije, mirando a Legolas, respirando levemente.

\- Tendrán que pagar por todo esto.

-¿Más de lo que le pedimos a su padre, el rey? Oh, claro- dijo él, sirviéndose vino. - Luego de seis meses de tortura espero que tengas mucho para darnos.

Yo lo miré espantada. ¡Tanto! ¡Legolas había sufrido todo eso! Lo miré, aterrorizada, y le di un beso en la frente. Su madre me había dicho que tenía que protegerlo. Y aquí estaba, en mis brazos, agonizando.

-Saqué mi collar. Este lo miró con avaricia.

-Eso cubre una parte del trato. Pero no todo.

-Pues te lo juego- dije, dejando mi capa élfica y mi espada.

-¿Qué pasa si pierdes?

-Es tuyo y yo soy tu esclava. Para lo que quieras- le dije, mirándolo sugestivamente. Sabía que los hombres como él eran presa fácil de los placeres sensuales.

-¿Y si ganas?

-Me lo llevo. Y mi collar también- advertí.

Comenzamos a jugar dados. Íbamos empatados, hasta que yo sonreí. Puse los dados en mi mano y con un rápido movimiento acuchillé a Harshtrash.

Sus seguidores vinieron en seguida y los atravesé con un movimiento de espada. Vi a Legolas, acostado, sin poder moverse, y lo puse debajo de la mesa. Comencé a pelear con todos los demás, a punta de espada. Me subí encima de la baranda e hice caer a otros cuantos. Tomé una pata de la mesa y golpeé a otros. Todo quedó en silencio.

Todos estaban muertos. Los había rebanado o cortado sus miembros. Me dí cuenta de mi propia esencia oscura y me horroricé. Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando traté de matar a Thranduil. Tomé a Legolas y salí, oronda, fingiendo felicidad, con Legolas en la grupa. El matrimonio que se me atravesó me saludó.

-Le ganó usted. -Oh, sí. Fue una partida limpia. - dije, sonriendo.

-La felicitamos- dijo la mujer, que acomodó a Legolas para que no se me cayera.

Hasta que oyeron un grito. "¡Asesina!" gritaron. Yo galopé a toda velocidad, sin descanso, hasta llegar a Minas Tirith.

Allí Legolas pudo restablecerse del todo. Cuando despertó, yo leía un libro al lado de las curanderas.

-¡Señora! - me dijo una. Yo me levanté y le sonreí.

-Ahora tienes que comer- le dije, por todo saludo. Él me sonrió, con tristeza.

-Gracias por venir. Gracias por hablar con Ada. Gracias... Yo le sonreí también igual, porque debía explicarle que no fui a Umbar por él.

-No he hablado con tu padre. Te encontré por casualidad- dije, acariciando su rostro. Él comprendió, al verle bajar sus ojos.

-Agradezco eso. Las casualidades- me dijo con pena. - Gracias por estar aquí.

Yo lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Los mataste a todos, ¿verdad? -Sin piedad. - le dije, revelando mi sevicia.

Él apretó mi mano, lo que significaba que no me juzgaba por ello. Extrañamente, lo aprobaba.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Dime por qué terminaste aquí. - le pregunté, acomodándolo.

Él tomó mi mano y la apretó.

-Padre no volvió a hablar de mi madre jamás. Es como si no hubiese existido. No pude contra su voluntad. Impuso no volverla a mencionar y echó todas sus pertenencias al río. Algunas las quemó. Solo pude rescatar muy pocas cosas, jamás pude volver a hablar de ella.- dijo, con un gesto de dolor. - Peleamos. Le dije que se volvió loco y que la cicatriz lo había afectado más de lo que debería. Peleamos más. Me golpeó por primera vez. Huí. Divagué por la Tierra Media. Luego decidí buscarte, pero Lord Elrond me dijo que estabas en Ithilien. Fui hasta Ithilien pero luego estuviste en Lindon. Decidí quedarme con los hombres, aquí. Luego en Rohan. Y luego fui capturado. Me iban a arrancar las uñas y mis dedos cuando llegaste. Yo solo quería morir.

Yo lo abracé y él a mí. Luego de 300 años de recuerdos y pesares por la lejanía y las heridas infligidas, pudimos hablar de Neldaniel. De sus cantos, de su belleza. De cómo amó a su hijo para ir a pelear por él. De su astucia, de su encanto. De sus bromas. De todo lo que significó la reina elfa para nosotros. De cómo nos dejó a mí y a su hijo envueltos, de nuevo, en el dolor. Y de cómo tuvimos que separarnos por la fatalidad. Porque ella decidió sacrificarse de una manera absurda, simple. A través de algo que ya no era gloria sino simplemente, sufrimiento.

-Tienes que volver.

-No quiero hacerlo- me dijo. - No estoy listo.

-Está bien- le dije . - Pero no debes tardar. Como madre sé lo que se siente estar angustiada.

-Te diré cuando lo esté.- me dijo.

Se enamoró de una mortal, de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Era hija de un tonelero. Cantaba con ella sobre el mar y le contaba historias de miles de años. Ella era muy joven y estaba encantada. Él también. Solían ir a la biblioteca. Hasta que ella enfermó y él comprendió que ella moriría. Jamás sería como nosotros. Me dio grandes esfuerzos curarla.

-Ella se marchitará – me dijo en quenya. - Yo seguiré igual, pero ella...

-Aún a pesar de que te quedases con ella y te diese hijos, ellos morirán. Y tu seguirías igual. Inmutable ante los siglos.

-No sé si esto sea una ventaja, pero por todo lo que he visto parece ser más una maldición- me respondió él, tomando la mano de su joven amante, que estaba convaleciente.

Yo le conté entonces la historia de Orleth y él entendió la gran tragedia que implicaba amar a un mortal. Su destino siempre seria distinto así quisieran quedarse juntos por siempre.

-Entonces debe ser feliz. Debe irse de mi lado- decidió él, con melancolía. Yo era testigo de su tercer gran motivo de pena, el de muchos de nuestra raza. Amar y ser correspondidos por alguien que jamás podría compartir nuestro hado.

-A menos que quieras ser mortal. Puedes elegir- le dije, mirando hacia la ventana.

Él se levantó, mirándome intrigado.

-Pocos lo deciden, pero lo han hecho. ¿Lo harías tu?- le pregunté.

Él vio las montañas a mi lado, para mirar otra vez a la joven.

-Parto mañana. Si no estás, te entenderé- le dije, apartándome.

Los servidores del senescal me dieron una carta. Era de Thranduil. La puse a un lado, porque aún sentía todo el rencor y el odio corriendo en mi sangre apenas supe que quería hablar conmigo.

-Quizás me diga que ahora secuestré a su hijo y que le dará precio a mi cabeza. Estúpido- me dije, abriendo la carta. La tiré al fuego. No pude siquiera leerla. Al día siguiente, sobre mi caballo negro, sentí a Legolas. Estaba con una adolorida expresión en el rostro. Comprendí que había dejado al primer amor que tuvo en su vida en su existencia mortal. Rogaba que no tuviese un destino como el de Orleth.

-Era mejor así- me dijo, cuando le pedi explicaciones.

-Ella morirá de dolor, ¿sabes?- le pregunté, pensando en la desilusión de la pobre niña.

-Pero este no es mi destino. Ni el de ella - dijo él, más para sí que para mí. - La amo, pero este no es mi destino. No podría verla languidecer y morir. La dejé durmiendo. Como un sueño. Solo será un sueño- dijo, y yo lo abracé.

-Lo siento.

-Es hora de volver a casa- me dijo, a la salida de Minas Tirith.

-Te dejaré en el camino hacia las Montañas Nubladas. Debo ir hacia la Comarca. Quiero ver a Gandalf- le dije.

Él me miró con extrañeza.

-No. Padre te invitó de vuelta. Está profundamente apenado, quiere agradecerte... ¿no leíste la carta?- me preguntó, intrigado.

Yo bajé los ojos.

-La quemé.- le confesé. Él suspiró, comprendiendo que el tiempo no curaba nada y que sí acrecentaba todas las heridas infligidas por los años. Y que el rencor esparcía las raíces en un corazón que no perdonaba fácilmente. No como el suyo.

-Está bien. Te entiendo. Pero hazlo por mí, por favor. No querría volver sin tí.- me rogó. - No podría volver allí.

Yo cabalgué, sin responderle. Él me habló de todo el dolor que tenía al perder a su madre. Fue como si le quitaran su corazón. Como si el absurdo de la vida lo golpease con todas sus fuerzas. Se preguntaba cómo podía tener esperanza y vivir.

-Porque siempre tienes que hallar algo que te haga creer. Es el único modo- le respondí.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- me preguntó, comiendo lembas conmigo.

-No lo sé. Tu madre me lo preguntó alguna vez- le dije, para luego beber un trago de agua. - Le dije que el amor que podía ofrecer. Mi odio lo trato de guardar. Pero a veces sale como un cauce incontenible y me hace cometer locuras. No es solo por Fëanor. Durante mucho tiempo lo puse como excusa. También es por mí. Soy yo. Soy yo y mi fuego consumidor.- descubrí.

Él se quedó en silencio, para luego mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero ese fuego también tiene amor. El amor que hace que todos quieran buscarte y recorrer toda la Tierra Media por tí- me dijo, hablando en su caso. - Quisiera inspirar eso- me confesó.

Yo sonreí de ternura. Era tan joven, pero ya había sido tocado por la maldad, como tú. Esto le había causado un dolor profundo que lo hizo madurar por fuerza. Pero su corazón, a pesar de todo, era puro y leal.

-Créeme. Eres correspondido, niño- dije, dándole una manzana.

Él la vio y sonrió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- me dijo, cuando comíamos manzanas con su madre.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- respondí, sonriéndole.

En los linderos del Bosque, miré todo prevenida.

-Si no quieres no...- me dijo, comprendiendo.

-Niño, me buscaste por toda la Tierra Media. Es justo que yo te devuelva el favor- le respondí, recordando a Thranduil gritándome, furioso y luego a mí misma, llorando en los brazos de su hijo, dolida por su odio.

-Estaré a tu lado- me dijo él, tratando de darme seguridad. Yo asentí.

Apenas entramos al reino, recordé las viejas paredes. Los árboles. Todos los elfos silvanos estaban felices de tener a su príncipe de vuelta. Y también a su salvadora. Pero yo no quería saber nada. Solo dejar a Legolas e irme. Eso era todo. Ni siquiera me arrodillé apenas estuve en presencia de Thranduil. Legolas no lo impidió. Le parecía justo y más desde lo que había pasado. Este se bajó de su trono y abrazó a su hijo. Me miró a mí y bajó su cabeza. Se arrodilló.

-No es necesario- le dije, impasible. Él me miró apenado.

-En verdad lo siento.

No le respondí.

Él se paró y ordenó aposentos para mí.

-No. Me iré ahora- le dije, pero Legolas me miró y detuvo mi mano. Su rostro me lo dijo todo. No podía abandonarlo. No en estos momentos.

-Solo me quedaré porque él me lo pide.- respondí impasible.

Pero fue mucho peor, porque no hablé nunca más.

Thranduil ya no tenía su cicatriz visible. Ahora hablaba de la dicha de tener a su hijo de vuelta. Pero ninguno de los dos queríamos decir nada. Legolas porque estaba cansado y tenía mucho que discutir con su padre. Y yo porque no quería verlo ni un minuto más. Apenas terminó la cena, yo me quedé inmovil. Legolas miró a su padre y este a él.

-Hablaremos después- me dijo él, mirando con advertencia al rey. Yo me levanté.

-Por favor no- dijo él, tratando de detenerme. No podía mirarme.

-No creo que haya algo más que decir.- le dije yo, sin querer mirar su rostro.

-Yo creo que sí.

-No- dije, levantándome.

Me fui enseguida, cerrando los ojos. Pero él retuvo mi mano.

Yo lo lo miré con furia. No podía creer que se atreviera a tocarme.

Solté mi mano en seguida.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- le advertí.

-Yo te debo todo. - me dijo, levantando sus negras cejas en forma abierta y conmovida. Pero yo no le creí. Nunca más.

-Eso ya lo sé- le respondí sin piedad. - Ahora te diré lo mismo que te dije hace más de un siglo: déjame en paz.

Él miró hacia el piso, entristecido, pero quería disimularlo, con su serena majestad. Yo estaba igual.

-Jamás dejaré de pedirte perdón. Jamás- me dijo, resuelto.

-No alcanzaría la eternidad- le respondí trémula.

-Tengo una. Pero por lo menos la tengo- me replicó.

Entonces, vi una oportunidad. La oportunidad de devolverle todo el mal que me hizo. Me levanté, con una sonrisa torva y le di la daga que le ofrecí cuando me odió por haberlo salvado.

-¿Ahora la tienes? ¿Ya no quieres matarte? Todavía te ofrezco esa oportunidad.- le dije, con una sonrisa maligna. Él me miró duramente, para luego sonreír en un tono igual.

-Me lo merezco- afirmó, extendiendo su mano, pero yo la tiré.

-Me pregunto si eso mismo pensabas sobre el amor de tu reina o el de tu hijo. Yo creo que no. - le dije, rodeándolo. - Creo que simplemente tuviste suerte, en tu mezquindad, de ser amado. Pero no sabes cuánto pueden llegar a odiarte. Porque te odian. Y algún día esperarán a que mueras y así no habrá nada más del mezquino e insignificante rey Thranduil.-musité, con un tono burlón y malévolo. Él me miró como yo lo miré en el pasado. Pero esta vez trataba de fingir que no lo lastimaba.

-Comprendo la razón de tu odio. Pero solo te profeso mi gratitud.- dijo, respirando fuertemente, descubriendo que recogía lo que estaba sembrando desde hace 300 años.

-No necesito la gratitud de un monstruo. De un monstruo cuyo rostro está tan carbonizado como su corazón podrido. Púdrete en el bosque por el resto de la eternidad. Quizás Legolas algún día comprenda que vive al lado de un cadáver y huya. Solo así vivirá, aunque no creo que te importe en absoluto.- dije, para luego irme.

No pude dormir. Sentí que todo el odio que cargué por siglos hacia él por fin había salido, aunque estaba horrorizada por hacerlo. Y por otro lado, sentía que se lo merecía. No aguanté más.

Tomé mis armas y le dejé escrita una nota a Legolas. Le dije que podría visitarme cuando quisiera. Le dije que me perdonara, pero todo me recordaba horriblemente a la muerte de su madre y a su padre, sobre todo, al que jamás podría perdonar. Y esperé la confusión de los guardias para salir. Estaba contenta con mi hazaña. Salí del bosque sin ser notada, los oía persiguiéndome.

Así, salí del Bosque hacia el norte meses después, dispuesta a volver a Rivendel, hasta que se apareció un orco. Lo maté, sin preguntar. Avancé y vi toda una horda que me rodeó en segundos y me atraparon. Me golpearon en la cabeza y cuando desperté estaba colgada de mis pies. De inmediato sentí el dolor de los mismos y vino hacia mí toda la sangre de mi cabeza. Comenzaron a golpearme.

-Deberían matarme y acabar con esto de una vez.- les espeté en lengua negra, con odio.

-Claro- dijo el más grande, riéndose con saña. -Darle ese placer a la puta que ha acabado con tantos de nuestra especie. Mejor convertirla en uno de nosotros y que termine miserablemente- sonrió, y todos rieron.

Por primera vez en siglos, sentí miedo. El dolor podría ser soportable hasta cierto punto, pero...¿convertirme en uno de ellos? ¿Acabaría así todo? ¿Yo siendo una criatura repugnante? Ya lo era, en cierto sentido. Pero no del todo. Creía que mi pasado, que me condenaba, también me protegía. Hasta que sentí que comenzaron a quemarme los pies y no me atreví a gritar. Recordé a Gil- Galad, a Celebrian, a mis hijos, a tantos que conocí. No quería terminar así. No quería y el dolor explotó en mis sienes y me desmayé. Me levantaron, hundiéndome en limo helado. Grité. Me echaron agua.

-¿Quién te manda? ¡Dímelo!- le grité, y me golpearon un ojo con las puas. Vi mi propia sangre, y no pude recuperarme porque me volvieron a golpear. Entonces vi cómo me jalaron del cabello y creí que me degollarían, pero comenzaron a cortarlo a espadazos. No me dí cuenta del infierno en el que estaba metida hasta que vi caer mis rizos rojos en mis manos. Las lágrimas escurrieron de mis ojos, porque recordé cuando Gil- Galad los tocaba y los apartaba.

Y de repente, comencé a sentir los brutales tajos en mi cuero cabelludo y traté de retorcerme y protestar, hasta que me dieron otro manotazo y quedé a oscuras.

Comenzaron a matarme de hambre. Era una celda oscura, llena de alimañas que mataba y de las que comía, desesperada.

¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿Por qué? Claro, era una venganza, la venganza quizás por haber engañado a Angmar y salirme con la mía. ¿O por matar a los orcos por siglos? ¿Quién era el que hacía esto? Protestaba, me burlaba de ellos, era insolente al comienzo. Pero todo eso se pierde a medida que se refina la crueldad. Ya a lo último aceptaba mi papel de miserable objeto de experimentos. Eso también lo perdí. Me dejaban largos días, semanas, sola en la celda, sin nada que comer.

Vi una mano fría, que me hizo ver a Gil-Galad abrasado por Sauron, a mi hijo atravesado y a mi hija convertirse en un cadáver mortífero dispuesto a atacarme. Grité y me revolví, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en la celda. Mi orgullo, mis sueños, mi vida pasaron a través de mí y comprendí mi insignificancia. En verdad me estaba volviendo loca y cuando no me volvía loca hallaban nuevas maneras de torturarme. Y torturarme no era ver que podía morir con todo lo que me hacían. Era saber que me querían dejar viva y que algún día perdería todo lo que fui. Que no querían matarme. Que seguirían hasta que quisiera dejar de vivir. En mi caso, dejé de contar los días, dejé de sentir el frío y solo deseaba una muerte que no me daban. Ya no era nada. No era nadie. Quería olvidar a Gil- Galad porque me dolía recordarlo y haberle fallado.

Me arrancaron una uña. La del meñique. Creí que moriría, pero no fue en la mano que todavía tenía servible, fue en la que me hirió el Rey Brujo. El dolor, el dolor que nunca se iba. El dolor de ver a mis seres queridos como una forma más para herirme. El dolor de saber que mis hazañas ya no eran nada. El dolor de terminar así, de la manera más baja. Cuando me desollaron en el hombro, tampoco sentí nada. Ni siquiera el ver que se comían mi propia carne. No sabía si estaba viva o si estaba muerta. Solo oí ruidos y sentía unas grandes patas atravesando mi espalda. Quizás un gran ciempies. O una araña. Qué importaba. Quizás harían huevos, como lo hicieron en una de mis rodillas. Y anidarían. Y me dolería. No sé cuánto dolor podría soportar porque ya estaba sin alma, así que no era relevante para mí. Hasta que oí ruidos, pero no me inmuté al estar en el limbo infinito de la desidia, de la nada. Gritos. Gruñidos. Y se abrió la puerta. Eran seres altos. Varios. Me miraban.

-Oh no. Mira lo que le han hecho. No puede ser. Oh, no.- dijo una voz, quebrándose.

-No es posible. No... oh, por Nienna. No- dijo la otra voz conmovida, hasta que vi una silueta borrosa.

-Majestad.

-Déjenme pasar. Atrás. Atrás- dijo.

La vi ponerse la mano en la boca y tocar mi rostro cadavérico. Me abrazó.

-Padre. Glorfindel dice que lo mejor es que la llevemos con nosotros. La dejó a mi cargo.

-No me importa lo que Glorfindel pueda decir. De todos modos me la llevaría. Vamos. -me dijo a mí. - Estarás bien. Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Recuérdalo. Por favor.

Yo solo sentí parpadear. Luego sonreí levemente porque creí que moriría. Y no lo hice.

Cuando desperté vi mis manos vendadas. Me dolía mucho levantar los brazos, pero senti mis cabellos cortos. Los bajé y vi mis piernas, también cicatrizadas, y me eché a llorar, asustada, recordando todas las inmundicias que metieron dentro de mí, los animales que me hicieron tragar. El odio puro. Vi todo a mi alrededor, desorientada. No pude siquiera caminar, y me caí, rabiosa por no poder moverme. Arrastré mis brazos y me topé con una túnica plata.

-Por fin despertaste- me dijo Thranduil, agachándose y queriendo ayudarme a levantarme, pero yo me aparté, aterrorizada, sin poder gritar.

Él me miró tristemente sorprendido. Yo trataba de alejarme, pero no podía moverme, estaba rodeada como un animal de presa.

-Calma. Calma- me dijo, mientras yo seguía pataleando impotente y asustada, hasta que puso su mano sobre mi frente. Yo me seguía retorciendo, hasta que lo reconocí y recordé sus estancias. Solté una lágrima, atónita, sin decir palabra.

-Me...me...- le traté de expresar, pero la voz no me salía. Veía sus ojos color hielo, mirando todo mi sufrimiento. Estaba tan aterrado como yo, pero más furioso. Podía ver que tocaba algo dentro de sí, no sabía qué. Quizás la infinita compasión que ahora sentía por mí. No pude decirle más, porque me eché a llorar. No podía mirarlo después de lo que le dije.

Lo aparté, pero él se quedó al frente mío, agachado, junto a mí, sin decirme nada. Hasta que vino Legolas y me condujo de nuevo a la habitación.

Volvió dos días después y no pude evitar sentir que los papeles se invertían. Yo ahora era el monstruo,él era la tonta que velaba por el engendro día y noche. Yo no podía comer nada, todo lo devolvía. Tuvieron que intervenir de nuevo las curanderas para sacar toda la inmundicia dentro de mí y fue muy doloroso. Thranduil solo oía mis gritos, lo mismo que Legolas, quien de inmediato entraba y tomaba mi mano. Tuvieron que darme la comida. También tuvieron que limpiarme. A veces no quería hablar con nadie. Hasta que venía él mismo o Legolas, que se quedaba horas haciéndome compañía, sin querer estorbarme. Se iba dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Dame un espejo- le dije un día a Legolas , que me miró con reservas.

Thranduil entró y su hijo lo miró, dubitativo. Este asintió.

-Los dejaré solos -dijo, mirando a su padre como siempre: sin confianza. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de mí.

-Yo también soy un monstruo ahora, ¿lo ves?- le dije con mi voz carrasposa a Thranduil. Él apretó sus labios.

-Jamás quise desearte esto. No así- me respondió, lúgubre. -

Ahora no tengo fuerzas para odiarte aún más por ello- le respondí, sinceramente. - Por favor, dame un espejo- le insistí.

Él lo hizo, temeroso. Vi mi ojo ya no tan morado y una gran cicatriz en mi comisura izquierda que iba sanando. Ya no tenía pelo. Lo tenía muy corto. Mi rostro era cadavérico, demacrado, mis pómulos estaban marcados. Y no tenía la punta de una oreja. La cortaron. Tenía cortes en el cuello y manchas negras. Abrí mi boca. Agradecí porque mis dientes no estaban todavía como los de los orcos. No habrían tardado en arrancármelos. -

No fue la quemadura de un dragón. Pero se siente igual- le dije, en referencia a su herida. - Se siente igual...- dije, sobrecogida por el pensamiento de querer morir.

Toqué mi cabeza y lo miré ya sin un atisbo de culpa u odio. Lo que él me dijo alguna vez no se comparaba con lo que pude vivir, si es que aún lo vivía.

-Se vengaron de tí. De lo que hiciste en Angmar. El mal está latente, Elrond tenía razón, Mithrandir también. Tomaron las Montañas Nubladas. Se vengaron de que fueses su espìa principal y que te salieras con la tuya, ya que han sido años de golpes hacia ellos. Si no quieres, no me cuentes. Pero si alguna vez estás lista, estaré dispuesto a escucharte- afirmó.

Yo lo miré sorprendida. Jamás pensé que de todos los elfos o reyes que conocí el que más odié por muchos años estuviese dispuesto a olvidar que traté de matarlo, a olvidar lo que acabó con nuestra amistad.

-¿Por qué me rescataste?- le pregunté, incómoda.

No podía verlo a los ojos. No podía siquiera enfrentarlo. No después de todo lo que nos dijimos. De lo que él me hizo. De lo que yo le hice. De cómo nos enfrentamos.

Él miró hacia otro lado, porque también mis desaires estaban presentes en sus recuerdos.

-Era una deuda de gratitud que debía pagar- me respondió secamente. - Es todo.- me dijo, pero Legolas lo miraba sin creerle.

-Si eso es todo, quisiera saber por qué te preocupas tanto por mí.- le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él seguía con su grave mirada, que parecía dar algún atisbo de consternación. Era imperturbable, pero a la vez parecía que se removiesen dentro de él algunas cosas que no podría definir.

-Eres muy importante para Legolas.- dijo, sin poder mentirme, aunque quisiera. - Él está dispuesto a perdonar la estupidez que cometiste al huir de mi reino e incumplir tus promesas. Estuvo dispuesto a rescatarte a pesar de que desdeñaste mi gratitud- me dijo, recuperando su tono punzante y despreciativo de siempre.

De esta manera comprendí que me reprochaba por haber escapado y haberlo humillado tal y como él lo hizo conmigo.

\- Y no quiero perder a mi hijo por segunda vez. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que lo turba. Y la que causó eso fuiste tú.

Yo bajé los ojos. Quería decirle que él había sido el primer causante, aunque mi estupidez solo era cosa mía. Pero no podía soportar su propia arrogancia, su frialdad de hielo seco que incluso a mí me dejaba helada de espanto y de ira. Por eso me fui. Pero miré mis cortadas y mis uñas vendadas.

-¿Cómo supiste que...? Thranduil suspiró, y mandó a llamar a uno de sus servidores. Este lo miró y luego a mí.

-Sí. Tráela- le dijo, con su voz sedosa, pero ordenándolo burdamente. Este trajo una caja.

Era mi collar, ensangrentado. Y mis uñas. Yo tiré una, exclamando, horrorizada. Luego miré la otra y me tapé la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de furia.

-Legolas reaccionó mucho peor. No podía dejarlo solo. Fui con él y un contingente. Mis mejores guerreros fueron con mi hijo, a rescatarte. Te tuvieron ahí por tres años. - me informó, dándome mi collar. Yo lo apreté y lo tiré, furiosa, por el tiempo perdido y el horror.

-Yo me causé esto. - dije, sin mirarlo. - Yo misma. Y por cada uña que me hayan arrancado, serán 100 cabezas. Y por cada dolor acabaré con todos hasta cubrir la tierra de sangre negra.- me dije, apretando mi collar. Él suspiró y se sentó a mi frente. Parecía esta vez no compartir mi sed de venganza.

-¿Matar al dragón nos devolvió a Neldaniel, Fineriel?- me preguntó, posando sus expresivos ojos sobre mi rostro fúrico.

-No. Pero te juro que no hubieses descansado hasta acabarlo y verlo hecho pedazos.

-Me conoces bien- respondió, para luego dejar su copa. Se paró, con su mano en su barbilla. -Pero... habría sacrificado a Legolas, a mi reino y lo que me queda por ello. Tendría mucho que perder.

-Lo sé- le respondí, comprendiendo sus insinuaciones y pensando en tí, en Legolas, en Elladan y Elrohir, en Glorfindel y en Galdor. Tantos que me querían. Tantos que de verdad me extrañaban y me demostraban su amor. -Pero no hay nada que calme mi alma hasta no ver a mi enemigo bajo mi espada- le dije, confesándomelo a mi misma por primera vez. - Y nunca se acaba. Es como beber de un gran río en el que siempre tienes más sed.

-Te entiendo perfectamente- dijo, pensando él en Neldaniel y en su muerte. - Pero ahora tienes mucho que perder.

-¿Qué?

-A tí. Es una labor sin descanso lo que tienes a tus espaldas. Algún día colapsarás. ¿No has pensado en irte a Valinor de una vez por todas?- me preguntó. Ví en su tono que no había un atisbo de ironía o malevolencia. Yo no le respondí. Solo me miré al espejo, enflaquecida, con mis cabellos cortos, apagada.

-Pero así no conseguiría mi paz- le respondí, con desolación. - Ser un cascarón vacío que se lamenta en las costas por sus amores perdidos. No quiero. Me niego.

-Por lo menos verías a quienes amas.

-Aquí tengo a seres a los que amo también- dije, tomando un pañuelo de seda y cubriéndome la cabeza.

-Creí que solo amabas la idea de salvarlos.

-No. Yo también lo creí, cuando me torturaron. Ahí destruyeron todo el orgullo que pude tener alguna vez.- dije, recordando las atrocidades.

\- Pero descubrí que realmente sí amaba. El problema de esto es que no importa si te vas o no. No cuando pierdes a alguien que amaste. El dolor se siente igual. Solo podrías verlo en las estancias de Mandos. Solo ahí podría existir un alivio a tantas penurias- insinuó él.

Yo lo miré sospechosamente. ¿Todavía quería morir?

-Yo también quise morir, muchas veces- le respondí, tocando mis pómulos y mi rostro cadavérico. Pero no quiero estar muerta en vida. No quiero estar así. No así.

-Por eso te rescaté- admitió, sorprendiéndome. - Legolas te conoce mejor que yo. Él sabía que ese no era tu destino y se opuso. Él tampoco quiere estar muerto en vida. Tú lo inspiras. -No creo que me perdone jamás- le dije a Thranduil, pensando en su hijo con tristeza.

-Lo hará- me dijo él, mirándome atrás del espejo. - Solo dos siglos después de nuestra tragedia por fin lo hizo conmigo. Lo hizo cuando te traje aquí.

Yo pensaba en nuestra extraña conversación, hasta que sentí una manzana golpeándome en el hombro. La tomé. Vi a Legolas sentarse a mi lado.

-Te traicioné- le dije, mirando la manzana. Él la tomó, haciendo lo mismo, y mirandome a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso. - me respondió.

-Quise vengarme de tu padre y te olvidé a tí. Eso no es ser un buen amigo. Yo fui una grandísima tonta.- admití, avergonzada.

-Él también se olvidó de mí durante mucho tiempo. Se ensimismó en su dolor. Así como tu lo hiciste con el tuyo.

-No te lo merecías, Legolas.- dije, tomando su mano. Él me abrazó.

-Estás aquí. - me dijo con una triste sonrisa afable, que me recordaba a la de su madre. - Estás viva gracias a mi padre. Es todo lo que importa.

Yo lo abracé de nuevo y nos quedamos ahí, un largo tiempo. Yo lo aparté.

-¿Tu padre? Creí que fuiste tú.

Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Apenas recibimos la caja, la tiró. Él mismo, sin consultarme ni decirme nada, ordenó a su contingente ir por tí. Yo vine después. Estaba demasiado enojado para pensar en que pudieses obtener algo de compasión. Pero sorprendentemente, mi padre fue. No supe nunca por qué lo hizo. Pero me enseñó una lección que jamás pensé que aprendería de él. Me enseñó a salir de allí. De mi propia furia y mi propio horror. De mi dolor. Nunca se va, pero si tienes la oportunidad de ver aún a los que amas... es todo lo que importa. Y él sabía que eso era lo que importaba para mí.

Yo solo miraba las hojas perennes del bosque, al atardecer. Pensaba en todo el dolor que sufrieron los que estuvieron antes que yo. En el dolor de los amantes que se perdieron, en los hijos, padres y madres sacrificados. En los reinos hundidos. En las esperanzas perdidas y las que volvieron a renacer. En las que hacían que todo continuara a pesar de las lágrimas. En los reinos, los paisajes, en el amor de los unos para los otros. El que profesaba un padre a su hijo, que en esos momentos le mostraba las hojas de otoño, como lo hizo desde que era pequeño. Y el que parecía haberlo salvado del círculo de ira y dolor que alguna vez le dejó la person que más amó en el mundo.


	12. Coincidencias

Los veo, una vez más, arrancándome de tajo la carne de mi hombro derecho. Cortando, lentamente, para que sienta el dolor ardiente. No me puedo concentrar, al sentir todavía la fetidez del barro pútrido en el que acaban de meter mi cara. Un gusano se retuerce sobre mi ceja y otro parece dirigirse a mi ojo. Sé que me están cortando una parte de mí. Sé que seguirán con más.

Grito. Grito cuando terminan y me muestran lo que alguna vez fue parte de mí. Ese es el pago por espiar el reino de Angmar. El pago por estar, durante 300 años, como cazadora de orcos impasible. No podía salirme con la mía. Pero ahora los veía, entre el limo, comerse, repartirse lo que quedaba. Uno decía "dejémosla infectarse hasta que se pudra viva". Pero el otro, el que parecía el jefe, en un impulso, solo les dice que quiere divertirse ahora. Tiene pedazos de mi hombro entre sus dientes y se ríen de mí con toda la crueldad que demostré a lo largo de siglos y milenios para eliminarlos. Aún peor: la sevicia. Algo que mostré en innumerables ocasiones. Y siento la ardezón mordiente. Me echaron algo que quema. Grito hasta desmayarme y los veo repartiéndose mis tendones, mi...

Grito, despertando a todo el reino del Bosque. Las primeras en correr son mis damas, que han tenido que ser testigos, una y otra vez, de mis pesadillas. A veces sueño que se comen mi cara y esta está llena de gusanos. O que cortan mis pies o mi cabeza. Que me afeitan hasta que me cortan de tajo toda. Hasta que viene Uril, la jefa de las curanderas. De labios delgados, nariz aguileña. Aparta a las jóvenes y se vuelve a quedar conmigo y me dice que estoy segura. Que estoy viva. Que nada de eso puede pasar.

Pero estoy dañada. A pesar de todo, estoy dañada. Por fin pude entender la profunda desazón, el profundo cansancio de Celebrían cuando quiso abandonar la Tierra Media. El horror que no se quita. El hecho de que tu cuerpo solo es un lastre producto del infierno. Algo inservible, doloroso, que tortura tu alma a través de recuerdos. Algo que te causa sufrimiento.

-¿Algún día acabarán?- le pregunto, ya con los ojos secos. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Aquí entre nos, el Rey todavía las tiene.- me dice, sirviéndome agua.

Pienso en Thranduil, quien me ha dicho que sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando lo dejé, hace 300 años, herido por un dragón y sin Neldaniel. El cuánto se llegó a odiar a sí mismo por todo. En cuanto quizo morir, pero no tenía fuerzas. Y en el tormento absoluto. El que se impuso él con su propio cuerpo y su propio rostro, hecho cenizas. "Libré tantas batallas. Huí de Doriath. Estuve al lado de tu marido, el rey Gil- Galad. Vi a los míos morir y viví. Pero jamás ha dolido más", me dijo. "Jamás".

-Abrimos los ojos para seguir sufriendo y soportando. Ahora lo veo todo. Ya no soy tan fuerte- le confesé, realmente derrotada. Ellos me habían derrotado en aquel momento. Me vencieron, porque acabaron conmigo. Acabaron con un espíritu que creí inquebrantable, un estandarte de heroísmo banal y barato.

-No diga eso- me reprendió ella suave, pero sinceramente. - Por esa razón el Rey la aprecia tanto- dijo, para luego callar. Era él. Ella le hizo una reverencia.

-Como siempre, diligente y la mejor en su arte, Üril hija de Mïril.

-Majestad.

-Permíteme interrumpirte en tu labor- afirmó, altivo. Ella asintió y se retiró.

-Si ella encuentra algo para silenciar mis gritos seguramente el pueblo la cubriría de oro- bromeé. Él no sonrió y yo me incomodé aún más, apenada y disminuida.

-No lo hicieron hace siglos, con su Rey. No lo harán contigo- me dijo, sentándose a mi lado. Yo no quería mirarlo.

-Pudieron conmigo- le dije, con una sonrisa triste.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó, mirándome molesto, pero impasible.

-Lo es. - le dije, sin querer mirarlo, porque en sus ojos veía mi propia verdad, la que él me presentaba, él, extrañamente.

Suspiró. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes.

-Sigues con vida.

-Eso fue lo que te dije cuando pasó lo de Angmar y no creo que tu respuesta haya sido distinta de la mía- respondí, tratando de dejarlo sin base. Él me miró, escudriñándome, disimulando no haberme oído. Me sirvió agua.

-Ya tomé- dije, rechazándola. Él siguió con su mano alargada y yo la tomé. Él sirvió un trago para sí.

-Aún es demasiado reciente para que todo lo que te hicieron salga de tus labios. Por eso- dijo, viendo a su criado, quien trajo un libro dorado, con runas. - Quizás esto te ayude a entender algunas cosas.

Yo lo miré. Era de cuero negro. Estaba escrito en lengua común. Abrí la portada. Decía "La historia del malogrado Turin Turambar, cuya espada destruyó al padre de los dragones, Glaurung". Los hijos de Hurin. El favorito de mi hijo. Así se lo dije y él asintió.

-Por alguna razón, que deseo que averigües, le gustaba tanto. Y, antes de que digas algo más- dijo, silenciándome- Léelo. Aclararé las dudas que tengas.

Lo miré a los ojos, preguntándole quién se lo dio a él.

-Tu hijo- observó, con nostalgia. - En la guerra, una noche antes de Dagorlad. No lo leí nunca, al menos no cuando estaba vivo. Pero Legolas lo redescubrió. Él Anda de guardia, o habría ido, al sonido de tus gritos, más rápido que yo- dijo, para ponerlo en mis manos, vendadas y con pequeños puntos de sangre, aún. Los dedos estaban morados y amarillos. Yo escondí mis manos, pero él no me dijo nada. Solo pasó su mano por mi frente, para pronunciar una vieja letanía que no entendí. Me dormí plácidamente. Era lo mismo que solía hacer mi curandera.

Lo leí detenidamente. Algo debía de tener para aplacar el fuego de mi hijo, o aún para encenderlo. Y solo saqué una frase, que bien podría aplicarse a nuestra familia, pero sobre todo a mí: "Tú no eres el único ser con pesares de la Tierra Media", le dijo alguna vez un sabio ser al infortunado de Túrin Turambar. Y quizás eso trató de decirme Thranduil cuando me mostró su historia, la historia del hijo de un valeroso hombre dominado por Melkor, llamado Hurin. No sé por qué, cuando revisé, en muchas de las tardes en las que mis pensamientos me enredaban como la tela de una araña todo lo que había sido nuestras vidas y nuestros hados entrelazados, caía de nuevo en la oscuridad. En la desesperanza y el cansancio. El pasado no me daba ilusiones, ni el futuro tampoco.

Quizás en mí dio el efecto contrario a lo que Thranduil esperaba.

Fëanor creó armas, hizo un juramento. Los elfos por ambición y arrogancia vieron, demasiado tarde, cómo cayeron sus reinos. Y cada uno había sufrido un pesar que lo condujo a su propia desgracia.

Gil-Galad perdió a su padre, luego a sus amores. Luego yo lo perdí a él, antes había perdido a mi padre por esa sed de dominar el propio universo que estaba a su alrededor, por controlar los daños del odio y la desolación. Y él había perdido al suyo por la misma razón. Así como Elrond, quien vio en Celebrian a una víctima indirecta de los hechos del pasado que trató de remediar su familia, eliminada por las mismas razones. O Galadriel, con sus hermanos perdidos en Valinor y en Mandos. Y Thranduil, que tuvo que ver a su esposa deshacerse ante él y vio a su padre caer en Dagorlad. Ambos la perdimos a ella y también a mi hijo, que no supo qué lo mató y murió con los ojos abiertos, enfrentando el terror de su propio fin. Y Neldaniel y yo, a su vez, perdimos a Celebrían y a Finarwen, pero al menos ellas seguían con vida. Sin embargo, separadas de nosotras para siempre. Mi amiga no las vería jamás, y yo, quizás, tampoco. 

Nuestros bellos rostros, luego de tres edades, no fueron más que un gracil escudo ante las desgracias. Aunque nuestros reinos seguían siendo deslumbrantes y eso en medio de mi tristeza y horror lo podía apreciar.

Oh, las cámaras del reino de Thranduil me quitaban el aliento. Aún en las raíces de los árboles eran una maravilla con sus pasadizos y arcos marrones y dorados. Me sentía encerrada, pero segura. Aunque veía una constante: todo ese esplendor contrastaba con nuestra propia melancolía. Thranduil se sentaba, majestuoso, en su trono coronado con los cuernos de un alce y su corona, sobre sus platinados cabellos, cambiaba según la estación. Florecía o se quedaba estéril si la nieve o el sol estaban en el cielo. Tenía ropajes de seda lustrosa y anillos en sus dedos. Pero sabíamos del dolor de su corazón y su temor. El que ocultaba cuando trataba de rescatarme, esta vez, de mí misma y mis recuerdos.

Pero él era como yo. Aún lloraba por Neldaniel, como yo. Sufría por su propia memoria. Qué eran los grandes señores élficos sino un compendio de orgullosas lágrimas, estériles victorias, célebres valentías y corajes resquebrajados bajo una coraza invencible , en apariencia, ante el paso del tiempo. Unos perdieron sus cuerpos, como los valerosos elfos de antaño. Otros sus manos, como el pobre Gelmir, hermano del malogrado Gwindor. Sus manos y sus pies. Otros fueron torturados por su propia conciencia hasta el fin, otros perdieron sus espíritus. Con los corazones rotos su espíritu seguía, pero no siempre para bien. En mi caso, yo ya lo había perdido todo, pero mi enemigo había sabido dónde estaba mi punto débil. Perderme para siempre en el olvido y pertenecer a lo rastrero y al polvo. Melkor podía dominarme, tal y como lo hizo con el pobre Hurin, pero la oscuridad de mis pensamientos ya era cosa mía. Por eso decidió atenazarme con el miedo a no ser simplemente nada. Ya era nada cuando Thranduil me rescató. Nada. A la nada le tenía pavor. Al olvido. Siempre ha sido mi miedo más grande. Pero caía en él.

Por eso, también me miraba todos los días, obsesivamente, al espejo, preguntándome si alguna vez sería como me recordaba, cuando era una muchacha aprendiendo lengua oriental al lado de Orleth, o siendo la guardia de Gil- Galad, o la reina en el suspiro que me dio el tiempo. Si era la hechicera de cabellos rojos e indomables que cabalgaba en un caballo negro, con luctuosos ropajes, derrotando alimañas y aconsejando a reyes. Ya había experimentado, sí, lo que era ser otro. Pero lo que me hizo Sauron esta vez había dado en el punto, ya que era todo eso alguna vez. Y no era nada. Ya no era nada.

Por ende, solo pensaba en ello. En el por qué de todo ello. Por qué decidí darle a Gil-Galad algo que no podía cumplir. Por qué no me quería ir, por qué puse a mi hija en ese bote y la hice irse. Por qué permití eso con Celebrían, por qué no pude protegerla ni a ella ni a Neldaniel, a pesar de amarlas tanto. Tampoco a mi hijo. Por qué estaba viva. Por qué. Por qué. Por qué. Así que decidí yo misma ir a la biblioteca del Rey, a la que Legolas abrió sus puertas. Él, siempre oportuno para lo que pasé, no me decía nada. Nos entendíamos en silencio. Y por eso, otra vez, adivinó todas mis inquietudes. Informado de lo que había sucedido, solamente tenía preocupación cuando se encontraba conmigo.

-Yo también las tengo desde que trajiste a mi padre en brazos- me dijo, adivinando mi pensamiento. - Aunque trato de acallar las voces que pretenden torturar mi alma, o sería peor para mí. Pero luego de todo lo que ha pasado, solo puedo decir que hay penas más inmensas que otras. Pero no por eso dejan de sentirse como una afrenta a nuestros temores más profundos- concluyó.

-Porque se hacen realidad- dije yo, tocando mi cabeza, que ya no tenía rizos, sino muy cortos cabellos.

-Y ahí se descubre que siempre hay un lugar más abajo en el abismo. Y eso es algo a lo que me niego a ir.- contestó él, temeroso. - Y a lo que tampoco dejaré que vayan los que amo- me dijo, férreo. Y ahí ví cuánto había cambiado. Ya no era joven. Ya no lo era en lo absoluto.

Su alma había madurado desde que lo dejé alguna vez con un padre malherido. Tuvo que gobernar prácticamente solo, mientras Thranduil se recuperaba. Tuvo que tragarse su duelo, a pesar de tener a su pueblo con él. Y tuvo que rescatar a su padre de sí mismo.

Pero en realidad todo lo vivió en la más absoluta soledad, pues nadie podía compartir lo que vivió con su madre que no fuera más allá que servicio o bellas palabras. No llegaron a su intimidad. Y luego su padre se ausentó y borró a Neldaniel de todo, menos de una estatua ya acechada por las raíces y que fue lo único que no dejó destruir, aparte de otras cosas. No pudo ganar esa pelea. Su padre se levantó para destruir todo lo que le causaba dolor, inclusive sus recuerdos. Y eso él no lo pudo soportar y se fue, buscando mi consejo. El que no pude darle hasta que lo encontré en Umbar. Y luego volví y lo de nuevo, lo dejé a su suerte. Me sentía avergonzada por ello.

-Por eso eres mejor que yo- le dije, entrando a la biblioteca, donde tomé varios libros empolvados y comencé a leer las viejas historias, de nuevo, como cuando era la reina de Gil- Galad. Él negó con la cabeza, pero yo le sonreí, más decepcionada de mí misma que nunca. Aunque él no lo estaba. Siempre ha tenido un corazón tan grande, bajo un aura de melancolía y dureza, que me sorprende.

-¿Alguna vez llegó a amarte?- le preguntó Arwen a Fineriel, que simplemente sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- No. Él se quedó con el recuerdo platónico de mi hija, quizás fue su primer amor, pero ella le llevaba más de un siglo, así que era mayor. Me lo llegó a decir, pero siempre la recordó con tristeza y bondad. Además, somos almas completamente distintas. Que yo aún tengo oscuridad, algo que jamás él ha experimentado ni quiero que lo haga. No al nivel en el que yo lo hice. Que mi fuego consumidor solo encontraría una pared ante la imponencia glacial de alguien como su padre. Que ya amaba a su padre y este a mí, pero no lo sabíamos. Y que cuando nos destruimos una y otra vez, él supo que yo estaba destinada a ser desdichada porque quería. Y que su padre estaba dispuesto a ser desdichado porque quería. Por nuestra propia culpa, testarudez y por nuestros mutuos recuerdos. Y eso él no quería experimentarlo. No al nivel al que llegó su padre.

Legolas me advirtió cuando tomé el de la historia de las Guerras de Beleriand.

-Quizás halles ahí desolación- dijo él, observando una ilustración de Glaurung, el padre de los dragones, que cerró de repente, por recordarle a su madre.

-O tal vez más preguntas y más respuestas. Pero luego de lo que te hice y lo que me pasó por hacerlo, debo callar- dije, mirando a Nienna y sus lágrimas innumerables. Recordé cuando me postré a sus pies, buscando consuelo y lo encontré. Pero esta vez necesitaba más que consuelo. Necesitaba un motivo para vivir y no odiarme por ser un completo lastre. Para no recordar más.

No recordar en qué me había convertido: un lastre inútil que solo inspiraba compasión. Me dirás que no sea tan dura conmigo misma, pero nunca pensé en mí más que como un arma de combate, pero nunca que albergara un espíritu que solo pudiera resistir y no pensar más allá de lo que hacía.

Un espíritu con un único objetivo que esta vez estaba en quietud antes de la tormenta. Así pasé, muchos meses. Soñando gracias a la ayuda de Üril y Thranduil, porque me perdía en las pesadillas. Pensando en por qué seguíamos haciendo esto y seguíamos aquí. Entre los árboles, contándole a Legolas el por qué podía seguir viva, a pesar de no irme con mi hija y mi nieta. Por qué seguía amando la Tierra Media y sus paisajes. Le contaba de los Orientales, y sus costumbres. Los detestaba, pero había algunos grupos buenos, amigos míos. Le enseñé sus costumbres. Hablábamos de Rohan y sus caballos, extensas llanuras y colinas. Del viejo esplendor de Minas Tirith y el Ithilien, que alguna vez saneé yo sola. Pero él sabía que ya no era lo mismo. Lo veía en mis ojos y mis palabras. Y lo embargaba una gran tristeza.

Entonces, para alegrar su propio corazón y el mío me contaba sus anécdotas. Del norte, los Puertos y Lindon, mi antiguo reino. De los hombres y su carácter, desperdigados por toda la Tierra Media entre ruinas de antiguas vanidades que yo misma vi caer. Vanidades. De eso ya no quedaba nada. Pensé en eso y quería ir a visitar la tumba de Neldaniel, hasta que encontré a Thranduil al frente de su estatua, y le hice una inclinación de cabeza.

-Terminó el invierno y aquella vez me dijiste que podría irme con los míos. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- le pregunté, sin obtener respuesta. Seguramente él también pensaba lo mismo que yo. Me sentí irrespetando su propio espacio y le hice una reverencia, para luego irme.

Y viéndolo así, lloré por mi antiguo amigo. Por ese príncipe élfico que era tan prudente y solícito. Que era tan atento conmigo. Que me ayudaba en todo. Que era tan cómplice, como su esposa, de mis pesares y dichas. El que fue un segundo padre para mi hijo y su mejor amigo. Pero la muerte de Oropher le dio el reino y por el reino ese príncipe tuvo que morir. Y con Neldaniel, definitivamente, había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, y a manera de señal, tenía otra vez la historia de Turin en mi habitación. Túrin Turambar. El hombre que simbolizó lo que puede hacer la desdicha y los hados bajo la voluntad de Melkor y las propias decisiones erradas. Ahí me enteré que Galadriel perdió a su hermano Orodreth en la caída de Menegroth y la hija de este, Finduilas, la pasó peor, pues al ser capturada por los orcos, fue luego empalada para no ser rescatada. O que el mismo Turin mató a su compañero de armas, el elfo Beleg Cuthalion. Que él tuvo la desdicha de casarse con su propia hermana, Niénor, quien supo de su parentesco y se arrojó a las aguas. Todo sucedió mucho antes del nacimiento de mi propio esposo, Gil-Galad. Cuando Beren y Luthien habían conmovido al mundo por su amor y desafiado a los reinos de Beleriand, ya hundido en las aguas. Recordé cuando una vez nadé en el mar, más allá de la bahía, y encontré una rara joya en la arena. Se la mostré a Cirdan, que simplemente volvió a arrojarla, diciéndome que pertenecía a los muertos que ahora reposaban en Mandos y cuyos aposentos quedaron allí. Y ahí leí la frase. No entendí lo que me quería decir.

\- Quizás entiendo ahora por qué a Gil-Galeth le gustaba tanto- le dije, devolviéndole el libro. Él sonrió, con condescendencia, lo que me molestó. Pero se sentó, pacientemente.

-No hay esperanza en él, aunque veo su misma obstinación en tí. Y eso fue lo que pasó con Gil-Galeth también- afirmó y yo me desconcerté, porque precisamente esto los llevó a la ruina, tanto a mi hijo como a él.- Pero claro, son totalmente distintos- aclaró sirviéndome aguamiel, pero me dio la copa lentamente, por las vendas de mis manos, que me dejaban casi inmóvil.

-¿Lo conociste?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Su historia la llegué a saber siglos después, cuando Doriath todavía existía. Pero yo era muy joven entonces. Recordé esta historia cuando me pregunté el origen de nuestros sufrimientos y cómo los causamos. El por qué, exactamente, seguimos aquí. Él siguió aquí tratando de librarse de los hados de Melkor. Trató de buscar a su familia. Aunque su vida terminó en tragedia.

-Quizás seamos parte de los cuentos entonces y haremos parte de una larga lista de lágrimas.- respondí.

-O quizás no y tengamos tiempo de remediarlo todo y hallar un atajo a nuestro propio destino, ¿no crees?- me preguntó, y yo me interesé, porque jamás lo había visto hablar así. No a Thranduil, en cuya alma reinaba el desconcierto y un invierno eterno. Y vi señales de lo que era en Lindon. Llegué a ilusionarme.

-¿El tuyo sería conservar el Reino del Bosque?

Él asintió con la cabeza y me ayudó a sentarme, lentamente. Yo me miré en una copa, porque no estaba tan segura.

-El mío lo tenía claro hace años. Pero ya no.- le respondí, comprobando que estaba derrotada. Pero solo ví en él una mirada desafiante e incrédula.

-Fineriel, siempre lo tuviste claro- me respondió, como si fuese un reclamo. Tal y como siempre lo hacía. Yo estaba extrañada.

-¿El tuyo te hace feliz completamente?- le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero es lo único que tengo. Todavía.- me respondió en sindarín. Yo lo miré apenada, porque entendía que ya no compartía mi misma desazón y que contra mi voluntad me obligaría a renunciar a ella.

-¿A pesar de la cicatriz?- le pregunté, sin importarme ser imprudente, porque ya compartíamos algo en común que nos laceraba siempre. Él me miró a los ojos, intensamente, para luego descubrir, con un gesto de decepción, algo que faltaba.

-A pesar de eso. - suspiró. -¿Le preguntaste alguna vez a Ereinion Gil- Galad por qué seguía aquí?

-No soy tan fuerte. - dije, recordando su energía y su obstinada voluntad. - Me dijo que por la Tierra Media. Y por mí. Por nuestros hijos.

-Lo has respondido sola- me dijo, para luego posar su mano en su barbilla, metido en sus cavilaciones. Yo cuestioné si lo decía por mí o lo decía por él. Pero todavía no podía resolver el primer interrogante que había tenido desde que me dio la historia de Túrin Turambar y su desesperanzadora historia, que resumía todos nuestros milenios de lágrimas. ¿Por qué, de repente, quería hablar de algo que creía que vivía a solas?

-¿Puedo saber por qué me diste el libro?

\- Luego de que tu hijo me lo dio, no entendí nada, pero luego de lo que pasó con Neldaniel- dijo, con un rictus de dolor. -Yo me quedé atrapado medio siglo en tus mismas preguntas. Quizás esto fue un paso- me respondió cortante, para levantarse altivamente y saludarme a la manera élfica.

\- Lastimosamente, no puedo continuar con tu conversación. Nos veremos en la cena- afirmó. Yo asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome por qué sentía tanto interés en que yo volviese a ser la de antes. Menos aún cuando él ya no lo era.

Luego de esa conversación, de la que deduje todo el sufrimiento espiritual del rey del Bosque Negro luego de ser herido, pensé en que él había dado con la misma historia solo para saber que su pena solo era tan grande como una estrella comparada con otra y que solo vagábamos en la inmensidad con lo poco que podíamos conservar. Era un paliativo patético, pero era uno. Y que los hados de Melkor y Sauron todavía no habían medrado su voluntad. Quizás era ello.

Pensaba en eso en la cena, con la cabeza cubierta con un velo, mientras me perdía en los melancólicos acordes del arpa del elfo castaño que tocaba para Thranduil, quien solamente oía la melodía, con su cabeza ladeada. Legolas la oía a mi lado, en los sillones. Poco a poco, me fui perdiendo en las dulces y etéreas voces que me transportaron a las propias visiones que tenía de mi imaginación, lo que leíamos de Valinor. Era de una belleza espiritual que no alcanzaba a comprender, en toda su inmensidad. Hasta que todo terminaba en un sueño y Legolas notó que volvía a distraerme.

-Me contó que te dio la historia de Túrin Turambar. Fue la que yo le dí.

-Creo que es de los que creen que las lecciones funcionan de modo inverso- me atreví a bromear. Él sonrió, suspicaz.

-Lo cree- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, para luego sonreír. Lo conocíamos bien.

-¿La lección sería: "Por lo menos no estamos como Túrin Turambar, cegado por el hado de Melkor? O ¿por lo menos estamos mejor que él?- pregunté, negramente. Él pensó, sin dejar de sonreír, porque cuando éramos sinceros no eramos tan sabios ni locuaces. Sobre todo yo. Su padre era otro. Negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-No, quizás la valentía prevalece, solo que debe enfocarse en mejores propósitos. Y que lo que nos pasa no podemos evitarlo.- dijo, pero lo afirmaba más para sí mismo. Yo le sonreí levemente, por su sabiduría.

-Y mientras tanto, debemos aprender a soportarlo. Pero siempre podremos irnos- insistí, lúgubre. - Y escapar para escapar no sabemos de qué. Por eso es mejor quedarse, porque no habría descanso si nos fuéramos en verdad.

-Tú lo has dicho- me respondió, tocando mi mano. Yo me acerqué a él y nos quedamos recostados los dos, pero él siguió bebiendo. Comprendí que esa canción en particular le encantaba a Neldaniel, su madre. Detuve su copa.

-No así- le dije. Él suspiró. Y me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él. Algo de lo que no me pude enterar por andar aislada en medio de mis dolores y pesadillas.

-Está bien, lo sacaré de mis motivos.- me dijo, para seguir bebiendo. Yo lo observé detenidamente y vi alrededor. Consejeros. Elfos nobles. Hablando. Riendo. Mis damas. A Thranduil. A Sandor, mano derecha de Legolas en la guardia. A una elfa rubia que no había visto, hermosísima. Ella estaba de su brazo. Y a Marleth, consejero de Thranduil y oh, padre de la chica. Él solo asentía, hasta que unió sus manos. Legolas solo seguía bebiendo.

-Quiero ir arriba -le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano. Él entendió que quería hablar a solas conmigo.

-Dos copas y vamos. Te lo prometo- me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza, en modo de reproche.

-Quiero ir ahora- dije, y mis damas se acercaron. Otra rubia miraba significativamente a Legolas. Me di cuenta.

-Con el príncipe- insistí, mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió, y entre los dos debimos dar un cómico espectáculo. Una tullida que caminaba cojeando y lentamente, con un elfo medio borracho. Y para que eso pase, sabes que hay que beber el vino élfico y en demasía. Se lo reproché. Este, silencioso, me ayudó a sentarme. Los dos mirábamos los árboles.

-¿Desde hace cuánto la amas? - le pregunté, adivinando todo al instante. Él se recostó contra una columna.

-Desde que volvió al bosque. Nos amamos.

-¿Nos amamos? -le pregunté, levantando las cejas. Él suspiró.

-Ella ya estaba prometida a Sandor, cuando me la presentó. Teme dejarlo porque acabará con él. Y él es mi amigo. Nuestro amigo. Tememos por él, pero cada vez que la veo siento que no existe nada más. Que solo deberían existir los momentos en que estamos los dos, sin importar el futuro. Solo pasó. Solo pasó, nunca lo planeé.

No podía entenderlo. O tal vez sí, desde el lado de Gil-Galad, que pensaba cuidarme como a una hija, no como su esposa. Enamorarse de mí lo volvió vulnerable y le impuso el miedo a perderme. Pero en nuestro caso, no teníamos a los hados en contra nuestra. Pudimos ser felices de una manera natural. Y he aquí, a este joven príncipe, amado por todos, menos por los que amaba. Su destino era ser hermoso tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero siempre desdichado en los asuntos del corazón. Asuntos que yo no podía volver a experimentar aún. Para mí ya eran un leve recuerdo.

-Mi padre ha oficializado su unión. Por eso quiero beber esta noche. Porque lo hice, pero quiero volver a verla. Porque nos veremos en medio de mucho dolor.

Yo lo abracé largamente, porque no podría ayudarlo en este trance. Solo ser su cómplice silenciosa. Hasta que vimos a mi joven dama rubia y nos desasimos. Ella nos miró sorprendida, pero bajó la cabeza.

-Príncipe Legolas, su padre lo busca- dijo, con leve voz, lastimada. Me miraba a mí como si fuese culpable de algo. Él me miró y yo a él.

-Iré en seguida- le respondió, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Quiero seguir bebiendo- me dijo.

-No te pierdas- le respondí, dándole mi copa, que era enorme y no había tocado. Se la bebió de un trago. Me sorprendió de pronto con otra botella. Traté de quitársela.

-No- le dije, molesta.

Se la bebió, sabiendo que yo no podía hacerle nada. Yo lo miraba muy enojada. Comenzó a sonreír.

-Por cierto, ya que estoy ebrio... solo te diré que mi padre te ama. No lo lastimes- dijo, para retirarse. Yo lo miré boquiabierta y traté de perseguirlo, pero era bastante lenta. Para cuando llegué a la estancia, Legolas ya no estaba. Dormía al lado del árbol donde pusimos lo que quedó de su madre. Yo llamé a sus amigos y entre todos lo pusimos a dormir. Entre esos Sandor, a quien felicité por su enlace.

-Gracias, Dama Fineriel. Espero que algún día usted vuelva a ser tan feliz como yo- me dijo y pensé en su ingenuidad. Me llegué a sentir culpable por él y por verme involucrada en ello.

Pero tenía algo mejor con lo qué torturarme: pensar en mi cuerpo inútil, que ya no servía para luchar, mi único propósito en la vida. Sabía que no sería una erudita, era demasiado imprudente y pasional para ello. Pero la guerrera no existía, ya que no podía mover su cuerpo. Ya no podía nada. Y eso me lastimaba más que todo lo que me habían hecho, porque convirtieron a la otrora guerrera en una lisiada.

Dejé mi autocompasión a un lado porque también me fastidiaba. Traté de mover mis articulaciones con un dolor inmenso, mil espadas clavándose en pies y pantorrillas. Gritaba de dolor en silencio, hasta que bajaba a rastras, tratando de recuperar mi sigilo, de negarme ante la realidad de lo que hicieron de mí, en lo que me convirtieron. Tomaba una espada y trataba de luchar en el salón de armas enclavado cerca de los aposentos de Thranduil y el Salón del Rey. Pero no tenía fuerzas, no las de antes.

Aduras penas podía dar estocadas. Comenzaba a hacerlo y sentía todo mi cuerpo lacerado, mis músculos hechos pedazos y me dolía inmensamente. Caí de rodillas, quejándome en silencio por todo el dolor, y sentí mis lágrimas involuntarias, y mi brazo inmóvil, votando la espada con gran estrépito. Me levanté, apretando los dientes, hasta que vi el brillo de los ojos de alguien. Y guardias. Se acercaron para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No- rugí, herida en mi orgullo.

Insistieron.

-No- dijo él, que hizo una señal para que desaparecieran (en realidad sabía que veían todo desde afuera) . Me vio tratando de dominar mi dolor, como infructuosamente tratase un insecto de librarse de una araña. Yo respiraba agitada por la furia y la humillación. Él tomó mi espada. La clavó en el suelo.

Cargar con un lastre o ser un lastre. ¡Qué importa!- le dije furiosa, porque él qué podría saber de lo que sufría. - Es mucho peor tener en las fibras de tu cuerpo algo que te recuerde lo que te hicieron a verlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo, tocándose su lado derecho del rostro, recordando la cicatriz del dragón.

-Pero por lo menos no eres un inútil- dije, para luego comenzar a llorar del dolor y desvanecerme. Él no parecía mostrar algún atisbo de compasión o afán por mí, lo que me sorprendía y enfurecía aún más.

Seguí retorciéndome hasta que me dio la mano, para levantarme de un tirón que casi me mata. Me dio mi espada y tomó otra.

-Cada noche, con impaciencia y sufrimiento- dijo, imponente. - Por esa misma obstinación que es nuestra ruina o nuestro aliciente. Las dos.- apuntó. Yo lo miraba, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ataca- me dijo, determinado.

Lentamente y con mucho dolor le di una estocada, pero él fue más rápido. Yo me desconcentré y no pude llegar a parar su espada en mi costado.

-Maldición- musité, sudando, para quejarme en silencio de mis dolores. Él no parecía conmovido por mí.

Él se fue atrás, otra vez, en posición de ataque.

-Voy yo- me dijo, y lo hizo con un doble movimiento. Logré chocar mi espada, pero no pude medir su fuerza. El dolor de mis brazos era imposible, y desistí. Caí, respirando fuertemente, por el dolor. Me levanté con gran esfuerzo, para atacarlo, pero él, con tres movimientos, tiró mi espada. Se acercó a mí y me empujó al suelo con sus dos dedos. Me apuntó con la espada. Yo lo veía impotente y molesta conmigo misma, respirando aún fuertemente por el dolor y por la furia. Yo aparté su espada con mi mano, para luego seguir llorando, silenciosamente, por el dolor.

-Tardarás por lo menos tres meses en poder moverte de forma lenta- dijo, agachándose. Todavía no puedes recuperarte, los golpes fueron bastante duros. Por más que nuestra medicina sea la mejor y nuestra magia sea milagrosa, lo que te hicieron fue bastante dañino como para pensar que aún puedes moverte del todo. Y por eso no puedes forzar tu cuerpo, o todo será mucho más lento.- dijo, recogiendo mi espada. Olvidé cuánto sabía de curaciones. Él mismo me había ayudado cuando yo estaba embarazada de Gil-Galeth. Yo seguía llorando, pero no recibí de él un gesto. Hasta que me calmé.

\- Recuerdo cuán bueno eras curando. Pero en este caso, ¿cómo aprendiste todo eso?- le pregunté, sintiendo que las lágrimas tocaban el suelo y mi cara.

-Porque yo hice lo mismo que tú apenas te fuiste- me respondió, viendo su espada - Lo hice forzándome hasta límites inimaginables. Tampoco me quería sentir un monstruo inútil. Hasta que un día caí desfallecido de cansancio y no pude moverme en todo el otoño. Me maldije a mí mismo por haber hecho lo que hice- recordó, con un gran tinte de arrepentimiento. - Sé lo que es tener tu impotencia. Pero también es peor cuando la causas tu mismo. Puedes odiarte aún más.

Yo me sentía exactamente así. Seguía pareciéndome bastante raro que me hablase de lo que le pasó luego de que me echó de su reino. Me parecía incómodo, más aún por las palabras de ebrio de Legolas. No le dije nada, pero pude comprender, por ese breve instante, por todo lo que debió pasar.

-¿También tienes pesadillas? -le pregunté. Él no me respondió, pero lentamente, me ayudó a acomodarme, hasta que me senté en el piso.

-Ya no tantas- me respondió, juntando las dos espadas. - Pero aún lo hago.- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. - La veo. Todas las noches, cuando nos jala a tí y a mí hacia las escaleras. Se pierde entre el fuego y cae. Y viene el fuego una vez más. Pero ya no estás tú. Solo estoy yo, tratando de enfrentarlo y matarlo. Nunca puedo. A veces te mato a tí.

Yo lo miré sorprendida por la confesión.

-Lo siento- me dijo, para luego seguir mirando las espadas, grave. - Te culpé estúpidamente durante muchos años. El horror y mis demonios se presentan en todas las formas. Una vez soñé que yo mismo la maté. Fue lo peor que tuve que ver durante siglos de noches en vela. Gracias a Üril no terminé de caer en las sombras. Y quizás porque no deseaba hacerlo del todo. Caer en el fondo del pozo. Ahora solo rasgo, con las uñas, la superficie.

Era lo mismo que me pasaba, solo que cambiaba el escenario y el horror. Cambiaba todo, pero básicamente, era la misma oscuridad. Yo estaba en el fondo, aún. Toqué mi rapado cuero cabelludo y negué con la cabeza.

\- No te juzgaré por ello.- le dije, pensando en mis propias pesadillas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en nuestras desgracias. Él dejó las espadas y me miró a los ojos. Sus infinitos y glaciales ojos azules contra el fuego apagado de los míos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- me preguntó, mirándome serio.

Yo lo miré confusa, tenía vergüenza. Pero aún así, lo hice. Todo lo que me hicieron tragar. El agua pútrida. Cómo quisieron pudrirme y cortarme en pedazos. Cuando competían por mi umbral del dolor. Cada una de las cosas, sin pudores, sin silencios. Él se turbó, pues enfurruñó sus cejas y vi moverse las aletas de su nariz aguileña. Ahora me miraba como si yo le hubiese hecho daño.

-Mereces tu venganza, pero ya es tarde. Acabamos con todos ellos cuando te rescatamos. -Yo mismo decapité a los que idearon el darme la caja.

Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de su hijo. Pero me sorprendía aún más que se hubiese preocupado tanto por mí luego de todo lo que le dije.

-Te dije cosas horribles. - admití, avergonzada. Pero él negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

-Lo que más me horrorizó en aquel momento fue verte convertida en alguien como yo.- me dijo, sonriendo levemente. Yo sonreí también, ante su propia autocrítica. Pero no sabía si quería hacerlo en verdad.

-¿Sabes a quién recordaba yo?- le pregunté, abrazando mis pobres piernas. Él entendió. A aquel alegre príncipe de Lindon. Al entusiasta tutor y amigo de mi hijo que alegraba su espíritu y coincidía con él en su fuego. A aquel sabio elfo que junto con Neldaniel formaba la más hermosa pareja del reino de mi esposo. Él lo vio. Suspiró, porque todo eso se lo llevó la guerra. Y luego Neldaniel terminó de acabar con ello.

\- Lo sé. A mí también me duele- me confesó al fin. Yo lo miré con tristeza.

-Me reproché por siglos haberte tratado así. Tú me salvaste la vida, te debía todo lo que pude conservar. Pero mi furia es algo que jamás se ha ido de mí. Esa oscuridad que se trasluce a través de un odio hiriente, donde saco a relucir todo lo que falla a mi alrededor. La que volví a descubrir apenas tuve la corona sobre la cabeza, que Neldaniel sabía sortear tan bien. Una que casi desvaneció hasta que murió. Pero jamás llegué a pensar que podrías odiar de igual forma. Como si te deleitases en tu venganza. Cada palabra salía como si fuese una profecía cumplida y lo fue. Pero ya estaba muerto desde antes, solo Legolas me recordó que debía volver. Lo hice, pero no del todo, porque nadie puede recuperarse, nunca, completamente, de todas las heridas infligidas. Sobre todo las del alma. Porque no hay día en que me mire al espejo y recuerde que ella se interpuso para salvarme. Y que si no fuese por ella estaríamos en Mandos.

-¿Quisieras ahora estar en Mandos?- le pregunté, luego de tres siglos de haberlo visto hecho un guiñapo que odiaba su vida.

-Él cerró los ojos, para mirar otra vez la raíz del árbol que decoraba suntuosamente el salón de armas. Abrazó también sus largas piernas. Luego reflexionó, empequeñeciendo su vista. Se recostó sobre sus rodillas.

-No.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No lo sé- respondió con otra sonrisa melancólica. Esto. Legolas. Mi reino. Él me dijo que jamás fue tan feliz de verme de nuevo. Pero yo lo arruiné lentamente y nunca jamás le permití hablar de su madre frente a mí. Jamás volví a hablar de ella, porque lo que no mencionas no existe. Quería olvidarla para paliar el dolor. Pero este sigue, inevitablemente, su cauce, como el agua que se filtra dentro de una cueva. Y queda. Se ahonda. Se...

-Llena.- completé su discurso, mirándolo a los ojos. - Lo siento, pero te repetiré lo que te dije aquella vez: simplemente, no tuve el corazón para eso. Eras mi amigo y así te recordaba- afirmé, ahora sí más segura que nunca. - Pensé en Legolas. Solo pensé en él y en Neldaniel y por eso no pude matarte. No quería cargar con ello. No dejarlo así. Puede que haya sido una tonta. Y puede que tuvieses mucha razón al odiarme. Pero no pude. Simplemente no pude.

-Lo sé. No está en tu naturaleza hacerlo. Y no te disculpes. Te lo diré esta vez y espero que sea recibido de manera menos hostil: gracias. Y perdón.- dijo, saludándome a la manera élfica. Yo le respondí de igual modo.

-Yo debo decir lo mismo. Traté de matarte.- le dije, avergonzada.

-Está bien. Lo han intentado antes.- respondió, macabramente.

-No es gracioso- le dije, mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió, condescendiente.

-No. Por eso lo digo.- insistió, haciéndome entender que su macabro humor era muy superior a mi tonta solemnidad, que era lo único que tenía en esos momentos. Realmente no sabía cómo tratarlo todavía, y por ello estaba tan prevenida.

-Chiste o no... yo no...

-Déjalo así. - dijo, levantándose, y alzándome, mientras yo me quejaba. Yo me limpié el vestido y tomé mi velo, para cubrirme. Le hice una reverencia.

¿Puedes caminar sola?- me preguntó de repente, restándole importancia a mi gesto. Yo crucé mis brazos con dificultad.

Sí- le dije, para ir a paso lento. - Debo hacerlo.

-Es decir, no. - dijo, con su tono cortante de siempre y con sus capacidades de deducción al máximo. - Volví a ser el mismo luego de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento. Tuve que descubrirlo todo solo. Pero en tu caso, tienes suerte. Mañana, aquí, a la misma hora. - me ordenó. -Ten buena noche – dijo, despidiéndose de mí. Yo me quedé, pensativa, sobre todo en las palabras de su hijo, quien había dicho "él te ama".

Y en él, que por primera vez me habló de su dolor ante la partida de Neldaniel. Claro, a su manera. Por lo menos habíamos hecho las pases. Nunca sería como antes, pero ya no existía esa incómoda tensión que se interpuso entre nosotros, como si el pasado no existiera. Ni el odio que nos profesábamos el uno al otro.

Pensando en eso, un día después, veía a Legolas disparar furiosamente a la diana. Acertaba, pero lo notaba intranquilo.

-¿Cuánto bebí ayer?- me preguntó, volviendo a tensar el arco, para disparar.

-Mucho como para quedarte dormido.- le respondí, dándole otra flecha.

-Dime qué dije- me pidió. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No te diré nada.- dije, levantando los hombros, para mirar la diana.

-Está bien, no lo hagas- gruñó, sacando más flechas. - Pero...- musitó, sonriendo. Yo adiviné lo que había pasado luego de que lo dejé en el dormitorio.

-Supongo que dormiste plácidamente.- le dije, levantando las cejas.

-Mucho- dijo él, tirando otra flecha, para voltearse hacia mí, confuso.

-¿En serio no te dije nada?

-No- mentí, pensando en lo que me dijo de Thranduil. - No me dijiste nada.

-Uhm- dijo él, y siguió tirando flechas.

-¿Cuándo vino?

-Después de que me dejaste. Quería saber si estábamos juntos.- dijo, con otra sonrisa. Yo lo miré confundida.

-Tú y yo...- le dije, mirándolo con extrañeza. Él se echó a reír. Me invitó a sentarme.

Ella cree que estabas conmigo. Que tu y yo nos amamos. Tuve que desmentirle eso.

¿Por qué creería una cosa así? - le pregunté espantada. Él volvió a sonreír.

-Porque solo hablas conmigo.

-Pero también con tu padre y con mis curanderas. No he podido salir porque prácticamente soy un lastre, pero no entiendo por qué piensa tal cosa. Podría ser tu abuela- chillé. Él suspiró.

-¿Has amado tanto que a veces duele? ¿Sientes que no existe otra persona que podría hacerte tan feliz pero lastimarte tanto y que te quiere solo a tí? Como si fuese un bajel chocando contra las rocas, como si fuese una ola destruyéndose, como si...

Yo lo miré a los ojos y comprendí que su relación era más tormentosa de lo que creía. Bastante. Ella quería poseerlo, quería saber si solo estaba para ella. No de otra manera lo habría buscado.

-No he podido amar así.- le dije, posando mi mano sobre la suya.

No sé qué me pasa. No puedo pensar. Quiero pensar, pero me confundo aún más. Quizás pensar solo te lleva por otros caminos. Al limbo infinito, a una llanura nublada sin fin.

-No soy quien para darte un consejo. Amé a Gil-Galad y fue perfecto. Pero tienes dos salidas: o le dices a tu padre...

-Y él dirá que no...

-¿Por qué?

-No solo por su palabra dada- afirmó él. - Considera que Naharien es "inferior" a mí.

Yo me eché a reír, incrédula.

-¡Es hija de su principal consejero, está loco!

-No... ojalá fuera por eso. Sabes que él oculta más de lo que dice. Sabe todo de todos. Observa todo. Notó su presencia, al ser la más bella de las jóvenes del reino. Pero solo me dijo: "Hay algo turbio en ella. Algo más allá de ella".

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Le pregunté, sí. Me dijo que pensó alguna vez en tomar otra esposa (cosa que me escandalizó) y que ella había sido su primera opción. Pero la observó y se dio cuenta de que parecía un río incontenible. Y tiene razón. Quizás es un océano, en eso no acertó- bromeó, tristemente.

Yo estaba sorprendida. No creía que Thranduil pensase en casarse otra vez. No al ver cómo veneraba a Neldaniel. Se me ocurrió que quizás lo hacía para tener una reina de recambio (y la pobre sería muy infeliz). No amarla como la amó.

-Está bien. No cuentas con tu padre. ¿Y por qué ella no se opuso al tal matrimonio?- pregunté, perspicaz. - Todo esto va a terminar muy mal para los tres- advertí. - Si Sandor se entera de tu amor, morirá. O huirá. Igual tendrás tristeza y culpa.- dije, turbada. - Estás a tiempo de cancelar todo. No pensarás en huir...

-Lo pensé. -dijo él, lúgubre.

Yo suspiré, negando con la cabeza. Pensaba en la reacción de Thranduil.

-La enviaría a buscar. A ella. A tí. Los separarían. Es mejor que hablen. Y me parece muy sospechoso que ella esté con alguien a quien no ama.

-Se conocen desde niños... él la ha salvado...no quiere...

-Ya lo están lastimando- le dije, cortante.

-Tienes razón.

-Habla. O terminará mal- le advertí. Él asintió y me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando me condujo a mis habitaciones, encontré a su padre hablando con Naharien. Ella me hizo una reverencia y yo la miré duramente, algo que Thranduil notó al instante.

-¿Necesita algo, mi señora?- dijo, con cabeza gacha.

No. Está bien.

-Precisamente, quería darte algo- insistió Thranduil. - Ya que te resultan bastante duras mis lecciones, ella ideó que bordaras con las demás jóvenes. Eso te ayudará a mover un poco tus manos. Es la mejor bordadora del reino y es paciente.

Yo la examinaba. Era hermosísima, de labios gruesos y rostro dulce. Pero pronto Thranduil notó que ella también miraba a su hijo y este a ella.

-Aprovecha el tiempo, porque no tendré piedad.- me dijo dándome un pañuelo de bordado en mi pecho, para retirarse con su escolta.

-Bordar- dijo Legolas, levantando una ceja y mirando a su amada.

-Le sirvió a mi padre luego de Dargolad. Sabe usted cómo quedó, Príncipe- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero quizás esto no le guste- me dijo, mirándome. Yo suspiré.

-Eso lo hacía mi hija, yo nunca aprendí realmente nada. Incluso Gil- Galad lo hacía mejor que yo- bromeé, para aligerar la tensión de la situación.

Ella sonrió.

-Venga conmigo. Intentemos juntas- me dijo, dulcemente. Yo miré a Legolas significativamente y este suspiró.

Yo la miraba hilar, tenía una enorme gracia. Me presentó a Nimrodel, su hermana, la joven que nos había sorprendido y a mí y a Legolas abrazados. Ella me miró incómoda, también. Ahí entendí que el silencio en el reino de Thranduil lo decía todo (empezando por él mismo) y que todo se tejía en medio de los susurros. Ay, sí. No estaba ni en Lórien ni en Rivendel. Ni en Lindon. Volvía a ser una extraña. Una leyenda, pero extraña. La que trajo los hados de Fëanor. Y eso me apesadumbró.

Así pasó el invierno. Thranduil seguía siendo impasible conmigo y enseñándome a moverme. Lo lograba, poco a poco. A pesar de su displiscencia. A pesar de mis pesadillas. Un día se fue y volvió una semana después. Estaba montado en su enorme alce, tenía su armadura negra y la espada llena de sangre negra. Yo traté de empujar a Legolas todo el invierno para que dijese algo y miraba a Sandor con culpa. Lo evitaba y sentía furia contra Legolas por hacerle eso a su amigo. Y no tenía suficiente confianza con su amada, que recibió al Rey y lo ayudó a limpiarse, lo mismo que su mayordomo. Ella tomaba todas sus cosas con mucha familiaridad y yo me sorprendí a mí misma mirando todo con molestia. Pero Legolas no lo parecía. Saludó a su padre.

-Majestad.

-Ve al norte. Tienes guardia mañana, pero es necesario atacarlos de nuevo. Al parecer Angmar nunca fue derrotada del todo- dijo, preocupado. Él me miró y yo a él, y nos despedimos con el puño en nuestro pecho. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando miró el bordado y luego a su hijo, que se quedó al frente mío, desconcertado.

-Te va bien, con Naharien- afirmó, tomando mi desastre de trabajo. - Sentí toda su ironía a flor de piel.

-Naharien tiene a su peor alumna a su lado – le dije, en modo de reclamo. Ella se alteró.

¡No es cierto! ¡Ella es muy buena, majestad!- afirmó, en mi defensa. Yo seguía mirando a Thranduil y él a mí, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Tiendes a ser benevolente con quienes no conoces. Qué irónico- le dijo a la joven. Ella se retiró y yo fui hacia Legolas.

¿Por qué habla tan familiarmente con tu padre?- le pregunté, suspicaz.

¿Te incomoda? - dijo él, caminando más lento, pues yo no le podía seguir el paso.

-No- mentí. - Solo que...

Ella me ayudó a cuidarlo cuando te fuiste. Ahí nos enamoramos. Solía hablar mucho con ella.

Entiendo.

Legolas me miró con una sonrisa velada, para luego irse. Y yo solo me pregunté por qué hice eso. Me puse a practicar yo sola lo que el Rey me había enseñado, dejando mi horrendo bordado a un lado. Alejé a mis damas y seguía moviéndome, a pesar del dolor. Ya parecía hacerlo mejor. Tenía confianza. Hasta que sentí que algo me empujaba y me dejaba de cuclillas.

¡Creí que estabas con tus consejeros! -le grité, pues a veces él me dejaba sola y cuando yo no iba, él me mandaba a llamar.

-Ya estás bien- me dijo, por toda respuesta.

-Claro que no...- le dije, tratando de levantarme, pero no podía. ¡No podía!. Luchaba, pero no podía.

-Qué fue lo que me hiciste- le pregunté, furiosa. Porque sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba hecha pedazos.

-Solo fue un poco de peso. Lo sentirás en tu cuerpo.

-Yo me revolvía, furiosa, mirándolo, como siempre, con rabia. Él seguía indemne.

-Ahora párate- me dijo, y vi que a los curanderos ni a las damas los dejaba pasar de la puerta. No sabía si se complacía en verme sufrir o en recrear el enorme dolor que recibí al ser torturada. Quizás era eso, porque seguía sentado, de negro, con su armadura, sin decirme nada ante mis gemidos o alaridos al tratar de ponerme de rodillas.

-¿De qué se trata esto? - le pregunté, sudando otra vez. -Dime.

-Trata de levantarte. Progresaste. Deberías hacerlo- me dijo, señalándome, serio.

-No puedo hacerlo, es muy pronto- le dije, furiosa.

-Sí puedes. Es el peso que cargabas cuando te fuiste. Con eso peleabas. Levántate.

Yo traté y traté, pero el dolor seguía incrementándose, como si por cada esfuerzo volviese todo el horror a mi cuerpo. Grité y grité, llorando de rabia. Hasta que di un puño contra el piso, que también me lastimó.

-Déjame irme- le rogué.

Él no respondió.

-¡Déjame irme! - le grité.

Solo me miraba.

-¡Déjame irme, maldita sea!

Comencé a gritar y a maldecir, mientras me retorcía. Él se paró y me miró, sin decirme nada.

-Ahora comienza a insultarme. Eso es lo siguiente en la lista- me dijo, como si supiese exactamente lo que hacía.

-Creo que todo lo que te diga no te importará o te lo han dicho ya.- le dije, llorando.

-Sabía que eras muy lista para notarlo. - dijo él, agachándose.

-Maldito- espeté y él sonrió.

-Lo siento. Ese ya estaba ocupado.

Yo me enfurecí más porque se rió y comencé con toda una sarta de sandeces. "Cruel sempiterno cabeza hueca, rey elfo torturador, maldito imbécil de los mil demonios". Pero él seguía sonriendo. Luego se puso serio otra vez.

-¿Terminaste?

Yo solo lloraba, tratando de levantarme, y gritando en mi propia furia.

-Legolas correría en seguida a auxiliarte. Así como trató de hacerlo conmigo. Al igual que Üril, a quien obligué a hacerme esto - dijo él, parado a mi lado. - Pero yo no permití a absolutamente nadie acercarse a mí. Ycuando comencé a maldecir, no lo hicieron. No me ayudaron porque yo lo ordené- recordó, viéndose gritar, con un alarido que espantó a las aves. Le gritaba a Legolas "¡No te acerques!" "Es una orden".

-El dolor es solo nuestro. Solo nosotros podremos vencerlo. No pertenece a nadie más...- me susurró, agachándose. Pero en vez de motivarme, parecía dispuesto a dar una batalla dialéctica conmigo.

-Pero siempre hay alguien que puede ayudarnos, con quien podemos compartir nuestras alegrías... y tristezas- le respondí, empecinada en mi posición. - Siempre hay alguien...

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Que puede morir o que puede irse- insistió. - Por eso solo te tienes a tí mismo, tratando de levantarte en medio de las espinas. Es eso o morir- afirmó, como si fuese su verdad y la de todo nuestro mundo. - Sigue- insistió.

Pero no estamos solos. No lo estamos. A veces no podemos estarlo. No lo estamos...- insistí, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas, mientras trataba de que mi cuerpo se acomodara y sostuviese mi peso. Seguí convencida de eso, hasta que mi dolor se trocó en ira hacia él. Otra vez.

-Por eso le dijiste a Legolas que se fuera...

-Así es- admitió. - ¿Hubo alguien a tu lado cuando espiaste en contra de Angmar? ¿Cuando mataste a tanta inmundicia?

-Sucumbí a la soledad- le respondí, para luego gritar. - Casi enloquezco. Estaría muerta de estar sola. Tu me ayudaste... tú...

No te he ayudado a moverte, no puedo hacer eso por tí- insistió, sin querer escucharme. - Hazlo.

Yo seguía llorando, y oía murmurar aterrorizadas a mis damas de compañía.

-No te levantaré. Te quedarás ahí, como antes- insistió, impasible, como si él hubiese sido uno de mis torturadores. Él sabía que la sensación del suelo frío me aterrorizaba. Que me aterrorizaba estar así.

-No tendrás tanta crueldad en tu cabeza...- le dije, tratando de levantarme, con todo el dolor posible.

Tal vez sí- admitió, sin querer mirarme.

Yo seguí insistiendo, hasta que él se fue. No dejó entrar a nadie. Pasaron tres días. Yo grité hasta que lo conseguí, con todo el dolor de mi alma y sentí de repente, cómo todo volvía a su lugar y el dolor reemplazaba a la calma hasta que se fue. Caminé a rastras, quitándome las vendas y apartando a mis damas y a los demás servidores. Legolas empujó a todos y me recibió ya mareada. Enfrentó a su padre, una vez más.

-¡Casi la matas!

-Yo duré tres semanas así. Bien por ella- dijo, sin alterarse ni disculparse. Yo caí rendida.

Una semana después, lo primero que él sintió, en el salón de las espadas, fue mi daga. Dejó su copa.

-De nada.

Yo lo miré asintiendo.

-Admite que te encantó verme sufrir y no estaré tan molesta, después de todo.

-Lo admito.

-Gracias- le dije, dejándole el pañuelo que bordé en el piso.

-Úsalo para limpiarte. O algo.

Oí una carcajada. Y él varios gritos de alegría y resoplidos de flechas. Se sirvió otra copa. Nos observó a mí y a Legolas, pelear uno a uno. Podía vencerme, pero iba mejorando en técnica. Me sentía invencible de nuevo. Lo miré, sonriente, para luego ser sorprendida por Legolas.

Ya en la guardia, de nuevo, podía estar más al pendiente de lo que pasaba. Sandor me caía tan bien que me partía el corazón lo que su propio Príncipe le hacía. Yo practicaba incansablemente, con todos ellos, a los que les volvía a enseñar trucos. Vivíamos de nuevo entre los árboles. Di con un nido de arañas al que maté, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, con Orleth. Me sentía viva de nuevo. Útil. Y me quedé con el uniforme de la guardia.

-Es bueno tenerla otra vez, señora. Entre nosotros- dijo Sandor, dándole una manzana a Legolas. Este me la dio a mí.

-Fue gracias al Rey. - dije, comiendo, salvajemente. - Él se empecinó en ayudarme. Pagó su deuda de gratitud con creces.

-De hecho, no lo hizo así por nadie- insistió Legolas. Mañana volvemos otra vez. Se celebra el día de su nacimiento- suspiró.

-No tengo nada para regalarle- dije, contrariada.

-Ya le regalaste el pañuelo. Se ha divertido mucho con él.

-¿Esa porquería? -dije y los tres reímos. Legolas y yo nos quedamos despiertos, viendo el Bosque y la luna menguante. Yo le enseñaba, en secreto, lengua negra. Quería aprenderla.

-Tienes que decirle. ¡Se van a casar en otoño! ¡Y ustedes siguen como dos tórtolas suicidas, chocando una contra la otra! Algún día todo esto terminará mal.

-No me atrevo. No sé por qué no puedo. No sé por qué no puedo.

-No lo diré por tí.

Él asintió, recostándose sobre mi hombro. Vio un rizo molestándolo, pues mi cabello ya estaba sobre mi nuca.

-Ya vuelves a ser la de antes.

-No cambies de tema- lo regañé.

-Está bien...

-Sí, soy la de antes.

-¿No que no cambiase de tema?

-No, ahora vuelve al tema.

Él suspiró, irritado por mis contradicciones, para luego reír.

-Hace tanto no reía. Me alegra que estés conmigo de nuevo- me dijo, sonriéndome. Yo le sonreí también.

-Lo sé, niño. A mí igual. Ahora, hazlo. Por favor.

Nos devolvimos, relevando al otro turno. Me presenté en el Salón del Rey, pero pronto me vi atrapada por un montón de manos femeninas que decían "pero qué fea/sucia/desaliñada/apestosa está". Tenía, de nuevo, el vestido de Reina Viuda.

-Viejo amigo...- dije, suspirando resignada.

Bajé, peinada como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba. Tenía cabello, otra vez. Hasta el cuello, pero lo tenía, y salía profuso, otra vez. Oía jolgorio y algarabía. Vi a Thranduil de negro y plata, en medio de los aplausos. Yo aplaudí, confusa, esperando a Legolas, hasta que vi un anillo turquesa y una mano larga al frente mío. Yo hice una reverencia, de inmediato.

-Felicidades- le dije, apenada.

Gracias. Aparte de eso quería saber si te ofrecías a bailar conmigo la primera pieza. - dijo, altivo, con su corona de ramas y flores. Legolas no venía y mi dama principal tampoco (oh, no, no, no otra vez) , por lo que acepté, sin opción y tomé de gancho a mi compañero.

-No sé bailar- le dije suavemente.

-Lo sé. Gil-Galad sufría bastante. Todos lo notábamos- me recordó, burlón.

-Sí, una vez para molestarme dijo que le dolían menos las dagas orcas- bromeé. Él sonrió. 

-Tenía razón.

-Lo sé- complementé. - Así que si te piso... no es nada personal- dije, para sorprenderme cuando él me tomó de la cintura y me alzó. Cambiamos de pareja, para luego volver.

Vas bien.

-Es como combatir- afirmé, orgullosa de mi pericia.

-Solo que no tienes que torcer cuellos, decapitar o hundir dagas. Pero sí, es parecido- se burló.

Yo sonreí, encantada por el chiste.

-Bueno, ahora puedes bailar con todas las hermosas damas de tu reino- dije, mirando a todas las hermosas elfas de la corte.

Así lo hizo, pero se cansó pronto. Yo no fui invitada por nadie más, solo por Legolas, que llegó de repente (vi a Naharien llegar por otro lado, para abrazar a Sandor). La hermana de Naharien nos observaba, tal y como ella. En sus miradas vi otra cosa. ¡Ellas dos creían que yo...!

-Creí que era una, no dos.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó él, de blanco.

-Mira cómo nos mira su hermana. También le gustas- insistí yo. Él miró a Nimrodel y esta se turbó. Yo suspiré, molesta.

-Ya sé lo que me dirás, lo arreglaré, no pasará de verano. ¿Está bien?- dijo él, molesto.

-Sandor me cae bien.

-Y a mí, lo que lo hace peor.

No pudimos hablar más, pues Thranduil se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Parece que con Legolas progresas. ¿Me la permitirías?- le preguntó a su hijo. Este sonrió e invitó a Nimrodel, a la que vi que expresó mucha alegría. Yo seguía siendo igual de torpe.

-No deberías hacer más el ridículo conmigo- bromeé. -¡Tienes a jóvenes más bellas y diestras que yo aquí!

Al bailar se deben mover los pies. No la boca.- respondió, sin mirarme, para después hacerlo, burlón.

-Yo te... agradezco por permitirme hacer esto. Dime cuándo debo partir de nuevo a Rivendel y lo haré. Pero antes quiero pagártelo.

-Entonces, quédate. Tus consejos y tu espada me serán un buen apoyo. Por ahora- insistió, para darme la vuelta. Yo lo hice, con pequeños pasitos idiotas. Veía los rostros burlones y lo aparté.

-No soy buena en esto.

-Tienes tiempo para aprender.- me dijo. Me ofreció su gancho para irnos a la cena. Hasta que nos quedamos los dos.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir- le dije, haciendo el ademán de levantarme. Él me miró escéptico.

-No, de hecho quería hablar de lo que hablamos en el baile. Y de algo más.

-¿De que te volví a insultar?

Él sonrió.

-No sabes ni la mitad en ese terreno- insistió, comiéndose una uva. - Muy a tu pesar, sigues siendo una niña con corona.

Yo me sorprendí por la confesión y abrí la boca, sin saber si me ofendía o me reía. Hice las dos cosas.

-No creí que pensaras eso de mí.

-No lo pienso, pero te lo dije. En los insultos eres totalmente novata- argumentó, sonriéndome mordaz. Yo asentí, suspirando.

-Ya no tengo esa corona. Hace mucho me la quitaron- dije, recordando. - Y quizás por eso fue que la dejé.

-Habrías sido buena gobernante.- dijo él, sonriendo con menos intensidad.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Por eso murió mi hijo. Eso casi mata a mi hija- insistí, tomando otro montón de vino.

-Lo sé. Lo siento- se disculpó. Yo lo miré sonriendo, triste, otra vez.

-Recibo todas las críticas- dije, tomando otra uva. - Bueno, después de que me devolviste lo que yo era...- dije, alzando los hombros.

-Lo hiciste tú. A mí me tocó solo. Debía pagar la deuda por lo de Legolas, como te dije.

Yo lo miré a los ojos, con una uva en mi dedo.

-¿Tan excesivamente?

Él sonrió, asintiendo. Me sirvió vino y yo a él. Bebimos. Yo no me atrevía a decirle nada porque no quería darle paso a lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi cabeza. Y él tampoco me decía nada. Me iba a perder, ya embebida, en su mirada (¡yo, que sobria no lo haría ni lo pensaría! además, estaba Neldaniel, siempre, en nuestros pensamientos) Hasta que yo tomé su mano, interesada por su anillo. Era muy bonito.

\- Ojalá yo tuviese piezas así, pero las boté casi todas. Neldaniel y Celebrían, así como mi hija, fueron prudentes al conservar varias. Él se acercó y se lo quitó, para mostrármelo. Acercó su silla a la mía.

-Lo conservó mi padre desde Aman. Imagina las joyas que se hacen en Valinor o se hacían, antes de las matanzas iniciadas por Fëanor. Por eso las que conservo son mis mejores recuerdos. Aunque destruí todas las que pertenecían a Neldaniel.- acotó, con tristeza. - Tengo también una hecha por tu padre.

No pregunté, porque él me llevó a seguirlo. De un arcón sacó un fabuloso collar con piedras tornasoladas engarzadas. Yo me tapé la boca. Él tomó mi mano y la puso en las piedras, que parecían de todos los colores.

-Lo hizo para mi madre- dijo él, que vio cómo quité mi mano rápidamente. Es el más bello de todos y por eso lo conservo con tanto celo.

Sonreí y me reí, levemente. Me parecía curioso que un rey dedicase su pasión a coleccionar cosas que para mí no valían nada. Pero que a la hora de observarlas, quitaban el aliento. Por eso ,cuando me preguntó, le respondí lo mismo. Claro, con otras palabras.

-Son tal vez... recuerdos. Sí, eso son. Tesoros. Pero más que eso, cada una tiene un valor- afirmó, convencido. Como tus joyas y tu collar hecho por tu padre.- me recordó. -Pero jamás, jamás pude recuperar el regalo de bodas que nos diste.

-No lo recuerdo- le dije, confusa.

-Collares de luz de estrella. Las gemas de Eryn Lasgalen. Quizás se perdieron para siempre.- dijo, con dolor.

Los dos nos miramos. La recordamos, de blanco, con su corona de perlas. Era el día de su boda. Yo estaba de azul, con el vestido emblema de Gil-Galad. Le tapé los ojos e hice lo mismo con Thranduil, a quienes mis damas les quitaron las vendas. Le quité las manos. Y ella vio los collares refulgentes. Me miró sorprendida. Y él también.

"-Fineriel, no hablarás en serio.

"Yo alcé los hombros.

"-Fineriel, ¿es en serio? ¿En serio? - me preguntó, temblando de emoción. Yo abrí las manos, sonriendo.

"-Fineriel...- dijo Thranduil, atónito. - No...

"-Soy tu reina y no me negarás nada este día. Adelante- dije, sonriendo.

"Solo oí el grito de felicidad de Neldaniel, pues ella sí que amaba las joyas, como su marido. Quizás por eso también le gustaban. Sentí sus besos y su abrazo, para seguirlas tocando, feliz, mientras Thranduil me sonreía y se echaba a reír. Ella lo abrazó y le pidió de inmediato ponerle varios. Seguía gritando de felicidad. Thranduil y yo la vimos, sonrientes, mientras ella volvía a abrazarme y también lo hacía con Gil-Galad, que la miraba con nuestra misma ternura.

"-¡Gracias! ¡Te amo, Fineriel! ¡Te amo! ¡Gracias! !No puedo creerlo!- gritaba. -¡Mira, Thranduil! ¡Tengo las joyas más hermosas de la Tierra Media! !Míralas!"

Ambos nos miramos, suspirando. Cómo íbamos a saber que ese cofre nos dividiría tanto en el futuro. Pero por ahora eran un recuerdo. Le pregunté qué había pasado. Solo supo que al llegar de la guerra no estaba más. Era claro que ella se lo había llevado y lo había enterrado en cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Nunca tendríamos respuesta. No había dejado una nota explicativa. Ella estaba, más viva y presente que nunca. Pero como mi marido, nos había matado para siempre al irse. Seguimos caminando, a la luz de la luna.Yo tomé una pequeña flor silvestre y se la di.

-Ya no doy regalos así, pero ten. Feliz Cumpleaños- le dije. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias.

Yo sonreí otra vez y seguía tocando los árboles y las flores. Tocaba todas las raíces, los pequeños nacimientos de flores. Veía detenidamente a las mariposas. Llegamos a la tumba de Neldaniel y él puso mi flor encima. Yo sonreí, mientras suspiraba.

-La extraño. Demasiado- dije, tocando el rostro de la estatua. 

-Ella hubiese decapitado a quienes te torturaron. No yo- insistió Thranduil.

-Los habría matado a todos. Y me habría regañado durante tres siglos por lo que pasó. - apunté.

Él sonrió, asintiendo. Conocía a su esposa. Y yo también. Nada de esto habría pasado si ella hubiese seguido viviendo.

-No lo dudes.- afirmó. Me dio el pañuelo que bordé.

-¿Todavía conservas esta tontería?- le pregunté, mirándolo con ternura. - Mi hija a sus tres años bordaba mejor que yo.

-Merece un uso mejor que limpiar los pisos. Me da gran pena- dijo, observándolo. Lo colocó en la tumba y yo le sonreí.

Es el lugar donde todo tiene más valor- afirmó. - Lo otro es secundario. Aunque te admito que no daría ni una sola de mis joyas. Me costó mucho trabajo reunirlas.

Yo no dije nada.

Puedes burlarte otra vez, si quieres.

-No me burlo. Son el recuerdo de Neldaniel- le dije. -Lo entiendo.

Él me miró serio, para luego tomar mi mano. Yo lo miré, en silencio. Cómo queríamos abrazarnos en aquel momento, pero solo sentí su fina mano sobre la mía. Esta vez no era una mano de guianza o una de amistad. Era otra cosa. Yo no le dije nada. Quizás estaba tan ebria, tan confundida, que solo me dejaba llevar. Volvimos al salón de las espadas. Tomé una y él tomó otra, bruñida por elfos. La miraba en su belleza y su filo suave y cortante.

¿Tuviste algunas alguna vez?- me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.

Usar la espada. Es pobre, lo sé. Pero era mía. Es mía. Espero que sea mía.- le confesé.

-Será tuya. Pero esta vez estaremos en igualdad de condiciones- me insinuó, refiriéndose a mi tortuosa curación.

Te cobraré por haberme hecho sufrir- le dije. Él no dudó en atacarme y luchamos fieramente. Hasta que él se despidió de mí.

-Buenas noches. - me dijo, con una reverencia. Yo solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Realmente me gustaba estar a su lado y no podía admitir que adoraba cuando era tan cortante. Que me gustaba desafiarlo y que me hablase como un amigo o un duro maestro. No, no era posible. Yo no podía volver a sentir lo mismo otra vez. Y sobre todo, no podía traicionar a Neldaniel, ahora en Mandos, junto a mi marido. Tiré la espada, por ingenua. Teníamos a Gil-Galad y a Neldaniel. Muertos, pero presentes. No podía. Me llenaba de culpa.

Volví a la guardia hasta que Legolas llegó con él, alterado. Estaba malherido.

-Fue personalmente a ver cómo estaba la guardia del norte. Fue una emboscada. Lo hirieron. Ayúdame- me pidió, alterado. Yo lo tranquilicé y al día siguiente, dormía. Lo habían herido en el brazo.

-Nunca se acaba...¿verdad?- me preguntó, entre sueños. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Esto fue lo que elegimos- le dije, ordenando su pelo. 

Él suspiró, mirando el día clarear. Los pájaros.

Lloré mucho por ella, como tú por Gil- Galad. Fue un largo invierno de más de tres siglos. Largo.- insistió, en esa palabra.

-Pero elegiste no sucumbir.- le respondí, sentándome suavemente.

-No podía dejar a Legolas. Pero a veces... siento que estoy más solo de lo que puedo llegar a imaginar en toda su vastedad...

Yo asentí. Porque así se habían convertido todos los días de mi vida.

-Pero quizás no hay otro que entienda todos los caminos que atraviesa nuestro corazón y por eso solo podemos entenderlos nosotros. Y solo nosotros sabemos cuando nuestras cargas se acaban.

-No siempre...- me replicó, mirándome distinto. Y yo a él. 

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me curaste, ¿recuerdas? -le pregunté, acercándome. No tenía ni idea por qué mi mente ya no controlaba mi cuerpo.

-Hay dolores que no se pueden superar solos. Y hay cosas contra las que no podemos luchar- me respondió, acercando su mano a la mía.

-¿Como qué?- pregunté, acercándome yo también.

Él alzó su mano y la puso en mi rostro. Yo respiré levemente y la tomé con mi mano.

-Están muy frías.

Tuvieron que pasar más de tres siglos para entenderlo. Y lo entendí definitivamente cuando me dieron...

Se refería al collar. A mi collar. El que le dieron cuando me torturaron. Había sentido eso todo este tiempo. Durante casi una década.

-¿Aún cuando me viste hecha trizas?- le pregunté, fuera de mí. 

-Desde mucho antes- respondió. Yo tomé su mano y la comparé con la mía. Era más larga. Apreté los labios, diciéndole la inevitable verdad.

-Yo no soy tu esposa.

-Lo sé. Y yo tampoco soy el Rey Gil-Galad.

-Lo sé- le respondí con un hilo de voz, y besé su mano suavemente, con muchas dudas sobre mí, sobre todo. Pero me sentía feliz y abrumada. Él se levantó y me besó. Yo le correspondí, tocando su rostro y su cabello, como si nunca antes hubiese besado a nadie. Juré que se me había olvidado. Pero él no quería despegarse de mí ni yo de él. Lo abracé y él a mí. Volví a tomar su mano otra vez y cerré los ojos, mientras su otra mano recorría mi cara. Volví a besarlo y a estrujarlo. Él entendió. Y solo sentí cuando me acostó en su lecho suavemente y luego su peso y sus brazos. Y me perdí en él, sencillamente. En el dolor y el placer. En nuestras caricias. En nuestros besos y nuestra piel. Y en nuestros suspiros y nuestros fuertes abrazos. Él queriendo poseer con intensidad un cuerpo que ya era suyo. Y yo, queriendo que lo hiciera. Y eso selló el comienzo de nuestra felicidad y nuestra desgracia.


	13. Simplemente

¿Sientes que a veces estás en un sueño del que no deseas despertar nunca porque es tan placentero que podrías morir si lo abandonas? Que en medio de tu placebo, tu felicidad es delirante y no tiene principio ni fin, ni pasado ni futuro. Solo un presente. Eso me pasó cuando comencé a amar a Thranduil. Solo él pensó en mí como una mujer que deseaba y que como muchas a través de las edades, buscaba solo ser amada y tener esa primaria, muy primaria, pero agradable sensación de pertenecer a alguien. De ser poseída por alguien. De ser correspondida en cuerpo y en alma, de amar sin pensar nunca jamás en pasados ni futuros. De ser acariciada, tocada, una dueña y una esclava. De ser un objeto de deseo, de ser una amante. No ser querida como una madre o un recuerdo inalcanzable.

Porque eso me pasó luego de que murió Gil- Galad. Se acabó todo eso para mí. En los siglos siguientes fui una reina viuda, una madre, una abuela y una proscrita. O una hechicera. Y no niego que muchos llegaron a pensar en mí como algo más allá de eso. Pero jamás hallé afinidad con alguno de ellos tal y como con Thranduil. Quizás nos unimos por nuestra propia oscuridad y desenfrenada obstinación. Por nuestras heridas y nuestra turbulencia. Algo que jamás pude compartir con almas puras y heróicas como Glorfindel u otros elfos hermosos y leales.

Y tampoco con los hombres que me amaron y que sabría que serían solo un suspiro en el tiempo. Quizás pienses que era demasiado cretina y orgullosa para tener a alguien en cuenta. Pero sabía que se horrorizarían de todo lo que pensaba y hacía. Al conocer a alguien como el rey elfo del Bosque Verde de Oriente, sobre todo en su lado más hiriente y perverso, sabía que no estaba muy lejos de mí. Y así como sabía lastimar, sabía amar. Esto nos mató, pero cuando comenzamos era como una visión placentera en medio del desierto de Harad. Un oasis.

Luego de que terminó de poseerme, solo existían nuestras miradas. Solo los dos, porque sabíamos que solo eso existía para nosotros en esos momentos. Los dos. Yo no sé por qué le sonreí y tomé su rostro con mi mano derecha. Quizás porque estaba dichosa de haber paliado mi soledad. Una que sentí durante muchos siglos. Porque no había alma que pudiese entender mis penurias y mis carencias. No pensé en mi ingenuidad, solo en mis titubeos. Pero ya estaba hecho. Hasta que él hizo lo mismo.

Sonrió, sin ironía o malevolencia. Era una sonrisa, una prueba de que sentía lo mismo. Una que le ví antes de irnos a Angmar y luego nunca más. Me sonreía y yo le sonreía porque estaba dichosa de que lo hiciera. Los dos seguíamos respirando fuertemente, impactados por lo que acabábamos de hacer. Toda nuestra energía, la pasión reprimida y supuestamente olvidada de siglos, todo lo que sentíamos y no nos decíamos en nuestros largos silencios.

Me besó de nuevo y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos. Nos miramos y yo besé levemente su boca, para luego besarlo otra vez. Él se recostó sobre mis pechos y abrazó mi vientre, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello sudado. Cerró los ojos y exhaló. Descansábamos, por fin.

Estoy vivo- dijo, acomodándose sobre mí. - Estoy vivo... - repitió, como si eso confirmase su certeza.

Yo no le dije nada. Solo podía pensar en volver de donde había estado. Hacía mucho tiempo no estaba en ese lugar, origen de todos los delirios y los placeres, de la gozosa perdición. Sentí su mano en mi pierna y su beso.

-Estoy vivo gracias a tí.

-Y yo a tí- le dije, débilmente.

Se levantó y me escudriñó, pero esta vez no me infundía temor o esa tensión desafiante que siempre me acompañó al verlo. Parecía mirando a una de sus joyas. Miró mi rostro y luego mi cuerpo. Instintivamente, posé mi mano donde me desollaron el hombro. Miré hacia otro lado, con vergüenza. Pero él solo lo besó y ante ese gesto yo solo deseé ser suya una vez más.

-No sé qué estamos haciendo. - le dije suavemente. - Pero no podría vivir ahora si dejásemos de hacerlo alguna vez.- le confesé, con temor, porque jamás había sido amante de nadie. O bueno, sí lo fui. Pero con Gil- Galad tuve a un protector. En este caso, no sabía que me sucedería.

-Lo sé- dijo, tomando mi mano. -No puedo explicarlo con palabras. Pero solo sé que existía desde antes. Incubó en mí como un pensamiento y luego llegó como un torrente que me venció. Fue tu fuerza y tu debilidad. Tu belleza rota. Tu belleza fuerte. Tu silencio y tus palabras y tu...

Con un solo gesto de mi mano pude dejarlo sin palabras. La había puesto en su mejilla. Él sonrió. Y yo a él.

-En serio, tengo miedo...- le confesé, asustada. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Trataré de que no lo tengas.- me dijo, besando mi mano.

Nos dijimos en silencio que por fin habíamos dado paso a nuestros más profundos deseos y que nos sentíamos vivos. Que simplemente era deseo y amor, más deseo que amor en esos momentos. Que terminaríamos en esto por no solo las penas compartidas, también por nuestros odios apagados con cenizas de lástima y con palabras no dichas. Pero ahora solo quería estar a su lado, con todas las dudas rondándonos alrededor de ese lecho.

Ya lejos de su habitación, yo pensaba. Pensaba mucho, sobre todo en mi propia culpa y trataba de cocinar manzanas, hasta que me corté.

-Eso no le pasa a menudo- dijo mi joven ayudante, un elfo de cabello castaño claro. Yo levanté las cejas, avergonzada.

-Lo siento.

-Si quiere puedo seguir yo...

-Sí- le dije, sonriendo, para irme, pensativa. Estaba atrapada. Atrapada como una jovencita viviendo su primer amor. La felicidad y la preocupación me invadían y se peleaban por dominarme. Sabía que me podía hacer daño. Que así como me amaba me podía lastimar, que...

Golpeé la pared y Legolas me sorprendió.

-No me digas que mi padre es el causante- me dijo, irritado.

-No...- le dije, distraída. Él lo notó enseguida.

-Es algo más.

-No- le dije, recordando cuando su padre se despidió de mí besándome y quitándome los rizos de mi cara.

-Como sea, quiere vernos. Quién sabe para qué. Parece estar de buen humor- me dijo y desde ahí en adelante, sentí todas las palabras de Legolas cargadas de insinuaciones.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Y eso es raro cuando acaba de matar orcos- dijo, levantando las cejas. Cuando entré en su presencia tiré el cuchillo que no había dejado. Parecía boba. No quería mirarlo.

-Volvemos. Preparen todo, entre los dos.

-Majestad, me lo dijo usted a mí.- insistió Legolas.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hablar con ella en privado- dijo, sin mirarlo. Legolas me miró a mí y yo me sentía atrapada en falta.

-Enviaré a Hindur a ayudarte.

-Sí, yo le diré- me dijo, mirando luego a su padre, para irse.

Yo suspiré, como si me fueran a ejecutar.

-Él sabe- le dije, tomando mi cuchillo del piso. Él tomó mi mano de nuevo.

-Lo sabrá cuando tenga que saberlo. ¿Y esto?- dijo, examinando mi cortada.

-Me distraje- le dije, todavía incómoda. Él lo notó de inmediato y asintió, comprendiendo que sus palabras no me bastaban.

-Piensas en ellos, lo sé. -dijo, adivinándolo al instante. En quienes nos amaron. Neldaniel, Gil- Galad. A los que prometimos fidelidad para siempre.

-En nuestras promesas.- afirmé, acariciando su rostro, y con gesto grave.

-Sí, las hicimos. Pero tú misma lo dijiste: no hay vuelta atrás.- respondió, acercándose a mí.

Yo me enfrentaba, de nuevo, al enigma que él representó muchas veces para mí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?- le pregunté, sorprendida.

Él seguía mirándome fijamente.

-Porque podrías irte ahora, cegada por la culpa. Y no lo hiciste.

-No puedo- le respondí, mirándolo a los ojos. Ya no puedo. Porque quizás también despertaste en mí algo que enterré profundamente. Y es todo lo que te diré. Por ahora- le dije, con miedo.

-Es suficiente con eso. Suficiente para mí.

-¿Viviremos de momentos de debilidad para siempre?- le pregunté, preocupada. Él me dio un beso en la frente, negando con la cabeza.

-Esto no fue por la debilidad.

-No te creo – le dije, abrazándolo, para luego volver a su lecho de manera sinuosa y aparentemente desprevenida.

Pude notar, ya al detalle, su perfecta desnudez. Su torso fuerte, pero delgado y sus largas piernas. Sus brazos fuertes y largos. Su cabello, mojado, estaba ladeado y cubría mi pelvis. La besó, largamente. Luego a uno de mis pechos. Tocó el otro suavemente e hizo lo mismo, hasta recostarse a mi lado y besarme. Yo solo besé su cuello, hasta que me recosté encima de su torso, como un gato, para no querer desasirme de él jamás.

Y desde ahí nos sumergimos en un pantano de delirio y ensimismamiento. De vuelta a los aposentos del rey, me encontré una pequeña flor en mi cama. Cada día me dejaba una. Yo sonreía y las guardaba. 

Pasaron dos meses antes de que nos volviésemos a encontrar, porque andábamos ocupados. Pero no aguanté. Yo misma fui a buscarlo, como si fuese una poción que necesitaba con ansía. Él me miraba descaradamente, mientras leía sus cartas (no permitió nunca que yo lo hiciera, a diferencia de Gil- Galad). Yo dormitaba entre las sábanas revueltas y me enredé, felinamente. Retiré el cabello de mi cara infructuosamente y él sonrió, divertido.

-Creí que jamás volvería a sentir esto- dije, mirando hacia arriba y luego a él. - Lo había enterrado todo y quise hacerlo en el olvido. Nadie volvió a verme como una mujer... luego de que murió Gil- Galad. Luego fui demasiado oscura e inalcanzable para muchos. Y sabía que todo intento sería en vano.

Él me miró a través de los pergaminos.

-Yo te ví.- respondió.

-¿Por nuestra soledad mutua, o...?

-No. Siempre me pareciste muy hermosa. Obviamente, estaba Neldaniel. Pero siempre pensé en lo afortunado que era Gil-Galad.

-Eso pensaba yo de Neldaniel. Y ahora, míranos. - le dije, sin eufemismos. Él asintió, para levantarse y besarme.

-Pero no, no eres un paliativo para el dolor, si a eso te refieres. Cuando te digo que te vi es que te veo con claridad. Veo todo lo que eres, veo...

Yo le respondí con otro beso. Nos quedamos abrazados. Por esas cosas es que yo moría por él. Porque podía descansar en él. Yo lo jalé a la cama y él exclamó, para luego reírse.

-¡No hagas eso!- me dijo, y yo lo cubrí de besos, mientras él se seguía riendo. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Siento que los traiciono. Todo el tiempo- le confesé, encima suyo.

-Y yo. Pero estoy cansado. Y tu también. Podremos reescribir una nueva historia, si lo deseas. Una donde podamos ser felices, ambos. Donde podamos amarnos y vernos más allá de a quienes amamos. Así ellos estén en nosotros.

Yo le sonreí.

-Eso es nuevo para mí. Jamás había guardado algo para mi alma.

-Ni yo- me dijo, besando mi mano. Yo lo besé otra vez.

-Solo abrázame- le rogué. Y él lo hizo. Nos quedamos lado a lado, pensando. Pero él ya estaba en mi corazón y yo en el suyo. Nos sentíamos como en un oasis, como él dijo. Nos sentíamos libres de todo dolor, nos sentíamos vivos, nos sentíamos otra vez con una chispa, con algo, otra vez en nuestro interior. Y ahí nos quedamos. Yo le conté cuánto me dolió haber dejado a mi hija, pero si me iba, seguramente habría cruzado el mar de regreso o me habría tirado. Cuán sola y perdida estuve durante siglos. Cuán desesperanzada. El vacío que sentí cuando partió Gil- Galad. Y luego lo que pasó cuando murió Gil- Galeth. Los crímenes que cometí, todos. Cómo venían a veces a mi mente los hombres que maté por defenderme. Mi sevicia. Todo. Pero él suspiró.

-Pero no está en tu conciencia matar a tus hermanos. Eso es mucho peor- afirmó, recordando lúgubremente, mientras tomaba una copa para servirse, pero yo lo hice por él. Sirvió otra para mí.

-¿Mataste a elfos?

Él asintió, con un gesto rápido. Tomó mi mano, mirando hacia otro lado, como cuando quería evadirse de su propio dolor. Pero yo tomé su rostro.

-Si tú quieres...

Sus ojos brillaron repentinamente, como si liberasen una descarga de pensamientos sobre mí. Pero yo seguía insistiendo.

-Fue en lo que llamaron "La Matanza de los Hermanos". Yo era muy joven, no tenía un siglo. Pero seguí a Fëanor porque mi padre y mi madre lo siguieron. En Alqualondë... en las playas, en la ciudad que sitiamos. Maté a muchos Teleri. Maté a los que se opusieron, atravesé mi espada contra ellos, como lo hizo mi padre. Luego lo hice contra los sirvientes de tu casa, de los hijos de Fëanor. Hasta que ya lo perdimos todo. No hubo nada más para nosotros. Pero recuerdo sus ojos. Su expresión de odio o de sorpresa. Mi ferocidad, mi...

-Sevicia...- le dije lentamente. Conocía muy bien la sensación de matar por odio, con furia y con saña. Encarnizadamente clavar una espada o cortar una cabeza. Derramar sangre por el placer de hacerlo.

-Estériles victorias, pero las heridas se acumulan. La culpa. Lo que...

No pudo decir más, porque yo acerqué mi frente a la suya. Él cerró sus ojos, cansadamente, con un rictus inconmensurable de tristeza. Lo abracé lentamente y se recostó en mi cuello. Retiré su bata lentamente y lo acosté yo misma. Él tomó mi mano y yo me acomodé a su lado. Dormí a su lado, mientras besaba sus brazos. No nos decíamos nada más.

Me hablaba de cómo construía el reino y me mostraba toda la belleza de sus aposentos y de nuestro pueblo. Estaba orgulloso de eso. Caminábamos por todos los pasadizos. Él me enseñaba muy pacientemente. Me robaba besos cuando no sabía que nos veían. Pero él y yo sabíamos que lo hacían. Porque nos amábamos, sí, pero nos deseábamos más.

Pensábamos en ello, como si nos hubiésemos perdido de mucho (para mí sí lo era), durante años, como si hubiésemos estado hambrientos durante siglos. En sus aposentos me vi bañada por las lámparas élficas, con los ojos cerrados y solo sus sábanas. Sentí su beso en mis sienes. En el bosque solo sus manos y a nuestros cuerpos en medio de las hojas. Yo le dije que no quería que dijera nada por ahora, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Vivíamos mejor así, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo éramos más obvios, descuidados y descarados. Pero él parecía más alegre y festivo y brindó por el reino en medio de su cena. Yo me extrañaba que nadie me hiciese un mínimo gesto o una actitud que indicara que sospechaba de lo nuestro. Yo no podía dormir y no lo busqué. Entonces, en la mañana, fui a golpearle, hasta que él mismo me jaló.

-Te esperé- me dijo.

-Mis tareas. - le dije, y él me abrazó, para luego mirarme detenidamente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté levantando las cejas.

-Nada.

Bufé, y cerré la puerta, como una jovencita irresponsable. Tomé su rostro y nos besamos de nuevo para irnos al lecho revuelto, abrazados. Creo que la mayor parte del tiempo luchábamos, hasta que yo me rendía a propósito y me refugiaba en él. Esta vez él lo hizo conmigo y se dejó seducir. No puedo usar otra palabra para eso. Él me sedujo y yo a él. Parecía que no hubiesen pasado los siglos por nosotros. Supe que ya no estaba conmigo, por lo menos de alma, cuando exhaló, cerrando los ojos y apretó sus brazos con temblorosa fuerza sobre mi espalda. Posó su rostro sobre mi pecho y yo me seguía moviendo y gimiendo en silencio, mucho después. Besé su cabello y tomé su rostro. Y conmigo encima, me abrazó y se tendió en su almohada, exhalando exhausto. Yo lo seguí, con un rictus de cansancio y ensoñación en mi rostro.

-No hay vuelta atrás- le dije acomodándome y recuperándome, mientras él ponía su largo brazo sobre mi vientre. - No la hay- jadeé, pensando en que no podíamos separarnos a pesar de nosotros mismos.

-Así es...- dijo, cansado y ordenando mi pelo, para besarlo. Se volvió a quedar pegado en su cara. Nos reímos. Parecíamos dos niños explorando dos cuerpos desconocidos, en medio de la nada, con solo la curiosidad y la pasión como herramientas.

Nos quedamos abrazados, hasta que me levanté de nuevo, despeinada. Él se echó a reír. Yo lo silencié.

-Casi no puedo gritar por temor a que nos descubrieran. Calla- le dije en voz baja. Él me sonrió.

-Ya puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras.- afirmó, descaradamente.

Le pegué suavemente en el brazo, para luego darle un pequeño beso. Él me observaba.

-Creo que eres muy extraña- dijo, sonriéndose.

-Vaya, un poeta élfico no lo diría mejor para expresar su amor- dije, vistiéndome.

-Y por eso, encantadora- acotó, pero yo lo miré escéptica. Él sonrió.

Salí a tientas, hasta que me tropecé con alguien. Era Legolas, que iba en dirección al oeste. Hacia los aposentos de mis damas... nos miramos sorprendidos, atrapados en nuestro propio juego.

-¿Desde cuándo?- me preguntó, aterrado. Yo entendí qué era lo que había estado haciendo. Neldaniel. Maldita sea. Era una traidora, era una...

-Meses. Comenzó en el norte.-le dije. Neldaniel. Él. El reino. Era una maldita traidora, una maldita egoísta.

Él asintió, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba su madre, yo había sido alguien a quien admiraba... lo traicioné. Los traicioné. Me sentía de lo peor. ¿Qué diría el pueblo? 

-¿En realidad sientes algo por él?- me preguntó, extrañado y dolido.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, mirándolo espantada y con culpa.

-Yo lo...

No pudimos decir nada, porque él mismo salió, ruidosamente. Legolas se ocultó.

-¿Dónde estás? Espero que no te hayas ido. Bien, ahora tendré que buscarte y ... aquí estás. ¿No tenías prisa?- me preguntó, abrazándome. Yo le negué con la cabeza.

-Sabes que a veces no quiero devolverme.- le dije. Él sonrió, para alzarme y besarme.

-Eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

Yo le sonreí, feliz, y lo abracé fuertemente, para luego cubrirlo de besos. Él se rió y me abrazó.

Cómo poder irme cuando me dices algo así.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para sorprenderte.- me respondió, con suficiencia.

-¿Y yo?

Adelante- me dijo. Yo pensé, malvadamente, en mostrarle a Legolas, pero preferí darle un largo y suave beso.

-Ahora tengo que irme.

-Y yo. me dijo. Yo le sonreí, para luego dejar de hacerlo ante Legolas, que miraba todo extrañado.

-En verdad sientes algo por él.

Yo asentí, admitiéndolo, con mi mano en mi cuello. Sí, sentía todo por él. Estaba realmente encantada, deslumbrada, feliz de que me amara alguien que era como un soplo fuerte de aire frío e hiriente. Pero que era tan bello bajo un exterior amargo y majestuoso. Descubrí que desde que lo salvé lo quise. O desde mucho antes. No lo sé. Pero cuando lo retiré del fuego calcinador supe que lo quería para mí. Desde que cuidé de él lo quería. Eso se lo dije a su hijo, luego de que lo admití.

-Lo siento. Esto no ha sido fácil para mí. Con tu padre se me olvida que el resto del mundo está a mi alrededor. Y no sé cómo manejarlo. Lo siento, yo amaba a tu madre, a tí te amo, pero... dije, para cubrir mis

-Sí sabes. Y si no supieras, no deberías preocuparte: él estaría de tu lado ante todos nosotros, porque siempre te amó. Bueno, desde hace dos siglos. Hablaba de tí con dolor y luego con admiración y luego se lo guardó todo. Pero temo que ahora que en verdad se aman, se vuelvan a lastimar como cuando te fuiste. Y eso tardará en sanar durante milenios. O no sanará nunca.

Las palabras de Legolas no eran ominosas. Yo también pensaba lo mismo y ese era mi mayor miedo. El día en que dejásemos la ensoñación y pasásemos a vernos solo como dos viejos entes cansados que alguna vez tendrían que chocar por lo que eran al principio.

-Lo amo, pero tengo mucho miedo- le dije, luego de meses de no decírselo a nadie. Él asintió, abrazándome.

Estoy aquí. - me dijo y yo lo abracé, con alivio.

-Y ahora debo ir con Naharien. Me espera.- me dijo, y antes de que me dijera algo, había desaparecido. Yo me quedé confundida. Mucho más. Porque más cosas sucedían. El mundo a nuestro alrededor se tornó silencioso. Yo sospeché de sus maledicencias, de quienes rodeaban al Rey. Pero me alivié de saber que todavía contaba con la seguridad de nuestro secreto. Hasta que una noche, encontré un vestido turquesa en mi cama. Le pregunté a Naharien quién lo envió.

-El Rey, señora- me dijo. Yo suspiré, porque eso significaba que ya no podríamos ocultarlo más.

-Dame otro. El negro- le dije. Ella me lo dio, indicándome con su mirada que lo sabía todo. Pero yo la miré indicándole que yo sabía lo que tenían ella y Legolas.

-No soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer. Quizás solo me consideres una extraña. Pero no lo soy para quien amas.

-No, no lo es. - respondió, mirándome con dolor.

Por eso...

Me interrumpió, a punto de explotar.

-Porque él la ama a usted y usted a él. Y son felices. Siempre serán felices.- aclaró y de inmediato pensé en mis besos robados con Thranduil. Las miradas de ella.

La miré abriendo la boca en un terrible gesto de sorpresa. Volteé mi rostro y la miré impactada.

-Tu...

Él quedó destrozado por usted cuando lo salvó. Yo cuidé de él durante mucho tiempo. Lo asistí. Me habló de todo lo que pasó, de cuánto extrañaba a Neldaniel.

Pensé en nuestras conversaciones. No creí que fuesen una mentira. Pero no podía asimilarlo. No creía que...

-¿Legolas?- le pregunté horrorizada.

Fue mi consuelo. Mi refugio. Estar tantos días al lado del que amas y no recibir un solo gesto de su parte me fue desgastando poco a poco. Deseaba que me besara y me tocara como a usted, que hablara de mí como lo hace de usted. Que solo viera por mis ojos como lo hace por los suyos. Pero nunca sucedió. Legolas me ofreció una salida...

-¿Y Sandor?- le pregunté, respirando agitadamente. Me acaba de confesar que prácticamente nos veía, nos oía amarnos.

¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Sandor?- le pregunté, histérica.

Porque él ha sido el que más me ha amado. Porque no podía hacerle eso... porque – dijo, sollozando. - No importa. Me iré.

-¿A dónde? ¿Al norte, a que te torturen los orcos como a mí? ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada a Legolas? Él cree que solo te ama a tí y tu amas a su padre. - dije, aturdida. -Vas a destrozarlo. ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada? Ni a él ni a Thranduil...

-Por que él ya la quería a usted. Yo lo siento- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, para después salir corriendo. Tiró el vestido turquesa. Yo estaba sentada, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. De repente había salido de mi mundo de ensueño. Me puse el vestido turquesa, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Miré a Thranduil, vestido de púrpura y oro, pero apenas llegué a su lado, me desmayé.

Desperté y vi a Thranduil mirándome preocupado.

-Üril dice que no ve nada extraño. A menos que...

Yo lo miré a los ojos, sin bajarlos. No, ya no era posible. Hacía más de 1000 años que había tenido a mi última hija. Ya no podía producir nada. Mi vientre estaba seco y tan dañado como el resto de mi cuerpo. Eso fue lo que le dije.

-Siempre hay excepciones.

Mi cuerpo apenas puede soportar mi espíritu. No tengo las fuerzas para dar a luz a una criatura. Ya no- insistí.

Ví su gesto de asentimiento como uno de triste resignación.

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo, para luego mirarme serio.

-Legolas atrapó a Naharien tratando de huir. No hace más que llorar- me dijo, preocupado. Y ahí yo le confesé todo. Incluso, que ella lo amaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste apenas lo descubriste?- me preguntó, contrariado.

-Porque confiaba en el juicio de Legolas. Pero lo pospuso durante mucho tiempo. Pero no sabía que... ella te amaba a tí.

Él bufó desdeñosamente.

Cómo poder amarla si ya te amaba a tí. Pero tal vez ella podía ser más objeto de mi confianza- me dijo, a forma de reclamo. Yo comencé a crisparme.

-Yo...

-Ahora es demasiado tarde y Legolas sabrá esto. Ahora perderé a mi mejor guardia por culpa de todo esto. Porque creí que nada pasaba a mis espaldas. Pero nunca fue así. Hay secretos que siempre se guardarán y eso no excluye a los que más...

Dio un puño contra la mesa.

-Perdóname- le rogué. - Pero siempre he tenido confianza con Legolas, le juré que...

-¿Más que conmigo? ¿Más que con quien dices amar y adorar?

-No hagas esto...- le rogué. - No así...

Ya no puedo confiar en tí- me dijo, para retirarse. Yo tiré todo y me puse a llorar. Y lo que siguió fue peor, porque en su ira mandó a llamarme. Yo seguía sollozando y vi a Legolas destrozado. A Sandor también. A ella también. A su padre, avergonzado.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Su gran pecado fue guardar mi secreto? ¿Que nadie se enterase de mis penurias? Ponla a verlo todo, para que así sepa "lo que causó", ¿no es cierto, padre?- dijo Legolas con lágrimas en los ojos. Thranduil lo miraba impasible.

Traicionó mi confianza.

Ahora la expulsarás así te carcoma el corazón, porque es lo que haces con todo aquel que se gana tu confianza. Expúlsame a mí. Yo no quiero nada. O quédatela- dijo, mirando a Naharien, que solo lloraba. - Quizás sean felices.

Vi a Thranduil abofetear a su hijo, para tirarlo al suelo. Este iba a responder, pero yo me interpuse.

-No así. No aquí- les dije, resuelta. Legolas trató de moverse.

-NO.- le grité. Él se calmó.

-Todo esto lo causé yo, padre. Ella solo guardó mi secreto porque es mi amiga y mi hermana. No puedes castigarla y menos como sé que lo haces ahora y lo harás. Porque ella preferiría que la desterraras o la mataras a que la dejaras de amar...

Yo lo miré consternada, porque era verdad. Eso ya era verdad y no lo soportaría.

-Y por lo menos deseo que de esta trágica historia dos sean felices y que olviden lo que causó mi grave imprudencia y mi error- dijo, mirando a Naharien, que seguía llorando. -Mi error...

Él suspiró. Me miró también consternado, pero furioso, para luego cerrar los ojos. Se sentía traicionado y yo no podía conmigo misma.

-Tal y como acordamos- dijo, mirando al padre de Naharien – Ella se irá a Lothlórien. Sandor expresó su deseo de ir al reino. Tú te quedarás en la guardia del norte, la más pesada, solo.

-Acepto lo que me toque. No quiero nada que me recuerde a ella.- dijo, y Naharien solo gimió, presa del dolor.

Se retiró, dejándonos a todos con un gran aura de tristeza. Sandor ni siquiera me miró, porque quedé como una casamentera traidora. Legolas tomó mi mano.

-Perdóname si puedes- me susurró. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No hay nada qué perdonar- le dije, abrazándolo.

-Te acaba de romper el corazón...

-No todavía- le dije, con una sonrisa triste. Él se puso las manos en su rostro, acabado. Por supuesto, eso medró la moral de la guardia principal del reino. Pero yo no podía dejar a Legolas desfallecer y decidí que lo acompañaría.

Llorando en silencio, puse todas mis cosas de guerra y tiré el vestido turquesa. Me fui con él en la noche, porque no lo iba a dejar solo. Así pasamos una noche en silencio, luego diez. Los dos no queríamos decirnos nada. Solo nos acompañábamos. Fui a cazar, hasta que me topé con una espada. La saqué y apunté. Era él.

Un poco más y tienes el destino del pobre Turin Turámbar. Y yo el de Beleg Cuthalion.

Yo bajé mi flecha.

-Quizás siempre lo tenga contigo y tú conmigo. En ese modo y en el sentido contrario- le dije, hastiada.

-No quiero eso.- afirmó acercándose a mí.

Ahora todo es más difícil. Porque cada cosa que haga tendré que pensarla para no poder lastimarte. Para no hacer lo que nos hicimos...- dije, recordando cuando lo maldije.

-¿Aunque yo falle todo el tiempo?

-No lo sé- le dije, afligida. - No sé qué pensar. Solo quiero que me perdones. Aunque sea solo eso...

Él me abrazó. Besó mi frente y mi cabello. Sentí su fuerza y su desesperación.

Tampoco quiero lastimarte. Comprendí que no podría vivir así. Que no...

Yo lo besé con desesperación y él a mí.

-Te extrañé- dijo, para seguirme besando. Yo lo abracé, respirando agitadamente. Ya sabía cómo desvestirme y yo a él. Me cubrió con mi capa y me poseyó ahí, en la falda del árbol, en silencio, como si hubiese sido la primera vez. Yo apreté mis brazos contra su espalda sintiendo sus movimientos. Lo quería dentro de mí con toda su fuerza. Hasta que yo grité extasiada. Él lo hizo después. Nos quedamos tumbados y nos acurrucamos.

-No te dejaré ir- me dijo. Yo tomé su rostro y le di un beso cerca a su mejilla y su boca. Yo tampoco quería dejarlo ir. Quería estar con él y solo para él. Definitivamente ya no era la misma. Había dejado de ser la vengadora. Ahora solo era una simple criatura que amaba. Y que era amada como si nunca existiese nada más.

.


End file.
